


Куда нам дальше идти

by captain_kink



Series: Patchworks/Лоскутки [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Season/Series 09, Season/Series 09 fix-it, Slow Build, Slow Burn, very thorough fix-it, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 61,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_kink/pseuds/captain_kink
Summary: Всё начинается с кошмара и неожиданной похвалы.И не заканчивается.Люцифер и Михаил вновь на Земле, однако на этот раз нет нужды занимать себя Апокалипсисом. Говорят, праздные руки - в мастерской Дьявола. Но что случится, если они принадлежат ему самому?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where Are We Going From Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734574) by [River_of_Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_of_Dreams/pseuds/River_of_Dreams). 



> Примечания переводчика:  
> Вы также можете найти данную работу и остальные из серии на Книге Фанфиков.  
> Ссылка: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5694697

Им нужно переписать Скрижаль. Если это удастся, всё будет в порядке.  
  
Сидя на своём обычном месте в библиотеке бункера Просвещенных, Сэм исследует символы, которые надо заменить, но с браузером творится какая-то ерунда. За раз не получается открыть больше десяти вкладок, и при открытии новой даже эти он то и дело перемешивает, что адски мешает, когда нужно проверить какую-нибудь информацию. Должно быть, это вирус: время от времени на экране появляется желтая утка и съедает пару букв. Сэм мечтает, чтобы у него было время избавиться от неё.  
  
Он смотрит на стоящие рядом с ноутбуком замысловатые песочные часы. Сэм продолжает переворачивать их, но всякий раз внутри остается всё меньше песка. Он знает, что как только забудет перевернуть их или закончится песок, вся проделанная работа будет потеряна.  
  
Но он так близко к разгадке. Если бы только понять, какая между символами связь-  
  
\- Здравствуй, Сэм.  
  
Он замирает, устремляя взгляд в темный угол библиотеки, откуда раздался голос.  
  
\- Ты не настоящий.  
  
Это рефлекс. Рефлекс, для которого у него не было причин уже очень, очень долгое время. Сэм давит пальцем в шрам на своей ладони, но тот давно зажил, и он ничего не чувствует.  
  
Естественно, Дьявол остается там, где и стоял, прислонившись к книжной полке. Он окидывает взглядом руки Сэма, затем лицо, и задумчиво прищуривается.  
  
\- Почему ты так уверен?  
  
\- Ты не... - Сэм делает глубокий вдох. Есть и другие способы определить реальность происходящего; то, чему он научился за те жуткие месяцы. Сэм сосредотачивается, пытаясь вспомнить, что делал до появления Люцифера. Все эти перепутанные вкладки, песочные часы... проклятая утка. Его плечи опускаются.  
  
Он был так _близко_. Ну конечно всё это не может быть правдой.  
  
\- Я сплю.  
  
\- Да, - в ответ на это просто склоняет голову Дьявол. - Выглядишь почти что разочарованным. Я должен быть польщён?  
  
Сэм уверенно встречается с ним взглядом.  
  
\- Ты больше ничего не значишь.  
  
Утверждение не заставляет Люцифера исчезнуть, но, по крайней мере, затыкает ему рот, хотя его челюсть сжимается, и взгляд становится тяжелее. Сэм собирается игнорировать его столько, сколько возможно. Он тянется под стол за бутылкой виски, что по его желанию должна стоять там, и пересаживается в самое удобное кресло, какое только смог представить. Теперь, когда он понимает, что происходит, можно хотя бы попытаться отдохнуть в собственном сне.  
  
Естественно, Люцифер следует за ним.  
  
\- Ты не удивлен встретить меня здесь, - нейтральным тоном комментирует он.  
Сэм устраивается в кресле и делает большой глоток прямо из бутылки, пытаясь расслабиться.  
  
\- Молчанка, Сэм? Серьёзно?  
  
\- Ты всего лишь кошмар, Люцифер. Ты больше не сможешь мне ничего сделать. Настоящий ты в Клетке, галлюцинации прекратились. И в данный момент у меня есть проблемы поважнее. Единственная причина, по которой я не просыпаюсь, заключается в том, что мне необходимо поспать. Потому давай, будь надоедливым сколько захочешь.  
  
Люцифер смотрит, прищурившись. В глазах у него мелькает нечто пугающее, однако молчит он, скорее, задумчиво.  
  
\- Так значит, у тебя были галлюцинации с моим участием некоторое время. Но больше нет.  
  
Сэм хмурится, пытаясь не обращать внимания на тревогу, от которой становится не по себе. Он привык к насмехающемуся, раздражающему Люциферу из своих видений. С ним он может справиться до тех пор, пока он уверен, что это всего лишь сон.  
  
Но это... это что-то новое. Люцифер, которого он видит сейчас, напоминает ему о Люцифере во времена Апокалипсиса - сосредоточенном, напористом, дотошном и самоуверенном. Какого чёрта его подсознание вытащило именно этого?  
  
Впрочем, с чего бы его подсознанию вообще что-то делать?  
  
Он фыркает.  
  
\- Ага. Я в полном дерьме. Ты это хотел сказать?  
  
\- Сэм. Клетка не добрая. Я не добрый. В последний раз, когда мы виделись, ты был сломан. Моими усилиями. Те осколки, что остались от тебя, даже не попали бы в Рай, о выживании и речи не шло. И всё же ты здесь, жив и борешься с очередной угрозой для человечества. Как?  
  
Сэма пробивает дрожь, и он крепче сжимает в руке бутылку.  
  
Он ошибся. Это не Люцифер во времена Апокалипсиса, с его холодной яростью, презрением и неким отчаянием, которого Сэм не мог понять, пока не стал свидетелем того, как тот просил Михаила остановиться. Это - Люцифер из Клетки. Тот, которого он помнит лишь фрагментами из-за вмешательства Кастиэля, и которого мечтал бы забыть навсегда. Тот, кто скрупулёзно уничтожал его по частям в перерывах между сражениями с Михаилом, просто потому что больше нечем было заняться, и потому что это то, на что Сэм подписался, заперев себя и Дьявола в Клетке.  
  
\- Сэм. Как?  
  
Охотник сглатывает и ощущает внезапную тошноту, которая мешает пить даже несуществующий виски.  
  
\- Наверное, мне помогли.  
  
\- Недостаточно. Смерть обладает силой контролировать души, но не исцелять. Рафаэль бы не стал этого делать. Ангелы младших рангов просто не способны восстановить такой урон. Отец... - Люцифер замирает, но затем продолжает, - Если бы Бог решил исцелить тебя, ты был бы как новенький. Но ты всё ещё сломан. Ран очень много, они наверняка ещё ноют. Но каким-то образом осколки держатся вместе. Ты - самая удивительная мозаика, что я когда-либо видел.  
  
Сэм пытается сглотнуть, но горло слишком сухое. В голосе Дьявола восхищение - одна из немногих искренних эмоций, что он когда-либо проявлял вне Клетки. И это пугает Сэма сильнее всего, потому что он ни на секунду не верит, что оно не обернётся против него самого. И потому что получить комплимент в собственном сне - такое с ним никогда не происходит. Его подсознание на такое не способно.  
  
\- Допустим, это всё реально. Как ты выбрался из Клетки?  
  
Выражение лица Люцифера тут же мрачнеет. Мгновение он будто сомневается, а затем улыбается с ложной непринуждённостью.  
  
\- Прости, что приходится уйти, Сэм. Ещё увидимся.  
  
Раздаётся звук, напоминающий шелест сухих листьев на зимнем ветру, и он исчезает.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора: кровавости в духе канона (Ни один герой не пострадал во время написания этой главы).

Людские сны - такая странная вещь. Когда Люцифер во второй раз находит душу спящего Винчестера, охотника преследует стая вендиго - и плевать, что вендиго стаями не охотятся. По щелчку пальцев ближайший монстр взрывается. Его останки в свете луны окрашивают окружающие деревья в черное и мокрое.  
  
Стая не отступает, а скорее прекращает существовать в мгновение, когда внимание Сэма обращается на него.  
  
Долгое время никто из них не заговаривает. Затем:  
  
\- Знамений нового Апокалипсиса нет. Я проверил.  
  
Дерзко, в духе Сэма, и растерянно: сомнения уже закрались в него и исчезать не собираются.  
  
\- Я вернулся не за тем, чтобы перезапустить Апокалипсис.  
  
\- Тогда почему?  
  
\- Хотел увидеть тебя.  
  
Сэм резко вдыхает носом.  
  
\- Я не собираюсь давать согласие. И мне плевать, реален ты или нет. Я тебе вообще ничего не собираюсь давать.  
  
Они вернулись к прежним разборкам. Это почти вызывает у Люцифера улыбку. Если есть что-то касательно прошлой кратковременной вылазки из Клетки, о чём он не жалеет, так это знакомство с Сэмом Винчестером. Хотя на этот раз лучше бы, чтобы их отношения были менее... антагонистическими.  
  
\- Я не прошу тебя этого делать.  
  
\- Тогда что тебе от меня надо?!  
  
Люцифер прищуривается, когда трещины в душе охотника вспыхивают яростью и застарелой болью. Сэм никогда не мог скрыть от него свои эмоции, и в этом отношении находиться в его снах - почти всё равно что по-настоящему управлять им.  
  
Он подходит ближе, наблюдает, как Сэм стискивает зубы и упрямо стоит на своём.  
  
Восхитительно.  
  
\- Сэм. Ты - самый необыкновенный человек, что когда-либо ходил по Земле. Храбрый. Полный решимости. Ты вернул _меня_ обратно в Клетку. Почему бы мне не захотеть вновь встретить тебя?  
  
\- Ты сам хотел уйти.  
  
И это тоже в духе Сэма. Сразу к суровым истинам, даже если за это его пытали - и сейчас могут тоже. Люцифер пожимает плечами, позволяя своему взгляду смягчиться.  
  
\- Ты искусил Дьявола и победил. Если это не выдающийся поступок, то я просто не знаю, что тогда.  
  
\- Значит, ты хочешь отомстить? Опять?  
  
\- Это никогда не было местью.  
  
\- Чем же тогда?  
  
\- Любопытством. И наказанием, да, - чтобы быть полностью честным, признает он, пусть это не играет особой роли, - Но в основном любопытством. Ты - удивительный человек, Сэм. То, чего ты добился... Я хотел знать, как. Хотел знать, _почему_. У тебя могло быть всё, что ни пожелай. Я дал бы тебе это. Но ты отвернулся. Пожертвовал собой ради людей, которые никогда не узнают о том, что ты сделал, а если бы знали - винили бы в том, что не сделал этого быстрее. Я никогда не встречал человека, подобного тебе.  
  
\- Может быть, ты не смотрел, - Сэм горько выпаливает в ответ.  
  
\- Может. Как внимательно, ты считаешь, я должен быть искать, когда любой, к кому я когда-либо прикасался, тут же с готовностью падал на колени? Если среди кучи копошащихся ничтожеств есть лишь горсть стоящих что-то личностей, можешь ли ты обвинять меня в заключении, что проблема в самом виде?  
  
\- Забавно. Потому что, как я это вижу, ангелы ничуть не лучше.  
  
Это заставляет Люцифера задуматься.  
  
\- Ты пытаешься меня спровоцировать? - как можно спокойнее спрашивает он.  
  
\- Нет. Скажи мне, а чем вы лучше людей? Начни с себя и Михаила, готовых разрушить мир ради своего поединка.  
  
Это задевает.  
  
\- Мы считали, что исполняем волю Господа.  
  
Сэм усмехается.  
  
\- Как будто вам было дело до его воли.  
  
\- Вот тут ты ошибаешься, Сэм. Ты как никто должен знать, что злиться на отца - не то же, что плевать на его мнение.  
  
Сэм на мгновение напрягается, но затем сдается.  
  
\- Верно. Итак, если ты здесь не затем, чтобы начать Апокалипсис, то что ты делаешь?  
  
\- Ничего. Что угодно, - Люцифер пожимает плечами. - В прошлый раз, когда я здесь был, не было возможности оценить Творение. Я... познаю его заново. В мире столько прекрасного. Будет жаль не воспользоваться своим временем, чтобы насладиться этим.  
  
Сэм издает удивленный смешок и проводит рукой по волосам, на мгновение зажмурившись и опустив голову, словно собираясь с силами.  
  
\- Всё, это предел. Галлюцинации говорят об отпуске.  
  
Напряжение уходит из его тела. Очевидно, он решил, что Дьявол без какого-либо замысла не может быть реален. Люцифер хмурится. Предположение не нравится ему и потому что оно выдает мнение Сэма о нем, и потому что ошибочно. Затем он становится ещё мрачнее.  
  
Что-то не так.  
  
Когда он встретил Сэма в первый раз, его душа сияла. Сквозь неё, слой за слоем, просвечивали надежда, любовь и смысл, вместе с упорством, которое наполняло всё - бесчисленное количество эмоций, воспоминания, трепещущие мысли... Даже угнетённый осознанием содеянного, он был ярок настолько, что мог затмить Солнце. И позже, в Клетке, с каждым испытывающим ударом он лишь сильнее демонстрировал это, подобно тому, как рассеянный солнечный цвет образует радугу.  
  
Больше нет. Теперь, когда страх и сопротивление, мгновение пребывавшие во сне, просочились сквозь трещины, нечему занять их место. Нет никакого нового сияющего оттенка. Его душу будто покрыл туман, или же она потускнела от чрезмерного использования. Он не просто вымотался; он устал настолько, словно едва остаётся в живых, и Люцифер ощущает, что его это странно беспокоит. Ему не нравится видеть первого человека, которого он посчитал достаточно прекрасным, чтобы подходить остальному Творению, таким опустошенным.  
  
\- Почему бы нет? Сделай перерыв, позволь миру хоть раз спастись самостоятельно.  
  
\- Не могу.  
  
\- Почему?  
  
\- Дин был прав. От нас слишком многое зависит. Слишком много людей.  
  
И звучащие в этом утверждении боль и вина на мгновение заполняют ту ужасающую пустоту у него внутри.  
  
\- Тогда это не остановило тебя от попытки избежать такой жизни, - Люцифер склоняет голову, - Когда я впервые тебя встретил, ты ведь работал в баре? Ты только что выпустил меня и был там, полировал стаканы и смешивал коктейли.  
  
Сэм издает задушенный звук, который невозможно принять за смех.  
  
\- И погляди, чем всё это обернулось.  
  
\- Всё не сработало, потому что против тебя были Рай и Ад. Со Стэнфордом то же самое. Теперь ситуация изменилась.  
  
\- Всегда есть что-то, - в его голосе вновь горькое, удушающее опустошение, - И мы в центре этого. Постоянно на пути у очередного плана по уничтожению мира. Это-  
  
Он обрывает себя, как будто только сейчас осознал, с кем говорит. Настороженность кратко вспыхивает, а затем обращается в едва тлеющие угли, однако он не договаривает.  
  
Люцифер наклоняется, достаточно близко, что, потянувшись, он мог бы коснуться охотника.  
  
\- Ты должен передохнуть.  
  
\- Зачем?  
  
\- Помнишь наше совместное время? Как ты сражался за каждый шаг? Как ты удерживал сознание и продолжал искать что-нибудь, что помогло бы справиться со мной, пока не нашел?  
  
Сэм смотрит на него, крепко сжимает челюсти, медленно приходя в себя и наполняясь знакомым гневом и упрямством. Люцифер посылает ответный, пробирающий до костей взгляд, стремясь полностью завладеть его вниманием.  
  
\- Прямо сейчас у тебя бы ничего не вышло. Ты не смог бы противостоять тому, что я могу тебе предложить.  
  
\- О? И что же это?  
  
Провокация легла на благодатную почву, трансформируясь в отвращение, предчувствие и вызов. Это не то, что Люцифер надеялся увидеть в самом начале сна, однако оно всё равно прекрасно. Ничего удивительного, что сразу он не заметил пожирающую охотника пустоту: лицом к лицу с непосредственной угрозой, эмоции Сэма такие же ослепительные, как и всегда. Печально, но это не делает раскинувшуюся между ними бездну менее реальной. С кристально ясной уверенностью Люцифер отвечает просто:  
  
\- Забвение.  
  
Сэм делает резкий вдох, сжимает зубы, но не находит в себе сил даже возразить.  
  
\- Подумай об этом, Сэм. Ты силён, но всё равно остаешься человеком. Ты не можешь продолжать так вечно без отдыха.  
  
Охотник не отвечает. Люцифер ещё некоторое время изучает его, затем оглядывается на темный, неестественно тихий лес, окрашенный кровью вендиго, и его рот искривляется в отвращении.  
  
\- Давай-ка отправим тебя в какое-нибудь более приятное место на остаток ночи.  
  
После этих слов окружающий пейзаж меняется, и Люцифер уходит.  
  
  
  
Он приходит в себя на том пляже. Слабые волны омывают ступни. За время его отсутствия прилив продвинулся дальше, чем он ожидал. Михаил стоит прямо перед ним. Лицо сосуда ничего не выражает, но Благодать выдает его озабоченность.  
  
\- Ты снова отправился гулять во сне.  
  
\- Да.  
  
Михаил колеблется. Мир между ними ещё слишком хрупок, чтобы задавать много вопросов, но, в конце концов, он не удерживается.  
  
\- Зачем?  
  
\- Я хотел навестить Сэма Винчестера.  
  
Михаил едва заметно хмурится. Его растерянность, четко видимая в Благодати, отражается и на сосуде.  
  
\- Зачем? Он тебе больше не нужен.  
  
\- Я нахожу его удивительным. А тебе разве не любопытно, чем занимается твой подлинный сосуд?  
  
\- Нет. Дин Винчестер - больше не моя забота. Он разочаровал меня.  
  
Люцифер практически улыбается.  
  
\- Чем? Отказом?  
  
Михаил расправляет свои крылья. Они простираются до горизонта - и всё равно являют собой лишь тень его былого величия. Он часто держит их в таком виде, словно пытаясь убедить себя, что те больше никогда не коснутся границ Клетки, в то время как Люцифер обычно прячет их, предпочитая скрытность, которую это ему предоставляет.  
  
\- Он отрёкся от своей судьбы. Всё было предначертано. Ему не следовало отказывать мне.  
  
На этот раз Люцифер освобождает крылья, просто чтобы таким образом отчетливее продемонстрировать Михаилу своё веселье, и в ответ он получает возрастающее недоумение брата.  
  
\- Что здесь смешного?  
  
\- Ты разочаровался в своём сосуде, потому что он тебе сопротивлялся. А мой сосуд превзошёл мои ожидания по этой же причине.  
  
Михаил прищуривается, сбитый с толку. Некоторое время спустя он решает оставить эту тему; спустя ещё мгновение он своими крыльями осторожно касается крыльев Люцифера. Люцифер сразу расслабляется. Это прикосновение естественнее всего в мире после вечности, проведенной прижатыми друг к другу.  
  
Затем его мысли устремляются обратно к его истинному сосуду. Именно тогда он осознаёт, что Сэм и Михаил дополняют друг друга: один даёт ему признание без понимания, второй же понимает, но не признаёт.  
  
Это больше, чем то, что у него когда-либо было, но в ту секунду он обнаруживает себя жаждущим и того, и другого.


	3. Chapter 3

Когда Сэм засыпает на этот раз, Люцифер уже ждет его, расположившись на диване и читая журнал. Чудесно. Внутри Сэма всё _кипит_.  
  
— И это было в твоём понимании «более приятное место»? Швырнуть мне в лицо несбыточные мечты о том, что могло быть у нас с Джесс?  
  
Люцифер замирает, не до конца перевернув страницу, и обращает на него взгляд. На его лице отпечатывается лёгкое недоумение.  
  
— Тебе не понравился сон?  
  
— Увидеть Джесс? Зная, что она мертва? Не понимая, моё ли это воспоминание или опять ты? Нет, мне это не понравилось.  
  
Дьявол неторопливыми, предсказуемыми движениями убирает в сторону журнал и складывает руки на коленях.  
  
— Ты всё осознавал. Мне жаль.  
  
И в его голосе впервые _звучит_ сожаление. Сэм моргает, отвлечённый от своей проповеди, в то время как Люцифер осторожно его изучает.  
  
— Что бы ты предпочел в таком случае?  
  
Сэм пялится, лишённый дара речи.  
  
Люцифер наклоняет голову.  
  
— Сэм. Я обладаю некоторым контролем над твоими снами. В реальности я не могу заставить тебя отдохнуть, но, по крайней мере, могу убедиться, что ты нормально спишь. Никаких кошмаров. Никаких фокусов. Когда я буду приходить, ты всегда будешь знать, что это я.  
  
Сэм сглатывает, чтобы заставить голос слушаться.  
  
— Ты серьёзно предлагаешь исправить свою ошибку? — Люцифер, которого он знал, никогда бы этого не сделал. Сожаления — или утверждения, что он сожалеет — никогда не мешали ему делать что хочется.  
  
— …да?  
  
Сэм неуютно ёрзает, руками пытаясь нащупать оружие, которого здесь нет.  
  
— Ты изменился, — тихо говорит он.  
  
И вот в этом и заключается проблема. Потому что у Люцифера из его головы нет никаких причин вести себя не как несносный кровопийца, которым он раньше был. Никаких причин делать ему комплименты. Никаких причин быть любезным. Ну, пытаться быть любезным, но всё-таки. Его галлюцинация — сон, или что там — не могла удивить его вот так.  
  
— Разве?  
  
И это тоже звучит искренне, заинтересованно и как будто нерешительно. Сэм качает головой.  
  
— Я не смогу отдохнуть, пока ты здесь, понимаешь?  
  
— У меня не получится повлиять на сон, если я не буду в нём, — отвечает Люцифер. — Но я могу сделать как в прошлый раз. Создать его для тебя и уйти. Не гарантирую, что позже в нём что-то не пойдет не так, но ты будешь точно знать, что один. С собственным контролем над сном вдобавок к моему, ты будешь в безопасности.  
  
— Ты пытал меня десятилетиями, — без обиняков напоминает Сэм, — С чего бы сейчас тебе хотеть помочь?  
  
Люцифер кажется слегка разочарованным.  
  
— Я уже говорил. Мне что, надо повторить?  
  
— Сделай одолжение.  
  
— Я ломал тебя, потому что нашел исключительным. Хотел знать, из чего ты сделан; что позволило противостоять мне. То, что я обнаружил, превзошло самые смелые ожидания. Ты — единственный в своём роде. Не только потому, что являешься моим подлинным сосудом, но и сам по себе. Я на самом деле высоко ценю лучшие творения Отца, Сэм. Ты — одно из них. И я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы сохранить тебя.  
  
Сэм фыркает.  
  
—  _Сохранить_ меня? Я не музейный экспонат. Люди меняются, Люцифер.  
  
— Верно. Всё лучшее в Творении развивается. Но ты угасаешь, Сэм, а этого _я не позволю_ , — он наклоняется вперёд, источая собственничество и стремление защитить, и в словах почти звучит рык. Сэм вцепляется в единственное, с чем знает, как себя вести.  
  
— Я не твоя собственность!  
  
Люцифер пристально смотрит на него, словно он изучает каждый хрупкий осколок, из которых состоит Сэм, но спустя некоторое время вместо насмешливого, которого Сэм ждет (и боится), его взгляд становится задумчивым.  
  
— Полагаю, что нет. Любопытно. Ты был создан для меня, подчинился мне, какое-то время делал то, что я хотел, но за всё это время никогда по-настоящему мне не принадлежал, — он замирает, — Жалость, возможно, но если бы ты сдался, то не был бы и в половину таким удивительным.  
  
И ладно, это было в меру жутковато, однако Сэм ощущает, как его ярость испаряется, и на ее место приходит предчувствие. Сюрпризы — это плохо. Дьявол, испытывающий нечто похожее на уважение и не нарывающийся на драку, определенно считается за один из таких.  
  
— И что ты хочешь сказать? Что изменил своё мнение и теперь хочешь заключить мир и оберегать меня?  
  
Выражение лица Люцифера не меняется, но взгляд внезапно кажется бездонным, напоминая Сэму, что перед ним архангел, древняя сила, старше, чем Земля и, вероятно, столь же великая.  
  
— У меня было много времени на раздумья, Сэм, — тихо произносит он.  
  
— Несколько лет. По времени Клетки это сколько, два-три века? Не говори мне, что это тебя изменило, ты уже просидел там тысячелетия.  
  
 — Намного дольше. Время летело быстрее после того, как ты исчез. Даже для меня это стало похоже на вечность. Я устал, Сэм. Я наконец-то на свободе, и в этот раз никаких обязательных сценариев. В это действительно так трудно поверить, что, имея выбор, я решил созерцать, а не разрушать? — он пожимает плечами, — На данный момент, по крайней мере?  
  
И… так. Это было уже слишком. Звучало настолько же вероятно, как и альтернативная теория о том, что его мозг, в конце концов, отключился, решив, что с него достаточно, и развлекал его чем-то приятным в качестве разнообразия. Учитывая прошлый опыт невменяемости, и удивляться не стоит, что это опять Люцифер.  
  
— Сэм. Какой сон ты хотел бы увидеть? — мягко напоминает ему Люцифер, когда он некоторое время ничего не говорит.  
  
Сэм колеблется. Часть его хочет настаивать, что от Люцифера ему ничего не нужно. Ему хорошо известно, что принимать от него что-либо опасно. Предложение избавиться от постоянных кошмаров заманчиво, что, в общем-то, закономерно. Но к тому же это возможность проверить его силы — его существование — и не то чтобы Сэм раскроет что-то, о чём настоящий Дьявол ещё не знает.  
  
— Природу, — говорит он. — Тихое место. Без людей. Без обязанностей. Только… я.  
  
— Как пожелаешь.  
  


o.O.o

  
  
И вновь ночь. Высокие сосны поскрипывают на слабом ветру, небольшой костерок даёт достаточно тепла для уюта и достаточно света, чтобы осмотреться. Он в походе и, судя по всему, сидит на спальном мешке. В сторону отставлена сковорода с остатками ужина. Он оглядывается по сторонам, ища следы присутствия Люцифера или любой другой опасности, и ничего не находит. Когда он вновь поворачивается к огню, сон вокруг него заканчивает достраиваться. Они отдыхают после удачной охоты. В лесу, насколько это возможно, безопасно. Дин здесь же, молча лежит на своём спальнике, голова покоится на одной руке, а в другой — пиво. Им так давно не было по-настоящему уютно рядом друг с другом, что у Сэма уходит некоторое время на то, чтобы действительно расслабиться. Но проходит несколько минут, и Дин всё ещё ничего не говорит. Сэм перестает смотреть на него и вместо этого прослеживает направление его взгляда.  
  
Он проводит так оставшиеся несколько часов сна, то разглядывая звезды, то огонь, то наблюдая за Дином, который кажется блаженно безмятежным.  
  
Сэм просыпается таким отдохнувшим, каким не помнит себя за последние несколько лет, и ни на шаг не ближе к разгадке, реален Люцифер в его голове или нет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От переводчика:  
> Хэй, во-первых, спасибо всем, кто читает!  
> Во-вторых, у меня небольшое сообщение. В скором времени я уезжаю, в связи с чем придётся сделать так: до отъезда я выложу ещё 2 главы за раз. Это будет мой небольшой дар в качестве извинения, так сказать. А далее рекламная пауза) С автором всё уже согласовано, и, кстати, она читает ваши комментарии, и ей, правда, очень интересно узнать, что вы думаете.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор:  
> И мы потихоньку переходим к каноничному таймлайну. Я стараюсь избегать пересказа эпизодов как чумы, но, если что-то будет непонятно, пожалуйста, дайте знать. Главы с 6 мы отчалим к землям Расхождения-С-Каноном.  
> Особая благодарность всем тем, кто читает русский перевод.  
> Да, я вижу и ценю все комментарии. :)
> 
> Переводчик:  
> Что-то мне тяжело далась эта глава: во-первых, потому что она большая, во-вторых - много описательных пассажей... Поэтому, пожалуйста, дайте знать, если что-то звучит особенно странно.

 

 Сэм смотрит на тело, лежащее у его ног, с яростным удовлетворением, которое напугает его своей силой через пару часов. Но не в этот момент. Прямо сейчас он опьянён адреналином, облегчением и свободой. Он победил. Спас всех, кого ещё можно было спасти. Теперь всё будет хорошо.

  
— Боюсь, он понадобится тебе живым, — раздаётся спокойный, слегка удивленный голос.

Сэм резко оборачивается, почти мгновенно замечая Люцифера: тот стоит недалеко от входа в переулок, сложив руки на груди. Одинокий уличный фонарь превращает его в колонну света.

По привычке всё ещё хочется надавить на давно заживший шрам, но в этот раз на осознание происходящего у Сэма уходит лишь мгновение.

— Это сон. Опять. Проклятье! — он едва удерживается от того, чтобы не пнуть что-нибудь. Даже не глядя он знает, что тело позади него исчезло. Может, это и к лучшему.

Люцифер подходит ближе неторопливым, мягким шагом.

— Метатрон, значит? Ты думаешь о нём слишком часто. Он — одна из тех проблем, что не дают тебе отдохнуть?

Сэм скрипит зубами и пытается расплавить Дьявола взглядом. Бесполезно. Люцифер останавливается лишь почти на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Принимая упрямое молчание за подтверждение, он склоняет голову.

— Почему бы тебе не предоставить Габриэлю разобраться с ним?

Сэм вздрагивает, опрометчивые слова бьют словно пощечина.

— Габриэль мёртв. Ты убил его.

Он видит, как Люцифер мгновенно закрывается в себе, и его эмоции исчезают за отсутствующим выражением лица. Сэм неприятно удивляется тому, насколько хорошо до сих пор помнит Дьявола, что всё ещё способен понять его состояние; или, возможно, просто сложно не заметить боль, даже тот малый отблеск, который ему позволили увидеть. И он всё ещё помнит столкновение Люцифера с братом, его отчаяние и то другое чувство, слишком сильное для простого нежелания убивать, но и назвать его покровительством было бы нелепо. Там не было и следа ликования, это ясно, и на мгновение Сэм ужасно благодарен за своего брата, такого, какой он есть, и не важно, что в последнее время они совсем в разладе, каждым словом действуя на нервы друг другу.

Спустя мгновение отсутствующее выражение лица Люцифера превращается в озорное.

— Так значит, он не потрудился навестить тебя после своего возвращения? Похоже, близкими друзьями вы не были. Моя вина.

Сэм игнорирует насмешку.

— Как он сумел вернуться?

Взгляд Люцифера становится глубже и тяжелее; только он и выделяется искренне на сдержанном лице.

— Есть лишь один ответ на этот вопрос, Сэм.

— Бог. Его воскресил Бог?

Люцифер пожимает плечами.

— Самопровозглашенные герои человечества — это его слабое место. Даже если от них больше вреда, чем пользы. Ты знал, не так ли? Или же Кастиэль тоже оставил вас?

Звучит так, как будто он пытается выведать информацию, что, опять же, Люциферу из галлюцинаций ни к чему. В конце концов, тот знал о Сэме всё и всегда, что позволяло и цеплять больнее.

— Габриэль сделал это не ради человечества. Он защищал Кали.

В улыбке Люцифера совсем нет веселья.

— Ты так думаешь? Я знаю, что мой брат мне сказал, Сэм.

И вот так Сэм вдруг впервые понимает, что хочет, чтобы всё это было реально.

Габриэль не был другом. Чёрт, он едва ли был союзником. Но он помог ему, когда Сэму было плохо, и он отчаянно нуждался в  _любых_  хороших вестях. И в вере во второй шанс. Габриэль дал ему её, совсем немного, и погиб за это.

Прошло несколько лет, и Сэм всё ещё в плохом состоянии, хотя и по другим причинам. И именно поэтому он не может позволить себе поверить. В Дьявола, который на свободе не затем, чтобы разрушить мир. В Люцифера, который по-своему чуть пугающе и небезупречно, но странно заботлив. В Габриэля, который восстал из мёртвых, и хочет помочь. Вероятно, эта галлюцинация — просто самая подробная из всех, что были, однако это не отменяет того факта, что она нашла его ранее не тронутые слабые места и вцепилась в них.

Сэм сжимает зубы и молчит. Ему нечего сказать. Спустя некоторое время Люцифер качает головой.

— Ты мне не веришь, — это звучит почти грустно и абсолютно ничего не значит. Должно быть, это лишь ещё одна попытка заставить его испытать вину, новый способ проникнуть в душу Сэма. Сэм не отрицает.

Люцифер делает деликатный протяжный выдох.

— Тогда позволь хотя бы создать для тебя ещё один сон.

Предложение не звучит как вопрос, но он выжидательно смотрит на охотника, и грязный переулок пока никуда не исчезает. Одна из скудных положительных черт Дьявола: он всегда спрашивает разрешения, даже если кажется, что он его уже получил. После происшествия с Гадриэлем это важно настолько, словно от этого зависит судьба человечества.

Нечто, которое Сэм отказывается принимать за благодарность, вдруг затуманивает здравый смысл, и он соглашается ещё прежде, чем успевает хорошенько всё обдумать.

o.O.o

В этот раз Дина здесь нет, и сон не основывается на каком-то из полузабытых воспоминаний о лучших временах. Стоит раннее утро. Горизонт окрашен в оттенки фиолетового и нежно-малинового, намекая на скорый рассвет. Во все стороны, куда ни глянь, простирается бледный песок. Он выровнен мягким ветром. Солнечный свет поблескивает на поверхности мелкой речушки. Здесь должно быть очень морозно — солнце ещё слишком глубоко за горизонтом, и воздух сух — но Сэм не чувствует холода. Он даже не уверен, что сейчас у него есть тело. Это должно смущать, но наоборот успокаивает, позволяет просто окунуться в этот момент, застывший между ночью и рассветом.

Он точно не знает, когда вдруг осознает, что слышит песню. Она раздаётся из ниоткуда и отовсюду, заполняя пейзаж мягким звуком на грани слышимости — бесформенная гармония, у нее нет ни конца, ни начала, она нежная как колыбельная, радостная словно гимн. Он никогда не слышал ничего подобного — настолько прекрасного и пленительного. Он не знает, сколько стоит там, слушая, пока время лениво утекает, подобно сосновой смоле, заставляя рассвет казаться бесконечным.

Медленно в его сознании проявляется новое ощущение, и он оглядывается вниз на свои ноги, погружённые в песок. Он чувствует каждую его песчинку, касающуюся кожи; как тот движется, подстраиваясь под форму ступней, будто стараясь сделать его частью этой пустыни, единым с пространством, песней и завораживающе яркими звездами над головой. Мимо него на безопасном расстоянии проносится крошечный скорпион, приковывая его внимание к той жизни, что его окружает. Маленькие насекомые, пауки, чуть дальше видно ящерицу; семена, которые невозможно отличить от песка, ждущие дождя, что бывает раз в жизни; бесчисленное множество микроорганизмов, таких прекрасных в своей жизнедеятельности. Пустыня далеко не пуста, и так непохожа на царство смерти.

Он смотрит, слушает,  _ощущает_ , глубоко вдыхая — каждый глоток великолепно чистого воздуха являет собой сознательное решение, сокровище — когда небо становится светлее, и звезды уступают краскам, заполняющим небеса.

Он просыпается, когда первый луч солнца выглядывает из-за горизонта — выброшенный обратно в человеческую жизнь, к ограниченным людским ощущениям. Серые стены Бункера кажутся унылыми и душащими в сравнении с вечной красотой и свободой той пустыни. Примерно час Сэм размышляет, что, возможно, началось — что это был он, тот соблазн познать забвение, о котором говорил Люцифер.

Где-то в полдень он понимает, что впервые в жизни чувствует себя странно возбуждённым, практически жизнерадостным, и уже третий раз ловит себя за неумелым напеванием мотива той песни из его сна.

o.O.o

— Кас. Можно с тобой поговорить?

Сэм расслабляется, когда Дин бросает на них странный взгляд, но ничего не говоря позволяет выйти из их комнаты мотеля. Когда Кас ранее этим днём сказал им, что Габриэль, возможно, жив, он побледнел так стремительно, чудо что не упал в обморок. К счастью, ни Кас, ни Дин этого не заметили. Он пока не готов обсуждать с братом свои подозрения. Но Кас, Кас — это другое дело. Всё-таки ему нужно сказать хоть кому-нибудь. Нужно убедиться, что он не сошёл с ума. Или что сошёл — он пока не понял, какой вариант лучше.

Ангел обращает на него своё безраздельное внимание с какой-то незначительной фразой, и Сэм делает глубокий вдох.

— Я думаю, что Люцифер мог выбраться из Клетки.

Кас даже не выглядит удивленным, лишь чуть заметно напрягается. Что у них за жизнь-то такая, что мысль о Дьяволе, вновь разгуливающем на свободе спустя всего лишь пару лет, воспринимается как очередная рядовая угроза?

— С чего ты так решил?

Сэм нервно ёрзает. Это  _сумасшествие_. Это не нормально. Всякий раз, когда ему кажется, что он примирился с тем, кто он есть, происходит что-то в таком духе.

— У меня опять начались сны с его участием. И он… другой. Не как из галлюцинаций, и не Люцифер Апокалипсиса. Он… Ну. Другой, — запинаясь договаривает он, потому что одно дело признаться себе, что Дьявол как будто пытается ему помочь, и совершенно другое — сказать это вслух.

— Это не может быть просто обычный людской кошмар?

Сэм качает головой.

— Он помнит, о чём мы говорили в прошлый раз. Человеческие сны не так устроены. Кем бы он ни был, тут нечто больше.

— Что ему нужно?

— Ничего. По крайней мере, он так утверждает. Говорит, что в Клетке прошло ужасно много времени, и теперь он просто наслаждается, проводя время здесь, наверху. —  _«Достаёт меня, уговаривая отдохнуть»_. Фраза вертится у него на кончике языка, но в итоге он просто отмахивается от этой мысли, — Я до сих пор не уверен, реален ли он. Вот только в прошлом сне он сказал, что Габриэль вернулся и сейчас разбирается с Метатроном. А затем приходишь ты и говоришь, что встречался с ним. И это уже не похоже на простое совпадение.

— Думаешь, что за этим может стоять Метатрон?

Сэм открывает было рот, но затем закрывает. Он гадал, не мог ли Метатрон, намеренно или нет, выпустить Люцифера, однако конкретно это как-то не приходило ему в голову.

— Ты имеешь в виду, не мог ли Метатрон послать мне эти сны? Чтобы мы занялись бессмысленными поисками?

— Следует рассмотреть такую возможность.

В этом есть смысл. То, насколько непохожим на себя предыдущего кажется Люцифер, как он пытается заставить Сэма отвлечься от дела Метатрона… то, как он играет на его самолюбии, заставляя поверить, что он действительно важен для Дьявола, а не просто удобное вместилище. Что он мог бы попытаться изменить его мнение о человечестве. Эти аргументы весьма убедительны, однако кроме них есть ещё кое-что. Он хмурится и вновь качает головой.

— Но зачем тогда ему противоречить самому себе? Ты сказал, что Метатрон прям текстом заявил, что сам написал ту сцену с Габриэлем — что на самом деле его там не было. Даже если он и был, то на стороне Метатрона, а не против него. Возможно, ты не должен был догадаться, но там всё равно были бы намёки. Как твой телефон, который остался в той комнате отеля. Или то сообщение, которого мы никогда не получали, и телефонные звонки, на которые ты никогда не отвечал.

Кастиэль вздыхает, в его образ начинает просачиваться неуверенность.

— Не знаю, Сэм. Я не совсем его понимаю. Он… не думает как ангел.

Тупик.

— Как ты догадался, что это не был настоящий Габриэль?

— Я уже сказал тебе. В тот день я порвал плащ, поэтому, увидев его целым, я всё понял.

— Да, ты раскусил трюк, но как ты узнал, что за этим не стоит сам Габриэль?

— А, — Кас немного смущается, — Я… использовал свой меч. Он прошёл сквозь него, не причинив вреда, и я понял, что это иллюзия.

Сэм непонимающе моргает:

— Ты проткнул его мечом, чтобы это проверить? А если бы это и в правду был он?

— В таком случае я бы не использовал достаточно силы, чтобы ранить, — Кастиэль отвечает так, будто это совершенно нормально — испытывать союзников при помощи оружия.

Хотя если подумать, Сэму ли возмущаться. Но всё-таки.

— Даже если я смогу его найти, это бесполезно. Я не собираюсь делать ничего, что он может принять за нападение, если каким-то чудом в этот раз он не намерен устраивать массовых убийств. Меньше всего нам надо, чтобы он передумал.

Кас почти незаметно задумчиво кивает.

— Будь осторожен. Одна из причин, по которой Люцифер так ярко сиял до Падения, заключается в том, что он никогда и ни в чём не знал меры. Если он действительно вновь на Земле, я не думаю, что он сможет долго оставаться в стороне.

Сэм лишь кивает.

Кастиэль наклоняет голову.

— Дин не в курсе, — это не вопрос.

Сэм избегает его взгляда.

— У него и так сейчас достаточно забот. Не хочу его беспокоить, пока не буду уверен, что всё это не плод моего воображения.

Кас смотрит на него своим фирменным взглядом, означающим, что он не к месту проницателен.

— Ты знаешь, что ему не понравится, что ты скрывал это от него.

— Я не буду. Как только у меня что-то появится, я расскажу ему.

Даже он сам не знает, лжёт сейчас или нет. Ему не стоит этого делать, Сэм прекрасно это понимает, но он не уверен, что сможет выдержать ещё одну разборку в ближайшее время.

Ещё мгновение Кастиэль пристально смотрит на него, как будто знает больше, чем Сэм, но, в конце концов, он говорит: 

— Думаю, нам следует вернуться, если не хотим, чтобы Дин что-то заподозрил.

Ощущая себя так, словно он только что легко отделался, Сэм идёт за ним в комнату мотеля.

o.O.o

Этой ночью и в последующие несколько Сэм ложится спать насколько может регулярно, надеясь на появление Люцифера. Из всех возможных мест, он объявляется, когда они в аквариуме. Вода отбрасывает на них странные холодные блики.

— Тебе понравился сон? — спрашивает Люцифер, прежде чем Сэм успевает заговорить. Возможно, это всего лишь игра света, но он выглядит неуверенным, почти взволнованным.

— Мне… Да. Понравился, — он думает, что может открыть ему это. Дьявол кивает, расслабляясь, словно у него была на этот счёт собственная теория, что, к его облегчению, подтвердилась, и Сэма вдруг пронзает внезапная догадка, которая отвлекает его от того, о чём он хотел поговорить.

— Это ведь было твоё воспоминание, да?

— Не совсем, — должно быть, он ощущает любопытство Сэма, поэтому поясняет, — Оно было чуть менее яркое, нежели реальное, и состояло из нескольких. Пришлось сделать его воспринимаемым на уровне, мм, тела, чтобы ты сумел понять, хотя ангелы не пели так с тех пор, как… уже очень давно.

Осторожный подбор слов всё равно выдаёт его.

— Ты имеешь в виду, со времён твоего восстания.

— Я собирался сказать — с тех пор, как человечество свалилось нам на голову.

Люцифер звучит мирно, но его взгляд тяжел, и это странно успокаивает — знание, что кое-что осталось от старого Дьявола, его жёсткости и непреклонной гордости. Но вместе с ними там есть и боль, и Сэм внезапно представляет, как Люцифер пользуется этим коротким мгновением, чтобы посетить своё любимое место на Земле, любопытствуя, как это будет ощущаться сквозь призму чувств его сосуда. Но голоса его родных более не празднуют жизнь — они возвещают грядущую битву, и всё неправильно, неправильно,  _неправильно_...

Он бросает на Люцифера острый подозрительный взгляд, но Дьявол не смотрит в ответ, его глаза опущены, а губы сжаты в тонкую, печальную линию. Что бы это ни было, его собственная мысль, или какое-то проникшее в них чужое воспоминание, вроде бы это не намеренно.

Спустя мгновение Люцифер осторожно поднимает взгляд.

— Ты хотел меня видеть?

Сэм ёрзает, не слишком обрадованный идей, что Люцифер появился, потому что каким-то образом понял это, но затем он расправляет плечи.

— Да.

Вот только слова не хотят сходить с языка. Ему нужно найти какой-то другой способ, который не покажет Люциферу, что у него получилось проникнуть Сэму под кожу.

— Что такое, Сэм? — побуждает он, когда тишина слишком уж затягивается.

Именно тогда Сэм решает всё-таки быть предельно честным, потому что никогда дело не было в укрывании от Люцифера его слабостей. Всё всегда касалось их использования и победы несмотря ни на что.

— Я хочу знать, реален ли ты. Мне нужно подтверждение.

Он ждёт насмешек. Издевательств, в лучшем случае — каких-нибудь двусмысленных намёков. Вместо этого, Дьявол… решается. Иначе это не назовёшь. Это и не триумф, и не совсем счастье — но чем бы это ни было, оно почти тёплое, как умиротворение.

Он склоняет голову, и губы его изгибаются в некоем подобии улыбки.

— Тогда давай встретимся в Детройте. Я буду ждать.

Прежде чем Сэм успевает ещё что-то спросить, он исчезает.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор:  
> Коротенькая сцена, которая не совсем подходила в прошлую главу, и потому выделена отдельно.

Когда его брат возвращается оттуда, куда на этот раз занёс его поиск души спящего Сэма Винчестера, Михаил намеренно не делает никаких комментариев. Они перебрались на пару миль ближе к северу, придерживаясь покорного, невыносимо медленного темпа в то время, как мир вокруг них погружался в пучину хаоса.

Михаил привык к тяжести своего долга. Он всегда каким-то образом исполнял его, настолько хорошо, насколько мог.

То есть так себе, если уж рассуждать подробнее.

Побережье в этом месте более неровное. Пляж уступил место утёсам и отвесной скале примерно две дюжины футов в высоту. Люцифер сидит на одном из утёсов ниже того места, где стоит Михаил, словно бросая океану вызов — попробовать забрать его, пока он слишком глубоко погружён в раздумья, чтобы успеть спастись. Михаил охраняет его как раз от этого. Совершенно неважно, что вода не смогла бы причинить сосуду вреда, пока Люцифер в нём, а уж ему самому тем более — эта игра помогает им скоротать время.

Весьма любопытно. Они выдержали заточение в Клетке — а ведь длина их наказания была настолько велика, что даже для ангельского восприятия время превратилось в бесконечность и потеряло своё значение. Те несколько недель, что они провели, скитаясь по побережью, должны были пролететь как одно мгновение; даже сейчас огромное количество окружающих их раздражителей в сравнении с абсолютной пустотой Клетки должно казаться чрезмерным; однако это не так. Одно только знание, что там снаружи лежит куда больше того, что они могут увидеть своими глазами, сводит обоих с ума. Михаил уверен, что обоих, не только потому что хорошо знает своего брата и его страсть к исследованиям, к изменению всего вокруг; даже будучи заключённым в сосуд, Люцифер не может спрятать растущее внутри него напряжение. Вероятно, именно это и заставляет его искать прошлые связи, насколько бы бессмысленно это ни было сейчас.

Прерывая его размышления, Люцифер одним движением крыльев присоединяется к нему на краю скалы — руки спрятаны в карманы, а на лице выражение такое невинно-равнодушное, что даже несмотря на свои пока ещё слабые успехи в чтении эмоций, Михаил мгновенно понимает, тот что-то задумал.

— Давай отправимся в Детройт, — без дальнейших предисловий говорит он, стараясь, думается Михаилу, выглядеть естественно, но не преуспевая в этом. Он напряжен словно скаковой жеребец, готовый бросить вызов ветру.

— Зачем?

Брат ёрзает. Его крылья практически вырываются на свободу из тела сосуда, но он вновь усилием сдерживает их.

— Я хочу встретиться с Сэмом.

Михаил хмурится.

— Должен сказать, что не понимаю твоего продолжительного увлечения этим человеком.

— Дело не только в этом, — Люцифер поворачивается к нему лицом. Едва сдерживаемая внутри энергия сейчас становится кристально очевидна, — Разве тебе не хочется узнать больше о том, чем занимаются наши братья? Сэм Винчестер в курсе; он участвует в борьбе против Метатрона. Не говори мне, что тебе достаточно того, что нам сообщил Отец.

Михаил напрягается. Его голос теряет всякую интонацию, что он медленно учится использовать.

— Отец сообщил нам столько, потому что Он не хочет, чтобы мы вмешивались.

— Разве? — даже сосуд не скрывает в глазах Люцифера опасный огонёк, который Михаил слишком хорошо знает, — Как я понимаю, он сказал, что мы не обязаны, но не что мы не можем, если захотим.

— Одно и то же. Его воля ясна.

Люцифер сжимает зубы.

— Тебе не надоело следовать каждому его пожеланию? Пытаясь догадаться, как же лучше угодить, чтобы в итоге быть наказанным, когда он даже не соизволит сообщить, что изменил своё мнение? Он ведь сказал почти прямо делать то, что нам хочется, отпустил без единого приказа, а ты всё ещё упорно пытаешься следовать инструкциям несмотря на то, что он сообщил — ты уже сделал больше, чем он вообще ожидал. Он признал это. Ты не устал?

Напряжение между ними растёт, растягивается и схлопывается. То, что они так осторожно избегали обсуждать во время своих редких бесед, вырывается из Михаила.

— Не говори мне, что ты нормально воспринял то, что Отец извинился перед нами!

Люцифер замолкает.

Михаил наблюдает за ним какое-то время, а затем заметно расслабляется, когда понимание переполняет его, пусть это и значит, что он ошибался насчёт своего брата. Это значит, что несмотря на все свои отличия, которые всегда были его неотъемлемой частью, даже после Падения и превращения во Врага, он был и остаётся ангелом.

— Так должно быть, — наконец, говорит он, когда, казалось, времени прошло столько, что это уже начало нового разговора, — Я тот, кто указывал на его ошибки ещё задолго до того, как он понял, что способен их совершать. Так должно быть.

Но в его голосе нет триумфа: он звучит печально и, ко всему прочему, настолько же потерянно, насколько Михаил себя чувствует.

Он не может соединить их крылья, так как Люцифер сдерживает их в теле сосуда, поэтому неуверенно поднимает руку, чтоб коснуться его плеча. Каким бы недостаточным не казалось касание пальцев, это лучше, чем ничего — если ироничная полуулыбка Люцифера о чём-то, да говорит.

— Итак. Детройт?

Впервые за целую вечность Михаил смеётся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор:  
> Вещи, в которых я нуждалась, но не подозревала об этом: Люцифер, у которого появилась возможность показать себя в качестве младшего брата. :)  
> Просто для справки: вот когда я медленно начала осознавать, что пишу макси.  
> Правда, понятия не имела, что это выльется больше, чем в 100 тыс. слов. Думала, может, около 50...
> 
> Переводчик:  
> Обещанные 2 главы!) До скорых встреч, торжественно клянусь не пропадать надолго!


	6. Chapter 6

— В каком смысле «он ничего не сделал»? У тебя в башке опять Сатана, Сэм! Когда, чёрт подери, ты собирался сказать мне об этом?  
  
Сэм сдерживает страдальческий вздох и не закатывает глаза, всё равно не поможет. Разговор с Дином проходит примерно так, как и ожидалось. Одним словом, никак.  
  
— Сейчас говорю. Это случилось лишь несколько раз, и я не был уверен, реален ли он, — вновь напоминает Сэм, — И до сих пор не уверен, но проверить точно стоит. Дин, он говорит, что Габриэль жив и настроен против Метатрона. Если это правда…  
  
— Ты знаешь, что нет. Кас сказал…  
  
— Кас сказал, что _Метатрон_ сказал, что Габриэль был ненастоящим. Это не значит, что это правда. Дьявол, вполне возможно, что Метатрон сам в это верит. Играется в иллюзии, а Габриэль сейчас скрывается где-нибудь и готовится сделать свой ход.  
  
— Значит, мы верим сраному _Люциферу_. Который сидит _у тебя в голове_.  
  
— Нет. Мы не можем ему верить, потому что не знаем, реален ли он. Так давай выясним.  
  
Дин долго смотрит на него, вцепившись руками в спинку стула, словно тот придает ему уверенности.  
  
— Ладно. Как?  
  
А сейчас самое сложное.  
  
— Он согласился встретиться со мной в Детройте, — Сэм пытается звучать невозмутимо, но, в конце концов, не выдерживает под недоверчивым взглядом Дина.  
  
— Он согласился, — тот всплёскивает руками и затем опять хватается за спинку, — Ну зашибись. И ты, значит, идёшь на свиданку.  
  
— Это не… Дин. Ты не считаешь, если он выбрался из Клетки, нам стоит знать об этом? По-моему, стоит. Я потребовал доказательств, и он сказал встретиться.  
  
— И что? Собираешься просто прийти туда и позволить ему ещё немного с собой повеселиться? Ты этого хочешь?  
  
Сэм бледнеет.  
  
— Дин…  
  
— Нет, правда. Этого? Потому что я больше понятия не имею, чего ты хочешь, Сэм. Сначала злишься на меня за то, что я спас твою жизнь, а теперь! Должен сказать, идти к парню, который _пытал_ тебя — это что-то новенькое!  
  
Сэм делает глубокий вдох и сжимает руки в кулаки, чтобы они перестали трястись.  
  
— Он не собирается причинять мне вред, — тихо говорит он.  
  
Дин нехорошо усмехается.  
  
— И откуда же такая уверенность?  
  
— Оттуда, что я знаю его, — наконец теряет терпение Сэм, — Оттуда, что я был его сосудом — опыт, который ты так радостно заставил меня воскресить — и _знаю его_. Он заявляет, что моё тело ему больше не нужно — это правда. Говорит, что не хочет мести — и это тоже правда. Не утверждаю, что он не передумает, но обмануть меня он не сможет. Так что да. Я собираюсь отправиться туда, и, если мы не сделаем какую-нибудь глупость, вполне уверен, что сможем уйти. Если ты со мной.  
  
Дин рассматривает его, поджав губы в тонкую сердитую линию, и Сэму становится интересно, махнет ли он сейчас на него рукой окончательно.  
  
Он спрашивает себя, хочет ли он сам этого.  
  
— Сначала Абаддон, — произносит Дин.  
  
— Дин…  
  
— Нет. Сам сказал, что есть вероятность того, что всё это лишь у тебя в голове. Сначала мы разбираемся с Абаддон. Не будет новых зацепок в ближайшую пару дней — окей, едем в Детройт.  
  
Сэм колеблется, затем вздыхает.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Чудненько.  
  
В ситуации, в которой они оказались, нет ничего чудесного, и они оба это знают. Сэм ещё какое-то мгновение смотрит на напряженные руки Дина, не находя в себе сил поднять взгляд и увидеть отчуждённость на лице брата. Ему стоит упомянуть, что всё это может быть ловушкой Метатрона. Правда, стоит. Но пока с него хватит одного этого разговора, и время ещё есть. Куча времени, судя по всему.  
  
Он разворачивается и уходит, не говоря ни слова.

  
o.O.o

  
В здании никого нет. Оно кажется ещё более опустошённым и негостеприимным с того раза, когда братья здесь были, разве что внутри едва заметно теплее. Стекло, на котором Дьявол когда-то нарисовал трезубец, разбито, из рамы торчат лишь несколько осколков. В углу лежит потрепанный мат, однако, кажется, им давно никто не пользовался. У стены валяются обертки от еды, и по всей комнате начинает пованивать мочой всякий раз, когда почти не прекращающийся сквозняк на мгновение пропадает.  
  
Ни следа падшего архангела. И уж если на то пошло — кого бы то ни было вообще.  
  
Ловушки тоже нет.  
  
— Ну что? Пусто. Пошли отсюда.  
  
Сэм недовольно морщится. Паршивое настроение Дина едва ли улучшилось с тех пор, как они… Нет, с момента, как _Дин_ убил Абаддон, и чем ближе они были к Детройту, тем хуже оно становилось. Сэм не может не спрашивать себя, из-за того ли это, что он не видит смысла в поездке, или же потому что уже хочет убить кого-нибудь ещё.  
  
— Прошло больше месяца с того, как Люцифер согласился на встречу, — считает нужным отметить он, — Даже если он всё еще поблизости, думаешь, он будет двадцать четыре часа в сутки тут торчать?  
  
— Он ангел. С него не убудет, — бормочет Дин, но смягчается и отходит проверить что-то у дальней стены, — Эй, давай оставим что-нибудь, чтоб он сообразил подождать нас, поспим, утром проверим. Его нет — возвращаемся в Бункер. Я не собираюсь больше тратить время на твоего дружка.  
  
— Дин…  
  
— Не начинай. Вот… не надо. Ты хотел прийти сюда — мы на месте. Но это не грёбаный пикник. У нас и так дел по горло.  
  
Сэм стискивает зубы, чтобы не сказать чего лишнего. Прежде чем он успевает придумать что-нибудь не слишком озлобленное, раздается шелест крыльев.  
  
Сэм замирает, протянув руку туда, где раньше он носил ангельский клинок. У него перехватывает дыхание.  
  
Он и забыл. Каким-то чудесным образом он сумел позабыть, каково это — находиться в одном помещении с настоящим Люцифером, а не просто его отражением из сновидений. Забыл то, как, не прилагая никаких усилий, он будто занимает собой всё свободное пространство; то, как его присутствие заряжает воздух и заставляет тени казаться глубже, а свет — холоднее.  
  
Разве что сегодня он не один.  
  
Первое, о чём Сэм думает — _Адам_. Мысль вызывает застарелую боль и вину, затем странную смесь надежды и бессильной ярости. На несколько секунд он решает, что Дьявол привёл их младшего брата с собой, чтобы шантажировать. Но в уверенной позе и непоколебимом взгляде не осталось ничего от Адама, и в животе у Сэма всё сжимается ещё сильнее.  
  
— Михаил.  
  
Рядом с Люцифером стоит _Михаил_. Какой бы ни был у них с Дином шанс выжить, если бы Дьявол решил устроить неприятности, только что он упал к нулю.  
  
Архангел приковывает его взглядом, но первым заговаривает Люцифер, едва заметно странно улыбаясь.  
  
— Я думал, ты хотел увидеть меня, а не брата?  
  
— Я… Да. Да, хотел, — правда, в данный момент Сэм уже не может вспомнить, почему это показалось ему хорошей идеей. Разве что ради информации. Люцифер с Михаилом на свободе и сотрудничают друг с другом — вот уж чертовски важные новости.  
  
Люцифер протягивает руки в стороны, наслаждаясь ситуацией.  
  
— Достаточно реален для тебя? Хочешь потрогать?  
  
Сэм сглатывает. Сейчас, когда между ними барьер в виде плоти и расстояния, и вокруг него придающий уверенности материальный мир, должно быть легче, однако он ощущает вспышки пространства, которого нет, испытывает то, что человеческий мозг просто не способен воспринять. Ему приходится сжать зубы и закрыть глаза на мгновение, чтобы не выдать себя со всеми потрохами. Он мог бы поклясться, что видит сущность архангела внутри сосуда — обжигающе холодный огонь, что однажды поглотил его.  
  
— Почему опять Ник? — даже для собственных ушей его голос звучит глухо, неправильно. И он сам не понял, откуда у него в голове взялся этот вопрос.  
  
Люцифер пожимает плечами, раздумывает немного, затем выдает ответ, который ни о чём не говорит.  
  
— За всё время у меня было всего лишь два сосуда. Второй я выбрать не мог.  
  
Он намеренно звучит беззаботно, и каким-то образом он сумел сделать себя… не меньше, но не таким внушительным и угрожающим. Будто они могут сыграть в игру «отвечай на мои вопросы» даже теперь, несмотря на их прошлое. Сэм вовсе не хочет в неё играть, но затем он замечает, как Дин медленно, беззвучно движется позади ангелов, и действует так, как велит ему привычка — отвлекает жертву.  
  
— Серьёзно? Больше никого не было?  
  
Выражение лица Люцифера становится задумчивым, словно разговор свернул не туда, куда он хотел. Или же его удивляет, как легко Сэм попался на крючок.  
  
— Эта мысль никогда меня особенно не привлекала, — подозрительно серьёзно признает он, — Делить такое тесное пространство с человеческой душой.  
  
Дин подобрался ближе. Его взгляд прикован к затылку Люцифера, словно в мире больше ничего не существует, и Сэм мгновенно осознает, что, поддавшись инстинкту подыграть старшему брату, потому что тот всегда знает, что делает, не учёл влияния, которое оказывает на него Метка. Это очень плохая идея, и нужно срочно его остановить до того, как будет слишком поздно, и каким-то образом обставить всё так, чтобы не казалось, что Дин только что пытался застать Дьявола врасплох…  
  
Однако _уже_ слишком поздно.  
  
Михаил слегка нахмуривается, начинает поворачиваться, чтобы оглянуться через плечо, и Дин действует — два длинных шага, поднятый Клинок…  
  
Люцифер разворачивается на месте и с сокрушительной силой хватает его за плечо. Другой рукой он касается его лба, и вот так просто Дин падает на колени…  
  
— Так легко портятся, — договаривает Дьявол, с лица его исчезают все следы цивилизованности…  
  
— Нет!  
  
Сэм бросается вперёд, успевая сделать лишь шаг, прежде чем его разум догоняет инстинкты, и он знает, что опоздал — слишком далеко, слишком слаб, чтобы что-то изменить — и не может сдвинуться с места. Люцифер замирает, и его взгляд устремляется к нему, горя презрением и яростью.  
  
Люцифер замирает.  
  
Сэм едва осмеливается дышать, несмотря на накрывающую панику. Он знает, что должен сказать что-нибудь, попытаться договориться, умолять, хоть что-то, но губы отказываются его слушаться: он боится, что первый же звук разрушит чары, и Дин умрёт.  
  
— Правда верили, что сможете убить меня созданным мной же оружием? Думал, что усвоите урок с Кольтом, но ума едва ли у вас прибавилось.  
  
Сэм, наконец, возвращает дар речи, хотя голос мало похож на его собственный.  
  
— Это не былом планом. Клянусь.  
  
Сэм запоздало осознаёт, что это едва ли поможет Дину. Он оглядывается на брата и видит, что тот обездвижен словно статуя, оскалившая зубы в беззвучном рыке.  
  
— Что ты с ним сделал?  
  
Люцифер приподнимает бровь, недовольный тоном, которым был задан вопрос, но спустя мгновение решает снизойти до ответа.  
  
— Метка принадлежит мне. Приняв её, Каин добровольно подчинился моей власти. Ты знаешь меня, Сэм. Думаешь, я бы создал нечто, равное по силе первоначальному Рыцарю Ада, и запросто позволил бы разгуливать на свободе?  
  
Сэм сглатывает. Его горло кажется слишком узким и напряженным, словно струна.  
  
— Отпусти его, — слышится, как нечто среднее между приказом и мольбой. Невероятно жалкое само по себе. У Люцифера нет причин так поступать; к тому же, пока он держит Дина на поводке, он способен контролировать и Сэма. Но вместо этого он может просто решить убить Дина, и Сэму нечем ему угрожать. Даже Клеткой — той может больше вообще не существовать.  
  
— С чего бы? — Люцифер звучит по-деловому, но под напускным спокойствием скрывается гнев.  
  
Сэм не находит, что ответить. Ничего, что могло бы убедить Дьявола, по крайней мере. Если бы всё было наоборот, Дин, без сомнения, сумел бы сохранить внешнюю уверенность и придумал что-нибудь, хотя бы иллюзию угрозы, но Сэм больше не может этого выносить, и он теряет над собой контроль. Он не может лишиться Дина, не может, особенно так — только не после того, как он заставил его прийти сюда в надежде, что на этот раз Люцифер не будет их врагом.  
  
— Он мой брат.  
  
Это единственное, о чём он способен думать, и это скорее походит на признание поражения, чем на аргумент.  
  
— Нет. Сейчас он — не более, чем демон, и он сам выбрал эту участь. Ты ведь знаешь об этом, не так ли? Чтобы получить Метку, Дин должен был дать своё полное согласие. Я дал Каину оригинал, я знаю, как это работает.  
  
Сэм делает несколько вдохов, прежде чем решается заговорить — он боится, что голос подведёт его. В глазах жжёт.  
  
— Он всё равно остаётся моим братом.  
  
Отстранёно он думает о том, слышит ли сейчас его Дин. По крайней мере, если он умрёт, он уйдет, зная, что Сэму было не всё равно.  
  
Если только это будет иметь для него какое-то значение, или же изменения зашли слишком далеко.  
  
— Ты можешь стереть её? — раздаётся совсем без интонации, и Сэм вздрагивает. Он забыл про Михаила. Люцифер поворачивается к нему. Он кажется столь же удивленным, что тот заговорил.  
  
— Да, — наконец, по ощущениям, спустя маленькую вечность снисходит он до ответа. Они продолжают смотреть друг на друга. Лицо Михаила такое же выразительное, как камень, лицо Люцифера же являет нечто среднее между любопытством и вызовом. Что бы там ни происходило, каким бы образом они ни общались между собой, это далеко за пределами понимания Сэма. Он бросает взгляд на Дина, надеясь, что тот подаст какой-нибудь знак, показывающий, что он в курсе происходящего, или даже подыгрывает, ожидая нужного момента, но ничего не происходит. Взгляд Сэма тут же устремляется к Михаилу, едва он замечает малейшее движение с его стороны.  
  
— Мне омерзительно видеть его в таком состоянии, — произносит он ровно, словно это не играет никакой роли. Как будто это какая-то очевидная божественная истина, а не фраза, от которой зависит судьба живого, дышащего человека.  
  
Люцифер улыбается. Улыбается, но ничего не говорит, хотя мог бы; должно быть множество способов в данный момент вызвать у Михаила ещё какую-нибудь реакцию, и он как будто раздумывает над этим некоторое время, прежде чем пожимает плечами и возвращает внимание к человеку, стоящему перед ним на коленях.  
  
Сэм едва успевает заметить, как выражение его лица становится жёстким. Он вновь заполняет всю комнату, давит своим присутствием. Температура в помещении падает так низко, что следующий выдох Сэма сопровождается облаком пара, и сырой пол под ногами похрустывает корочкой льда. По стенам движутся вытянутые тени, слишком огромные, чтобы определить, имеют ли они форму крыльев.  
  
Дин рычит в агонии.  
  
Сэм издает бессмысленный крик протеста и делает ещё два шага, прежде чем он осознаёт, что Дин не умирает. От него исходит свечение, ярко-красное, словно от раскалённого железа, но не из глаз, а из той точки на руке, где Люцифер впивается в него своими пальцами. Он более даже не касается его лба. Держит руку на небольшом расстоянии, словно для равновесия, и напрягшись всем телом. Что бы ни происходило, это не похоже на милосердие — скорее, на возвращение законной собственности. И оно достигает своей цели. Воздух искрится от энергии, первобытной и жестокой, словно буря.  
  
Затем всё заканчивается. Люцифер отпускает руку Дина. Его пальцы не слушаются, будто бы энергия, прошедшая сквозь них, была слишком велика для хрупких костей, сухожилий и мышц сосуда. Дин с широко открытыми глазами приземляется на задницу. Люцифер осматривает его с ног до головы критическим и напряжённым взглядом, как будто видит сквозь кожу его душу. Наверное, так и есть, потому что следом он говорит:  
  
— Я сделал, что мог. Метки больше нет. Обратно в человеческое состояние ему придется привести себя самому, чего бы это ни стоило.  
  
Дин вздрагивает, словно голос Люцифера выдернул его в реальность. Сэм никогда не видел его двигающимся задом наперёд так быстро. Он едва не вписывается в Михаила в попытке убраться подальше от Дьявола. Архангел отступает в сторону с максимально отсутствующим выражением лица.  
  
— Какого чёрта! — наконец, упёршись спиной в стену, орёт Дин. Он вскакивает на ноги, переводя дикий взгляд с Люцифера на Михаила, затем на Сэма и обратно на Люцифера, словно видя собравшихся в первый раз, и держит Клинок так, как будто всё ещё может воспользоваться им. Но, кажется, он в порядке, разве что слегка не в себе, и Сэм перебарывает желание немедленно пойти осмотреть его. То, что архангелы пока не сделали ничего враждебного, исключая самозащиту, не означает, что они не сделают это прямо сейчас или позже. Он втянул их с братом во всё это, ему и вытаскивать. Осторожно, обращая внимание на характеры и силу присутствующих архангелов.  
  
— Какого хрена вы двое не в Клетке?  
  
Вот только, похоже, дерзость у Дина включилась быстрее мозга.  
  
Люцифер невпечатлённо приподнимает бровь, словно говоря Сэму держать своего ручного идиота под контролем. В данных обстоятельствах Сэм склонен подчиниться.  
  
На вопрос отвечает Михаил. В его голосе чудесным образом нет ни намека на гнев.  
  
— Бог выпустил нас.  
  
Сэм смотрит на него, затем его взгляд возвращается к Люциферу. Тот выглядит напряжённым. Лицо его тщательно скрывает все эмоции за вновь поднятой защитой.  
  
— Бог, — голос Дина источает недоверие, — В смысле, тот самый, а не Метатрон.  
  
— Метатрон никакой не Бог, — в голосе Михаила трудно что-то распознать, кроме его фирменной праведной надменности, но ответ был как будто слишком быстрым, слишком решительным даже для него. Он напряжен иначе, чем Люцифер. Скорее, готов к действию, нежели отстранён.  
  
Губы Дина кривятся в ироничной усмешке.  
  
— Ага, вот только я уверен, что он не в курсе.  
  
— И что? — перебивает Сэм, — То, что сделал Метатрон с Небесами, с другими ангелами — по-вашему, это нормально?  
  
Сэм мог бы представить, как Михаил размашисто расправляет крылья для баланса, легко разворачиваясь в его сторону.  
  
— Разумеется, нет. То, что Метатрон сделал — непростительно.  
  
— Славно, — говорит Дин, вновь обращая внимание Михаила на себя, — Так что вы собираетесь делать?  
  
В последовавшей затем тишине Люцифер улыбается.


	7. Chapter 7

Вслед за тем идет долгое и хаотичное обсуждение. Большую его часть Сэм хранит молчание, довольный возможностью лицезреть то, как брат агитирует ещё одного ангела поддержать их. Спустя некоторое время он осознает, что Люцифер делает в точности то же самое, вступая в разговор только когда дискуссия грозит перерасти в громкий скандал. Что она и делает пару раз — Дин нравится Михаилу примерно так же сильно, как он — Дину. Несмотря на это, у них получается разобраться с «если» и перейти к «каким образом» с минимальными потерями. Всё это как будто слишком легко, и в животе у Сэма появляется нехорошее подозрение.

В конце концов, он закрывает глаза и призывает всю свою выдержку.

— _Люцифер. Люцифер, ты меня слышишь?_ — молитва Дьяволу ощущается не так принципиально неправильно, как Сэм ожидал, и он почти уверен, что этот факт сам по себе должен заставить его чувствовать себя неуютно, но нет. Он открывает глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как Люцифер смотрит на него с очень странным выражением лица, прежде чем вновь нацепить наиболее нейтральную маску и бросить взгляд в сторону их старших братьев, которые слишком увлечены своим спором. Затем Люцифер оглядывается на него, приподняв бровь, и едва заметно кивает. Сэм пытается оставаться на нужной волне.

— _Можешь сказать вслух?_

В ответ на это Сэм наблюдает, как Люцифер основательно озадачивается.

— Да, я тебя слышу, — потворствует он, — Кроме того, я совсем рядом. В чём дело?

— Метатрон. Судя по всему, он способен сотворить иллюзию ангела — не говоря уже об окружающих деталях — достаточно правдоподобную, чтобы обмануть другого ангела. Но я тут подумал: даже ему не должно быть под силу перехватить молитву, настроенную на конкретного получателя, так что… — пожимает плечами Сэм.

— Помимо этого он не сумел бы остановить Дина так, как это сделал я, — осторожно подчёркивает Люцифер.

— Настоящего Дина — нет, — Сэм видит, как брат смотрит в их сторону, недовольный тем, что они отделились, и тайно посылает ему несколько знаков, означающих «всё в порядке, продолжай». Он надеется, что Дин догадается. Давно они уже не делились хорошими новостями таким способом.

Люцифер понимающе хмыкает и разворачивается спиной к их братьям, обсуждающим ангельские фракции. По большей части это всё то, что они уже знали, и Дин выглядит смертельно скучающим, но Михаил, очевидно, собирает любую доступную информацию прежде, чем решить действовать. Сэм продолжает бросать взгляды на Люцифера. Всё это не должно восприниматься нормально, особенно после того, что произошло ранее. Однако же по ощущениям происходящее — словно затишье после шторма; воздух стал чище (по крайней мере фигурально), и оба архангела вновь выглядят не такими ошеломляющими версиями самих себя. Главным образом, Люцифер, как это ни странно, кажется почти человеком.

— Спасибо, — искренне произносит Сэм.

Люцифер рассматривает его с любопытством.

— За то, что уничтожил Метку, — продолжает тот, — Я знаю, что ты это сделал не для меня, но…

Он пожимает плечами.

— Просто спасибо.

Люцифер одаривает Дина задумчивым взглядом.

— Он всё еще опасен, ты знаешь? — звучит словно предостережение — и практически извинение.

— Не для меня.

— Сэм, — а вот это уже определенно предупреждение.

Краешек губ Сэма слегка приподнимается.

— Дин не опасен. Я не тупой. Знаю, что, в конечном итоге, он стал бы. Но пока нет. А учитывая, что Метка стёрта — и не будет.

В этот раз Люцифер смотрит на своего брата, и по его лицу ничего нельзя прочесть.

Сэм прослеживает его взгляд.

— Так значит, вы всё уладили? Не думал, что это возможно.

Ещё мгновение выражение лица Люцифера остается равнодушным, прежде чем трансформироваться в усмешку, которая выглядит в равной степени искренне удивленной и ироничной.

— Как оказалось, это было делом времени.

Сэм помнит, что он говорил о вечности, и решает оставить эту тему.

 

После этого разговор становится ещё немного сумбурнее. В итоге они решают, что Михаил и Люцифер попытаются найти Габриэля, в то время как Дин и Сэм продолжат следить за перемещениями Метатрона и собирать информацию о нём. Последний вопрос, который им необходимо решить — как обмениваться друг с другом полученными данными, ведь молитва работает лишь в один конец, и ни Дин, ни Сэм не особенно в восторге от идеи раскрывать своё местоположение всякий раз, как нужно будет поговорить.

Примерно так Сэм и оказывается в грязной комнате мотеля, где-то на пути обратно в Лебанон*, обучая Дьявола пользоваться мобильным телефоном. Уже час ночи, и то, что два часа назад началось, как быстрое объяснение основного назначения, переросло в исследование каждой его функции, вплоть до чёртового калькулятора. Оказалось, презрение Люцифера к человечеству не распространяется на его изобретения. Когда он начинает экспериментировать с записью собственного голоса, пораженный тем, как тот отличается от того, что он слышит, находясь в сосуде, Сэм невольно ощущает, что его жизнь только что резко приобрела оттенок сюрреализма.

На следующий день Люцифер спрашивает, не может ли он ещё раз заглянуть к нему с новым телефоном. По всей видимости, он не смог устоять перед соблазном попытаться записать свой истинный голос и поджарил первый.

Учитывая то, что в новом устройстве функций намного больше, и Люцифер обращается с ним, словно восторженный тинэйджер с новеньким гаджетом — то есть, едва осознавая, что ему стоило бы вести себя сдержаннее — в Сэма закрадываются сомнения, насколько случайно всё произошло на самом деле.

Ага. Определённо сюрреалистично. Однако Сэм не может сказать, что он против. Ему следовало бы: ведь это _Люцифер_ сидит рядом с ним, на шатающемся гостиничном стуле, тыкая в мобильник, аккуратно лежащий в другой его руке, светясь торжествующей ухмылкой, когда у него получается написать за раз целое сообщение, при помощи крохотной частицы его Благодати, которую телефон сумел пережить. Но у них на какое-то время появились новые могущественные союзники, и это, откровенно говоря, всё, о чем Сэм может заставить себя думать в данный момент. Да, он знает, что это временно. У двух архангелов обязаны иметься свои дела, вероятно, что-то, касательно возврата на Небеса и принятия руководства над Ангельским Воинством (однако, когда Дин упомянул это, Михаил занервничал, и тишина, повисшая между ним и Люцифером, говорила о каком-то несогласии или неуверенности). По крайней мере, сейчас они хотят избавиться от Метатрона так же сильно, как и охотники. Всё обстоит даже лучше, так как они не представляют угрозы для Каса: когда Дин объявил, что его нельзя трогать (являя собой воплощённое яростное стремление защитить), Михаил гордо проинформировал его, что вне зависимости от того, что он лично думает о Кастиэле и его проступках, расположение к нему их Отца очевидно, и он не намеревается поступать вопреки Его желаниям.

Кстати говоря…

— Люцифер?

— Хмм?

Изумительно, насколько _нормальным_ может выглядеть Дьявол, когда этого хочет, особенно всё еще будучи погруженным в свои эксперименты с технологиями.

— Насчёт Каса. Ты так ничего и не сказал.

Всё внимание Люцифера обращается на Сэма, если прямолинейный взгляд о чём-то, да свидетельствует.

— Беспокоишься?

Сэм многое мог бы на это ответить, но ничто из этого не было бы в духе их нового союза. Он останавливается на:

— Ты можешь меня винить?

Спустя мгновение на лице задумавшегося Люцифера проскальзывает нечто, похожее на сожаление. Перемена настолько неуловимая, что Сэму становится интересно, не видит ли он всего лишь то, что сам жаждет видеть.

— Нет, — признает Люцифер, и его голос столь же неоднозначен, как и выражение лица.

Он замолкает, обдумывает что-то и делает вдох.

— Я не угроза Кастиэлю до тех пор, пока он не угрожает мне, — это, без сомнений, обещание.

— Угрожает твоей жизни или планам?

— У меня нет никаких планов, о которых ты бы не знал.

— Ну да.

Не то чтобы Сэм не поверил бы Люциферу на слово. Он верит, возможно, даже сильнее, чем велит здравый смысл, но это просто смешно.

Мгновение Люцифер искоса наблюдает за ним, затем весь поворачивается к нему. Он не откладывает мобильный в сторону, как сделал бы обычный человек; вместо этого он некрепко сжимает его между ладоней, скорее всего, просто забыв, что он там.

— Я хочу найти Габриэля, как мы и договорились. Буду защищаться. Оберегать тебя. И Михаила.

Последнее звучит мягче, почти нерешительно, как будто произнеся это, Люцифер удивил сам себя, и Сэм фыркает.

— Ага, я уже в курсе.

В ответ Сэм получает озадаченный взгляд. По какой-то причине его охватывает гнев.

— Ты взорвал Каса за то, что Михаилу не причинило никакого ущерба, и это ещё тогда, когда хотел прикончить его самостоятельно. Я провёл всё то время в Клетке, думая, что Кас — и Бобби — мертвы, потому что я не смог остановить тебя вовремя. Так что да, я в курсе.

Он даже не уверен, злится на Люцифера или на себя, за то, что так легко забыл о том, что сделал Дьявол, что он мог сделать, если бы его не остановили. За то, что еще секунду назад ему было комфортно в его присутствии. Столь отчаянно жаждая крохи мирного общения, что принял бы её от любого. Ему действительно следует быть умнее.

У Люцифера хватает дерзости выглядеть ошеломлённым. Задетым даже.

— Я был… расстроен, — неуверенно выдает он.

— Это не повод, чтобы убить кого-нибудь!

— Я… знаю, — Люцифер наклоняется вперёд.

Лицо пустое, как будто он забыл о нём, фокусируясь на Сэме, его реакциях. Он даже не вдыхает, кроме того минимума, что нужен для речи.

— Попытайся понять. Я провёл столько времени в Клетке в одиночестве. Размышлял о том, что бы сделал, наконец-то выбравшись, но, на самом деле, не мог сделать ничего. Я… отвык от идеи о последствиях. От осознания, что мои действия реальны, и, разочаровавшись в них, я не могу просто представить всё по-другому. Конечно, подсознательно я знал. Я так и не сошёл с ума по-настоящему, хотя клянусь, много раз думал, что это случилось. Но знание больше не приходило само по себе, и на тот момент всё моё внимание было обращено на тебя и Михаила. Я не мог позволить себе отвлекаться. Не мог думать об этом.

— Это… — Сэм сдаётся и проводит руками по лицу, не в первый раз раздумывая над тем, во что умудрился ввязаться, — Окей, я понял, ты отличный пример того, что заключение не идет людям на пользу — и ещё Гадриэль, чтоб его. Но ты не можешь сказать что-то такое и ждать, что это всё исправит. Ты всё равно сделал это. Первая реакция: тебе помешали в неподходящий момент, и ты убил их. Кстати, коли на то пошло, откуда мне знать, что ты не сделаешь так снова?

— На этот раз я был не один, — мягко говорит Люцифер, — У меня был Михаил. И… ты, пусть и совсем недолго.

Люцифер раскрывает ладони в предположительно открытом, может быть, даже умоляющем жесте, и едва не роняет телефон. Он смотрит на него в течение нескольких секунд, будто удивленный его существованием, а затем осторожно кладёт на стол и всё-таки довершает жест.

— Ты сам сказал. Я изменился. Я хочу меняться.

Сэм сглатывает, усилием напоминая себе, что в то время как Дьявол не может лгать прямо, то, как он себя подает, чаще бывает обманчиво, нежели наоборот.

— О? Почему же?

— Потому что я могу.

Люцифер выглядит так, словно сказанное — какое-то огромное откровение, и Сэм нахмуривается, силясь понять смысл или же задать правильный вопрос. Очевидно, есть что-то, что он не учёл.

Люцифер, должно быть, приходит к тому же выводу, потому что спустя пару секунд он поясняет:

— Ангелам не положено меняться, Сэм. Нас не создавали для этого. Я действительно думал, что мой единственный шанс — следовать сценарию и выиграть финальную битву. Но затем мы с Михаилом встретились лицом к лицу, и Дина там не было, несмотря на то, что ему было суждено стать его Сосудом. Я начал сомневаться. Рискнул, попытался избежать судьбы. Ты знаешь, что было дальше. Я сделал вывод, что сопротивление Дина было лишь небольшим затруднением. В конце концов, свобода воли была дарована людям, а не нам. Никогда — нам. Но затем ты предложил иной выход, и… моя уверенность пошатнулась.

Люцифер слегка улыбается. Он выглядит на удивление искренне.

— Должен признать, мне было любопытно, как далеко эта твоя свобода заведёт тебя. Сможешь ли ты. И ты смог.

— Я всё равно не понимаю.

— Что может существо, которое не способно меняться, делать в мире, что изменился, Сэм? Лишь две вещи: сдаться или уничтожить его в попытке воссоздать тень своей былой славы. Мне было суждено последнее, но ты мне не позволил. Потом я был освобожден — как я думал, с первым условием. И я собирался попытаться, клянусь: всё, что угодно лучше, чем Клетка. Вслед за тем ты сказал, что я изменился. И я начал задумываться — а что, если так? Что, если я мог измениться? И это заставило меня осознать: вот, о чём Отец пытался сказать, когда он выпустил нас.

— Он изменился, — Люцифер останавливается, сглатывает, повторяет, — Он изменился.

Словно значение этих слов слишком велико даже для него.

Вероятно, так и есть. Сэм никогда особенно не увлекался философией — детство на дороге и в комнатах дешевых гостиниц научило его, в основном, прилагать больше усилий к изучению тех дисциплин, в которых быстрее всего можно было стать лучшим, с минимумом затраченного времени. Но это похоже на те парадоксы, которые так любила Джесс, а может это и был один из них: если Бог может меняться, то Он либо не был совершенен прежде, либо несовершенен сейчас. Однако если Он не может меняться, то, значит, он не всесилен.

Сэм неуверенно кивает, раздумывая, попытается ли Люцифер превратить всё это в очередную обвинительную речь.

Он не хочет это обсуждать. Он избегал думать о Боге со времён Апокалипсиса, потому что всякий раз, как он осмеливается, всё сходится к упрёкам в духе _«этот козёл бросил своих детей и не возвращался, что бы они ни делали»_. Уж кому, а Сэму Винчестеру не следует так думать о Господе.

— Я верю, — произносит Люцифер тихо и нежно, однако сила его убеждения могла бы сжечь города дотла, — Я должен верить. Если Отец может измениться — то могу и я.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Лебанон, штат Канзас - крохотный город ровнёхонько в центре США. Население на 2016 около 200 человек. Там по канону располагается бункер Просвещённых.


	8. Chapter 8

У Рокового Дуэта, как их обозвал Дин, ушло меньше двух недель на то, чтобы разузнать, где находится Габриэль.

— Рог Габриэля без него самого использовать невозможно, заклинание не подействует.

Сэм через телефон ощущает, как Люцифер доволен собой, и силой подавляет ухмылку.

— Вот как. И почему ты не упомянул эту маленькую деталь в Детройте?

Короткая пауза.

— Только между нами: думаю, Михаил раньше не был уверен так, как он сейчас расписывает.

В голосе Люцифера что-то среднее между беззастенчивостью, изумлением и нежностью — вероятно, всё упомянутое — и Сэм не сдерживается и всё-таки улыбается. Им не удавалось нормально поговорить с последней встречи. Люцифер лишь раз появился в его сне с предложением его поменять, но Сэм отказался. Ему было уже не очень уютно осознавать, что да, всё это не игра его воображения. Его разум, в то же время, успешно решил рассматривать прежнего мучителя и нынешнего союзника как две абсолютно разные личности — примерно как в тех рекламах похудения «до» и «после». Ты осознаёшь, что различие между картинками меньше, чем утверждают (если вообще есть), но глаза всё равно видят значительные изменения.

Это опасная иллюзия, но раз она позволяет Сэму разговаривать с Люцифером, не замирая от страха каждую минуту, то он не жалуется.

— В любом случае, нам пришлось дождаться, когда Метатрон использует заклятье снова. Необходимо было обнаружить связь между Рогом и Габриэлем. Она привела нас кое-куда, но проникнуть в это место будет нелегко. Оно защищено, почти неприступно для проникновения человека без посторонней помощи. Мы успели увидеть там ангельские символы, но вместе у нас должно получиться.

Сэм быстро обдумывает услышанное.

— То есть ты говоришь, что понадобится ангел для входа и человек — для выхода, так?

— Судя по всему.

Лицо охотника кривится.

— Это ловушка.

На другом конце линии напряжённое молчание.

— Не думаю, что Метатрон уже прознал о нас, Сэм.

— О вас — нет. А вот о нас с Дином и Касе? Насколько мне известно, мы тут — единственная смешанная команда людей и ангелов. Но ты прав. Метатрон точно не ждёт двух архангелов с рабочими крыльями. Конечно, если вы согласны помочь.

— Естественно, — Люцифер звучит слегка обиженно, — Габриэль — наш брат.

Сэм оставляет все комментарии при себе.

— А мы вообще уверены, что он действительно там? Это не окажется иллюзией?

— Его могли переместить после того, как мы обнаружили место. В любом другом случае, нет.

— Ладно. Тогда я скажу Дину и перезвоню тебе, чтобы решить, где и когда встретимся.

 

o.O.o

 

Из всех возможных клише, тюрьма, где заточён Габриэль находится прямо под Нью-Йорк Сити, и попасть туда можно через заброшенную часть туннелей метро. Чарли бы точно здесь понравилось. Дин, похоже, думал о том же, потому что когда они увидели первое препятствие, он дико развеселился.

— Чувак, «Подземелья и Драконы», реальная версия.*

Это первый раз, когда Дин не дуется и не подозревает всех подряд с тех пор, как они встретились с ангелами, и Сэму ужасно не хочется портить ему настроение.

— Ага. И повсюду написано «Трикстер».

Из того, что удалось выяснить Михаилу и Люциферу, первой полосой препятствий предполагалось отпугивать обычных людей. Ужасная жара, жуткий холод, яд, и Сэм бы совершенно не удивился, если бы где-то были спрятаны чёртовы ловушки с дротиками и лезвиями, вылетающими из стен. Смертные не смогли бы пройти всё это, по крайней мере без серьёзного — уровня этак правительственного — хай-тек снаряжения. Однако заключённым в сосуд ангелам ловушки едва ли доставляют легкое неудобство. И пока они, при столкновении людей с чем-нибудь, на ходу лечат их, те тоже могут идти. Но подвох в том, что если бы с ними был Кастиэль, а не два архангела, он с трудом смог бы провести только одного из них. И к концу полосы препятствий, скорее всего, потратил изрядное количество своей силы, прежде чем они достигли бы первой полосы противоангельских чар (именно до них удалось добраться Люциферу и Михаилу, не раскрывая своего присутствия).

Дин кивает. От вспышки веселья не осталось и следа.

— Напомните-ка мне, почему мы думаем, что Габриэль сейчас не трудится праведно во славу этого козла?

Михаил удостаивает его пристальным холодным взглядом.

— Он не трудится.

— Прости, дружище, но давай поподробнее.

— В основном, потому что Метатрон бы не рискнул иметь у себя архангела в качестве союзника с развязанными руками, — встревает Сэм прежде, чем они начинают спорить, — И ещё, со слов Каса, Габриэль сказал, что он следует какому-то подобию сценария. Габриэль и сценарий — ты можешь себе это представить?

— …Логично.

Дин пожимает плечами и ещё раз бросает на Михаила совершенно не убеждённый взгляд.

— Чудненько. Тогда пошли. Лови момент, и всё такое.

Михаил касается двумя пальцами его лба, и они исчезают. Сэм кивает Люциферу. Сейчас он больше беспокоится о том, чтобы быстрее оказаться рядом с братом, чем о том, что он доверяет себя Дьяволу. Он всё ещё вынужден сдерживать дрожь перед тем, как Люцифер касается его, но знакомое головокружение от ангельского полёта, и необходимость немедленно осмотреть их новое окружение быстро занимают его мысли и стирают эмоции от краткого соприкосновения.

Они прошли «подземелье». Кто бы ни создавал его, не учёл возможность, что Винчестеры придут с двумя оставшимися ангелами, не считая Метатрона, у которых всё ещё были при себе крылья. Линия знаков на цементном полу перед ними выглядит замысловатее всего, что Сэм когда-либо видел. Если до этого отовсюду препятствия вопили «Трикстер», то от этих сразу складывалось впечатление, что здесь поработало перо Писаря Господня, потому что некоторые символы не в силах распознать даже Люцифер.

Ангелы обмениваются быстрыми взглядами, и Михаил подходит к нарисованным знакам. Люцифер остаётся с охотниками, вероятно, чтобы защитить их в случае, если что-то внутри чар способно подорвать всё вокруг.

Михаил не настроен церемониться. Он вытаскивает меч и проводит кончиком лезвия по самому первому знаку. Как только тончайшая царапина нейтрализует его, он уничтожает тот целиком. Работая быстро, он очищает достаточно пространства, чтобы они смогли пройти.

Догадываясь, что Метатрон, скорее всего, уже узнал об их присутствии, они стремительно пробираются в открывшийся перед ними проход, стараясь держаться близко друг к другу. Оружие наготове. Двигаются настолько быстро, насколько позволяет вынужденная осторожность. Не то чтобы это поможет в случае засады, если только вдруг им придется воспользоваться ангельским экспрессом, но нестись напролом, забыв про осторожность, нельзя ни в коем случае.

Короткий узкий коридор приводит их к ярко освещённому залу. С обеих сторон расположено очень много дверей, за любой из которых может скрываться целая армия.  
Вероятнее всего, это лишь ход, призванный замедлить их, и он работает: оставить двери непроверенными они не могут. Они двигаются парами, каждая по своей стороне. Люцифер и Михаил берут лидерство. У них больше шанс остаться в живых, наткнувшись на сюрприз, а Винчестеры действуют в качестве прикрытия. Сэм обменивается с Дином неловкими взглядами. В том, как они двигаются, есть логика, но чувствовать себя не на прямой линии огня очень и очень странно.

Выглядит так, словно кто-то взял часть заброшенного офиса и переместил прямо сюда. Некоторые двери даже не ведут в помещение, а просто открывают проход шириной едва ли в полметра, за которым начинается просто скала. Комнаты, которые всё же присутствуют, либо пусты, либо напоминают кладовки, забитые столами, архивами или стеллажами. Электричества в них нет, и свет из зала едва сюда проникает. Позволить себе прошерстить их тщательнее они не могут, но по крайней мере они убедились, что там нет никаких враждебно настроенных ангелов. Они обнаруживают ещё несколько охранных знаков, по большей части направленных на то, чтобы притупить ангельское восприятие, и быстро их уничтожают.

Ни одна из комнат не выводит их к Габриэлю или хотя бы к другому коридору. Они собираются в конце зала. Дин гримасничает.

— Думаешь, потайная дверь? Вот дерьмо, в реале всё это и в половину не так весело.

Сэм копирует его недовольное выражение лица.

— Давай просто надеяться, что она где-то рядом, а не там, среди ловушек.

— Ага.

Охотники достают фонарики, и все они отправляются к самому началу, сделав вывод, что большинство наверняка поступило бы наоборот. Они едва добираются до середины зала, когда Дин и Михаил, наконец, кое-что обнаруживают. Их находку знаменует скрип какой-то сдвигаемой тяжелой мебели, а затем Диново:

— Да вы издеваетесь.

Сэм мгновенно бросается к нему, Люцифер следует за ним.

В стене — из всех грёбанных поворотов событий — часть кирпичей, отличающаяся цветом от всех остальных. Бледный прямоугольник формой подозрительно напоминает дверь. Люцифер задумчиво мычит. Пальцами пробегается по краям потайного прохода.

— Аккуратнее, могут быть ловушки-дротики, — добавляет Сэм, мысленно обещая прикончить Габриэля, когда они наконец-то доберутся до него.

Слова едва срываются с его губ, когда раздается щелчок открывшегося замка, за которым тут же следует почти неслышный свист другого механизма.

Люцифер смотрит вниз на маленький дротик, к которому прикреплен веселый комок подобия красных перьев, в данный момент торчащий прямо из его живота. Он вытаскивает его и крутит, рассматривая, меж пальцев.

— Предполагаю, это должно было сработать как транквилизатор, — произносит он с тенью ухмылки на губах, бросает маленький шприц на пол и сминает его ногой.

Сэм вспоминает, как дышать. Его вдох шумно раздается в воцарившейся тишине. Люцифер бросает на него краткий удивленный взгляд через плечо, затем поворачивается обратно к двери, вновь протягивая руку, чтобы её открыть.

В следующее мгновение его колени подламываются, и он падает как подкошенный. Сэм успевает поймать его до того, как он ударится об пол, в большей степени благодаря тому, что стоял прямо позади него. Первый рефлекс — оглядеться в поисках нападающих. Однако их нет. Дин уже занят тем же самым, бурча под нос тихие ругательства. Следующая реакция — проверить пульс. До того, как он успевает найти его, Михаил оказывается рядом с ними. Он прижимает ладонь к груди брата. На обычно непроницаемом лице архангела написана тревога.

— Что с ним? — требовательно спрашивает Сэм, — Что за хрень способна вырубить архангела?

По крайней мере, сосуд жив. Пульс ровный, лишь слегка замедленный.

— Не знаю. Не могу найти его.

— Найти его? В смысле…

— Думаю, он пропал внутри сосуда. Он должен быть где-то там, но не может восстановить с ним связь. Я не уверен, что он…

Сэм сглатывает.

— Жив?

Михаил удостаивает его быстрым, очевидно невпечатлённым взглядом.

— В сознании.

Дин нахмуривается.

— Нахрен всё это. Вы можете найти Габриэля, как только Метатрон использует Рог, так? Давайте убираться отсюда.

И Михаил, и Сэм смотрят на него, но сначала он этого не замечает. Он стоит к ним спиной, глазами сканируя дверь — словно ожидая, что с минуты на минуту появятся нападавшие.

Спустя мгновение он бросает на них взгляд.

— Что? Мы не можем бросить его здесь, это место — одна сплошная западня. Мы не можем ждать, пока он проснётся, по той же причине. И мы не можем таскать его за собой. Есть идеи получше?

— Оу, не думал, что тебе не всё равно.

Все они поворачиваются к Люциферу, который слабо улыбается им. Его глаза открыты, и взгляд ясный. Он медленно моргает, а затем подтягивается и садится. Он несколько раз сжимает и разжимает кулаки, поводит плечами и поднимается на ноги.

— Это было весьма любопытно.

— Ты в порядке? — слова срываются с губ Сэма прежде, чем он успевает остановить себя. Краем глаза Сэм замечает, что Дин бросает на него странный взгляд, но он отмахивается от этой информации. Возможно, ему не следовало спрашивать, но волноваться о союзнике — естественно, особенно находясь посреди вражеской территории. Кроме того, не Дину его в чем-то упрекать: он сам хотел отменить их миссию из-за Люцифера буквально пару минут назад.

Как бы то ни было, Люцифер не обращает на них обоих никакого внимания. Михаил поднялся с ним одновременно и теперь просто сосредоточенно его разглядывает. В воздухе что-то происходит. Это заставляет Михаила каким-то образом казаться больше, чем его сосуд. В комнате воцаряется странное затишье.

Люцифер легко улыбается и кратким движением хлопает брата по плечу. Только после этого он поворачивается к Сэму.

— Да. Ловушка не была нацелена на причинение вреда, только на сбой связи с телом на время, достаточное для того, чтобы подействовал транквилизатор. Ловко придумано. Но недостаточно мощно против меня.

— Ты упал как мешок картошки, — считает необходимым уточнить Дин.

Во взгляде, которым его удостаивает Люцифер, есть что-то неприятное, но его голос звучит довольно ровно.

— Полагаю, я недолго был без сознания.

К облегчению Сэма, Дин просто кивает, не выглядя притом особенно радостно.

— Итак. Дверь. Пошли.

Дверь рывком открывает Михаил. Она медленно поворачивается на своей оси, открывая ещё один погружённый в темноту узкий коридор. Быстрый осмотр не обнаруживает никаких символов, поэтому они неуверенно ступают внутрь. Для ловушки место чертовски подходящее.

И та не заставляет себя ждать. На полпути к чему-то вроде ещё одной двери раздается громкий лязг, и прямо за ними опускается металлическая пластина, блокируя путь обратно.

— Твою ж мать!

Свет фонарей озаряет панель, испещрённую охранными символами. Кажется, ничего слишком опасного — но достаточно, чтобы не дать ангелам избавиться от препятствия.

— Полёт они не блокируют, — с удовлетворением отмечает Люцифер.

— Это хорошо. Но я думаю, начиная отсюда дальше по большей части пойдут ловушки, рассчитанные на ангелов. Поэтому мы пойдем первыми.

— Ну наконец-то, блин, — Дин не тратит времени зря и тут же устремляется вперёд. Сэм следует за ним, дыша чуть свободнее теперь, когда он не ощущает себя обузой, взваленной ангелам на плечи. Находиться здесь — ужасно плохая идея, но сделать это необходимо. Печально знакомая атмосфера данной ситуации, как это ни странно, почти успокаивает.

Дверь в конце коридора выглядит удивительно обыкновенной, разве что слегка старомодной: деревянная, с достаточно большой замочной скважиной, что упрощает до примитива процесс подбора отмычки, и потускневшая латунная дверная ручка. Дин рассматривает её с подозрением.

— Считаешь, ещё одна ловушка?

— Возможно, — отвечает Михаил, — Но не смертельная, так что вас легко можно будет исцелить. Приступай.

В ответ Дин корчит рожу и нажимает на ручку.

К их удивлению, дверь открывается, и ничего не происходит. Из прохода льётся свет, что заставляет их моргать, пытаясь привыкнуть к освещению, и в то же время приготовиться к атаке, которой не происходит. Они едва успевают осмотреть открывшуюся взгляду комнату — просторную и забитую обложенной подушками мебелью разнообразных землистых оттенков — когда с дивана в центре раздаётся жизнерадостный голос.

— О, мои бравые спасители, смело ступающие туда, куда не ступила бы нога ни одного обладающего зачатками разума человека!** Добро пожаловать в мою скромную обитель! — для предполагаемого пленника Габриэль выглядит весьма хорошо, разве что слегка не к месту в выцветшей холщовой куртке. Он ухмыляется, наблюдая, как они осторожно заходят в комнату, останавливаясь у края роскошного ковра, который покрывает большую часть пола в помещении, — Должен признать, я типа рад вас…

И тут он замечает двух ангелов, заходящих вслед за охотниками. Сэм никогда не видел, чтобы Габриэль бледнел так быстро.

— Что вы двое делаете вне Клетки?

На мгновение он будто позабыл, как изображать себя типичным несносным Габриэлем. Вопрос почти без интонации, в нём лишь ошеломление.

— Отец выпустил нас, — отвечает Михаил, потому что если Габриэль мгновенно растерял все свои маски, Люцифер, судя по всему, лишился дара речи. Михаил выглядит мрачным, и это, в общем-то, совсем не ново, но за хмурым лицом прячется _нечто_ , что его обычно ровный голос превращает в сдавленный и натянутый, когда он добавляет:

— Здравствуй, Габриэль.

Габриэль слегка неловко подмигивает.

— Привет, братишка.

Спустя несколько напряжённых секунд Габриэль встряхивает головой. Пальцем он обводит весь спасательный отряд в круг.

— Разве вам не предполагается быть смертельными врагами друг друга? Что я пропустил?

Дин гримасничает.

— Метатрона, по большей части.

Люцифер согласно хмыкает.

— Пташка нашептала, что ты работаешь на него, младший братец. Мы пришли узнать, почему.

Насмешливые слова не вяжутся с тоном его голоса — нежным, почти печальным.

Габриэль бросает в его сторону острый взгляд.

— Возможно, тебя это удивит, большой брат, но мне на самом деле нравится жить.

Последние два слова сказаны с особенно злым ударением, что заставляет Люцифера проглотить всё, что он собирался сказать. Он выглядит опустошённым. Габриэль пристально смотрит на него, затем переводит взгляд, словно не в силах больше видеть его.

— Итак, если кто-нибудь из вас, олухов, снимет с меня вот это, я буду безмерно благодарен. После чего мы сможем убраться отсюда.

Он протягивает в их сторону руки. Рукава куртки задираются, открывая взгляду широкие металлические обручи, сияющие золотом на обоих запястьях. Дин пересекает комнату и направляется к нему. Сэм неохотно следует за ним, но голос Люцифера останавливает его.

— Сэм? Не мог бы ты помочь?

Глазами он указывает на ковер, на который только что ступил младший охотник. У Сэма уходит лишь несколько секунд на то, чтобы понять, что тот имеет в виду, и заглянуть под него.

— Угу, там есть вот это, — спокойно комментирует Габриэль.

Под ковром скрывается изощрённая ангельская ловушка — и от этой не так легко будет избавится. Она высечена в плиточном полу, и грани заполнены золотом. Сэм отодвигает ковер дальше, чтобы прикинуть её размеры.

Должно быть, у Габриэля куда меньше свободного места, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Диван, на котором он сидит (возможно, без одного из подлокотников), низкий кофейный столик перед ним с маленькой стопкой книг сверху, угол огромной кровати с тяжелым пологом, но вся остальная мебель в комнате — вне пределов его досягаемости.

Сэм хмурится и смотрит на Габриэля, который наблюдает за тем, как Дин обследует наручники.

— Это было одно из твоих укрытий, прежде чем…?

— Неа. Просто не подумал, что Метатрон окажется такой скотиной, когда он позволил обставить это место по моему усмотрению.

Он звучит так, словно говорит о чём-то абсолютно незначительном, но затем добавляет тоскливо:

— Даже телик не разрешил оставить.

В этот момент Дин решает высказаться:

— Чувак, просто так их не снимешь. Здесь даже нет замка.

Габриэль вновь обращает на него свое внимание, закатывая глаза.

— Да неужто? А то я не заметил, — он наклоняется вперёд, ловя взгляд Дина, — Уничтожь их.

Дин пялится на него.

— Чем, умник?

— Ангельским клинком.

Выражение лица Дина становится скептичным.

— Так руки свои, что ли, ненавидишь?

Габриэль улыбается. В радиусе пяти миль от этой улыбки нет и следа реального веселья. Вместо этого в ней есть нечто звериное. Дикое и загнанное. Он практически вибрирует внутри сосуда.

— Архангел, помнишь? Если не отрубишь руки совсем, исцелиться смогу. И я хочу _снять это._

— Можно попробовать трюк со смещением больших пальцев, если ты так сильно хочешь, — вставляет Сэм.

— Пытался, ничего не вышло. Они не соскальзывают. Ну а теперь можете уже, _пожалуйста_ , приступить к делу, прежде чем объявится больной ублюдок и его прислужники, или же вы хотите закатить ему праздничную вечеринку? Ну знаете, с нами в качестве подарков?

В этот самый момент раздаётся низкий грохочущий звук, и очертания ещё одной двери появляются не так далеко от той, через которую они вошли. Панель, что мгновение назад выглядела частью стены, отъезжает вверх. Из потайного коридора стремительно появляются ангелы. Их лица суровы, и в руках сияют в тёплом комнатном свете серебряные клинки.

Сэм встаёт между ними и братом, прежде чем успевает осознать, что видит, а затем лишь крепче сжимает свой собственный клинок.

— Ну спасибо, накаркал, — слышится позади него, но внимание Сэма обращено не на Дина, а на ангела, который возглавляет отряд, организовавший им засаду. И на Люцифера, которому пришлось отступить в сторону вместе с Михаилом.

На Люцифера, который улыбается неторопливой, предвкушающей, жестокой улыбкой.

— Здравствуй, Гадриэль.

 

_____________  
* Dungeons & Dragons, игра  
**Отсылочку к Стартреку все заметили? :>


	9. Chapter 9

— Это ведь ты, не так ли? — Люцифер выглядит слишком довольным для уступающей числом стороны. Он стоит в нарочито расслабленной позе, несмотря на меч, что держит в руках, — Гадриэль, могущественная Стена Господня.  
  
— Гляжу, ты поизносился немного, — он как будто наслаждается сложившейся ситуацией. Каждое слово — капля яда на открытую рану.  
  
— Не то чтобы это имело значение. Мы оба знаем, где твоя главная слабость, правда? — Он слегка наклоняет голову и свободной рукой стучит по виску, мягко улыбаясь, — Вот тут.  
  
Гадриэль смотрит на него так, будто в комнате нет больше никого — губы сжаты в тонкую линию, а лицо бело как чистый лист. От страха ли, от ярости — сказать трудно.  
  
— Ты солгал мне.  
  
Улыбка не дрогнула.  
  
— Нет. Не солгал. Ты просто слишком много думал. Роковая ошибка для стража, ты так не считаешь? Всегда вот было интересно — предупредил ли Отец о том, что я мог прийти, или доверял тебе слишком сильно?  
  
Никто из остальных присутствующих в комнате не двигается. Никто ничего не произносит. Сэм хмурится, пытаясь понять, что не так с картинкой происходящего. Гадриэль привел за собой десять ангелов, но они явно не ожидали обнаружить то, что сейчас видят: несколько из них выглядят решительными и готовыми на всё, как маленькие послушные солдатики, которыми они и являются. Но остальные очевидно взволнованы, некоторые встревожены, некоторые не уверены, бросают взгляды — в основном — на своего предводителя и двух ангелов, которые не должны быть здесь.  
  
Затем всё встаёт на свои места.  
  
Два архангела.  
  
Даже если забыть о Габриэле, который, вероятнее всего, не сможет ничего сделать изнутри ловушки, даже если Дину удастся освободить его от наручников, в комнате находятся два архангела. Несмотря на то что их вдвое меньше, в невыгодном положении сейчас находятся не охотники, и ангелы должны это понимать. Если они узнали Люцифера, то и Михаила тоже.  
  
Михаила, который не произносит ни слова. Он наверняка знает этих ангелов; может, им нет нужды сражаться вообще, должны быть те, кто всё ещё оставался верен ему, если бы только он воззвал к ним. Но он молчит. В действительности, он, кажется, избегает смотреть в глаза кому-либо из своих младших братьев, даже тем, кто пытается перехватить его взгляд. Вместо этого он стоит, уставившись непоколебимо куда-то в центр группы, молчаливый, словно не в силах ничего сделать.  
  
Это более чем удивительно, но в этот момент Сэм замечает, как один из ангелов украдкой возвращается обратно в коридор, откуда появились атакующие, и он забывает о сей странности, когда внезапно осознает кое-что новое.  
  
— Врата в Рай! Они не могли нас поджидать всё это время — там должны быть Врата! Мы можем напасть на Метатрона!  
  
Позади него раздается шорох, который подозрительно напоминает небольшую перепалку, но он не осмеливается обернуться. Вместо этого он приближается к краю ловушки, собираясь помочь Люциферу и Михаилу в борьбе. Враги смыкают ряды. Момент затишья окончен. Даже Гадриэль делает шаг вперед и, наконец, оглядывается по сторонам.  
  
Сражаться они, однако, не начинают. Михаил и Люцифер стоят в боевых позициях, но не атакуют, несмотря на то, что ангел, которого Сэм заметил ранее, отправился, вероятно, привести подкрепление. Взгляд Гадриэля скользит к Сэму, Дину, Габриэлю — и вновь возвращается к Сэму. Мечется туда-сюда между ним и Люцифером. Страж Врат становится ещё бледнее, если это вообще возможно.  
  
— Сэм Винчестер. Ты находишься здесь, в компании этих людей, по своей воле?  
  
Сэм ошарашенно смотрит на него. Хотел бы он, чтоб Гадриэля нельзя было так легко прочитать. На лице у него явственно читается беспокойство, а за ним и ещё кое-что. Он выглядит так, словно боится ответа, словно в каком-то извращённом смысле ему важно знать, что происходит с его бывшим сосудом. Сэм резко вспоминает о том, что Гадриэль в курсе его истории с Люцифером — и откуда тот знает — и лишь силой воли он удерживает себя от того, чтобы сразу не вцепиться в ангельскую глотку.  
  
— Ты. Ты — последний, кто имеет право спрашивать это у меня.  
  
Гадриэлю на удивление хватает такта отвести взгляд. Но ненадолго. Конечно же, нет. Сэм напрягается, готовясь услышать то, что он хочет сказать, но прежде чем ангел успевает сказать хоть слово, вмешивается Люцифер:  
  
— О? И что это ты сделал с моим Подлинным Сосудом?  
  
Сэм вздрагивает. Вот он, тот самый голос из его ночных кошмаров, этот притворно мягкий, ненавязчивый тон. Дьявол чуть двигается с места. Движение одновременно напряженное и плавное — извивающаяся змея. Позади него Михаил выступает на полшага, чтобы прикрыть его с фланга. Когда смысл слов доходит до Сэма, инстинктивный страх сметает волна ярости. Сэм едва-едва не высказывает всё, что кипит в нем. Единственное, что его сдерживает, это понимание, что в данной ситуации им ничем не поможет, если он сейчас сцепится с Люцифером перед лицом врагов.  
  
Гадриэль, по крайней мере, не замечает назревавший было конфликт. Всё его внимание неумолимо, неизбежно приковано к его извечному противнику, как свет притягивает к чёрной дыре.  
  
— Вот что есть он для тебя? Вновь пытаешься сделать его своим сосудом? Неужели ты не способен взглянуть на человека и увидеть существо, достойное собственного существования? Хотя зачем я спрашиваю. Это ведь _ты._ Но услышь: этот человек однажды уже спас мир от тебя. Что бы ты ни задумал, он сделает это снова.  
  
— Хмм, — Люцифер разглядывает Гадриэля с откровенным любопытством, кончиком указательного пальца постукивая по нижней губе.  
  
— А ты уверен в этом? Потому что как я вижу, тот, от кого Сэму понадобится спасать мир — это ты, — он разводит руками, изображая невинность.  
  
— Понимаешь, вот он я, на его стороне, никому — пока — не причиняю вреда, и вот _ты_ , подчиненный ложного Бога, что изгнал наших младших братьев из Рая и с ног на голову перевернул естественный порядок вещей. Что, подумать только, угрожает всему, включая твоё ненаглядное человечество. Не правда ли забавно, как мы оба поменяли стороны? Или тебе просто уже всё равно? Грустно видеть это. Ты был героем. А теперь посмотри на себя. Искалеченный, собачка на привязи писаки, который отвернётся от тебя как только ему это будет на руку, — на мгновение он делает вид, что задумался, — Может, уже отвернулся. Ведь ты здесь, не так ли? Храбро стоишь у нас на пути. Опасное положение для любого ангела, но особенно — для такого ослабевшего, как ты. Правда думаешь, что Метатрон не знал про нас? Веришь, что он пошлёт подмогу? Или же от тебя больше нет пользы?  
  
Что бы Люцифер не пытался сделать, не похоже, что это работает. Гадриэль слушает, это так, но никак не реагирует, разве что иногда глубоко вдыхает носом в ответ на особенно болезненные уколы. Сэм внимательно их отмечает и ловит себя на том, что хотел бы, чтобы эти вопросы поднимал не смертельный враг Гадриэля, потому что с каждой прошедшей секундой тот факт, что Гадриэль на стороне Метатрона, имеет всё меньше и меньше смысла. Но какие бы у него ни были на то причины, его действия говорят за себя достаточно громко.  
  
У Стража уходит момент на то, чтобы собраться, но когда он отвечает, в его голосе нет и тени сомнений.  
  
— Слова. Это всё, что у тебя есть, да? Я знаю тебя теперь, и вновь обмануть меня не удастся. Если бы ты находился в выгодном положении, уже давно бы ударил. Как бы вам ни удалось выбраться из Клетки, вы заплатили цену, не так ли? С вами что-то произошло. Вы больше не архангелы, — он твёрдо и уверенно выступает вперёд, — Можешь притворяться сколько угодно, но твои угрозы пусты. У вас здесь нет силы. Вам следует сдаться.  
  
Сэм ошеломлённо смотрит на Михаила и Люцифера. На пару секунд опускается тяжелая тишина. Люцифер перестает изображать снисхождение и теперь смотрит на Гадриэля взглядом, полным ледяной ярости. Однако он не двигается с места, и с каждой секундой по спине охотника всё выше поднимается страх, а солдаты Гадриэля становятся всё увереннее. Некоторые их них посматривают на Михаила, но когда тот даже не удостаивает их взглядом, они ощутимо сдают позиции и подчиняются, готовясь сражаться.  
  
— Даже и не мечтай, парень.  
  
Сэм вздрагивает от этого внезапного голоса — и не только он. Габриэль ухмыляется, наслаждаясь всеобщим вниманием.  
  
— Понимаешь, братишки, может, чутка и уменьшились, но я уж точно нет. Так жаль тебя разочаровывать, но перед вами всё ещё один архангел. Хочешь повеселиться в духе старого-доброго Ветхого Завета, придётся иметь дело со мной.  
  
Габриэль, конечно, так себе походит на угрожающую фигуру. В сравнении со всеми этими вооружёнными и собранными ангелами он выглядит слегка не к месту — просто обычный, ничего особенного из себя не представляющий парень с лёгкой улыбкой и потрёпанной курткой. Но его глаза пронзительно блестят, и взгляд остёр на Гадриэле, даже когда Страж спокойно, как будто нежно отмечает:  
  
— Ты ничего не сможешь сделать здесь.  
  
Ухмылка Габриэля становится шире.   
  
— Смотри и учись. Люси? Майк? — улыбка испаряется, будто её никогда и не было, и на смену привычному беззаботному поведению приходит напряжение, — Доверьтесь мне. _Сражайтесь._  
  
Люцифер бросается вперёд. Гадриэлю едва удаётся блокировать атаку — его отбрасывает на несколько шагов назад, прежде чем он возвращает контроль над собой и отвечает. Этого достаточно, чтобы разбить ряды позади него, заставить ангелов сомневаться на мгновение, а затем Михаил оказывается рядом, прикрывая брата сбоку, отбрасывая их ещё дальше.  
  
Он первый убивает — на яркий свет сгорающей Благодати почти больно смотреть. И битва разворачивается всерьёз.  
  
— Дин, сейчас! — командует Габриэль позади Сэма, но у охотника нет времени на то, чтобы оглянуться — ангел в женском сосуде ступает к краю ловушки, намереваясь напасть на него. Он отбивается, хватает её за руку и резко дёргает. Солдат спотыкается, пересекая ловушку, а затем вскрикивает, когда он пронзает лезвием её бок.  
  
Сэм отпускает её, и она падает вниз, вцепившись в рану. Он отпинывает её меч подальше и возвращается в бой, беря на себя ещё одного ангела. К нему направляется третий, и Сэм пятится обратно в ловушку, вновь в безопасности, пока его противник колеблется и не следует за ним.  
  
Где-то позади кричит Габриэль. Никто из сражающихся не может позволить себе отвлечься на него. Михаил и Люцифер бьются как одно целое. Они знают движения друг друга лучше, чем свои — но это также и единственное, что до сих пор позволяет им оставаться в живых. Михаил борется сразу с тремя ангелами, способный лишь сдерживать их и не позволять разделить их с братом. Люцифер удерживает натиск Гадриэля, но и только. К счастью, Страж слишком привык сражаться в одиночку, держаться обособленно и занимать самостоятельно столько места, сколько возможно, чтобы позволить другим ангелам прийти на помощь.  
  
Два ангела быстро продвигаются вдоль стен, обходя ловушку по кругу, чтобы напасть на бывших архангелов с тыла. Один из них теряет равновесие на той огромной кровати, наполовину погрузившись в мягкий матрац, но второй не сбавляет скорости.  
  
Небольшая передышка заканчивается, Сэм бросается вперёд и блокирует его, едва только тот пытается атаковать. Первый удар почти сбивает его с ног. Второй чуть не приканчивает на месте — острая боль от пореза на голове ощущается куда лучшей альтернативой, чем получить кинжалом в глазницу.  
  
Габриэль вновь кричит, но Сэм слишком занят удерживанием себя в мире живых, чтобы задуматься над тем, что это может значить. Затем к нему на выручку приходит Дин, как раз в тот момент, когда приближается ещё один ангел, и борьба из практически невозможной становится почти равной. Сэм про себя клянётся начать практиковаться в сражении на мечах, если им, конечно, удастся выпутаться, потому как из-за длины его клинка поединок словно на ножах, но не совсем, и это «не совсем» едва не стоило ему жизни три раза за последние пятнадцать секунд.  
  
— Осторожно, мальчики! — весело кричит Габриэль сквозь шум сражения, — С полом вот-вот произойдёт кое-что интересное!  
  
Этого достаточно, чтобы привлечь внимание каждого, кто находится в комнате. Даже противник Сэма отступает на безопасное расстояние, чтобы понять, что происходит. Сэм хватается за предоставившуюся возможность и делает то же самое — как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить Габриэля, склонившегося там, где раньше был диван. Рукава его куртки покрыты его собственной кровью. Ковёр также исчез, как и одна из плиток в полу, и Габриэль тянется вниз, дергает и вытягивает что-то.  
  
Ручку рычага.  
  
По комнате раздается громкий щелчок, затем ещё какое-то металлическое клацанье, словно стучат шестерёнки часового механизма, и тут плитки в полу рядом с Габриэлем начинают двигаться.  
  
Вверх, вниз. Вверх, вниз.  
  
Габриэль выпрямляется, широко ухмыляясь, и под ним волна сошедших с ума плиток расходится словно течение, создавая рисунок, напоминающий трёхмерные шахматы — все соседние друг с другом плитки находятся на разной высоте, и каждая движется словно поршень. Сэм в восхищении наблюдает за тем, как они достигают края ловушки, где покрытие врезано в пол и соединено линиями из литого чистого золота.  
  
Скрытый механизм замедляется. Останавливается с мучительным скрипом. Секунду все напряжённо молчат. Взгляд каждого направлен на золотой круг.  
  
Есть однако, кое-что, что нужно знать о чистом золоте — оно мягкое. Первый знак постепенно вытягивается там, где одна плитка толкает его вверх, а другая — тянет к земле. Всего мгновенье спустя он выскакивает из камня. Затем второй, с противоположной стороны ловушки.  
  
Габриэль издаёт победный возглас. Он снова усмехается, разъяренный и ничем не сдерживаемый, и пока всё больше и больше знаков теряют силу, откуда ни возьмись в комнате начинает дуть ветер.  
  
— Никогда не доверяйте Трикстеру строить собственную тюрьму. В таких обычно есть замок и с внутренней стороны, — подмечает он, — Пристегнитесь, парни! Давне-е-енько мне не представлялось возможности сделать это.  
  
Он говорит, и глаза его полыхают золотом, затем всё ярче — пока не возникает ощущение, что за его веками прячется солнце. Его кожа вся подсвечивается изнутри, сначала лицо и ладони, и раздаётся шум, чистый словно звук горна — одинокая, триумфальная нота, возвещающая присутствие архангела Верховного Суда.  
  
Он больше не ухмыляется.  
  
Именно тогда движущиеся плитки, которые так и не перестали распределяться, достигают первых сражающихся, и сковавшее всех оцепенение исчезает. Сэм прижимается к стене, скорее чувствуя Дина рядом с собой, чем наблюдая. Свечение быстро становится невыносимым. Звук превращается в знакомый подавляющий визг истинного ангельского голоса, и всё, что Сэм способен сделать — это слепо удерживать перед собой лезвие, в тщетной попытке отразить нападение противника, если он вдруг соберётся атаковать в последнюю минуту. Не то чтобы это имело сейчас какое-то значение, отчаянно думает он. Ядерного ангела не далее, чем в тридцати футах, пережить у него точно не получится.  
  
Но затем какофония, терзающая его уши, немного утихает, свет приглушается до такого уровня, что больше не грозит выжечь ему глаза, и когда он решается на то, чтобы подглядеть происходящее, Люцифер и Михаил оба, спиной к охотникам, стоят между ними и Габриэлем. Со светом рядом с ними происходит что-то странное: он рассеивается подобно солнцу, что светит сквозь листву деревьев туманным утром. У Сэма перехватывает дыхание, когда он осознаёт, на что он смотрит, даже если он и не видит это, лишь сам эффект, что оно оказывает на Благодать другого ангела.  
  
Они с Дином укрыты щитом из ангельских крыльев.  
  
Это необходимо, именно поэтому бывшие архангелы не могут ничего сделать, когда Гадриэль, наконец, командует отступить. Сам Страж пересекает полуразрушенный символьный круг, чтобы помочь раненой сестре. Поддерживая её, он замыкает шествие вместе с последним противником Сэма. Лишь на мгновение он останавливается у входа, бросает последний нечитаемый взгляд на каждого из его врагов, а затем исчезает.  
  
Световое шоу имени Габриэля заканчивается мгновенно, словно кто-то только что выключил конфорку на плите. В комнате опускается благословенная тишина. Сэм несколько раз моргает, пытаясь заново привыкнуть к нормальному освещению. Архангел вдруг кажется неожиданно маленьким посреди разрушенной ловушки, без всей той силы, что исходила из него. Он приближается к ним, с радостным удовлетворением пинает один из знаков, запуская его по неровному полу, однако вблизи видно, что он пострадал значительно сильнее, чем казалось.  
  
Его запястья всё ещё кровоточат. Издалека они выглядели не так плохо. Несомненно, только благодаря его силам он вообще ещё может ими пользоваться. Секунду стоит тишина, словно Габриэль сомневается, выдать ли какую-нибудь из его фирменных подколок или просто сдаться той усталости, которая накатила сейчас, когда все они оказались в безопасности. Но он всё ещё напряжён: перед ним стоят братья, которых Габриэль поклялся любить, от которых же он и сбежал. Оба едва не разрушили ту жизнь, что он выстроил для себя после, и один из них убил его. Однако Габриэль не выглядит так, словно ждёт ссоры, не говоря уже о драке. Если честно, скорее, ему сейчас не помешало бы обнять кого-нибудь.  
  
Не то чтобы Сэм когда-либо признается, что подумал об этом.  
  
Михаил без слов прижимает два пальца ко лбу брата. Благодать льётся в раны, исцеляя их. То едва заметное, ранимое выражение, что мелькает на лице Габриэля — кое-что, чего не следовало бы видеть посторонним. Оно скорее бы подошло маленькому ребёнку, которому старший брат только что наклеил пластырь на разбитую коленку. Сэм отворачивается, а Дин выпрямляет плечи так, как он всегда это делает вместо того, чтобы прочищать горло.  
  
— Нам следует убираться отсюда, — напоминает он всем, ни на кого в отдельности не глядя, — Думаю, Метатрона нам тут ещё не хватало после всего.  
  
Габриэль незамедлительно оживляется.  
  
— Хорошая мысль! Не поймите неправильно, здесь было довольно уютненько, но, конечно, чуток не хватало живописности. Вот только, эм, — он слегка застенчиво смотрит на своих братьев, — вам придётся подсобить мне, если мы собираемся лететь.  
  
Михаил хмуро осматривает его.   
  
— Ты был ранен при падении?  
  
— Неа! Всё на совести Метахрена, — кажется, Габриэль снова в своём репертуаре. Маска притворного веселья чуть потрескалась, но держится.  
  
— Я убью его за это, — мягко обещает ему Люцифер.  
  
Габриэль бросает на него скептический взгляд.  
  
— Играешь заботливого старшего братца, Люси? Серьёзно?  
  
Люцифер открывает было рот, но, по-видимому, не сразу находит, что ответить, а затем у Дина заканчивается терпение.  
  
— Эй. Алло! Давайте вы разберётесь попозже? Где-нибудь в более спокойном месте?  
  
— Это было бы разумно, — соглашается Михаил, посылая своим братьям укоряющий взгляд.  
  
Люцифер сомневается, потом медленно поднимает руку и сжимает плечо Габриэля, молчаливо спрашивая. Габриэль напряжённо рассматривает его секунду, затем вздыхает и кивает.  
  
— Сейчас полёт будет менее приятным, — предупреждает Михаил людей.  
  
Прежде чем они успевают ответить, он касается обоих и уносит их оттуда.


	10. Chapter 10

Люцифер убьёт Метатрона.  
  
Габриэль может сомневаться в нём, сколько хочет, но зрелище целенаправленно искалеченного младшего брата заставляет всё внутри кипеть от ярости. Ему пришлось максимально расправить крылья, чтобы помочь в полёте, потому что шансов у серафима переместить архангела примерно столько же, сколько у кометы — сдвинуть планету с её орбиты. Люцифер очень внимательно рассмотрел их и сохранил у себя в памяти, чтобы, когда придёт время, он знал предельно точно, насколько подпортить шкуру Метатрона, прежде чем позволить тому сдохнуть.  
  
Они даже не изорваны или обожжены. Подрезаны — более подходящего слова нет ни в одном человеческом языке. Крылья на фундаментальном уровне связывают ангела с окружающим миром. Они — далеко не просто приспособления, позволяющие летать. Лишь поранить их уже плохо. Настолько отсечённые же… С такими крыльями Габриэль вообще не мог ощущать мир вне тюрьмы, скорее всего, даже не знал, где находится, и воспринимал лишь ближайшее окружение, совсем как сам Люцифер в Клетке. Если бы брат не направлял его, Габриэль, скорее всего, летел в слепую, из-за чего с лёгкостью мог бы очутиться где-нибудь в центре Земного ядра или в Сан-Франциско прошлого века.  
  
Следуя за Михаилом, они приземляются на берегу океана, том самом, что ангелы покинули много недель назад. Габриэль мгновенно прячет крылья, притворяясь, что всё в порядке, но достаточно одного взгляда на мрачного Михаила, чтобы понять — он всё видел, но не стал ничего говорить, чтобы не ранить гордость брата.  
  
Охотники также благополучно переместились, но судя по всему, полёт был малоприятный. Дин слегка позеленел лицом, а Сэм словно никак не мог восстановить равновесие. Но Дин не был бы собой, если бы тут же, несмотря на физический дискомфорт, не налетел на ангелов.  
  
— Итак, поздравляю, они нас едва не грохнули. Когда, чёрт подери, вы собирались сообщить, что больше не архангелы?!  
  
Любопытно, что Дин всегда инстинктивно поворачивается к Михаилу, в то время как Сэм ждёт реакции Люцифера. Интересно, думает тот, осознают ли они это вообще.  
  
— Только в случае абсолютной необходимости.  
  
— Переть в ловушку без подготовки считается? Такого рода необходимость?  
  
— У нас всё равно было преимущество. Мы способны летать, и Метатрон ожидал лишь Кастиэля.  
  
— Ага, вот только если бы не Гэйб, этого бы не хватило, я прав?  
  
— Могу я кое-что спросить у тебя? — прерывает его Люцифер голосом, полным нарочито умеренного любопытства.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Сколько ангелов вы двое прикончили за последние несколько лет?  
  
Дин кто угодно, но не дурак. У него уходит лишь пара секунд на то, чтобы понять, чуть больше — перестать беситься.  
  
— Ну хорошо… Ладно, я понял. Но мы на одной стороне. Вам стоит предупреждать о таких вещах.  
  
Люцифер безуспешно сдерживает ухмылку. Как это в духе Дина, такая прямолинейность. Будто это не он сомневался в ангельских намерениях на каждом шагу. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока они не проникли в тюрьму. После этого он, судя по всему, без колебаний признал их союзничество. Безумно любопытно.  
  
Михаил с важным видом кивает, и этот факт тоже любопытен. По его лицу Люцифер не может понять, решил ли он доверять охотнику или просто насмехается над ним. Им надо будет поговорить об этом.  
  
— Поэтому ты не стал приказывать ангелам? — встревает Сэм, обращаясь к старшему.  
  
— Нет, — У него уходит мгновение на то, чтобы собраться с мыслями — или скорее, решить, стоит ли ответить подробнее, — Мне не следует создавать ещё одну фракцию. Достаточно того, что теперь мы замешаны в происходящем.  
  
Габриэль оживляется.  
  
— О чём ты?  
  
Люцифер пожимает плечами.  
  
— Отец не дал нам никаких указаний, когда выпустил. Можно сказать, хотел, чтобы мы просто отдохнули. Мы не думаем, что он против того, что мы решили встать на чью-то — особенно вашу — сторону. Но пытаться захватить власть в Раю будет уже слишком.  
  
Габриэль переводит взгляд с одного на другого.  
  
— Он говорил с вами.  
  
Люцифер ухмыляется.  
  
— Это ведь ты его попросил, не так ли?  
  
— Я  _что_  сделал? Нет. Я… — тут он останавливает себя, — Я ничего не помню. Я был мёртв — ещё раз спасибки тебе за это — а затем не был. Догадался, что это Папа — ну, а кто ж ещё?.. И это всё.  
  
— Он не велел тебе возглавить битву против Метатрона?  
  
Михаил выглядит взволнованно, и Габриэль хмыкает.  
  
— Нет. Кому, мне? Чего-то там возглавлять? Я вас умоляю. Стыдно сказать, но Метатрон добрался до меня раньше. И да, после такого ещё бы не хотеть отомстить этому засранцу. Но я не собирался впутывать в это никого из родни, — он кривляется, — Они бы захотели, чтобы я вернулся на Небеса, прибирать оставленный вами беспорядок. Нет уж, спасибо.  
  
— Отец сказал нам предоставить Метатрона тебе.  
  
— Он сказал, что мы _можем_ оставить его на тебя, — мягко поправляет Люцифер, потому что хоть это и не совсем точные слова, сейчас всё зависит от того, изменит ли Михаил своё решение или нет.  
  
Сэм хмурится и морщит лоб, из-за чего Люциферу хочется провести пальцем по складкам просто чтобы посмотреть, разгладятся ли они.  
  
— Ты считаешь, что всё это был какой-то тест? «Спаси своего брата без моего повеления»?  
  
Люцифер обменивается взглядом с Михаилом, слегка успокоенный тем, что тот выглядит таким же встревоженным, каким Люцифер себя чувствует.  
  
— Может быть, — признаёт он.  
  
— Какое это вообще имеет значение?  
  
Люцифер посылает Дину пронзительный взгляд — и не он один. Охотник пожимает плечами, всем видом показывая, что хотел бы поднять руки в жесте поражения, но не счёл нужным запариваться.  
  
— Слушайте, я не утверждаю, что это не важно. Но на догадках мы далёко не уедем, если только Он сам вновь не объявится и не поболтает с вами. У Него только один другой способ выразить своё одобрение — воскресить кого-нибудь. Не знаю, как насчёт вас, но я бы предпочёл не умирать в ближайшем будущем. Поэтому единственное, что сейчас имеет значение — вы ещё с нами или нет?  
  
И это то, чем Дин так нравится Люциферу. Он умеет бросать вызов сильнейшим. Если судить по воспоминаниям Сэма, то эта способность была развита путём тяжелых испытаний. Он смотрит на Михаила, приподняв бровь.  
  
Сначала тот не отвечает. И Люцифер знает своего брата, знает его сейчас лучше, чем когда-либо. Он знает, что понимание того, что его проверяли, должно быть, делает с ним. Он хотел бы поддержать его, но Михаилу бы не понравилось то, что он показал его слабость на глазах у Габриэля. Между ними негласное соглашение — оставаться сильными перед лицами младших собратьев, даже самых близких. Так было всегда.  
  
Михаил глядит в ответ. И Люцифера пронзает осознание, что он понятия не имеет, что делать, если Михаил скажет нет. Ему не хочется думать об этом.  
  
— То, чего хочет Отец, всегда имело и будет иметь значение для меня.  
  
Михаил становится лицом к лицу с Дином, но Люцифер знает, что слова в той же степени предназначены и для него.  
  
— Однако пока у нас нет иных Его указаний, единственное, что мы знаем наверняка — это то, что он не доволен Метатроном. Да, мы с вами.  
  
После этого все смотрят на Люцифера. Он ухмыляется и пожимает плечами.  
  
— Всё как он сказал, — и чувствует себя неприлично довольным, наблюдая, как на лице у младшего брата появляется выражение ошарашенного недоверия.  
  
Габриэль пальцем указывает между ними.  
  
— А вы двое…  
  
— … Прошло очень много времени, — объясняет Люцифер.  
  
— Мы сможем запихнуть вас обратно, когда опять начнутся ссоры-споры? — задумчиво протягивает тот.  
  
В ответ на это Михаил нахмуривается.  
  
— Это не тема для шуток.  
  
Габриэль мгновенно тушуется, собираясь было извиниться и поменять тему, как он это умеет, но затем высоко поднимает голову и смотрит ему в глаза.  
  
— А знаешь что? Я не шучу. Если только это сможет вас остановить, я засуну вас обратно, коль придётся.  
  
Люцифер прищуривается.  
  
— Полегче, братец. Не заходи слишком далеко.  
  
Зря он это сказал. Это как окунуть палец в ёмкость внешне спокойной воды — и тут же отдёрнуть, ошпарившись кипятком.  
  
— Нет никакого «слишком далеко»! Вы раскололи Небеса надвое своими бесконечными поединками! Собирались уничтожить планету! Ты убил меня без малейших колебаний, чтобы вы могли дальше себе бодаться лбами.  
  
Видеть Габриэля таким расстроенным больно. Его привычная весёлость исчезла, превратившись в жалящий сарказм. И от осознания, что часть вины за это лежит на нём, ещё больней.  
  
— Это было не просто, — осторожно произносит он.  
  
— Божечки, благодарю, от этого мне стало гораздо легче.  
  
— Мы верили, что-то было желание Отца, — так же мягко объясняет Михаил. Люцифер задумывается, сколько ещё раз придётся повторить это, чтобы им, наконец, позволили начать всё с чистого листа.  
  
— О да. Вам пришлось поверить, не правда ли? Но знаете, вот что я думаю: то что Он знал, что вы уничтожите всё, включая друг друга, не означает, что Он хотел, чтобы это случилось! Возможно, именно поэтому он не остался на заключительный акт представления!  
  
Люцифер скрипит зубами, но не доставляет Габриэлю удовольствия взбесить его. Не в этот раз. Выражение его лица становится спокойно-заинтересованным. Он наклоняет голову.  
  
— Ты всегда так набрасываешься на первого, кто оказывается поблизости? По словам Отца, с ним ты был примерно так же любезен.  
  
Ошеломлённый взгляд Габриэля тут же устремляется на него, а затем он подозрительно прищуривается.  
  
— Издеваешься.  
  
Люцифер улыбается.  
  
— Нет. Кажется, тебе было что высказать насчёт того, что он сделал с нами — и ты не постеснялся дать ему знать. Наверное, нам следует поблагодарить тебя. Видимо, ты убедил его объяснить хотя бы некоторые вещи. Хотя не сказать чтобы он выглядел очень довольным по этому поводу.  
  
Габриэль потрясённо таращится на него. Затем смотрит на Михаила, в надежде, что шутка сейчас раскроется, но тот только молча невозмутимо смотрит в ответ. Затем он поворачивается обратно к Люциферу.  
  
— Почему я вообще жив?  
  
Люцифер ухмыляется.  
  
— Полагаю, было разумнее отправить тебя восвояси, а то ты бы и дальше его допекал.  
  
Габриэль выглядит так, словно ему резко стало не хорошо, и это так приятно и одновременно необычно видеть, ведь это выдает то, в какой гармонии он находится со своим сосудом.  
  
— Ну, по крайней мере, теперь мы знаем, почему Он не оставил мои воспоминания. Всё могло быть ещё хуже, — он заметно собирается с духом.  
  
— Итак. Метатрон, — кажется, он счастлив возможности сфокусироваться на какой-то проблеме, рад, что есть работа, которую необходимо сделать, способ загладить вину перед Отцом, которого он, вероятно, обидел. Это ещё одно доказательство того, что Господь действительно стал более снисходительным. Инстинкт самосохранения у Габриэля всегда работал на все сто процентов, и если он осмелился критиковать Отца, то обязательно должен был быть уверен, что может себе это позволить. Когда-нибудь Люцифер расскажет ему всё это, но не сейчас. Пусть постыдится чуток, самое то ему за угрозу с Клеткой. Это было совсем не мило с его стороны.  
  
С тщательно скрытым самодовольством, он прерывает свои размышления и вслушивается в то, что говорит Габриэль.  
  
— …совсем съехал с катушек, пользуется чарами, которых я никогда прежде не видел, невосприимчив к изгоняющим знакам и, возможно, сумел бы победить, даже если бы ему не удалось застать меня врасплох — что, как вы понимаете, уже само по себе достижение. Хотите что-то добавить?  
  
Дин принимает это как знак, что сейчас его выход.  
  
— Ага. Он невосприимчив практически ко всему: святому огню, противоангельским чарам, и так далее. Судя по всему, он теперь знает всё об ангелах, потому что каким-то образом использует ангельскую скрижаль. Кас считает, что она — ключ к тому, чтобы вновь открыть Небеса, но даже если нам удастся её заполучить, некому её прочесть, — тут он замолкает, — Стойте, а кто-нибудь из вас может? Архангелы, тыры-пыры?  
  
— Неа. Для этого тебе нужен Пророк или Писарь.  
  
— Все Пророки мертвы, — отмечает Михаил, — Метатрон прервал их линию.  
  
В ответ на эти слова Дин становится угрюмее, но ничего не говорит. Сэм тоже хмурится и чуть отодвигается, бросая взгляд в сторону, прежде чем заставить себя вернуться к обсуждению.  
  
— Метатрон использует какое-то заклинание, вроде портала, чтобы позволять избранным ангелам проникать на Небеса. Это единственный способ достать его, но сначала нам нужно достаточно сильное оружие. Или надо как-то помешать ему использовать скрижаль.  
  
— Что, вероятно, сделать не легче, чем украсть её у него, даже если бы мы и знали, где она хранится, — с недовольным лицом возражает Габриэль. — Итак, прежде чем атаковать, нам всё еще необходимо узнать, что в ней, и каким образом он её использует, но уже для этого она нужна нам изначально. То есть, мы, возможно, сможем вернуть Пророка, но…  
  
— Что?! — это Дин своим криком прерывает архангела, но у Сэма вид в равной степени ошарашенный. Габриэль поглядывает на них и пожимает плечами в притворной скуке.  
  
— Ну как бы да. Без прямого доступа к энергии Небес будет нелегко, но с моими силами и парочкой… — его взгляд стремительно обращается к Михаилу, прежде чем он почти без запинки продолжает, — … моих особых навыков это должно быть осуществимо, особенно если у нас будет тело — и если Метатрон не удерживает у себя его душу. То есть, о чём именно я говорю — Небеса сейчас ведь для всех закрыты, верно? Души не могут пройти сквозь Завесу?  
  
— Это так, — медленно произносит Михаил, и они с Люцифером обмениваются взглядами.  
  
— Отлично. Ты не перестаешь быть Пророком до тех пор, пока не умрёшь, именно тогда дар переходит к следующему по линии. А если ему не к кому переходить, велики шансы, что ты так им и останешься. Попытаться стоит, мм?  
  
Дин вдруг начинает выглядеть слегка больным, будто он хотел как лучше — но только что запустил новый Апокалипсис.  
  
— Я сжёг его тело.  
  
Секунду Габриэль пристально изучает его, а затем краешек его губ приподнимается.  
  
— Ой не смеши, когда это хоть кого-то останавливало? Дайте мне пару косточек, и к операции под кодовым названием «Пророк» можно приступать.  
  
— Если только, — он поднимает в воздух палец, — мы уверены, что сможем каким-то образом добыть скрижаль. Как я уже сказал, будет трудно. А именно: воскрешаем его, и мои какие бы то ни было шансы победить Метатрона один на один становятся практически равны нулю, так что лучше бы удостовериться, что оно того стоит.  
  
— Может быть, нам не понадобится сама скрижаль, — задумчиво произносит Михаил, — Сейчас нам нужна лишь сокрытая в ней информация. Помните тот случай, когда Отец показал её нам. Я не смог прочесть её, но могу воспроизвести то, что видел. В ней не будет той же силы, но если мы втроём сделаем это, то должны суметь извлечь большую часть необходимых Пророку знаний.  
  
Люцифер бросает на него впечатлённый взгляд и кивает, но Габриэль лишь неловко ухмыляется.  
  
— Предоставлю эту честь вам. Я не помню ни царапинки. Взглянул разок, обнаружил, что ничего не разобрать, забил и выбросил из головы. Извиняйте.  
  
Люцифер качает головой. Он припоминает энергию скрижали, как он и Михаил оба находились рядом с ней в тот короткий момент, когда Господь явил артефакт им — и спустя огромное количество времени ряды символов всё ещё оставались в памяти, отпечатавшись в ней, словно изображение Солнца на сетчатке глаза. Это так безумно в духе Габриэля — быть способным отвернуться так легко, без усилий.  
  
— Тогда все становится ещё менее определённым, — слегка нахмурившись, проговаривает Михаил, — Нам придётся надеяться, что Пророк всё ещё будет тем, кем был раньше, когда вы вернём его к жизни, а после — что Скрижаль восстановлена в правильном виде.  
  
Он ловит краткий взгляд Люцифера, когда оглядывает каждого из присутствующих по очереди, и тот почти незаметно хмуро кивает. Они оба знают, о чём думает каждый. План сработает, если Бог захочет, чтобы он сработал. Теперь это могло бы быть правдой в отношении любого плана, если бы тот не позволял выбирать самостоятельно, в этот раз речь не о чьей-то ещё свободной воле, а о воле самого Господа. Пророк останется Пророком, если Господь решит дать своему инкогнито ещё один шанс. Он сможет найти нужную информацию среди того, что они вспомнят, если им удастся вспомнить самую важную часть. Только в одном можно быть уверенным: открыть то, что они знают, кому бы то ни было, даже Габриэлю — самый верный способ загубить план на корню.  
  
— Лучше у нас всё равно ничего нет, — почти чересчур поспешно объявляет Дин.  
  
Ах да. Раз это он сжёг тело, вероятно, он был привязан к тому Пророку. Сэм устремляет на него странно упрямый взгляд.  
  
— С одним условием, — твердо произносит он, — Мы не возвращаем Кевина назад без его согласия. Мы ведь помним, что он ненавидел быть Пророком. Возможно, он не захочет обратно.  
  
В ответ Дин почти пялится.  
  
— Ты серьёзно?  
  
— Я ни с кем больше не собираюсь так поступать, Дин. Я хочу, чтобы он вернулся, так же сильно, как и ты, но раз мы можем спросить, то мы его спросим.  
  
За этим всем точно лежит какая-то история. Люциферу ужасно хочется узнать, что именно там произошло, но пока этому придётся подождать. У него будет ещё возможность получше, когда они останутся наедине. Если они останутся наедине.  
  
Габриэль подмигивает охотникам.  
  
— У вас есть призрак? Великолепно! Давайте добудем кости, и затем мы сможем призвать нашего Каспера.  
  
— А вы двое, — он тыкает пальцем в своих братьев, — начинаете работать над скрижалью. Я не собираюсь тратить силы, если у вас не получится между собой договориться. С Отца станется ещё и наложить на штукенцию какие-нибудь запутывающие чары. И давайте надеяться, что в конце мы не останемся с рецептом приготовления чизкейка — даже если вы и сумеете работать сообща.  
  
Он делает паузу, а затем подмигивает.  
  
— Зато это бесспорно будет _райский_ чизкейк. Итак, куда нам теперь?  
  
Охотники переглядываются.  
  
— Как насчёт для начала вернуться за Импалой? — предлагает Сэм.  
  
От перспективы ещё одного полёта Дин печально стонет.


	11. Chapter 11

Полёт обратно к Импале примерно так же приятен, как и предыдущий — то есть просто ужасен. По ощущениям похоже, что тебя вытряхивают как мокрый коврик, только в ускоренном режиме. Как и раньше, первым делом Сэм удивляется, что приземлился на ноги, вторым — что каким-то образом на них держится. Он бросает обеспокоенный взгляд в сторону брата, но Дин выглядит скорее раздражённым, нежели рискующим расстаться со своим обедом.  
  
— Всё та же машина? Навевает воспоминания, м? Не скучаешь по четырём колёсам, Сэмми? — ни капли не раскаиваясь, ухмыляется ему Габриэль.  
  
Сэм недовольно морщится.  
  
— Не зови меня так.  
  
Габриэль закатывает глаза.  
  
— Конечно, ведь это же самое главное. Так или иначе, мне необходимо взглянуть на останки, что бы там они из себя ни представляли. Дух привязан к месту или чему-то переносному?  
  
— Переносному.  
  
— О-окей, это даёт нам чуть больше пространства для манёвра. Понадобится безопасное место для Скрижали и ритуала. Я бы предложил какое-нибудь из своих убежищ, но Пророка будет легче вернуть туда, где он уже бывал. Чем больше связи между местом и духом, тем лучше. Есть идеи?  
  
Сэм смотрит на Дина. Тот выглядит упрямым как бык. Сэм пытается послать более «говорящий» взгляд, но в ответ на все свои старания получает лишь Габриэля, приподнявшего бровь в весёлом изумлении.  
  
— Дин, можно тебя на минуту?  
  
Просьбу, по крайней мере, он уже не игнорирует, однако как только они отходят (хочется верить) достаточно далеко, чтобы ангелы не могли их слышать, Дин предсказуемо выпаливает:  
  
— Мы не отправимся с ними в Бункер.  
  
— У нас может не быть выбора, — вступительные реплики позади, и Сэм пользуется тем, что Дин затих, ожидая его аргументов, чтобы быстро продолжить.  
  
— Пойми, мне тоже это не по душе, но ты слышал, что сказал Габриэль. Можешь вспомнить ещё какое-то место, где нам, возможно, удастся воскресить Кевина? Миссис Трен пришлось избавиться от их старого дома из-за Кроули, так? Не говоря уже вообще о том, что я совсем не хочу проводить ритуал где-то поблизости от посторонних. Или в плавучем доме Гарта, — кривляется он.  
  
— А тебе не приходило в голову, что, возможно, Габриэль лжёт насчёт связи?  
  
Сэм делает недовольное лицо, потому как, конечно, Габриэль, скорее всего, — наиболее вероятно — на их стороне, но он ещё не настолько выжил из ума, чтобы недооценивать любопытство Трикстера.  
  
— Даже если так. Думаю, в наших же интересах, чтобы они, так или иначе, были там. Метатрон знает о Бункере. Мы не можем оградиться при помощи знаков, неизвестно, есть ли вообще такие, что сработают против него. Вероятно, что их нет. Поэтому мы либо оставляем Бункер до тех пор, пока всё не утихнет, либо там понадобятся союзники.  
  
— И ты только сейчас до этого додумался?  
  
Сэм изо всех сил старается не ёрзать под пронзительным взглядом Дина. Скорее всего, безуспешно.  
  
— По правде говоря… Я не хотел покидать Бункер. Не было ведь особых причин: Метатрон вполне ясно дал понять, что собирался оставить нас в покое, потому что считал, что, как бы мы ни пытались, ничего не смогли бы ему сделать. Но к этому времени он должен быть в курсе, что вместе с нами Люцифер и Михаил. Он почувствует угрозу. Ты же видел тех ангелов. Михаил, может, и не заинтересован в создании новой фракции, но они об этом не знают, как и Метатрон.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, что Метатрон атакует Бункер, и ты не хочешь сдаваться без боя?  
  
Сэм пожимает плечами.  
  
— А ты хочешь?  
  
— Нет. Только если придётся. Но это значит, что, из всех мест, там будет наиболее опасно. Он будет поджидать нас.  
  
Что до неприятного похоже на правду.  
  
— Послушай, Дин, всё, о чём я прошу — хотя бы просто поговори с ними? Посмотрим, есть ли у них идеи, как обезопасить Бункер, или же будет лучше воскресить Кевина в другом месте. И всё ещё есть шанс найти что-нибудь полезное в архивах, но для этого нам нужен доступ к ним.  
  
Дин рассматривает его в течении нескольких напряжённых секунд. Сэм стойко сдерживает его взгляд со своим особым выражением лица, смесью «ты же знаешь, что это разумно» и щенячьих глаз, до тех пор пока Дин не вздыхает, опуская плечи.  
  
— Мне это совсем не нравится. Бункер был тайным укрытием. А теперь, даже если удастся разобраться с Метатроном, мы останемся с двумя величайшими придурками Рая и Ада  _и_ Трикстером, которые будут знать, где он находится, и как в него попасть. И мы не можем наложить противоангельские чары из-за Каса.  
  
— Я знаю. Полный отстой. Но давай разбираться с проблемами по мере их поступления, а?  
  
— Ладно, — Дин всё ещё выглядит так, словно ему пришлось съесть что-то безумно мерзкое, — Покончим с этим.  
  
Когда они возвращаются к ангелам, Габриэль ухмыляется. Сэм надеется, что это из-за того, что он понял по языку жестов, в чём дело, и кто победил, а не потому что реально всё слышал, несмотря на расстояние.  
  
— Есть одно место, где бывал Кевин, — начинает Дин, — Но там не совсем безопасно.  
  


o.O.o

  
  
Они разделяются спустя несколько минут, не придя к какому-то единому заключению, но хотя бы умудрившись удержать беседу в рамках приличия. Это, вероятно, лучший исход из всех возможных, учитывая намерение охотников раскрыть как можно меньше информации до тех пор, пока они не будут уверены, что оно того стоит, и, с противоположной стороны, Габриэля, настаивавшего, что ему необходимо сначала увидеть место, прежде чем сказать, можно ли что-то сделать для его защиты. Сэму думается, что всё это, по меньшей мере, на две трети — брехня собачья, если судить по тому, как Люцифер с искоркой любопытства в глазах поддерживал его приглушенным согласным хмыканьем, в то время как Михаил стоял в стороне, отказавшись принимать участие в братских шалостях.  
  
Кстати говоря, о Трикстере. Когда они выезжают с парковки, раздается хлопок крыльев, и Импала слегка проседает из-за добавившейся нагрузки. То, что руки Дина на руле едва ли вздрагивают, весьма многое говорит о том, какой большой опыт с неожиданно появляющимися из ниоткуда ангелами он имеет. Однако это вовсе не означает, что он этому рад.  
  
— Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь?!  
  
С лёгкой усмешкой Габриэль пожимает плечами.  
  
— Попутку ловлю, естественно.  
  
— Разве ты не собирался упорхнуть в Мэрисвилл вместе с братьями?  
  
— Не-е. Вас двоих выводить из себя куда веселей. Кроме того, — тут из его голоса исчезает какое бы то ни было веселье, и вместо него в выражении лица и тоне проглядывает кое-что иное, — они не застали всякое, что произошло с тех пор, как я умер. Не хотите просветить?  
  
Сэм на мгновение задумывается о том, что может означать это «всякое», устремив на Габриэля всё своё внимание. Тот, конечно же, ловит его за разглядыванием. Он снова пожимает плечами — плечом, на этот раз одним, кратко — но всё равно поддерживает серьёзный настрой разговора. Возможно, нет в этом ничего удивительного. Парень был мёртв несколько лет. Даже архангела это наверняка приводит в замешательство, особенно того самого, который стремится всегда и во всем быть на шаг впереди других, чтобы выжить. По меньшей мере, именно так дело выглядит в случае с Локи, и то, что им удалось узнать к этому времени, только подтверждает это.  
  
В конце концов, Сэм поворачивается лицом обратно к дороге.  
  
— Что тебе известно?  
  
— Считай что ничего. Я, значит, возвращаюсь, не имея ни малейшего понятия о том, сколько времени прошло, только чтобы услышать по особой ангельской частоте, как младшие устраивают облаву на Кастиэля за то, что он изгнал их с Небес, обвиняя его в заговоре с Метатроном. Ни к кому из них я пойти за объяснением не мог, как и отправиться с этим к язычникам. Даже если Кали сохранила в тайне мою личность, объявляться там после того, как все остальные были зверски убиты? Гладко бы прошло, ага-да. Посему я с неделю собирал свои вещички и мимоходом отмечал по всему миру следы, что остались после Левиафанов. Как раз пытался понять, ошиваются ли они ещё поблизости, когда больной ублюдок застал меня врасплох. Засим же следует мировая история, издание авторства Метахрена. Мне нужно знать, что из всей той кучи вранья было полуправдой, — когда никто из братьев ему сразу не отвечает, Габриэль переводит взгляд с одного на другого, — Работать с Метатроном? О чём Кастиэль вообще думал? Предположу, что это было наполовину истино?  
  
Дин крепче сжимает руль.  
  
— Он хотел закрыть Рай. Вместе со всеми ангелами внутри. Дать им время самим уладить разногласия.  
  
Габриэль от удивления разевает рот.  
  
— Чегось?! Он спятил? Это самая наитупейшая идея, какую я только слышал! Единственная ещё более тупая, что приходит в голову — запечатать Ад!  
  
В машине опускается очень неуютная тишина.  
  
— И почему это было бы так уж плохо? — осторожно спрашивает Сэм, прежде чем всё станет слишком очевидно.  
  
Судя по взгляду, которым его награждает Габриэль, слишком поздно.  
  
— Пожалуйста, скажите мне, что вы не собирались сделать это.  
  
Сэм колеблется, рассматривая пейзаж впереди как приклеенный, однако скрывать не имеет смысла.  
  
— Мы пытались. Я почти завершил Испытания, но в последний момент Дин меня отговорил.  
  
Краем глаза он видит, как Габриэль раздражённо взмахивает руками в воздухе.  
  
— Аллилуйя, Винчестеры хоть раз сделали что-то правильно! Вы вообще представляете, каковы были бы последствия?  
  
— Кроме того, что все демоны были бы заперты в Аду? — Дин даже не пытается спрятать из голоса сарказм, хотя неожиданная (и глубоко запрятанная) похвала очевидно смягчила его.  
  
— А души не могли бы туда попасть, — ядовитым тоном вставляет Габриэль, — Дайте-ка я проясню для вас. Вы думали, что души, которых не пускают в Рай — это проблема? Теперь попытайтесь представить, что было бы с теми, кто не может попасть в Преисподнюю. Ну знаете, с убийцами, наркоманами — всеми этими говнюками, которые плевать хотели на других людей ещё при жизни. Считаете, из невинных жертв получаются отличные мстительные духи? Это вы плохих парней не пробовали.  
  
Сэм нахмуривается.  
  
— Но речи о том, чтобы запереть их души не б…  
  
— Конечно, вы же у нас эксперты по нахождению полной и достоверной информации о чём угодно, а нарушать метафизичский порядок вещей — что был в норме со времён изгнания человечества из Эдема — всегда отличная идея. Я понял, — Габриэль издевательски усмехается.  
  
Дин бросает на него взгляд в зеркало заднего вида.  
  
— Эй. Остынь, ладно? Всё хорошо, что хорошо кончается, ещё раз мы пробовать не станем. Доволен?  
  
Габриэль бормочет что-то неразборчивое и качает головой, но унимается. В тишине, что за тем следует, Сэм ощущает, как постепенно расслабляется, почти растекаясь по сидению. Напряжение, о котором он не отдавал себе отчёта, уходит из плеч, пока он обдумывает ранее сказанные вещи. Тогда казалось, что это его эгоизм погубил всё. И если бы он не выбрал свою жизнь вместо всех тех, кого можно было спасти, заперев демонов в Аду, то Кевин был бы жив, как и многие, многие другие. Но в словах Габриэля он не сомневается, не в этом случае. Если бы он решил пожертвовать собой, всё стало бы во много раз хуже. Охотники бы не справились с последовавшим наплывом мстительных призраков. Даже если бы в конечном итоге это привело бы к свежим силам в лице новых людей в их рядах, речь уже шла бы о том, достигнут ли они когда-нибудь равновесия и какой ценой. Одно только мысленное изображение должно было заставить кровь стынуть в его жилах. Но вместо этого Сэм испытывает лишь облегчение. Может быть, он принял правильное решение, руководствуясь неверными причинами, но он поступил правильно. Осознавать это, определенно, приятнее, чем возможность альтернативного исхода.  
  
— Итак, — немного спустя прерывает его раздумья Габриэль, — Мы поговорили о том, чего не случилось. А что же произошло?  
  
Братья обмениваются взглядами, но никто в особенности не жаждет заговаривать первым.  
  
Габриэль вздыхает.  
  
— Это насчёт Кастиэля? — когда он не получает ответа, то закатывает глаза, — Слушайте, я не собираюсь никого уничтожать. Что бы Кастиэль ни сделал, он мой младший братец. И что ещё важнее, он на моей стороне. Враг моего врага и всё такое. К тому же, чувак обнял меня в последний раз, когда мы виделись. Ну, мою проекцию. Да ладно вам, я, может, и веду себя как засранец иногда, но я не пинаю щеночков.  
  
— Иногда? — бормочет Дин в сторону Сэма. Габриэль притворяется, что не слышал.  
  
— Вы буквально не сможете сказать ничего хуже того, что наболтал Метатрон. Надеюсь. Хотите услышать его версию для начала?  
  
— Давай, — довольно резво соглашается Дин.  
  
— После Апокалипсиса Кастиэль решил, что он лучше и круче всех, и возглавил восстание против Рафаэля. Так как он не мог победить, он заключил сделку с королём Ада, и поглотил все души из Чистилища. После чего прикончил пару сотен ангелов, включая Рафа, нарёк себя новым Богом, начал убивать людей без разбору, позволил Левиафанам проникнуть во внешний мир и пропал.  
  
Джин скрипит зубами.  
  
— Полагаю, Метатрон забыл упомянуть, что Рафаэль хотел перезапустить Апокалипсис?  
  
По лицу Габриэля скользит боль, но через мгновение всё пропадает. Сэм может представить его состояние — не каждый день ты узнаёшь о том, что один из твоих самых близких братьев пытался разрушить то, за что ты умер. Но Габриэль наклоняется вперёд как ни в чём ни бывало.  
  
— Поняли? Вот зачем вы мне нужны. Ну же. Побудь его защитником, если от этого станет легче. Представь, что я превращу его в настоящего щенка, если ты этого не сделаешь. Просто поговори со мной.  
  
Просверлив его взглядом, Дин начинает говорить.  
  
  
Его рассказ, к счастью, не очень вдаётся в личные детали. Дин не раскрывает больше действительно значимого, и Габриэль не настаивает, вместо этого фокусируясь на Касе и общей картине, выспрашивая у них какие-то подробности, которых зачастую они предоставить не могут. За этим следует долгая, задумчивая и чуть угрюмая тишина. Ничего из того, через что пришлось пройти охотникам, не отличается особой приятностью, и ситуация, в которой они оказались, только продолжает эту традицию.  
  
— А эти двое? — Сэм поглядывает на Габриэля в зеркало заднего вида, услышав ни к чему не привязанный вопрос.  
  
Трикстер смотрит в окно, прямо на солнце, что висит над самим горизонтом, не утруждая себя и не моргая. Солнечный свет придаёт его глазам нечеловеческий оттенок прозрачного янтаря, яснее, чем глаза льва. Габриэль украдкой бросает взгляд на Сэма, и искорка веселья в выражении его лица выдаёт, что он в курсе произведённого эффекта. Позёр.  
  
— Майк и Люси, — поясняет он, — Они реально такие уси-пуси друг с дружкой с тех пор, как вернулись?  
  
Сэм пожимает плечами и ещё чуть ниже сползает по сидению, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее.  
  
— Вроде того.  
  
— Хм.  
  
Но это заставляет Сэма задуматься, так что спустя примерно милю он отваживается спросить:  
  
— Они были такими… раньше?  
  
Габриэль разражается таким внезапным и оглушительным гоготом, что от неожиданности Сэм дёргается и ударяется коленом о приборную панель. Дин едва не вылетает на другую полосу, затем выруливает и просверливает архангела уничижительным взглядом, без какого-либо воздействия. Вероятно, потому что тот согнулся пополам на заднем сидении и, кажется, с трудом умудряется дышать.  
  
— Чегось?! Как… — он вынужденно замолкает и издаёт ещё одну порцию смешков, — Как именно ты их себе представил? Сидящими на облаке, тренькая на арфе и улыбаясь друг другу дни напролёт?  
  
Сэм изо всех сил старается не выглядеть смертельно оскорбленным. Судя по тому, как хмурое выражение лица Дина заменяет широкая ухмылка — без особого успеха.  
  
— Чёрта с два. В те времена Майки был весь одна огромная зудящая заноза в заднице, двадцать четыре на семь, а Люси не знал меры ни в чём — шарахни Тор его Мьёльниром, не узнал бы. Думаете, во время Апокалипсиса дела были плохи? Наивные смертные. Конечно, тогда редко можно было увидеть одного без другого, но они цапались между собой почти постоянно. И это ещё было задолго до того, как случились вы, и у них хотя бы появился повод. Пффф.  
  
Это объясняет, почему они так осторожны в общении сейчас. На попытку просто изобразить единство не тянет от слова совсем. Может, Габриэль — не единственный, кто не мог вынести того, как всё обстояло тогда, но был не в силах отыскать способ что-либо изменить. Думать об этом странно, потому что это заставляет архангелов казаться чуть более… человечными, хотя оба бы наверняка стали это отрицать.  
  
Сэм хмурится, не совсем довольный тем, куда его завели размышления.  
  
Всё было так просто во времена Апокалипсиса: считать их лишь безликими воплощениями разрушения, очередным классом чудовищ; отсекать всё, что им было сказать, как попытку сымитировать чувства, повлиять на личность, чтобы забраться сосуду под кожу. Так определённо было легче — безопаснее — чем позволить себе подумать о истории, что лежит за этой борьбой, о её трагедии. Последнее, что они могли позволить себе тогда — сострадание.  
  
Так было до тех пор, пока Люцифер не разрушил сценарий, стоя лицом к лицу с Михаилом, и Сэм не был вынужден взглянуть на него как на личность, пусть даже только для того, чтобы использовать его открывшуюся слабость.  
  
— И как вам вообще удалось запихнуть в Клетку обоих? — вопрос Габриэля странно созвучен роящимся в голове Сэма мыслям, но голос его звучит легко, а глаза умные и любопытные.  
  
Дин бросает взгляд на брата, вероятно, предоставляя ему возможность ответить. У Сэма уходит всего несколько мгновений, чтобы воскресить в памяти воспоминания, но и они заставляют его поёжиться.  
  
— Я согласился стать сосудом Люцифера. В конце концов, сумел вернуть достаточно контроля над телом, чтобы прыгнуть. Михаил пытался остановить нас, но вместо этого упал следом.  
  
Утаскивая за собой в Клетку и Адама. Но сейчас он не мог думать об этом. Или о том ощущении падения, Вселенной, распыляющейся вокруг него, Люцифера, вырывающегося из его кожи во всём своём извращённом величии, боли…  
  
— Ты одолел архангела изнутри.  
  
Сэм вздрагивает, совсем немного, и концентрируется на голосе Габриэля, чтобы вернуться в реальность, прежде чем вообще осознает скрытый вопрос, сквозящий в чуть недоверчивом тоне. Затем до него доходит смысл слов, и он колеблется. Это не совсем правда, однако это довольно близко к ней, и сам Люцифер, кажется, также видит в случившемся чистую победу Сэма. Но что ещё важнее, Сэм не готов делиться всей историей. Он не чувствует себя в праве это делать. Ему интересно, рассказал ли Люцифер вообще Михаилу. Он точно не хотел бы, чтобы знал Габриэль — брат, ради которого он не остановился.  
  
Сэм кивает и отказывается размышлять над тем, почему его вообще заботит чего хочет Люцифер.  
  
Габриэль низко присвистывает.  
  
— Вау. Напомни мне никогда тебя не злить.  
  
— Поздновато спохватился, — замечает Дин. Он как будто выглядит лучше — расслабленнее, чем за всё то время, что Сэм его видел с того момента, как он избавился от Метки. Может, не только Сэму нужно было услышать, что хоть раз им удалось сделать всё как надо.  
  
— Эй! — с большим достоинством возражает Габриэль, — Это было в прошлой жизни и не считается.  
  
Дин ухмыляется, потому что, чёрт побери, если им нельзя шутить о смерти, то кому вообще можно?  
  
— Карма — та ещё сучка.


	12. Chapter 12

Сэм точно и не знал, чего он ожидал от Габриэля, когда темы для разговора закончились. Наверное, что от скуки тот превратит остаток поездки для братьев в сущий Ад. Вместо этого парень ведёт себя почти… скромно.  
  
При этом он всё ещё способен трындеть без умолку. За завтраком они с Дином завели жаркую дискуссию о лучших забегаловках Америки, которая затем быстро переросла в грандиозно абсурдный спор на тему относительной ценности пирогов против молочных коктейлей.  
  
К тому времени, как соперники пришли к торжественному компромиссу, что мороженое — это круто, они были на час ближе по времени к месту назначения, а Сэм свернулся в клубок на своём сиденье, хихикая, как четырёхлетний ребёнок и уже не парясь ни о чём.  
  
И не то чтобы Трикстер совсем перестал проказничать, хотя он и правда старался вести себя чуть приличнее. Когда они обедали в забегаловке, какой-то ублюдок громко обсуждал сидящую в кабинке неподалёку мусульманскую семью. За что поплатился, начав разговаривать с нелепым резким, отрывистым акцентом наподобие немецкого, но не совсем. Услышав его, Дин просиял и спросил: «Чувак, Зелёнка?»*. Естественно, оба отказались объяснять, о чём речь, но Габриэль удовлетворённо проинформировал их, что мужик будет говорить так до тех пор, пока, по меньшей мере, три человека не скажут ему катиться туда, откуда приехал.  
  
Однако большую часть времени он молчит на заднем сиденье, очевидно, довольный быть предоставленным самому себе. Каждые несколько минут раздаётся хруст: на самой первой остановке Габриэль потребовал упаковку чипсов, и она до сих пор ещё не закончилась. Вот и всё. Иногда, когда Сэм поглядывает в зеркало, архангел рассматривает проплывающий пейзаж, то потерявшись в собственных мыслях, то более осознанно.  
  
Они уже почти в Мэрисвилле, когда, успокоенный тишиной, Сэм, наконец, возвращается к своим размышлениям.  
  
Это, по правде, говорит само за себя. Если бы он столкнулся с любой другой угрозой, то приступил бы к делу ещё вчера вечером, едва только Габриэль затих. Изо всех сил постарался бы рассмотреть проблему со всех возможных сторон. Обдумал бы, какие источники необходимо проверить, составил бы запасной план и всё оставшееся время доводил бы себя до состояния натянутой пружины перед скорым противостоянием так, что в итоге едва ли сумел бы заснуть.  
  
Не в этот раз. Они ведут двоих — точнее, даже троих — бывших врагов на свою базу. В их дом, насколько вообще у таких, как они, может быть понятие дома. И Сэм даже не предпринимает попытки продумать план на случай, если всё плохо кончится. Все его мысли касались не архангелов, а Метатрона, да и то Сэм быстро прервал их. Нового ему ничего не придумать, поэтому остаётся только надеяться, что на что-нибудь сгодятся их свежеприобретённые союзники.  
  
Ему бы следовало переживать сильнее. Но, как это ни парадоксально, единственная тёмная лошадка, которую Сэм видит в данном сценарии — это Габриэль. Габриэль, кто сотни, если не тысячи лет являл собой воплощение хаоса; Габриэль, чьё понимание помощи таково, что, вероятно, было бы безопаснее и совершенно точно не так болезненно, будь он их врагом; Габриэль, который всего пару месяцев назад с радостью отправил Каса в ловушку, предположительно чтобы спасти собственную шкуру.  
  
Сэм не уверен, говорит ли что-то о нём, его долбанутом образе жизни или о вышеозначенных ангелах тот факт, что, выбирая между парнем, который якобы умер за человечество, и парнем, который пытался его уничтожить, ему легче довериться последнему.  
  
Дело даже не в том, что Дьявол не лжёт. Люди меняются и, несмотря на изумление Люцифера, ангелы тоже. Сэм бы не удивился, если бы он изменил своё мнение, не сработай честность изначально.  
  
Но Сэм доверяет его гордости.  
  
Он Люциферу больше не нужен. Нынешний сосуд теперь идеально вмещает его. Помимо любопытства, у Люцифера больше нет причин искать с ним связи, кроме как чтобы продолжить с того, на чём остановился, когда Сэма забрали, и будь оно так, он бы давно приступил к этому. Люцифер не из тех, кто разменивается на прелюдии, и даже если б был, не начал бы игру с проявления уважения. Он всё ещё Дьявол. Неспособность проявить уважение там, где он не счёл нужным это сделать, и создало ему проблемы в первую очередь, и Сэм думает, что эта единственная его черта, которая не изменится.  
  
Это… в самом деле, означает, что Люцифер считает его достойным уважения. Хм. Значит, скорее всего, все остальные его эмоции также были искренни, и Сэм не уверен, что готов к такому. Он считал, что знает своего врага изнутри, его ледяную ярость и несколько слабых мест, но чем больше он за ним наблюдает, тем меньше холодности видит, и те самые слабости превращаются в смесь чувств, взглядов и отношений, которые не делают его более располагающим или понятным, но определённо заставляют казаться ближе, менее чуждым. Превращают его в того, кого можно узнать получше.  
  
Кого можно захотеть узнать получше.  
  
Сэм хмурится. Он отлично знает, каково было бы мнение Дина на этот счёт, и не может сказать, что винит его. Это безумие. Сэму ли не знать. Он своими глазами наблюдал худшие стороны Люцифера. Видел, как тот отправил людей в общую могилу и призвал Всадника Апокалипсиса. Впустил его в себя, самолично ощутил, насколько тот отличается от людей, познал непостижимость, ледяное величие и бритвенно-острые края его сущности. Сражался за собственное тело, проиграл, лишился права голоса и пробился наверх, чтобы вновь быть сброшенным вниз, словно утопающий в бурю. Видел, как Люцифер вышел из себя, убил его друзей, почти до смерти избил Дина. Был свидетелем того, с какой всеобъемлющей яростью он бросался на Михаила в Клетке. Годы, если не десятилетия, терпел его пытки, почти умер от одних только воспоминаний о них. Из всех людей, ему меньше всего следовало бы хотеть приближаться к Люциферу, потому что он — единственный, кто в точности знает, каково это, когда тобой заинтересован Дьявол.  
  
Но, может быть, это также значит, что Сэм — единственный человек на Земле, кто может взглянуть на него и увидеть, где монстр уступил место чему-то другому. Чему-то новому, если верить Габриэлю. Сэм способен взглянуть на Люцифера, такого, какой он теперь с Михаилом — внимательного и оберегающего — и почувствовать, как постепенно всё становится на свои места.  
  
Он уже не маленький мальчик. Он больше не верит в сказки. То, что у двух бывших архангелов была сила уничтожить Землю, не означает, что теперь, примирившись, они смогут как-то излечить её от зла, хотя звучит, конечно, заманчиво. Но почему-то зрелище того, какими они стали, излечивает  _Сэма_. Каким-то образом это приглушает воспоминания, и так с ними легче справиться. Картинка ангелов, бок о бок защищающих свои бывшие сосуды, почему-то кажется правильнее, реальнее, нежели чем любое из воспоминаний об остановленном Апокалипсисе.  
  
Скорее даже, как будто всё так, как и должно было быть.  
  
Или, возможно, он вновь обманывает самого себя. Это их с Люцифером общая черта, из-за которой у них постоянно возникают проблемы.  
  
Как бы то ни было, когда они добираются до окраины Мэрисвилля и замечают двух ангелов, прогуливающихся вдоль обочины словно пытаясь поймать попутку, что-то внутри Сэма, наконец, успокаивается.  
  
  


o.O.o

  
  
  
В итоге, они не забираются в Импалу всем скопом.  
  
Хотя это было близко. Люцифер жалуется, что только Габриэлю удалось в ней прокатиться (словно он не может в мгновение ока перенестись куда захочется). Сэм не уверен, от кого Люцифер хочет этим нытьём добиться реакции, Дина или Габриэля, но получает он от обоих: Дин резко останавливается и объявляет свою Детку запретной зоной, а Габриэль демонстративно растягивается на заднем сиденье. Однако он совершает роковую ошибку — кладёт на него ботинки — и в итоге оказывается вышвырнутым из машины.  
  
В конце концов, ангелам приходится следовать за Импалой своим ходом. Никто из них особо этому не рад, но они не спорят.  
  
Отсюда до места назначения ехать совсем близко, буквально пару часов. Дин паркуется на приличном расстоянии от Бункера и ждёт появления ангелов, чтобы подвезти к нему через окружающий убежище лес. Оба охотника понимают, что шанса, что те не заметят огромное бетонное строение прямо рядом с погребальным костром, можно сказать, нет, но Дин всё равно намерен попытаться.  
  
Стены Бункера действительно незаметны с угла, с которого тот решает подъехать. Если Сэм не ошибается, то они сейчас над расположенной глубже всего его частью, и взобрались достаточно высоко на холм, покрытый грязью и камнями в самом высоком его месте.  
  
От костра мало что осталось. Он ещё не зарос травой, так как огонь был очень силён и горел слишком долго (и жидкость для розжига, которую Дин без сомнения использовал, тоже на это повлияла). Но на почерневшей земле почти совсем нет обугленных частей бревен. И определённо ничего, в чём можно узнать останки Кевина.  
  
Габриэль пристально рассматривает место с нечитаемым выражением лица, и сердце Сэма уходит в пятки.  
  
Затем архангел вздыхает, достаёт из ниоткуда стеклянную банку и опускается на колени на выжженную землю, что-то бормоча настолько тихо, что и не разберешь, заклинание это или проклятья. Его руки методично шарят в песке, словно металлоискатели, и он то и дело замирает, подбирая нечто, что, Сэм надеется, являет собой фрагмент кости, и кладёт в банку.  
  
Люцифер наблюдает с легкой заинтересованностью, а Михаил нахмуривается.  
  
— Это языческая магия?  
  
Его голос почти нейтрален, словно неодобрение — всего лишь формальность. Габриэль едва заметно дергается.  
  
— Вообще-то, смесь. Я придумал парочку подобных трюков, пока ты не видел. Они бывают весьма кстати.  
  
Несколько мгновений Михаил молчит.  
  
— Предполагаю, да, когда скрываешься от Воинства небес, — а вот теперь его тон абсолютно ровный; Сэм не знает, как ещё понимать это утверждение, кроме как простое наблюдение, разве что сейчас Люцифер уже рассматривает Михаила с тем же любопытством, с каким до этого рассматривал младшего брата. Габриэль останавливается, всё ещё сидя на черной земле и разглядывая пепел. Его руки не двигаются.  
  
— Да. Я сбежал. Я спрятался. Связался с язычниками. Я дезертир и недостойный сын. Я восстал против вас обоих ради — как ты там выразился, Люси? — кучки тараканов. И знаешь что? — Он поднимает на Михаила искажённое яростью лицо, испепеляя того взглядом. Но его голос слишком несерьёзный, слишком лёгкий, и осколки костей потрескивают в банке, которую он сжимает в руке, —  _Мне не жаль_. Я обрёл новую семью. Им тоже было наплевать на меня, совсем как дома! Но они, по крайней мере, не удивлялись всякий раз, когда я хотел высказать своё мнение. Я сделал что-то стоящее со своим временем, сделал это на своих условиях и, в конце концов, помог остановить ваш идиотский поединок двух баранов! Так что не надо здесь смотреть так осуждающе. Мы ничем не лучше язычников — или людей. Просто пушки побольше. Поэтому, если, чтобы уравнять силы, мне надо будет перейти на их сторону, я это сделаю. Сколько нужно раз. Понятно?  
  
Михаил окидывает его задумчивым взглядом, равнодушный к эмоциональной вспышке.  
  
— Ты единственный оставшийся архангел.  
  
Габриэль вздрагивает, а затем ухмыляется.  
  
— Какая жалость, ведь я ещё к тому же единственный архангел, который не ловит кайф, строя из себя Муссолини. И это вам просто повезло, потому что, держу пари, вам бы не понравилось, начни я раздавать приказания направо и налево.  
  
Михаил продолжает напряженно рассматривать брата, словно пазл, чтобы решить который, ему необходимо сначала понять, с какой стороны к тому подойти.  
  
Спустя некоторое время Габриэль отворачивается обратно к праху и пеплу, продолжив читать заклинания, на этот раз чуть громче. Язык, на котором он говорит, не похож на енохианский, что неудивительно, но Сэм вполне уверен, что это и не древнескандинавский. Санскрит?  
  
Где-то на середине ритуала Михаил, по всей видимости, принимает какое-то решение и открывает было рот, но Люцифер касается его рукава и едва заметно качает головой. Как ни странно, старший слушается и оставляет тему, по крайней мере, на какое-то время.  
  
Наконец, Габриэль заканчивает исследовать землю. Он поднимается на ноги и отряхивает колени (которые чудесным образом совсем не испачкались, как и его руки). Стеклянная банка даже не заполнена до конца. Самый большой фрагмент кости в длину не больше пальца.  
  
— Итак, каков вердикт, доктор? — пряча нервозность, спрашивает Дин.  
  
— Он мёртв, Джим, — мгновенно отвечает Габриэль самым траурным тоном, на который способен. Затем он пожимает плечами и встряхивает банку, — Меня не бить, если он вернётся наполовину деревом, но, в общем, шанс у нас есть. Маленький, но… всё-таки, лучшее, что имеем.  
  
Дин кивает. Краешки губ Габриэля слегка приподнимаются.  
  
— Ну-у-у, — лениво тянет он с хитрым блеском в глазах, — и когда мы перенесём вечеринку вниз?  
  
Чем удачно сбивает с толку всех присутствующих. Трикстер в открытую ухмыляется и притопывает ногой.  
  
— Бункер Просвещенных, — поясняет он, — Где-то там внизу. Без обид, Дино, хорошо прокатились, но в обычном среднестатическом лесу не бывает такого количества охранных чар.  
  
В его словах присутствует логика, но они всё равно ничего не объясняют.  
  
— Откуда тебе известно, что это такое? — спрашивает Сэм.  
  
— Ой, ну ты знаешь, как это бывает. Хочешь не хочешь, заинтересуешься тайными сообществами, которые посылают охотников по твоим следам. Милые ребятки, но никакого чувства юмора. Я как раз собирался пробраться сюда, чтобы предложить им заняться чем-нибудь получше, когда где-то в пятидесятых годах они буквально растворились в воздухе. Есть какие-то предположения о том, что случилось?  
  
Дин кривится.  
  
— Абаддон.  
  
— Проклятье. Мда, не повезло им. Надеюсь, вы избавились от тел.  
  
Сэм делает оскорблённое лицо.  
  
— Это произошло не здесь.  
  
— Тем лучше. Ну что, мы идём?  
  
Дин посылает ему пронзительный взгляд, а затем поворачивается и оглядывает оставшихся двух ангелов.  
  
— Если я обнаружу, что вы суете свой нос в…  
  
— Ты будешь ужасно в нас разочарован и обрушишь кару Винчестеров на наши головы. Мы поняли.  
  
Дин капитулирует.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * отсылка к Stargate. Погуглите этого персонажа. Для полного понимания прикола нужно ещё знать, что автор фф - не носитель языка, и её родной язык - чешский :)  
> А ещё, надеюсь, вы опять заприметили шикарно вставленные фразочки-референсы к Star Trek :> (обожаю автора за сам фик, но и за них тоже).


	13. Chapter 13

Что удивительно, находиться в бункере вместе с ангелами не так уж и нервотрёпно. Люцифер с Михаилом отправляются за нужного сорта глиной, а затем окапываются в предоставленном им Дином почти пустом кабинете, работая над Скрижалью. Габриэль уютненько устраивается в одной из свободных спален и приступает к исследованиям, утверждая, что сначала ему необходимо осмотреть активные защитные чары, прежде чем думать о том, чтобы добавить к ним что-то своё. Сэм и Дин по очереди сопровождают его, хотя по большей части это нужно лишь затем, чтобы самим чувствовать себя спокойнее насчёт их неожиданных гостей и держать Трикстера подальше от архивов и хранилищ. Все прекрасно понимают, что едва ли они смогут что-либо сделать, если Габриэль решит перестать хорошо себя вести.  
  
Габриэль лишь закатывает глаза, обещает, что ничего не сделает, не предупредив их сначала, и пользуется возможностью поболтать, даже несмотря на то, что — Сэм готов поклясться — иногда тот выглядит настолько же ошарашенным тем фактом, что ему есть с кем поговорить, насколько Сэм — самим его присутствием в бункере.  
  
Архангел держит слово на протяжении целых четырнадцати часов, после чего он пробирается в ещё одну заброшенную комнату и наколдовывает настоящий домашний кинотеатр, с колонками, настенным телеэкраном размером больше, чем некоторые из гостиничных кроватей, на которых Сэму когда-то не повезло поспать, и количеством дисков с фильмами, которого им хватит на целый год. Он приземляется на новенький диван прямо в ботинках и в течении нескольких долгих секунд пялится в потолок.  
  
— Ну нет. Для таких охранных заклятий вам тут археолог нужен, а не Трикстер. Там столько защитных слоёв, что я наполовину уверен, что где-нибудь внизу спрятан динозавр. К счастью для нас большинство из них неактивны. Чтоб находиться тут в режиме полной изоляции, нужно не только быть полностью человеком, думаю, нужно являться полноправным членом Просвещённых. Извиняйте, но трогать это я не стану. Теперь к хорошим новостям, — он криво ухмыляется, — Я понял, почему мне не удалось заглянуть сюда раньше и разыграть парней, как я хотел. Всё из-за части заклятий, которые ещё действуют. До тех пор пока у тебя есть другие дела, бункер и кто бы там в нём ни был всё время будут казаться недостаточно важными, чтобы что-то предпринимать. Я вполне уверен, что это сработает и с Метатроном, задержит его на какое-то время. Не надолго, мы — слишком большая заноза в заднице, чтобы быть в полной безопасности, но, серьёзно, они задержали меня на десятилетия, и я ничего не заподозрил.  _Крутые_  были эти ребятки.  
  
Он выглядит искренне обрадованным тем фактом, что его обхитрили. Может, так оно и есть, и не только потому что сейчас это в его интересах.  
  
— И как бонус, можно быть уверенными, что Метахрен и не заметит, как мы вернём назад нашего Пророка, до тех пор пока тот не покинет бункер.  
  
— То есть он будет под домашним арестом пока всё не кончится?  
  
Габриэль пожимает плечами.  
  
— Это лучше, чем быть мёртвым. Так, а теперь, до тех пор пока наша команда расшифровщиков Скрижали не закончит свою работу, у меня тут марафон фильмов за пропущенных несколько лет. Можете присоединяться и наслаждаться моими уморительными комментариями.  
  
Сэм пристально смотрит на него.  
  
— Ты обещаешь сидеть тихо?  
  
Габриэль закатывает глаза.  
  
— Да, я обещаю держаться подальше от архивов и складов и всех закоулочков, куда вы не хотите, чтоб я заглядывал. Если найду что-то секретное в кухне, дам вам знать. Этого достаточно?  
  
Сэм сопротивляется искушению подчеркнуть, что он только что нарушил прошлое обещание. Дух и буква закона, и всё такое. К тому же, он совсем не против воспользоваться свежеоборудованным домашним кинотеатром, как только позволят обстоятельства.  
  
Он коротко кивает.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
  
  
  
Именно поэтому, когда позднее тем же днем прибывает Кас, у охотников есть время поприветствовать его и описать нынешнюю ситуацию лучше, чем им удалось за несколько телефонных звонков, прежде чем в кухню входит Габриэль, останавливаясь в почтительном отдалении от всех троих и с ухмылкой глядя на младшего брата.  
  
— Хэй бро. Рад снова меня видеть?  
  
Кас поворачивается к нему.  
  
— Габриэль.  
  
И так слабая ухмылка Габриэля дрожит под суровым, подобным лазеру, взглядом брата, однако он разводит руки в стороны.  
  
— Во плоти. Без тыканий в этот раз, пожалуйста. Кстати, извини за то жуткое представление. Знаю, Метатрону нельзя писать фанфики. Я у него совсем не похоже получился.  
  
Кастиэль не выглядит убеждённым. В действительности, он выглядит так словно всё равно хочет проверить, материален ли Габриэль.  
  
— Откуда нам знать, что это не ещё одна ловушка?  
  
Габриэль бросает на него скептический взгляд.  
  
— Во-первых, могу у тебя спросить то же самое. Во-вторых, даже для Метатронова чувства драмы это чересчур. В-третьих, Метатрон — жалкий неудачник, у которого бы не вышло написать стоящую историю, даже если бы Шекспир держал его за ручку, и он бы ни за что не позволил мне сказать «это всё потому что он не выдерживает честную критику», — он умолкает, засовывает руки в карманы куртки и пожимает плечами, — В-четвёртых, знать не откуда. Все тут типа просто верят в это, ведь если хоть кто-то здесь его пешка — мы влипли.  
  
— На самом деле, нам необязательно лишь верить, — нехотя отмечает Сэм, — Есть способ проверить ангелов в любое время.  
  
Габриэль строит рожу.  
  
— Я бы предпочёл избежать повторного протыкания острыми предметами. Сомневаюсь, что у вас тут где-то завалялся клинок архангела, но всё равно — от этих штук  _больно_.  
  
— Не клинком. С помощью молитвы.  
  
— А, — мгновение Габриэль обдумывает это, а затем его лицо светлеет, — Да-а, пока она направлена на конкретного получателя, должно сработать. И это также способ проверить вас обоих — сымитировать голос взывающего тоже невозможно. Я думаю, младший братишка вас узнает.  
  
Кас торжественно кивает.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Дин переводит взгляд с него на остальных.  
  
— Отлично. Но я не стану молиться Сатане или этому придурку.  
  
— Я могу, — говорит Сэм, очень старательно сохраняя голос нейтральным. Дин посылает ему ошарашенный взгляд.  
  
— Сэм.  
  
— В этом нет ничего такого, Дин. Я справлюсь.  
  
Дин колеблется, но затем сдаётся. Только когда они меняют тему — спасибо Габриэлю, который с радостью пользуется возможностью выпытать из Каса новости про их родных — Сэм осмеливается расслабиться, довольный тем, что ему не пришлось раскрывать подробности.  
  
Проверить Люцифера ещё раз не повредит, так?  
  
  
  
  
Два часа спустя оставшиеся ангелы находят их по-прежнему в кухне, разве что от политики обсуждение перешло к еде. В буквальном смысле: в промежутках между набиванием рта, Габриэль учит Каса пробовать еду, и тот пытается описать разницу между его методом и человеческими чувствами, обдумывая тему разговора, по меньшей мере, столь же серьёзно и внимательно, сколь и предыдущую.  
  
Тишина, что опускается, когда они замечают старших, короткая, но очевидно неуютная. Быстро прервать её решается Габриэль.  
  
— Эй. Что-нибудь новенькое?  
  
— Нашли совпадение, — объявляет Михаил, — Мы действительно помним некоторые одинаковые отрывки. Я считаю, что пора поговорить с душой Пророка.  
  
Он очень сдержанно кивает младшему ангелу.  
  
— Кастиэль.  
  
— Михаил. Люцифер.  
  
Люцифер едва заметно улыбается.  
  
— Кастиэль. Всё бунтуешь, я слышал.  
  
— Против Господа — никогда.  
  
Улыбка Люцифера становится ироничной.  
  
— Ты не мог знать об этом, когда мы говорили в последний раз.  
  
— Ну-ну, детский сад,  _пожалуйста_ , давайте не будем спорить, кто сильнее любит папу, — прерывает их Габриэль, — У нас есть способ проверить, все ли здесь реальны. Типа того. Скорее это способ узнать, реальны ли мы все где-то и способны действовать по своей воле здесь, но эй, лучше чем ничего. Хотите попробовать?  
  
  


o.O.o

  
  
  
На следующее утро Сэм просыпается и ощущает повисшее в воздухе напряжение. Словно с прибытием Кастиэля все вдруг вспомнили, что их импровизированный союз — что угодно, но не нормальное положение вещей. В частности ангелы напоминают собой группу волков из разных стай, которые внезапно обнаружили себя на одной и той же территории и понятия не имеют, начать рычать друг на друга или дружить.  
  
С другой стороны, они с Дином навряд ли чем-то лучше. Один Габриэль отчаянно балаболит всё утро, но как и все, он слишком увяз в их общей предыстории, чтобы притворяться, что всё отлично. Между ними просто было слишком много всего. Габриэль срывается за обедом, и весьма зрелищно: он превращает всю еду с их тарелок в тараканов, опрокидывает на наблюдавших за ним старших братьев свою порцию и уносится с кухни, оставляя позади двух возмущённых бывших архангелов, двух матерящихся охотников и Кастиэля, жалобно наблюдающего за тем, как его еда шустренько сбегает со стола.  
  
Сэм берет себя в руки, поднимает опрокинутый на пол стул и в кой-то веки единодушно соглашается с Дином, который клянется прикончить Трикстера различными изобретательными способами, пусть даже выплюнутая им еда так и осталась макаронами.  
  
После случившегося Люцифер и Михаил пропадают неизвестно куда. Атмосфера по-прежнему остаётся накалённой. Всплеск эмоций Габриэля был как первый гром, что только предвещает надвигающийся шторм. Он совсем не разрядил обстановку.  
  
Тем удивительнее, что именно Габриэль хочет видеть их всех поздним вечером. Они собираются в новой комнате отдыха. Архангел вновь выглядит более-менее спокойным. Прежде чем Дин начинает угрожать ему с целью заставить расправиться с их новыми непрошеными сожителями, он привлекает внимание всех присутствующих, подбрасывая и ловя что-то похожее на связку ключей.  
  
— В общем. Я тут кое о чём подумал. Защитные чары смогут сдерживать нашу маленькую Метапроблему какое-то время, но не вечно. Позвольте представить вам наш план Б на случай атаки, — он шагает к Сэму и суёт ключ в его ладонь, задержав свою на несколько секунд. Тот выглядит невинно, обычный ключ от дешевой квартирки, но теплый, словно впитал в себя тепло тела Трикстера, — Ключи к моим убежищам, парни. Использовать только в случае крайней необходимости.  
  
Он приближается к Дину, который рассматривает его с подозрением, но послушно протягивает руку.  
  
— Вставьте в любую замочную скважину, и откроется проход размером с дверь, которую вы использовали. Первого, кто отправит мне вонючую рыбу через какой-нибудь ящик, будет преследовать ночной горшок-людоед, — следующий на очереди Кастиэль, — Они сработают только для вас — кто угодно может открыть дверь, но только тот, кто получил ключ от меня, будет способен пройти. Это даже Метатрона должно задержать достаточно, чтобы смотаться откуда бы то ни было, прежде чем он объявится.  
  
Габриэль совсем не колеблется, когда отправляется к Михаилу, но его голос утрачивает часть своей притворной лёгкости.  
  
— У вас двоих больше шансов просто улететь, но на всякий случай, — Люцифер получает ключ, всунутый ему в руки чуть более резко, чем необходимо, — Тебе может встретиться маленький, почти целиком белый пёс. Сделаешь ему больно, и я сделаю больно тебе.  
  
Сэм моргает.  
  
— У тебя есть собака?  
  
Габриэл пожимает плечами и даже находит силы слегка ухмыльнуться.  
  
— Думаю, это у собаки есть я. В первый раз объявился где-то в конце девятнадцатого века. До сих пор точно не знаю, что он такое. Неважно. Если придётся воспользоваться ключиками, не ломайте там ничего и держитесь подальше от моей коллекции порно. И ещё, если убежище нужно будет покинуть до того, как я успею туда добраться, оно выбросит в какой-нибудь безопасной местности — возьмитесь за руки, если хотите оказаться в одном и том же месте. Вопросы?  
  
На мгновение кажется, что вопросов не будет, но затем Кас с сожалеющим видом протягивает свой ключ обратно.  
  
— Спасибо, брат, но из-за меня возникнет чрезмерный риск. Как только я уйду из бункера, Метатрон может меня похитить, и вам не удастся узнать об этом до тех пор, пока убежище не будет скомпрометировано. Если ты считаешь, что эти меры лишь задержат, а не остановят его, то ты не можешь позволить себе такой риск.  
  
Габриэль закатывает глаза, но выражение его лица смягчается.  
  
— Я всё продумал, — с легкостью сообщает он, — Вдохновился здешними чарами. Никто вновь не вспомнит о ключе, пока не увидит, что использовал его. Оставь.  
  
Кас колеблется, но в конце концов кладёт его в карман.  
  
— А теперь к нашим свежеприобретённым тараканам, — как и ожидалось, начинает Дин, но его притворно-угрожающий взгляд в сторону Трикстера почему-то не такой суровый, каким бы без сомнения был всего пару минут назад.  
  
  


o.O.o

  
  
  
Их союз больше, чем просто в духе «враг моего врага», но в этом и заключается сложность: с одной стороны, если бы это было так, они, по крайней мере, были бы уверены, что он продержится до тех пор пока Метатрон не будет побеждён, с другой — есть вероятность, что они останутся союзниками даже после того, как покончат с ним. (Если им удастся покончить с ним, но Сэм отказывается думать об этом). В конце концов, Габриэль уже однажды выбрал их сторону, Люцифер, по-видимому, полон решимости помогать Сэму (даже если это лишь из прихоти, которая в один момент может кончиться), а Кас — прекрасный пример того, что ничто не решено окончательно, учитывая то, как он метался, будучи то их союзником, то другом, то врагом последние пару лет, затем лишь, чтобы настолько врасти в их крохотную семью, что Сэм и представлять себе её без него не хочет.  
  
Он особенно не хочет представлять Дина без него. Совершенно очевидно, что Кастиэль обезоруживает его брата как никто другой. С того самого момента, как умер Кевин, только их разговоры по телефону позволяли видеть Дина почти улыбающимся. То, что он здесь, даже если всего на пару дней, уже чудесно сказывается на старшем Винчестере.  
  
А это, в свою очередь, хорошо для всех. Дин умеет, в каком-то смысле, притягивать людей на свою орбиту, с помощью некой особой силы гравитации, которую Сэм всё никак не мог понять, но слишком много раз видел в действии, чтобы сомневаться. Где-то между внезапным жестом щедрости Габриэля и следующим утром Дин, кажется, решается дать новым обитателям бункера реальный шанс и перестаёт вести себя как сущий параноик, и дело здесь, может быть, не только в том, что теперь они находятся в большей безопасности, но и в том, что Кас на удивление куда-то пропал сразу как только Дин отправился спать.  
  
Этого не будет достаточно. Между ними слишком много всего, слишком много обвинений, сожалений и неразрешенных вопросов, делающих их непредсказуемыми по отношению друг к другу.  
  
Но, быть может, это и удобный случай — хотя бы получить ответы на некоторые из них.  
  
— Михаил. Можно тебя на минуту?  
  
Он не ожидал застать Михаила одного так скоро. Пожалуй, именно поэтому он почти проморгал открывшуюся возможность, когда они пересеклись в коридоре.  
  
Ангел останавливается и поворачивается, обращая на него всё своё внимание.  
  
— Да.  
  
В нём чувствуется напряжение, которое Сэм не может воспринимать иначе как настороженность, но действительно ли это она, или же просто всё дело в том, что Михаил использует свой сосуд лишь как физическую марионетку, а не для выражения своих эмоций, он понятия не имеет.  
  
— Я хотел спросить… — Сэм не договаривает и отводит взгляд. Хорошего способа убедиться в правдивости страхов, терзавших его годы — и каким-то образом всё равно недостаточно долго — нет. Он собирается с духом, заставляет себя посмотреть на тело своего младшего брата, которого он почти не знал, хотя встретиться взглядом с сущностью, теперь живущей в нём, он все-таки не может, — Душа Адама. Она была уничтожена в Клетке?  
  
На краткий миг на обычно нечитаемом лице Михаила проявляется замешательство.  
  
— Конечно, нет. Душа Адама не отправилась в Клетку.  
  
Сэм дергается от неожиданности.  
  
— Что?  
  
Мгновение Михаил изучает его, затем выражение его лица понимающе смягчается.  
  
— Это было его условием для нашего соглашения. Он предоставляет сосуд в использование, если они с его матерью остаются в Раю, и больше их никто никогда не тревожит. Я сделал как он просил.  
  
— Он в Раю.  
  
Отдалённо Сэм осознаёт, что он повторяет его слова как идиот, но из-за растущего внутри облегчения ему трудно заставить себя беспокоиться об этом.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Отлично. Это… просто отлично.  
  
Он уже собирается поблагодарить ангела и пойти своей дорогой, когда Михаил вновь заговаривает, звуча обеспокоенно.  
  
— Ты осознаёшь, что пока правит Метатрон, я не могу гарантировать душе твоего брата покой. Вы должны быть готовы к тому, что ваша семья и друзья могут в любой момент стать его заложниками, — он замолкает, колеблясь, но затем продолжает, — Хотел бы я сказать, что они в безопасности. Крайне важно, чтобы души достойных людей никто не тревожил. Это правило тяжело нарушить любому ангелу, но Метатрон уже доказал, что готов пойти на гораздо более серьёзные жертвы в своём желании реформировать Рай.  
  
Что-то здесь не так с этим заявлением, еще одно скрытое за несвоевременным напоминанием об их риске сообщение. У Сэма уходит мгновение на то, чтобы понять, что именно, и теперь уже он смотрит ангелу в глаза.  
  
— Ты сейчас говоришь о том, что нарушил правила, когда втянул во всё Адама?  
  
Пожалуй, ему не следует удивляться, что Михаил отказывается отводить глаза.  
  
— Да. Я не видел иного выбора. Либо нарушить инструкции Отца по ежедневному присмотру за Раем, либо не выполнить самый главный Его план.  
  
Губы Сэма кривятся в отвращении.  
  
— Цель оправдывает средства.  
  
Михаил хмурится, как будто Сэм только что поставил его перед философской дилеммой, которая никогда раньше не приходила ему в голову.  
  
— Я не очень уверен. Да, это имеет смысл, особенно на войне, но в последнее время я начинаю думать, что если цель не может быть достигнута достойными способами, возможно, не следует и пытаться её достигнуть.  
  
Сэм непонимающе моргает.  
  
— Отлично. Потому что это был сарказм.  
  
— А, — некоторое время они просто рассматривают друг друга.  
  
— Есть что-то ещё, что ты хотел спросить?  
  
— Нет. Спасибо. Этого… достаточно.  
  
Михаил кивает, разворачивается и уходит, словно этого разговора никогда не было, оставляя Сэма смотреть ему вслед.  
  
Порой даже Люцифер кажется не таким непонятным.  
  
  


o.O.o

  
  
  
— Кастиэль не хочет возглавлять Воинство.  
  
Люцифер замирает от неожиданно прозвучавшего голоса, затем разворачивается к Михаилу, который уставился на незавершённую Скрижаль, словно та была чем-то большим, нежели всего лишь результатом слепого копирования и догадок. Они не солгали, когда сказали, что нашли совпадение в воспоминаниях, но задачу это не облегчает.  
  
— Разве это не хорошо? Мне казалось, тебе он не нравится.  
  
Михаил устремляет на него чуть озадаченный, слегка укоризненный взгляд, словно он не может поверить в то, что из всех людей его брат вдруг ответил ему с таким чрезмерным упрощением. Люцифер тщательно скрывает улыбку.  
  
— Воинство некому будет возглавить, — поясняет Михаил, — Габриэль отказывается, Кастиэль тоже. Все лидеры других фракций или незначительны, или мертвы, за исключением Метатрона, который слишком непредсказуем, чтобы позволять ему править.  
  
— Он также и наш враг, — мягко отмечает Люцифер.  
  
— Да, единственный достоверно известный враг. Тем не менее, если мы одолеем его, Воинство будет в ещё большем хаосе, чем при нём. Ангелы не созданы для анархии.  
  
Люцифер пожимает плечами.  
  
— Это не твоя забота, если только ты всё-таки не хочешь вернуться на своё место.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что я не могу.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты веришь в то, что не можешь. Мы не знаем наверняка.  
  
Он ждёт, что Михаил резко прервёт его, но вместо этого Михаил вновь бросает взгляд на Скрижаль. Эхо Слова Господа. Конечно же.  
  
— Я потерял право на это, Люцифер. Совершил слишком много ошибок.  
  
Люцифер застывает. Самым похожим на признание откровением, к которому они пришли за все те века в Клетке, было «Я сожалею», инициированное им и разделённое — в начале с неохотой, а затем с облегчением — Михаилом.  
  
— И я ни одну не могу исправить, — бессильная горечь Михаила ощутима так ясно, что отражается на лице сосуда. Как будто тяжесть его взгляда, впивающегося в Люцифера, словно прося  _чего-то_  — возможно, понимания — не говорит сама за себя, — Может быть, я правил всего лишь как вынужденная замена, но я сделал всё, что было в моих силах, заботясь о Небесах, а ныне даже этого не дозволено. Так что есть я? Что есть мы? По милости Отца мы вышли из Клетки, но в Творении больше места нам нет. Мы отыграли свои роли, изжили своё предназначение, стали разочарованием. Рискуем вернуться обратно в Клетку, всего лишь помогая.  
  
— Да, рискуем, — твердо обрывает он, видя, что Люцифер было открывает рот, а затем добавляет более мягко, — Я не отступаюсь. Не могу, без четкого на то указания. Стоять в стороне и просто смотреть почти так же ужасно, как быть запертым. Знаю, ты разделяешь мои чувства. Может быть, я недостаточно благодарен, и, может быть, я не заслуживаю даже этой малой доли милосердия, но мне нужно знать, что я сделал то, что мог, даже если за это придётся вернуться в Клетку. Я не могу повернуться спиной к Небесам окончательно.  
  
— И одно это, — Люцифер не может не отметить, слишком сильно выведенный из равновесия откровениями брата, — уже делает тебя лучше Отца.  
  
— Не богохульствуй, брат, — укоряет Михаил, но звучит он, скорее, устало, нежели строго, — Не делай всё ещё хуже.  
  
Люцифер кратко кивает.  
  
Михаил выглядит обеспокоенным. В руках он сжимает скопированную Скрижаль. Теперь, когда они находятся каждый в своём сосуде, должно быть легче воспринимать печаль другого, так как она больше не отражается прямо на Благодати. Легче не становится.  
  
Люцифер вздыхает.  
  
— Михаил, я знаю, ты не упустил из виду тот факт, что мы — двое из четырех ангелов с целыми крыльями во всём Творении. Или что Отец мог сделать нас куда ниже рангом, чем Серафимы. У нас не просто достаточно сил для самозащиты — их хватит, чтобы сражаться. Как ты думаешь, почему?  
  
Михаил всё ещё молчит. Люцифер понимает, что это, скорее, нежелание делиться теориями, которые у него точно есть, нежели простое «Я не знаю». Он пытается подойти с другого угла:  
  
— Если бы Отец сказал тебе делать всё что захочешь, вообще что угодно, что бы ты сделал?  
  
— Я бы вернулся на своё место на Небесах.  
  
Ответ почти мгновенный, инстинктивный, и от этого всё ещё тяжелее. Это ещё сильнее приводит в бешенство, вот только злится Люцифер не на Михаила. Он закусывает губу, чтобы сдержаться и не давить на брата, потому что тот лишь станет упрямиться в ответ. Но будь он проклят, как же ему хочется.  
  
— Я бы попросил тебя отправиться со мной, — спустя мгновение добавляет Михаил мягче.  
  
Люцифер кривится.  
  
— Рай — отныне не место для меня.  
  
— Ад тоже, — твердо возражает Михаил. Это вызывает у Люцифера улыбку.  
  
— Да, — признаёт он, — Там мне никогда не нравилось, на самом деле. Но мне вполне хорошо здесь. Всегда любил эту часть Творения, даже несмотря на то, что завелись тут некоторые паразиты.  
  
Они вновь замолкают, оба погрузившись в собственные мысли.  
  
— Если бы ты мог делать что захочешь, — медленно произносит Михаил, — ты бы всё равно решил уничтожить человечество?  
  
Как ни странно, на это у него однозначного ответа нет.  
  
— В конечном итоге, — обдумав эту мысль, заключает Люцифер. Уголки его губ приподнимаются, — Для начала я бы поэкспериментировал. Думаю, выяснил бы, как долго могу их терпеть.  
  
— Затем ты бы делал то, чего хочет Отец, — с железно-тяжёлой иронией в голосе отмечает Михаил.  
  
— Только поначалу. И только если ничего поинтереснее бы не нашлось. Ты знаешь меня, братец.  
  
Это правда, и она обладает тем преимуществом, что служит целям Люцифера.  
  
Каким-то образом быть двумя неудачниками вместе стало приятнее, нежели кому-то пытаться взять верх, и в то же время каким-то образом Люцифер стал благодарен за эти перемены.  
  
Но Михаил прав. Это не привычный им масштаб действий, и Люциферу приходится прикусить язык, чтобы не выдать того, что он сказал бы, будь у них свобода такого рода.  
  
 _Лети, брат. Воспари, чтобы вновь править на Небесах.  
  
А Землю оставь мне._


	14. Chapter 14

_— Люцифер._  
  
Люцифер хмыкает и улыбается, тайно наслаждаясь теплотой их окрепшей связи. Сэм, кажется, не подозревает о ней, и Люцифер вновь заталкивает мысль о том, что, возможно, следует сказать ему, в дальний угол сознания. Не то чтобы Сэм не мог спросить его или любого другого ангела, прежде чем взять и предположить, что молитва — примерно такой же частный способ общения, как односторонний телефонный звонок.  
  
В отличие от своего брата, младший охотник взял за правило время от времени проверять ангелов, хотя вскоре Люцифер осознал, что только к нему Сэм взывает почти всякий раз, как видит. Ему бы чувствовать себя оскорблённым недоверием, но в молитве оно совсем не ощущается. Вместо этого, обмениваясь с ним парой слов, Сэм успокаивается. Удовлетворение и чувство безопасности просачиваются сквозь открытый канал, пока чуть позже связь не затухает.  
  
Если подумать, Сэм уже давно не пытался при виде него давить большим пальцем на шрам на ладони, даже не порывался, чтобы затем остановиться. Люцифер может лишь догадываться, что обе привычки служат одной и той же цели.  
  
Он определённо предпочитает молитвы.  
  
Сэм продолжает сооружать себе сэндвич, то и дело поглядывая в его сторону. Если оставить в стороне новые привычки, кажется, он не чувствует себя в безопасности рядом с ним достаточно, чтобы поворачиваться к нему спиной надолго — но и не настолько, чтобы отказаться поворачиваться вообще.  
  
Может быть, неразумно колебать хрупкие взаимоотношения, которые они только-только устанавливают, но Люцифер сейчас не в самом разумном расположении духа.  
  
— Есть кое-что, что меня беспокоит на протяжении уже нескольких дней, — начинает он невинно. Сэм боковым зрением поглядывает на него, — Возможно, ты смог бы помочь?  
  
Сэм кладёт булку сверху на небольшую горку помидоров, яиц и салата, берёт тарелку с бутербродом и оборачивается, прислоняясь к кухонной стойке лицом к ангелу.  
  
— Зависит от того, в чём дело.  
  
— Кажется, вы с Гадриэлем давно знакомы.  
  
Даже слепой бы заметил, как Сэм застывает от этих слов. Люцифер позволяет тишине затянуться на некоторое время, но когда она становится слишком долгой, он мягко спрашивает:  
  
— Расскажешь мне?  
  
— Нет. Тебя это не касается.  
  
Слова звучат холодно и твёрдо, но руки охотника дрожат, что заметно только благодаря вибрирующей из-за этого тарелке.  
  
— Это одна из причин, почему ты был таким измотанным, когда я впервые посетил тебя.  
  
— Я сказал, тебя это не касается, — выплёвывает Сэм, теперь уже раздражённо, и как бы ни было приятно быть рядом с ним физически, прямо сейчас хотелось бы оказаться во сне, где его эмоции легче понять. Конечно, Люцифер всё ещё может прочесть мысли своего бывшего сосуда, но подозревает, что Сэм это не оценит.  
  
Так много искушающих способов подтолкнуть его ещё дальше, и, может быть, даже правильно продолжать провоцировать его, вызывать такой живой отклик, чтобы не дать пустоте в душе Сэма взять верх. Но глубоко внутри Люцифер — создание жадное. Он не хочет терять приятные моменты их разговоров, появления которых едва сумел добиться.  
  
Он наклоняет голову, продолжая смотреть глаза в глаза.  
  
— Хорошо, Сэм.  
  
Он уже собирается выйти с кухни — больше здесь ничего не поделаешь, по крайней мере, не сегодня — когда голос Сэма останавливает его.  
  
— И ещё кое-что.  
  
Люцифер разворачивается, вопросительно приподнимая бровь.  
  
— Больше никогда не зови меня своим сосудом.  
  
Мгновение Люцифер изучает охотника, но есть лишь некоторые вещи, которые он может уступить ему без сопротивления, и ложь к ним не относится.  
  
— Но ты — это он, — просто говорит Люцифер, — Я больше не вселюсь в тебя, но ты всё ещё мой единственный подлинный сосуд.  
  
— Мне плевать. Я не твоя игрушка. И не вещь, за которую можно с кем-то бороться. Я могу постоять сам за себя.  
  
Ах. Так вот в чём дело.  
  
— Значит, мне нельзя занимать твою сторону?  
  
Сэм фыркает.  
  
— Тебе нельзя ревновать. Я тебе не принадлежу. Никаким образом. Я принадлежу самому себе.  
  
— Это так, — легко соглашается Люцифер. Ему не нужна особая проницательность, чтобы помнить о том, что борьба за независимость суждений, за то, чтобы его воспринимали как личность, с собственным достоинством и волей — это одно из тех стремлений, которыми насквозь пронизана душа Сэма. Кажется, со времен Клетки оно только стало сильнее.  
  
Сэм делает долгий выдох, с которым уходит основное напряжение. Люцифер рассматривает его, думая о том, следует ли ему постараться объяснить, что заставило его действовать так, как он действовал, одновременно, может быть, попытаться выудить из охотника ещё немного о Гадриэле, но Сэм выглядит довольным его ответом, и Люциферу не хочется разрушать этот момент.  
  
— Слушай. Я понимаю, что биологически, духовно или каким-то другим образом это так, — уже спокойнее произносит Сэм, — Но сосуд — всего лишь вещь, не больше, чем удобное тело. И если мы собираемся работать вместе, я правда не хочу знать, что это то, кем ты меня считаешь.  
  
И Люцифер замирает, глядя на Сэма, когда осознание того, какое между ними возникло недопонимание, обрушивается на него.  
  
— Ты действительно думаешь, что это всё, что есть сосуд для ангела? — наконец, спрашивает он.  
  
Сэм не отвечает, но с вызовом приподнимает подбородок.  
  
— Сэм, как ты думаешь, почему ангелу нужно согласие, чтобы вселиться в сосуд?  
  
Охотник презрительно усмехается.  
  
— Потому что предполагается, что вы должны быть чем-то лучше демонов?  
  
— Ты сейчас меня ранил, — отвечает Люцифер без особого пыла. Удивление дерзости Сэма пересиливает желание язвить. Он пробует подойти с другого угла, — Как ты думаешь, почему ты — мой сосуд, а Дин — Михаила, хотя вы оба происходите из обеих линий?  
  
— Потому что в Раю обожают символизм? — по тону голоса можно предположить, что за этим последует «Не знаю и знать не хочу», но нет. Люцифер вполне уверен, что где-то зажёгся крохотный огонёк непрошенного любопытства.  
  
— Ты можешь объяснить это?  
  
Выражение лица Сэма становится холодным.  
  
— Не пытайся играть со мной.  
  
Хм. Значит, охотник не в настроении размышлять самостоятельно. Тут Люциферу приходит в голову, что прежде чем затрагивать эту тему, ему следовало принять во внимание ограниченную способность человека понять некоторые вовлечённые в обсуждение концепты — и гордость Сэма. Он пытается найти понятную, но вместе с тем не совсем нелепую аналогию и выдаёт:  
  
— Между ангелом и сосудом есть резонанс на нескольких уровнях, включая особенности личности и опыт. Резонанс неправильный — сосуд взорвётся, даже если он был способен выдержать уровень энергии конкретного ангела. Резонанс хороший — и какое-то время он выдержит, пусть и не совсем подходит.  
  
— Как Ник.  
  
— Как Ник, — кивает Люцифер, — Предполагается, что согласие — это признание их сходства со стороны сосуда.  
  
Он скривляется и слегка пожимает плечами.  
  
— Или, по крайней мере, это наиболее приятное толкование.  
  
Сэм, конечно, не может удержаться.  
  
— А какое менее приятное?  
  
Глаза Люцифера сверкают.  
  
— Что это учит нас смирению. Ангел приходит к человеку и обязан просить.  
  
Лёгкая улыбка Сэма внезапно завораживает его.  
  
— Могу понять, почему ты предпочёл первое.  
  
Он смотрит на охотника, забыв о том, что нужно моргать. Он только что… подразнил его? Вот что теперь между ними происходит?  
  
Судя по всему, он слишком много времени тратит на то, чтобы понять, нравится ему это или нет, потому что улыбка Сэма становится чуть ярче, прежде чем он опять делает серьёзное выражение лица, всё ещё сияя глазами.  
  
— Ты рассказывал про взаимоотношения между сосудом и ангелом.  
  
Он больше не пытается скрыть свой интерес. Вечная тягость исчезла с черт его лица, и Люцифер тут же решает, что небольшое посягательство на его достоинство — не такая уж и высокая цена за это.  
  
Что не означает, что он не может перевести стрелки.  
  
— Нет. Я пытался подобрать для тебя ближайшее сравнение. Ты особенный, Сэм, но не настолько, чтобы понять основы того, что заложено в эту связь.  
  
Сэм слегка прищуривается. Какое-то мгновение неясно, обиделся он или нет, но затем он удобнее устраивается у стойки и машет рукой, которой держит тарелку. Нетронутый сэндвич шатается, но не разваливается.  
  
— Так продолжай.  
  
Атмосфера вызова едва ощутима, но это то, что Люцифер никогда не разучится узнавать. Хорошо, Сэм получит то, чего хочет. Может, больше. Ленивой походкой он подходит к нему ближе.  
  
— Можно сказать, что хороший сосуд хотя бы частично отражает сущность ангела. Ты, как мой подлинный сосуд, должен был подходить идеально. Понимать, как никто другой до тебя, и присоединиться ко мне по своей воле.  
  
О, вот и оно, то напряжение на самой грани чувств, которое говорит ему — это его единственный истинный сосуд, идеальное тело и душа; вот почему находиться в присутствии Сэма так волнующе.  
  
Люцифер наблюдает за тем, как Сэм делает вдох и крепче сжимает тарелку в руке, держа её словно барьер между ними, хоть он и близко не пытался нарушить его. И он не может не размышлять о том, ощущает ли Сэм то же притяжение, или это лишь их прошлое, что заставляет его сердцебиение ускориться.  
  
У Сэма уходит лишь несколько секунд на то, чтобы взять над собой контроль, вдохнуть через нос и вызывающе дернуть головой.  
  
— Однако я не сделал этого.  
  
— Да, не сделал, — какой же ещё одной жуткой несправедливостью это казалось ему, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не выяснилось, что Дин ещё упрямее брата, — Ты когда-нибудь спрашивал себя, почему? Почему все не совпало, почему твой брат не убил тебя, почему вы так боролись, чтобы спасти друг друга? Раз уж на то пошло, почему вообще битва между мной и Михаилом должна была произойти на Земле, и почему в сосудах?  
  
Сэм вновь молчит. Его внимание полностью обращено на Люцифера, и это — всё, что ему нужно, в качестве поощрения.  
  
— Резонанс действует в обе стороны, Сэм. Сосуд влияет на ангела. Жесты, выражения лица, манера разговора, все те детали, которые позволяют сойти за человека, когда нам это нужно — вот где в игру вступает сосуд. Поэтому Михаилу так трудно выражать эмоции в этом теле — он разделял его с твоим братом так недолго. Поэтому в разных сосудах ангел будет вести себя чуть по-разному. Чем сильнее сосуд, тем сильнее воздействие, и тем оно глубже. Двое истинных сосудов для архангелов, такие упрямые как вы?  
  
Теперь он улыбается, с иронией и печальным весельем, и видит, как Сэм догадывается за мгновение до того, как он произносит это.  
  
— Вы были великим замыслом Отца, Сэм. Вы должны были оба согласиться, должны были бороться с нами и пробудить желание сделать что угодно, лишь бы не убивать друг друга. Вы были такими, какими следовало быть нам, и вы должны были показать, что это все ещё возможно, что мы можем выбрать это, — улыбка искажается, — Вот только аукнулась дарованная Отцом свободная воля — по крайней мере, в случае с твоим братом.  
  
Сэм изучает его взглядом, не зная, верить или нет.  
  
— И всё это вам рассказал Бог? — с сомнением спрашивает он.  
  
— Нет. Но зная, что Он хотел, чтобы мы остановились, можешь ли ты сказать, что это не имеет смысла?  
  
Охотник рассматривает его ещё немного, затем неохотно соглашается.  
  
— Это означает, что вы должны были получить второй шанс, — заключает он — и кто знает, почему из всех выводов он выбирает именно этот.  
  
Люцифер позволяет своей улыбке стать сардонической.  
  
— Это также означает, что ради него я должен был положиться на человечество.  
  
Сэм фыркает.  
  
— В этом отношении меняться ты не собираешься, да?  
  
И вновь Люцифер ловит себя на том, что скучает по ясности сновидений, потому как он бы очень хотел знать, веселье или же презрение скрывается в этой реплике с лёгким изумлённым выдохом.  
  
Не то чтобы это изменило его ответ.  
  
— Я никогда не стану служить человечеству, — говорит он, — Но думаю, я нашёл пару стоящих существования экземпляров.  
  
— Ты не можешь выбрать пару — всё остальное идёт в придачу, — отвечает Сэм. Его плечи вновь с вызовом напрягаются, и Люцифер не может удержаться от того, чтобы слегка не подразнить его.  
  
— Какая жалость.  
  


o.O.o

  
  
  
В этот раз, когда рано утром Сэм плетётся на кухню, чувствуя себя выжатым и опустошённым после очередного кошмара, который он, к счастью, не помнит, Люцифер обнаруживается уже там, готовящим кофе. Так как он изначально шёл сюда именно за ним, Сэм усаживается на стул и трёт лицо, словно пытаясь при помощи массажа заставить мозг работать.  
  
У него уходит почти целая минута, пока он прислушивается к привычным звукам, надеясь получить чашку свежего кофе, чтобы осознать, что что-то тут не так. Он поднимает голову и заторможенно пялится на ангела.  
  
— Почему ты варишь кофе?  
  
— Мне нравится, — просто отвечает Люцифер, с интересом смотря на капающую жидкость, легко прислонившись к кухонной стойке.  
  
— Кофе? — с сомнением спрашивает Сэм.  
  
— Варить его.  
  
— А, — перед глазами Сэма появляется непрошенная картина того, как Дьявол закапывает общую могилу, выглядя так, словно поистине наслаждается трудом, и он снова трёт их, чтобы избавиться от неё. В его полусонном состоянии это не очень-то и легко, — А ты любишь работать руками, да?  
  
— Мне нравятся ощущения.  
  
Ответ достаточно неожиданный, чтобы заставить Сэма с усилием вновь поднять голову и едва слышно одобрительно хмыкнуть.  
  
Люцифер соединяет кончики пальцев обеих ладоней и, не расцепляя, легко касается ими губ.  
  
— В истинной форме так не сделать, Сэм. Благодать не касается, она пронизывает. Можешь ли ты представить себе, как странно это — ощущать между собой и миром барьер из кожи, даже между частями собственного тела? Из всех ощущений человеческого тела, осязание — вне всяких сомнений самое удивительное.  
  
Сэм моргает, теперь заинтересованный настолько, чтобы заставить себя немного взбодриться.  
  
— Вот как, — это всё, что Сэм произносит, однако в памяти он возрождает все те едва заметные жесты Люцифера: как дёрнулась его рука, как кончиком языка он провёл по краю губы — и то, что когда он появлялся во снах, всего этого не было.  
  
— Дело не только в осязании, — продолжает Люцифер, — Ты когда-нибудь изучал человеческую руку, Сэм? Ощущение кости, мышц и сухожилий при движении, то, что она позволяет сделать и то, что нет. Ты когда-нибудь просто останавливался и _чувствовал_?  
  
Сэм не отвечает, безотрывно следя за демонстрацией: оголённое предплечье, сильные пальцы сжимаются в кулак и разжимаются, поворачиваясь в разные стороны — от неспешной чувственности этого зрелища у него пересыхает во рту, и дело тут не в жажде кофе.  
  
Он сглатывает и отчаянно пытается запретить своим мыслям блуждать, ведь если всего лишь рука достойна такого сосредоточенного восхищения, что ещё Люцифер изучает за закрытыми дверьми своей комнаты?  
  
— У тебя вообще есть своя комната? — выпаливает он, и чары развеиваются. На лице Люцифера отражается чистое недоумение, потому что такой внезапный переход от темы даже ангел не в силах осознать. И они вдруг вновь становятся всего лишь двумя разговаривающими на кухне парнями, и всё почти возвращается на круги своя.  
  
— Нет? — неуверенно отвечает Люцифер.  
  
Кофе, наконец, готов. Сэм умирает, как хочет его, потому что он вполне уверен — его воображение не такое активное, когда в организме достаточно кофеина.  
  
— У тебя должна быть. И у Михаила. У нас ведь места достаточно.  
  
Проблема с кофе заключается в том, что он всё ещё в кофе-машине, а кофе-машина — рядом с Люцифером, и Сэм не знает, как в данный момент его предательские мысли (тело) отреагируют на непосредственную близость ангела.  
  
— Мне не нужен сон, — мягко напоминает ему Люцифер. Он больше не звучит таким озадаченным, но его рука всё ещё висит в воздухе, как будто ожидая следующего жеста.  
  
— Дело не только во сне. Комната — это твоё личное пространство…  
  
Сэм замолкает, нахмуривается, перехватывает взгляд Люцифера. Он не уверен, кто из них сейчас больше удивлён тем, куда их завёл разговор. Как он от своего обычного утреннего марш-ползка до кухни пришёл к высказыванию мнения, что у Дьявола должно быть личное пространство в бункере? Что ещё более интересно, он чувствует, что даже с достаточным количеством кофеина в организме оно никуда не исчезнет.  
  
Он вздыхает.  
  
— Тебе оно нужно?  
  
— Да, — в голосе Люцифера звучит нежность, что позволяет предположить, что, может быть, он, как и Сэм, осознаёт их ситуацию, и это — не то, с чем охотник хочет разбираться прямо сейчас. Он кивает в сторону кофе-машины.  
  
— Можно мне чашку?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Сэм наблюдает за тем, как Люцифер уверенными и неторопливыми, почти церемонными движениями наливает ему кофе, и мысленно отчаивается, осознавая в тот самый момент, что больше никогда не сможет смотреть на его руки так, как прежде.  
  
Кофе настолько крепкий, что им можно заделывать выбоины на дорогах, и от удивления Сэм почти выплёвыет первый глоток, прежде чем силой воли заставляет себя сглотнуть.  
  
— Проклятье. Ты, правда, ни в чём меры не знаешь, да? Как ты вообще сумел запихнуть в машину столько кофе?  
  
— Есть очень мало вещей, которые я не могу сделать, если постараюсь, — самодовольно заявляет Люцифер, — Чем крепче, тем лучше, разве не так твой брат говорит?  
  
Сэм смеётся. Он смеётся, потому что Дьявол всё ещё остаётся ангелом, и потому порой не понимает, что к чему; он смеётся, потому что Дин, очевидно, странным образом умудрился заставить ещё одного ангела повторять за собой; и он смеётся, потому что давно уже у него не было возможности так искренне повеселиться.  
  
— А знаешь что? Давай оставим ему немного.  
  
Люцифер странно смотрит на него, словно не может определиться, обижаться или ликовать.  
  
В конце концов, он кивает, так что, наверное, победило второе.  
  


o.O.o

  
  
  
За последние дни появляться у двери бункера, чтобы кто-то из Винчестеров впустил его, стало в порядке этикета. Теперь Люцифер едва об этом задумывается. Но так всем комфортнее. Охотники предпочитают всякий раз подходить к двери, нежели разрешать ему объявляться когда и где угодно, и то, что они-таки позволяют ему пройти каждый раз, делает Люцифера странно счастливым. Дин, когда открывает, конечно же, не упускает случая бросить угрожающий взгляд. Сэм первые пару раз чувствовал себя неуютно, словно ещё не забыл о символизме этого действия — скорее всего, не забыл — но теперь он лишь приветствует его лёгким кивком и шагает в сторону, почти всегда проверяя Люцифера с помощью молитвы, прежде чем он проходит дальше внутрь бункера.  
  
Причина, по которой приходится так часто покидать его, отнюдь не так приятна. Как только они убедились, что работа над Скрижалью продвигается, Габриэль начал всерьёз готовиться к ритуалу воскрешения, посылая братьев за различными ингредиентами.  
  
Ладно, те бельгийские конфеты-пралине, за которыми пришлось слетать Михаилу, наверное, в их число не входили.  
  
В любом случае, это служит неприятным напоминанием о том, в каком состоянии сейчас находятся крылья Габриэля, а также — какие сейчас между ними взаимоотношения. Люцифер не обижается на то, с каким едва скрытым весельем Габриэль командует ими, его даже не злит то, как часто приходится отправляться на поиски (тот факт, что маленький братец будто бы не может составить единый список нужных вещей, чтобы они собрали всё за раз).  
  
Габриэль сердится и выпускает пар. Даже Михаил понимает и уважает это. Но запросы, особенно те, с которыми он посылает Люцифера, становятся всё безумнее — и, в конечном счёте, опаснее. Люцифер никогда не изучал языческую магию: не было ни возможности, ни желания — но он искренне сомневается в том, что амарант, сорванный под конец солнечного затмения, настолько могущественнее амаранта, сорванного в новолуние, или ещё что-нибудь в таком духе, что это бы оправдало путешествие во времени, из-за которого он потратил почти всю энергию, полученную от возвращения Метки Каина.  
  
Они всё ещё не уверены в состоянии их связи с Небесами. Возможно, что энергия, которую они тратят, не восполнится, пока Рай вновь не будет открыт.  
  
Он находит Габриэля в одной из самых больших пустых комнат бункера, которую, вполне возможно, использовали как раз для таких случаев, так как окружающие её знаки рассчитаны на то, чтобы охранные чары снаружи не повлияли на происходящее внутри. На стенах есть несколько полок с собранными ингредиентами, кроме этого большой стол с бумагами, на которых куча разных диаграмм и заметок от руки.  
  
Кажется, одна из диаграмм выведена прямо на столе. Ещё у двери сидит кролик и довольно уминает небольшую охапку одуванчиковых листьев. Когда Люцифер входит в зал и аккуратно перешагивает через животное, Габриэль даже не приподнимает голову, яростно что-то записывая на бумаге и щелкая пальцами, продляя лист, как только заканчивается место.  
  
Собравшись с духом, Люцифер подходит ближе, ставит банку с амарантом на стол перед братом и спрашивает:  
  
— Это всё действительно необходимо?  
  
Габриэль даже не отвлекается от записей, явно игнорируя его с целью вывести из себя.  
  
— Возможно. У тебя какие-то проблемы с этим?  
  
Люцифер мгновение изучает его, а затем решает, что хорошенького понемногу.  
  
— Будь честным, братец, — мягко укоряет он, — Ты пытался убить меня. Можешь ли ты винить меня за самозащиту?  
  
Габриэль пронзает его взглядом и оскаливается, позабыв про заметки.  
  
— О, я тебя ни в чем не виню. Ты сделал то, что пришлось сделать, — он наблюдает за ним пару секунд, но Люцифер не так глуп, чтобы проглотить наживку и согласиться, а уж тем более расслабиться. Ухмылка Габриэля становится ещё озлобленнее, — Назови это предыдущим опытом, но я не ждал, что ради меня ты остановишься. Однако особенно впечатлило твоё злорадство. Оно прям передало, как ужасно было причинять мне боль. Искренне жаль, что заставил тебя пройти через это.  
  
Люцифер на какое-то время замолкает, не зная, как ответить.  
  
В конце концов, он осторожно произносит:  
  
— Я был зол…  
  
— Прикинь, а я зол сейчас. И что же мне с тобой сделать под этим предлогом?  
  
Люцифер хлопает ладонями по столу.  
  
— Признай свою часть вины, брат! Ты не дал мне шанса остановиться. Ты жил независимо тысячелетиями, ты должен был лучше знать о том, что такое выбор, чем я. Должен был увидеть выход, но даже не попытался показать его мне. Всё, что ты делал — бросался оскорблениями и подставился под удар. Брат, которого я так надеялся пощадить, стоит у меня на пути, заставляя всё выглядеть так, словно лучше погибнуть, чем стать свидетелем моей победы. Будь честен, Габриэль. Попробуй сказать, что ты бы не вспылил на моём месте.  
  
Габриэль хмурится.  
  
— Как будто ты бы меня послушал. Ты бы сказал, что остановишься, только если Михаил отступит, а Михаил — лишь если ты попросишь прощения, и вновь старая песня, со мной в середине. Вас обоих невозможно было убедить.  
  
На это нечего ответить, серьёзно, нет ничего, что бы заставило их поступки выглядеть лучше, и если от дальнейших разговоров и может быть польза, Люцифер её не видит. В отсутствие лучших вариантов он говорит единственную истину, которая ещё может что-то изменить.  
  
— Я счастлив, что ты вернулся.  
  
Габриэль отводит взгляд, словно это, в отличие от спора, больше, чем то, что он мог выдержать.  
  
— М-м-м, не уверен, что могу ответить тем же, но спасибо.  
  
Люцифер отрывисто кивает и поворачивается, чтобы уйти. Однако прежде чем он успевает выйти за дверь, голос Габриэля останавливает его:  
  
— Я не пытался убить тебя, знаешь?  
  
Он даже не проверяет, слушают ли его, неловко перебирая бумаги.  
  
— Не виню, что не понял, план был рискованный, возможно, и результат оказался бы тем же, но я не собирался тебя прикончить.  
  
— Что ты собирался сделать? — когда за откровением ничего не следует, мягко подталкивает его Люцифер, изо всех сил стараясь не звучать подозрительно.  
  
Габриэль поднимает глаза.  
  
— Ранить, вывести из строя. После этого каким-то образом поймать Михаила в ловушку. План глупый, но это всё, что я смог по-быстрому придумать — ну, знаешь, ты уже мочил всех направо и налево.  
  
Люцифер какое-то время молча его рассматривает.  
  
— И ты был уверен, что у тебя больше шансов сделать это, чем убедить меня?  
  
Габриэль даже не колеблется.  
  
— На сто процентов, братишка.  
  
Самое худшее — то, что он мог быть прав. Не на сто процентов, но и не пятьдесят. Возможно. Весьма вероятно.  
  
— Думаю, — очень осторожно начинает Люцифер, — что мы оба в тот момент плохо соображали, верно?  
  
Габриэль фыркает.  
  
— Вау, вот это щас прям почти как извинение прозвучало. Ты там себе ничего от усилия не потянул, большой брат?  
  
Но больше он не выглядит таким враждебным, и этого достаточно, более чем достаточно для одного дня. У них с Михаилом ушла почти вечность на то, чтобы помириться. Если он всё сделает правильно, Габриэль позлится не дольше пары столетий.  
  
— Крольчишку будут звать Пророк Марк Второй, прозвище Чудик, — неожиданно выдаёт тот, — Скажи остальным, что если он переживёт эту ночь, можно приступать к воскрешению Кевина. И ещё, пожалуй, что я уже придумал имя. Не хочу знать, какой вариант был бы у Дина.  
  
Он делает паузу.  
  
— Забудь, что я сказал. Попрошу Каса придумать. Будет забавно. В любом случае, я закончил.  
  
Очень много говорит о состоянии их союза тот факт, что даже такое простое задание, данное одному из них, как придумывание клички кролику, за пять минут перерастает в шумную перепалку, по окончании которой никто не понимает, веселились они сейчас или реально спорили, и кролик остаётся безымянным.  
  
Это неважно, потому что ночью он умирает.  
  
Габриэль изобретательно материться и вновь отправляется корректировать ритуал.  
  
Как ни странно, новых ингредиентов он не требует.  
  
Зато ещё раз посылает Михаила за сладостями.  
  


o.O.o

  
  
  
Поздно вечером Сэм стучится в дверь комнаты Люцифера, не зная, хочет ли застать его там или нет.  
  
Дверь открывается.  
  
Люцифер сидит за столом с противоположной стороны комнаты и листает книгу. На мгновение Сэм замирает, ясно ожидая увидеть какой-нибудь том из библиотеки Просвещённых, пусть архангел и не пытается спрятать её. Следом он замечает красочную обложку и моментально забывает, зачем пришёл.  
  
— Это что, Гарри Поттер?  
  
Люцифер утвердительно мычит и продолжает переворачивать страницы с какой-то обескураженной заинтересованностью.  
  
— Кастиэль сказал, что это важная часть современной культуры, — лениво объясняет он, — Не очень понимаю, что в нём такого, но, в то же время, то же самое можно сказать про большую часть человечества.  
  
Сэм старается не ухмыляться в открытую.  
  
— Это детская книга. Может, тебе понравятся самые последние из серии. Они должны были расти вместе с читателем.  
  
Люцифер поднимает на него взгляд.  
  
— Я небесное создание старше этой планеты, Сэм. Не думаю, что несколько лет человеческого развития сделают эту историю ближе к моим предпочтениям.  
  
— И все же ты уже прочёл половину первой книги, — Сэм не может удержаться от возражения. Всё равно либо это, либо сказать Дьяволу, что время от времени он ведёт себя как подросток — первое куда разумнее.  
  
Наглядный пример: Люцифер захлопывает книгу и откладывает её в сторону со слегка недовольным выражением лица.  
  
— Уверен, это не то, о чём ты хотел поговорить со мной в такое время.  
  
Этого достаточно, чтобы заставить хорошее настроение Сэма испариться.  
  
— Да, — ему приходит в голову, что он всё ещё стоит в дверях, но в комнате больше негде присесть, разве что на кровать Люцифера, которая, как непрошенное напоминание об их предыдущем разговоре, не выглядит такой уж неиспользованной, какой гипотетически должна быть кровать ангела.  
  
Сэм решает оставаться там, где стоит.  
  
— По преданию, Гадриэль — тот, кто впустил тебя в Эдем, так?  
  
Неожиданная искра любопытства в глазах Люцифера заставляет его чувствовать себя слегка неуютно, что только усиливает беспокойство, которое осталось у него на душе после недавнего разговора с Кастиэлем.  
  
— Продолжай.  
  
— Как ты сумел убедить его?  
  
Взгляд у Люцифера проницательнее, чем Сэму бы хотелось, пока он обдумывает вопрос. Или может быть, только притворяется, что обдумывает.  
  
— Как насчёт того, что я расскажу тебе эту короткую историю, а ты расскажешь, что произошло между вами двумя?  
  
Сердце Сэма уходит в пятки. Вот то, чего он и боялся. Он обдумывает возможность отказа, но от этого разговора вполне может зависеть безопасность Каса, если ангел действительно собирается сделать то, на что намекнул. Кас мало что рассказал о своих планах, но у Сэма есть некоторые подозрения. Самое худшее в том, что он догадывается, что к этому подвело. Хотел бы он не знать. Так легко было просто ненавидеть Стража.  
  
Другое дело, что Люциферу любопытно настолько, что он торгуется информацией — он найдет другие способы её получить, и лучше уж Сэм будет сам решать, о чём ему можно знать. Особенно в свете возможных планов Каса.  
  
— Ладно, но ты первый.  
  
Люцифер склоняет голову.  
  
— Без фокусов, Сэм. Без полуправд. Можешь пообещать мне это?  
  
Сэм хмурится. Не из-за недоверия — он должен признать, что из них двоих это не Люцифер пытался обмануть другого — а из-за тона, которым ангел напомнил о той другой игре, которую они вели однажды.  
  
— Я не собираюсь вдаваться в детали, но скажу правду.  
  
Он уверен, что Дьявол захочет более ясное обещание, но спустя всего лишь мгновение раздумий Люцифер кивает.  
  
— Про меня и Гадриэля особенно рассказывать нечего, — произносит он беспечно. Тень довольной ухмылки заставляет его выглядеть совсем по-мальчишески, — Я подошёл к вратам и сказал ему, что мне нужно пройти. И он позволил.  
  
Предложение на несколько секунд повисает в воздухе, пока Люцифер едва заметно ухмыляется, а Сэм ждёт какого-либо рода объяснение, которое никак не следует.  
  
— И всё?  
  
Люцифер улыбается чуть шире, а затем выражение его лица становится озорным.  
  
— Это было давно, Сэм, — мягко произносит он, — Очень мало ангелов понимали, что такое нужда, которая не проистекает от воли и заповеди Господа. Гадриэль не входил в их число.  
  
Сэм пялится на него, едва переваривая то, что только что услышал.  
  
— Он провёл в темнице тысячи лет.  
  
Люцифер пожимает плечами.  
  
— Не по моей вине. Тебе станет легче, если я скажу, что не ожидал такого наказания для него? Он был мне таким же врагом в то время как все остальные, слепо влюблённый в человечество с той секунды, когда Адам открыл глаза, и властный, на ступень лишь ниже архангела. Стена Господня, Щит Эдема, один из величайших героев ангельского Воинства. Его падение заставило ангелов думать, а именно это мне и было нужно. Я никому не рассказывал о случившемся. Ожидал, что его выпустят, как только шумиха утихнет, хотя не могу сказать, что меня это волновало.  
  
Сэм ничего не говорит. Он не может подобрать слова. Похоже, слишком поздно признаваться в том, что он надеялся услышать что-то, выставляющее Гадриэля безнадёжным предателем, чтобы он смог предупредить Каса и забыть все те странные знаки, которые ему посылал Страж.  
  
— Имей в виду, я не собирался вести войну, — спокойным тоном продолжает Люцифер спустя некоторое время, пристально глядя на Сэма, — Ангел, убивающий ангела — такое даже я был не в силах представить. Как я себе представлял, если бы некоторые из нас не согласились с Отцом, этого было бы достаточно. Если бы мы представили ему доказательство, что его новое творение не идеально, он бы обязательно изменил своё мнение.  
  
Он пожимает плечами.  
  
— Всё пошло не по плану. То, что случилось, называют Первой войной, но на деле это была бойня. Нас было слишком мало, и мы не были готовы. Я единственный, кому позволили жить. Остальное ты знаешь.  
  
Тишина затягивается, но Сэм ничего не говорит, потому что, что бы он ни сказал, оно было бы слишком незначительно по сравнению с тем, что Люцифер открыл ему сейчас. Впервые он осознаёт, что Люцифер настолько стар, что не может отвечать человеческому понимаю морали. Не потому что он выше людей — а потому, что невозможно винить за нарушение правил, которых ещё просто нет, или за то, что он не был способен предвидеть последствия своих действий — примера, на который можно было бы оглянуться, просто не было.  
  
Учитывая обстоятельства, слепое повиновение Михаила неожиданно обретает смысл, как и то, что Бог требовал его от своих ангелов. Только Он должен был обладать способностью предвидеть, что может произойти. Даже если из-за того, что Он сам заставил произойти некоторые события.  
  
Как бы Люцифер ни воспринимал его молчание, судя по всему, оно его не расстраивает. Но времени взять себя в руки он Сэму не даёт.  
  
— А твой рассказ? — напоминает он.  
  
Может быть, это и хорошо, что Сэм всё ещё погружён в мысли о том, что только что услышал, потому что он может дать Люциферу то, чего тот просит, не позволяя себе слишком переживать по этому поводу.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что мы пытались запечатать Ад? — после того как Люцифер кивает, он продолжает, — Я не прошёл Испытания до конца, но я умирал. Гадриэль предложил исцелить меня изнутри. Я был в коме, но он каким-то образом заставил меня дать подобие согласия. Я понятия не имел об этом до тех пор, пока он не предал нас, взял верх, убил Кевина и присоединился к Метатрону. Ну, или сделал это в открытую, потому что я думаю, что они впервые разговаривали, когда он всё ещё был во мне. После этого Дин с Касом быстро вернули меня назад. Как только я узнал, что он здесь, я изгнал его, вот и всё. И с тех пор он действовал как заместитель Метатрона.  
  
Вспоминать легче, чем он думал, но слова всё равно оставляют горькое послевкусие во рту и непрошеные картины из прошлого в голове. Он заранее знает, что поспать сегодня не сумеет.  
  
— Он пересёк черту, — Люцифер произносит обманчиво ровно.  
  
— Тебе всё равно нельзя бороться за меня. Я не твой. То, что сделал Гадриэль, касается только меня, его и Дина.  
  
Люцифер прищуривается.  
  
— Он предложил исцелить тебя. Дину.  
  
— А это касается только меня и моего брата, — твердо отвечает Сэм, — Я серьёзно. Забудь.  
  
— Сэм. Он фактически завладел тобой без твоего согласия…  
  
— Как насчёт того, чтобы ты предоставил Гадриэля мне, и я никогда не спрошу Михаила о том, как он заставил Адама сказать да? — не выдерживает Сэм, — Потому что когда я видел его в последний раз, он не собирался соглашаться, если только не из-за шантажа или пыток. Что бы согласие не означало, большинству из вашей братии на него явно наплевать. Повторяю ещё раз — не лезь в это.  
  
Люцифер рассматривает его, сжав губы в упрямую линию, и Сэм смеривает его самым невпечатлённым взглядом.  
  
— Не жди, что я забуду, Сэм.  
  
— Я не жду. Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты помнил о том, что мне решать, что с этим делать.  
  
Спасибо предыдущей теме разговора, благодаря которой Сэм сверхчётко осознаёт, что существо перед ним — не человек. Он ощущает волю Люцифера, давящую на него, как эхо той, куда более реальной внутренней битвы, которую они когда-то вели. Люцифер — сила природы, более чем привычная к тому, чтобы сметать всё на своём пути, как лавина, поэтому можно восхититься тем, как она замедляется и, наконец, останавливается ради него.  
  
— Как пожелаешь, Сэм.  
  
Слова тихие и простые, но они несут в себе целый мир — это больше, чем просто решение обсуждаемой ими проблемы. Они показывают уважение Дьявола — Сэм раньше не думал, что он способен на такое.  
  
— Спасибо, — и это искреннее. Не потому что он благодарен за уступку, на которую имел полное право, а потому что очевидно, что Люцифер старается, и у него не так уж и плохо выходит.  
  
Люцифер лишь кивает, выглядя задумчивым, и Сэм разворачивается, чтобы уйти.  
  
— Спокойной ночи.  
  
Он отходит на значительное расстояние, потому ответ звучит едва слышно, но голос Люцифера, несомненно, довольный.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Сэм.


	15. Chapter 15

Когда миссис Трэн прибывает в бункер, настроение там царит настороженно-оптимистичное: никого из них пока не убили, и с момента воскрешения Чудика номер два, возрождённого при помощи одного лишь зуба, прошло больше двадцати четырёх часов без печальных последствий. (Сейчас миссис Трэн расположилась в комнате Габриэля, потому что Дин, обнаружив её на кухне, пробормотал что-то про жареного кролика, пока доставал остатки латука Сэма, чтобы покормить её).  
  
Линда Трэн, отмечает Сэм, не выглядит как-то иначе с их последней встречи: слишком худая, морщины отпечатались на лице, но держится железно. Он почти ожидает, что Кевин войдёт вслед за ней, но призрака нигде не видно.  
  
Они обмениваются приветствиями и сталкиваются с первой непредвиденной загвоздкой: как объяснить (почти) обычному человеку, что собравшиеся здесь, кроме Сэма, Дина и Кастиэля, парни — архангелы, двое из которых бывшие, и один из них — Дьявол?  
  
— Привет, я Габриэль, и это из-за меня нужно поговорить с Кевином. Двое жутковатых олухов вон там — мои братья. Не обращайте на них внимания.  
  
Ответ: «Не надо всего этого».  
  
Габриэль с лёгкой улыбкой выдерживает оценивающий взгляд миссис Трэн, протягивая руку и позволяя ей самой контролировать рукопожатие.  
  
— Линда Трэн. Дин сказал, Кевин может помочь вам отомстить ублюдку, который убил его.  
  
— Ему и его хозяину, — охотно подтверждает Габриэль, — У нас есть некоторые части ангельской Скрижали. Мы думаем, что, возможно, Кевин всё ещё способен прочесть её.  
  
Он не моргнув и глазом произносит эту заранее обговоренную полуправду, не меняясь в лице и поддерживая разговор с сосредоточенным видом, почти по-деловому. Зная то, каким несносным Габриэль бывает по обыкновению, и его более тёмную, серьёзную истинную сущность — если предположить, что что-то вроде неё он показывает, когда ситуация по-настоящему прижимает — видеть эту, приглушённую, почти исключительно вежливую версию нервирует.  
  
— Я поговорила с ним. Он хочет узнать, может ли чем-то быть вам полезен.  
  
— Отлично. Просто супер, — произносит Дин, а Сэм посылает ей робкую улыбку.  
  
— Кевин приходит каждую субботу вечером, это значит, что он придёт завтра, — миссис Трэн быстро продолжает, — Могу я остаться здесь или лучше найти гостиницу в городе?  
  
Это приводит Дина в замешательство.  
  
— Кевин объявляется лишь раз в неделю?  
  
Миссис Трэн приподнимает подбородок.  
  
— Он занят.  
  
Дин нахмуривается.  
  
— Занят? Чем может быть занят призрак?  
  
Она посылает ему испепеляющий взгляд, в общем-то, заслуженный за такой бестактный комментарий.  
  
— Думаю, он захочет сам рассказать вам об этом.  
  
Охотники обмениваются обеспокоенными взглядами. Сэм надеется, что Кевин не замышляет ничего против Метатрона, и не пытается сделать что-либо ещё, что может превратить его в мстительного духа. Он не уверен в том, как это может отразиться на ритуале.  
  
— Думаю, я смогу призвать его в обход расписания, если вы не против, — беззаботно предлагает Габриэль, — Можно взять на время кольцо?  
  
Миссис Трэн напрягается, глядя на каждого из присутствующих по очереди. В конце концов, она обращается к Дину с ноткой поспешности в голосе.  
  
— Он не опасен. Я помню, что вы сказали тогда. Если бы были хоть какие-то признаки, что он становится опасным, я бы позвонила. Вам не нужно этого делать.  
  
Сэм вздрагивает.  
  
— Вы подумали… Нет. Миссис Трэн, мы позвонили не за тем, чтобы проверить Кевина. Мы действительно думаем, что он может помочь нам.  
  
— Кевин — хороший парень, — добавляет Дин, — Он бы не обратился так быстро. Но нам нужно поговорить. Наедине. Чем меньше вы знаете, тем безопаснее, а Кевин шкуры с нас спустит, если мы подвергнем вас опасности.  
  
Она колеблется, и Габриэль снова заговаривает — мягким и серьёзным голосом.  
  
— Миссис Трэн. Одолжите мне кольцо, чтобы мы смогли поговорить с вашим сыном, и я обещаю, что верну его вам.  
  
Её пронзительный взгляд тут же обращается на него, но он не забирает эти сорвавшиеся с губ слова назад, глядя глаза в глаза. Трикстер ли это во всей своей красе или Посланник, он чертовски убедителен.  
  
— Кто ты? — резко спрашивает она.  
  
Теперь уже Габриэль моргает.  
  
— Простите?  
  
— Ты связан со Скрижалью, значит, ты не обычный человек. Кто ты? Охотник, медиум? Ангел, демон, человек? Почему я должна доверить своего сына тебе? Ты мне и фамилии своей не сказал.  
  
Габриэль смотрит на неё ещё некоторое время, а затем вдруг смеётся.  
  
— Вау. Вы действительно нечто, — он пожимает плечами. В глазах его танцуют огоньки веселья, — Я — Габриэль. Первый из. Фамилии нет, простите.  
  
— Ты архангел, — нахмурившись, она приходит к неизбежной догадке.  
  
— В одну попытку уложились.  
  
Миссис Трэн поглядывает на Люцифера и Михаила, напуганная.  
  
— Это значит, они…  
  
— Технически, это могли быть два любых ангела, так как мы все родственники, — перебивает Габриэль, — Но да. Перед вами трое из четырёх когда-либо существовавших архангелов. Если вы считаете, что это худшая компания, в которую вам доводилось попадать, то я милостиво прощаю вас, и есть шанс, что за ужином соглашусь на этот счёт один раз как минимум.  
  
— Но я говорил правду, — он опять становится серьёзным, — Нам лишь нужно поговорить с Кевином. Даю слово.  
  
Её это ни капли не трогает.  
  
— Моего сына убил ангел.  
  
— Этого бы не случилось, если бы я смог добраться до него вовремя, — вмешивается Михаил, — Это наш долг — защищать Пророка до тех пор, пока ему не суждено умереть.  
  
Между Михаилом и Дином не так уж много заметных сходств, помимо общей «я должен позаботиться о младших, пока нет отца» идеи фикс, но, судя по всему, способность ляпнуть что-нибудь не подумав и заставить Сэма хотеть стукнуть себя ладонью по лицу — одно из них.  
  
Чего и следовало ожидать: шок Миссис Трэн от услышанного быстро уступает место гневу.  
  
— Где же вы были тогда?  
  
— Мертвы или похожим образом полностью и абсолютно недоступны, — говорит Габриэль, — Майк хотел сказать, что душа Кевина здесь в безопасности. Если вы не можете поверить на слово нам и тем трём парням, которых вы знаете, доверьтесь здравому смыслу. У нас реально есть дела поважнее преследования заблудших душ.  
  
Несколько долгих мгновений она ещё сомневается, но, в конце концов, достаёт кольцо и протягивает его Габриэлю.  
  
— Надеюсь, вы сдержите своё слово, — предупреждает она.  
  
На это архангел Габриэль, в данный момент — одно из самых могущественных созданий во вселенной — многое мог бы ответить.  
  
Он лишь кивает.  
  
  
  
  
Они оставляют миссис Трэн в библиотеке с кружкой кофе и направляются в кабинет, где Люцифер и Михаил работали над Скрижалью. Когда они закрывают за собой дверь, Габриэль стучит по кольцу костяшкой пальца.  
  
— Алё! Есть кто дома?  
  
Кевин появляется почти мгновенно, с выражением хмурого удивления на лице. Разглядывая собравшихся в комнате незнакомцев, он хмурится ещё сильнее, но как только он замечает Сэма и Дина, лицо его смягчается.  
  
— Хэй, парни. Как жизнь?  
  
Для призрака он выглядит хорошо. Довольным. Может, не совсем мирным, но куда лучше ожидаемого, учитывая то, как тесно сейчас должно быть душам в Завесе.  
  
Дин с облегчением улыбается ему.  
  
— Хэй, Кев. Твоя мама говорит, что ты в последнее время немного занят?  
  
— Ага, — он снова смотрит на ангелов, на этот раз более демонстративно.  
  
Габриэль подмигивает и указывает пальцем на себя, а затем на братьев.  
  
— Габриэль, Михаил, Люцифер. Ага, те самые. Пропустили самое веселье, прости, но у нас есть для тебя кое-какие хорошие новости. Правда, теперь нам всем любопытно. Что это у вас там такого интересного?  
  
Кевин поглядывает на охотников, но когда они посылают ему ободряющие взгляды, он осторожно пожимает плечами.  
  
— Мы поняли, что свихнёмся, если будем ждать до тех, пока не сможем попасть в Рай. Так что мы строим свой.  
  
Его заявление встречено изумленным молчанием.  
  
— Что вы делаете? — озвучивает крутившийся у всех на языке вопрос Дин.  
  
Кевин снова пожимает плечами, уже более уверенно.  
  
— Души — это сила, правильно? Мы используем её для наших целей. Это похоже на то, как учишься появляться в реальности, серьёзно, только мы концентрируемся на том, что нам нравится. Большинство людей не обладают таким количеством энергии или концентрацией, чтобы создать своё собственное пространство, но у нас есть несколько довольно уютных общих зон, и много групп поменьше. Это требует немало усилий, но лучше так, чем толкаться в тесном пространстве без какого-либо порядка.  
  
— Я — один из главных организаторов, так что можете себе представить, работы много, — он рассматривает их лица, по-разному проявляющие степень их ошарашенности, и слегка ухмыляется, — Что? Всегда хотел баллотироваться в президенты. Похоже, из-за того, что я был долбанным Пророком, нужно было подождать, пока не умру, но, по крайней мере, хоть знания пригодились.  
  
Именно в этот момент Габриэль отходит от потрясения.  
  
— Понял? — восклицает он торжествующе, указывая пальцем на Кевина, но повернувшись к Люциферу, — Вот о чём я говорил. Вот оно, человечество. Случится какое-то дерьмо — они это переживут и возьмут дело в свои руки. Им не нужны мы, Михаил, им не нужен твой Рай.  
  
— И всё, конечно же, прошло бы так же хорошо, если бы им пришлось работать ещё и с душами, отправленными в Ад, — бурчит Люцифер, но взгляд его задумчив.  
  
Кевин фыркает.   
  
— Честно, хватит и некоторых из тех, кто вроде бы как направлен в Рай. Понятия не имею, кто решает это всё. Неважно. Не то чтобы я не рад вас видеть, — он снова обращается к охотникам, — но если я прошёл проверку, то я правда хотел бы вернуться к работе.  
  
— Если ты… Хэй, — протестует Дин, — почему вы оба думаете, что мы позвали тебя сюда, чтобы проверить, как ты?  
  
Кевин закатывает глаза.  
  
— Потому что я не идиот? Потому что даже если у вас действительно есть какая-то Скрижаль, которую мне нужно перевести, и даже, если я всё ещё могу это сделать, вы знаете, как это тяжело. Я бы перевёл слово или два, как уже пришлось бы отправляться обратно. И это в лучшем случае.  
  
Габриэль широко ухмыляется.  
  
— Именно поэтому тебе и понадобится тело.  
  
Голова Кевина резко поворачивается к нему, и он хмурится, словно не уверен, что правильно понял.  
  
— Я предлагаю воскрешение. Одноразовая сделка, — с особой драмой продолжает Габриэль, — Подарок от твоего знакомого дружелюбного архангела, тире языческого бога. В качестве бонуса стопроцентная гарантия, что тебе не захочется сожрать чьи-нибудь мозги.  
  
— Вы хотите оживить меня.  
  
— Об этом я и говорю.  
  
Кевин переводит взгляд с него на полных надежды охотников, потом на Кастиэля, который выглядит напряжённым и ужасно серьёзным, и снова смотрит на Габриэля.  
  
— В чём подвох?  
  
— В том, что ты снова будешь Пророком? Насколько я понял, ты был не особо в восторге от этого. Между нами говоря, этому вообще мало кто радовался, и те довольные ребята были ещё более долбанутыми, чем остальные. Без обид. О, и Метатрон попытается убить тебя снова, если узнает, что ты вернулся, так что придётся оставаться тебе под домашним арестом, пока всё не закончится.  
  
— И опять всё заново. Бессонные ночи, перебор с энергетиками, мигрень — как я был рад забыть, каково это, когда болит голова.  
  
Габриэль фыркает.  
  
— Я тебя не заставляю. Мы даже не уверены, что вернувшись, ты вновь будешь Пророком.  
  
— И что, если нет?  
  
— Мне придётся убить тебя снова, конечно, — с идеально невозмутимым лицом произносит Габриэль и несколько секунд ощущает на себе веселое изумление Люцифера и негодование всех остальных, прежде чем поправляет себя, — Да не, слишком много хлопот. Но тебе, вероятно, так или иначе придётся оставаться здесь. Жаль тебя огорчать, парень, но ты всё равно знаешь слишком много, чтобы убедить ребят снаружи в своей безобидности. Не то чтобы мы станем удерживать тебя, если решишь рискнуть.  
  
— Слушай, Кевин, я знаю, что тебе пришлось тяжело, и я пойму, если ты не захочешь возвращаться. Я пойму, — произносит Сэм, разрывающийся между отчаянной надеждой и необходимостью поступить правильно, как бы тяжело ни было вдруг оказаться по другую сторону баррикад, — Это твоё решение. Но ты бы очень помог нам… Было бы здорово, если бы ты вернулся.  
  
— Точно, — мягко поддерживает Дин, — И ещё у нас теперь есть телик, и завались сколько дисков с всякими фильмами.  
  
— Которые я не смогу посмотреть, потому что буду занят со Скрижалью, — отмечает Кевин. Он переводит взгляд с одного брата на другого, словно ожидая чего-то, — Вы шутите, да? Конечно же, я хочу вернуться.  
  
— А вот ещё одна сторона человечества, — бормочет Люцифер достаточно тихо, чтобы притвориться, будто никто не должен был это услышать, — Такие грандиозные планы, которые рушатся из-за непомерного себялюбия.  
  
Кевин пронзает его возмущённым взглядом.  
  
— Я вполне уверен, что принесу больше пользы здесь, пытаясь понять, как открыть уже существующий Рай, чем в Завесе. И к тому же, я же сказал, что я — один из главных организаторов, не единственный.  
  
— Однако, тут есть ещё одна загвоздка, — вновь заговаривает Габриэль, откровенно игнорируя их небольшую словесную перепалку и обращая внимание Кевина на себя, — Мы говорим не совсем об истинно божественном воскрешении, учитывая тот факт, что Небеса сейчас вне зоны доступа. Это языческий ритуал, пусть даже воссозданный с помощью энергии архангела. Поэтому часть силы он заберёт у самой твоей души. Если ты выживешь — успех, никаких побочных эффектов. Что-то сильно пойдёт не так — ты исчезнешь. Ни души, ни жизни после смерти, гарантированная концовка для атеистов. Уверен, что хочешь рискнуть?  
  
Вместо того чтобы стать задумчивым, Кевин вдруг содрогается всем телом, на долю мгновения пропадая из виду.  
  
— Насколько велика вероятность того, что что-то пойдёт не так, как надо?  
  
— На данный момент один к одному в кроликах, — беззаботно отвечает Габриэль, — Но, естественно, я не тратил на них всю силу. Серьёзно, я тебе не Спок, чтобы вероятность вплоть до десятых и сотых выдавать. Если подумать, наверное, где-то между пятью и пятнадцатью процентами.  
  
Фигура Кевина вновь мерцает.  
  
— Подумай об этом, парень. Самое подходящее время — завтра примерно в три часа ночи. У тебя есть время до полуночи, чтобы принять решение.  
  
Кевин кивает им и затем исчезает.  
  
  


o.O.o

  
  
  
Он смутно осознаёт, что спит, но знание это не даёт никакого контроля над происходящим. Его тащит куда-то с противным чувством неизбежности, через знакомые коридоры, в библиотеку, к Кевину, немного встревоженному, но всё равно доверяющему ему слишком сильно.  
  
Он знает этот сон. Он знает, что произойдёт.  
  
Он не может это остановить.  
  
Это неправильно, так неправильно — паника сжимает ему горло, когда он преодолевает расстояние до Кевина в пару быстрых шагов, когда поднимает руку. Это потеря, скорбь и вина — он уже проходил через это — но он всё ещё движется, тяжесть необходимости сковывает его силу воли, сковывает тело, а затем становится слишком поздно.  
  
Самое худшее в этом то, что убийство ощущается как благословение.  
  
Это слишком быстро, слишком хорошо, сжигает усталость и горе, гнев и гнёт ответственности, каждую спутанную мысль, каждый грех, всё, что было искажено в человеке со времен Падения — вот оно, уничтоженное единственным актом очищения.  
  
Оборвать связь между душой и телом и отпустить её на свободу ничего не стоит, совсем ничего.  
  
Он просыпается, задыхаясь, ощущая, как отделяется душа, и сразу приподнимается, чтобы прижать колени к груди и впиться пальцами в волосы в тщетной попытке заставить себя успокоиться. Он весь дрожит, словно что-то пробралось под кожу в непроглядной темноте комнаты — мышцы резко сокращаются, не поддаваясь контролю,  _его_  контролю — и он несколько раз втягивает в себя застоявшийся воздух, чтобы не вырвало.  
  
Спустя какое-то время желудок успокаивается, сжавшись тяжелым комком у него внутри, но дрожать он не перестаёт.  
  
Он слепо шарит рукой по тумбочке рядом с кроватью, доставая телефон — тот показывает, что время всего лишь полвторого ночи. Он отправился спать меньше двух часов назад, завтра важный день, и у него нет сил, просто нет.  
  
Уже не в первый раз кошмары не дают ему спать несколько дней подряд, заставляя функционировать на кофеине, адреналине и слишком коротких промежутках сна, но одно дело — терпеть, потому что нет выбора, и другое — отказывать себе в покое, когда он знает, что может его получить.  
  
С резким щелчком он включает настольную лампу, зажмуриваясь от яркого света, пока не привыкает к нему. Затем он бредёт к комоду, достаёт самую верхнюю футболку и натягивает её, потому что даже в таком слабом состоянии он не хочет делать то, что собирается сделать, в одном нижнем белье.  
  
— Люцифер.  
  
Ох. Ощущается иначе, когда произносишь вслух.  
  
— Ээ, не мог бы ты… заглянуть?  
  
Чёрт, теперь он чувствует себя глупо. Он садится на край постели и прячет лицо в руках. Можно было, по крайней мере, поступить по-человечески, проверить, находится ли Люцифер в своей комнате. Так хотя бы было бы вежливее. (Хотя бы. Это всё равно по-детски. Он — взрослый мужчина. Он должен быть способен справляться с кошмарами. У него же получилось какое-то время выдерживать галлюцинации).  
  
Раздаётся шорох, тот самый звук, который принадлежит Люциферу, словно его крылья сделаны изо льда и сухих листьев вместо перьев, и хрупкая надежда Сэма на то, что, возможно, он ничего не слышал, рушится, вот так запросто.  
  
— Что такое, Сэм?  
  
Голос Люцифера звучит мягко, успокаивая прохладой оголённые нервы. Сэм хочет полностью погрузиться в эту прохладу и никогда не подниматься на поверхность.  
  
Именно поэтому говорить с Люцифером в полусонном состоянии — ужасно плохая идея. Но станет ещё более неловко — и очень быстро — если Сэм прямо сейчас передумает.  
  
— У меня опять кошмары, — говорит он и, наконец, решается взглянуть на ангела, — Ты не мог бы…?  
  
Сэм не может заставить себя договорить, поэтому вновь опускает лицо и трёт лоб основанием одной руки.  
  
Он вздрагивает всем телом — последний приступ чудовища, умирающего у него внутри — и судороги пропадают.  
  
Люцифер какое-то время молчит, затем подходит и садится рядом на кровать, двигаясь с той целенаправленной легкостью, которую Сэм начинает воспринимать, как старания ангела привыкнуть к этому телу. Сэм напрягается, несмотря на то, что между ними больше фута свободного пространства.  
  
— Ты не позволял мне помочь с тех пор, как узнал, что я реален, — без обвинения, почти нежно произносит Люцифер. И затем, — ты уверен, что утром не будешь сожалеть об этом?  
  
Смех, который хочет вырваться из горла Сэма, на полпути теряет свою силу, и выходит лишь слабый смешок. На мгновение он отвлекает себя, задумываясь о том, уж не намеренной ли была двусмысленность; он не стал бы исключать возможность того, что Люцифер сумел понять значение подтекста и начал использовать его с таким же любопытством, с каким пользовался мобильными телефонами.  
  
Что сделало бы все эти разговоры о проникновении в сосуд довольно смущающими.  
  
Он трясёт головой, заставляя себя сфокусироваться на вопросе.  
  
Вот только однозначного ответа на него нет.  
  
 _«Я доверяю тебе»_  звучит абсурдно.  
  
 _«Я хочу доверять тебе»_  уже ближе к правде. Вот так же он хотел довериться Руби, и это привело к началу Апокалипсиса. Доверять самому Дьяволу — определённо, шаг вперёд. В хорошие дни он говорит себе, что должен же что-то значить тот факт, что он не единственный, кто осторожно даёт другому шанс (хотя с другой стороны, никто не знает, что произошло в Клетке между Люцифером и Михаилом, и Габриэль, мягко говоря, непредсказуем большую часть времени, а он, Дин и Кас совершили слишком много ошибок, чтобы полагаться на мнение друг друга). В плохие же… в плохие дни он не может больше заставлять себя думать об этом. Пока что они будут верить ему, разберутся с текущими проблемами, и если он обманывает их, с этим они тоже разберутся, или погибнут, пытаясь сделать это; но сейчас груз вины за ещё один прокол едва ли что-то изменит.  
  
 _Я бы предложил тебе забвение._  
  
— Ты был прав, — говорит он тихо, не глядя на сидящего рядом ангела, — Я устал.  
  
Люцифер задумчиво хмыкает.  
  
— Значит, ты пожалеешь об этом утром, но, по крайней мере, будешь достаточно бодр для этого?  
  
На его губах прячется озорная ухмылка, и краешек губ Сэма слегка приподнимается в ответ.  
  
— Возможно, — признаёт он.  
  
— Но ты принял решение, — уточняет Люцифер.  
  
Сэм фыркает, улыбаясь ещё чуть шире.  
  
— Не принимай всё настолько всерьёз. Это лишь сны. Или, по крайней мере, ты так сказал, — он краем глаза поглядывает на ангела, — Вот граница согласия.  
  
Люцифер кивает.  
  
Между ними опускается удивительно приятная тишина.  
  
— Тебе нужно уснуть, чтобы я мог повлиять на сон, Сэм.  
  
Звук довольного голоса Люцифера заставляет его вздрогнуть. Похоже, он отключился на мгновение, а это… плохо. И вновь — сколько ночей уже он не спал нормально?  
  
— Точно.  
  
Заползать под одеяло при Люцифере неловко, и неловкость ещё сильнее от того, что ангел отказывается подвинуться с того места, где он сидит на краешке постели. Сэм думает о том, надо ли что-то сказать, но решает, что не стоит париться. Он падает на подушку с полубессознательным стоном и позволяет себе закрыть глаза.  
  
Спустя полминуты он понимает, что слишком устал, чтобы уснуть.  
  
Всё тело вибрирует от напряжения, воздух слишком сухой, одеяло слишком тёплое, свет настольной лампы слишком яркий, но он совсем не хочет двигаться, чтобы её выключить. Голова словно пустая и забитая одновременно; он не способен разобрать ни одной мысли, которая значила бы что-то вразумительное, но и перестать думать не может.  
  
Люцифер рядом неестественно неподвижен, и от этого у Сэма мурашки по телу.  
  
Он предпринимает вялую попытку перевернуться и бормочет слабый протест в подушку, даже не заботясь о том, как жалко, должно быть, сейчас выглядит.  
  
— Я могу помочь тебе заснуть, — предлагает Люцифер.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — выдыхает Сэм.  
  
Вес другого тела на кровати, наконец, сдвигается, что хорошо. Он сдвигается довольно далеко, что странно — затем силуэт фигуры нависает над ним, и это, определённо, неожиданно, и, может быть, ради этого даже стоит открыть глаза, что Сэм собирается сделать примерно через секунду.  
  
Последнее, что он чувствует перед тем, как погружается в сон — прикосновение к виску, слишком мягкое для касания кончиков пальцев.  
  
  


o.O.o

  
  
  
Они почти не говорят, даже когда кто-то из них поднимается, чтобы приготовить и поделиться с остальными новой порцией сэндвичей или кофе. Миссис Трэн сидит с выпрямленной спиной, руками разрывая на лоскутки уже, как минимум, третью по счёту салфетку, не утруждая себя тем, чтобы выкинуть их, и те оказываются на полу. Изредка она делает небольшой глоток кофе. Морщины усталости и беспокойства четко вырисовываются на её лице, сейчас заметнее, чем когда-либо.  
  
Дин сидит, сгорбившись, чуть в стороне от неё, локтями упёршись в колени и уставившись в ладони, которые он держит прямо перед собой. Каждую новую кружку кофе он выпивает в несколько больших глотков, когда кофе все ещё горячий настолько, что это должно причинять боль. Сэндвичи — его рук дело; даже сейчас он удостоверяется, чтобы никто не оставался голодным. Кастиэль слился с фоном, не в настроении для экспериментов с едой или напитками. Когда он не смотрит в коридор, ведущий к комнате, где проходит ритуал, он обеспокоенно наблюдает за Дином.  
  
Сэм… Сэм не в силах заставить себя поесть, с трудом умудряется попить, и совершенно не может смотреть на свои руки. Вместо этого каждые несколько минут он двигает ими, сжимает и разжимает кулак, удостоверившись, что мышцы следуют командам его мозга. Затем он вспоминает Люцифера — зрелище его неосознанно чувственного восхищения человеческим телом — и быстро перестаёт это делать… до тех пор, пока спокойствие не затягивается, так, что его тело немеет, и не появляется чувство, словно оно снова может принадлежать кому-то другому.  
  
Ощущение, словно ждёшь в больнице у операционной, вот только пациент уже мёртв, и всё они прекрасно знают, каково это — оплакивать его.  
  
Полчетвёртого утра, и что же — Габриэль, проходя по этому коридору немного спустя после полуночи с кольцом в руке и Михаилом с Люцифером на хвосте, чтобы помочь завершить последние приготовления, обещал, что сам ритуал не займёт столько времени.  
  
Но вот они идут. Раздаются шаги, и все замирают, не отрывая глаз от двери. Сэм, хоть убей, не может сказать, четыре там пары ног или три, и его сердце едва не выскакивает из груди, пока он пытается считать.  
  
Первым выходит Кевин, останавливаясь в неуверенности в дверном проёме. Он бледный, худой и уставший, каким они его и помнили, и какое-то мгновение просто стоит там, разглядывая их всех, а они боятся сдвинуться с места.  
  
Затем на его лице медленно появляется ухмылка, поначалу робкая, она становится всё ярче, стирая с лица следы изнеможения.  
  
— Хэй, парни, — и более мягко, с дрожью в голосе, за которую его никто не осудит, — Мам.  
  
Дин первый поднимается из кресла, шагая прямо к нему. Только Сэм замечает краткое мгновение колебаний, прежде чем Дин поднимает руки и хватает Кевина за плечи, и под ярким освещением библиотеки его ладони касаются тела, совершенно привычным движением сминают ткань под ними, и в следующую секунду Дин заключает Кевина в объятья, словно пытаясь выжать из него только-только возвращённую жизнь.  
  
Где-то сбоку всхлипывает миссис Трэн, но Сэм не может думать об этом, обнимая брата и Кевина — теплого, осязаемого и находящегося здесь и сейчас. Затем миссис Трэн настойчиво вклинивается между Винчестерами, и после то ли объятия, то ли перепалки братья отступают в сторону, ухмыляясь и оставляя мать и сына побыть вдвоём, что они давным-давно заслужили.


	16. Chapter 16

У них уходит некоторое время на то, чтобы вообще заметить троих ангелов, зашедших вслед за Кевином — более чем достаточно для Габриэля, чтобы растянуться на кресле Сэма и украсть его нетронутый сэндвич. Сэм позволяет провокации — если это была провокация — сойти с рук, будучи слишком счастливым, чтобы обращать на неё внимание. Следом взгляд его автоматически перемещается на Люцифера, лишь только чтобы заметить того исчезающим в направлении кухни. Михаил медлит, стоя рядом с Габриэлем, с пристальным вниманием наблюдая откровенно личный момент между матерью и сыном, и Сэм качает головой. Он привык считать, что никто не может быть таким социально-неловким, каким был (и иногда всё ещё есть) Кас, но Михаил порой превосходит его.

— Эй, мамочка не учила тебя, что пялиться нехорошо? — бесцеремонно заявляет Дин на пути к своему креслу. Из-за его хорошего настроения слова звучат не так язвительно.

Михаил смотрит на него в недоумении, затем вновь обращает взгляд на Трэнов.

— Ты знаешь, что у меня нет матери, если только ты не имел в виду нетрадиционное представление о поле Бога. А Бог вообще-то наказал нам присматривать за человечеством, в особенности за Его Пророками, так что нет, Он не учил.

Габриэль фыркает.

— Неплохо, брат.

— Спасибо, — невозмутимо говорит Михаил.

Дин приподнимает бровь.

— Это была шутка?

— Внемлите же стэнд-ап комедии в исполнении Михаила! — восклицает Габриэль и барабанит по столу короткую торжественную дробь. Затем он вновь падает в кресло, позволяя ухмылке испариться.

 — Уже почти забыл, что у тебя когда-то было чувство юмора, — добавляет он, обращаясь, скорее, к себе, чем к кому-то ещё.

— Давно не было повода его использовать, — несмотря на это отвечает Михаил.

— Вот здесь ты ошибаешься. Всегда есть повод. Чем хуже обстоят дела, тем сильнее необходим юмор.

Михаил посылает ему странный взгляд, который быстро становится задумчивым, но ничего не говорит, вместо этого вновь обращая внимание на семейное воссоединение в другом конце комнаты. Однако миссис Трэн уже освободилась из объятий и повернулась к ним (хотя она всё ещё стоит рядом с Кевином, не отпуская его, словно тот может вновь исчезнуть, едва только она вдруг перестанет его касаться).

— Спасибо вам, — говорит она твёрдо, обращаясь к архангелу, который лишь кивает с сардонической ухмылкой, — И спасибо за то, что подождали, но сейчас я бы хотела побыть с сыном наедине.

— Эм, извините, но пока нельзя, — говорит Габриэль, чуть кривляясь, — Он ещё не полностью в безопасности.

— Ничего серьёзного, — быстро добавляет он, замечая её взволнованный вид, — Его душа в порядке, но тело ещё может вспомнить о том, что оно должно было быть мертво. Отказ органов, прочие плюшки. Ничего такого, что я или Майк не могли бы исправить, но нам нужно быть здесь, если это случится. Так что вам придётся потерпеть одного из нас, по крайней мере, до утра. Лучше до ланча, на всякий пожарный. О, и чтоб следующую пару дней тебя и близко не было рядом со Скрижалью, парень, пока я не удостоверюсь, что ты не разваливаешься.

Судя по выражению лица Кевина, только последняя часть удивляет его, и для сюрприза этот, кажется, весьма приятный.

— Жаловаться не буду.

— Я могу присмотреть за тобой, — предлагает Михаил, — Меня мало интересует людское взаимодействие, и я даю слово, что не заговорю о том, что видел или слышал. Пока что, ради твоей безопасности, это — максимум личного пространства.

Кевин в изумлении смотрит на него, затем на охотников.

— Где вы берете этих чудиков?

— Предполагаю, что все ангелы «чудики» с людской точки зрения, — включается в разговор Кастиэль.

— И наоборот, — он кивает Кевину, — Я рад, что ты вернулся.

Кевин улыбается ему.

— Спасибо.

— Мы можем посмотреть фильм, расслабиться все вместе, пока ты не освоишься, — предлагает Дин, но Кевин сконфуженно кривляется.

— Простите, думаю, я приму предложение Михаила и завалюсь спать. У меня сейчас чувство, словно я лично должен отловить каждую молекулу тела, где бы они ни были. Устал смертельно, — тут он понимает, что сказал, и ухмыляется, — Я не специально. Как насчёт кино-марафона завтра ночью? Точнее, уже сегодня, как я понимаю?

— Звучит неплохо.

Вскоре после этого они все уходят, так как уже поздно — по крайней мере, для людей. На полдороги к своей комнате Сэм внезапно осознаёт, что жутко голоден. Мгновение он раздумывает, а не лечь ли спать так, но, в конце концов, сдаётся из-за урчания в животе.

Он особенно не удивляется, когда обнаруживает Люцифера всё ещё на кухне. Тот посасывает палец с задумчивым выражением лица и бутылкой Динова соуса чили в другой руке. Сэм фыркает, качает головой и направляется прямо к холодильнику.

— Что?

— Я правда не думаю, что фишка дегустации еды заключается в самых сильных вкусах, — говорит Сэм, скрывая улыбку за дверью холодильника, — Почему бы тебе не попросить Габриэля? Кас научился у него за полчаса.

Тишина между ними на несколько секунд длиннее, чем ожидалось. Чёрт.

— Не думаю, что он в настроении, — легко произносит Люцифер.

Ладно, похоже, Дин и Михаил не единственные тут способны наляпать глупостей. И, возможно, было бы лучше для всех, если бы он остановился на этом, но ведь никто не скажет, что он не может быть безрассудным, когда захочет. Сэм ещё секунду пялится в почти пустой холодильник, затем берет тарелку с остатками ланча, кладёт её в микроволновку и пожимает плечами.

— Может, он согласился бы, если б ты попросил. Мне показалось, что он чертовски доволен собой сейчас.

Краем глаза он замечает, как Люцифер на пробу трёт пальцы друг о друга и хмурится.

— Это не может быть так уж сложно. Если он сумел понять, как это сделать, то и я смогу.

Сэм качает головой, сдерживая улыбку.

— Подсказка от младшего брата: нам нравится, когда старший брат иногда признаёт, что мы можем делать что-то, что не может он.

Люцифер едва заметно ухмыляется.

— Именно поэтому нам не стоит делать это слишком часто.

Сэм вновь качает головой, невольно развеселившись.

— Как хочешь.

Тихий стук бутылки с острым соусом, поставленной обратно на кухонную стойку — словно точка в конце этого разговора.

— Сэм, — голос Люцифера всё ещё звучит беззаботно, и лицо его спокойно, но когда Сэм смотрит на него, он обнаруживает себя завороженным его взглядом, — Хочешь, чтобы я создал для тебя сон сегодня?

И чёрт бы побрал его мозг за то, что он тут же стал думать о неприличном из-за глубины этого взгляда. Он действительно аж дёргается от звона микроволновки, но, по крайней мере, это спасает его от вопроса «Сон какого плана?».

Сэм не верит, что на секунду действительно хотел сказать это.

Он занимает себя поисками вилки и вытаскиванием из микроволновки разогретой еды.

— Думаю, откажусь, но спасибо.

— Как пожелаешь.

По голосу Люцифера ничего нельзя определить, и Сэм колеблется, не спеша ставя исходящую паром еду на стол.

— Сегодня был хороший день, — объясняет он, не дожидаясь просьбы, — Серьёзно, если я не смогу уснуть самостоятельно без кошмаров после такого дня, то никогда не смогу. Но что скажешь… если я проснусь после кошмара как-нибудь, можно позвать тебя?

Он едва заставляет свой голос звучать более-менее естественно и отказывается поднимать глаза от тарелки, уже кладя в рот политый соусом картофель в качестве оправдания.

— Конечно, — мягким и довольным голосом отвечает Люцифер.

Сэм расслабляется. Аппетит возвращается к нему с удвоенной силой. Он почти забывает о том, что Люцифер всё ещё здесь, до тех пор, пока ещё одна вилка исподтишка не атакует его тарелку и не крадёт кусочек картофеля.

— Эй!

— У меня рот болит, — жалуется Люцифер, полностью игнорируя возглас возмущения Сэма, — Соус был слишком острый. Как так вышло, что я могу почувствовать это, а не вкус?

Сэм едва не выплёвывает еду обратно на тарелку, трясясь от смеха.

 

К утру Кевин всё ещё остаётся в целости и сохранности. Что бы это за ожидание ни было, оно заканчивается к моменту, когда они наконец-то вновь собираются для праздничного завтрака — состоящего из блинов, бекона, яиц, сиропа и всего, что кто-то захотел бы к этому добавить — за одним из свободных столов в библиотеке, потому что их обычный стол слишком мал для семи человек.

Люцифер пробует по кусочку от всего, выглядя приэтом довольным словно кот, который только что в качестве лежанки нашёл самую теплую кучу свежевыглаженного белья. Сэм смотрит то на него, то на Габриэля, пытаясь понять, сам ли он разобрался или же приструнил свою гордость и попросил брата, но сложно сказать наверняка. Габриэль занят очаровыванием семейства Трэн при помощи анекдотов от пантеонов языческих божеств и не обращает особого внимания на остальных.

Кажется, он не против, что Люцифер взял с него пример, и Сэм решает, что пока что этого достаточно.

o.O.o

Этот день они проводят за наверстыванием, обсуждая произошедшее за последнее время, бессмысленной болтовнёй и просто ленивым отдыхом, так как, пока у Кевина на некоторое время вынужденный отпуск, никто особенно не горит желанием продолжать безрезультатные до сих пор исследования. Вот только в какой-то момент разговор сворачивает к теме душ, застрявших в Завесе, и их новом Рае, и о том, какие у этого могут быть последствия — тема, которая быстро втягивает в обсуждение всех четверых ангелов. Дин сдаётся первым, добродушно закатывая глаза и предоставляя их самим себе. Миссис Трэн спешит за ним; в следующий раз, когда Сэм замечает её, она сидит с одной из библиотечных книг, которая лежит открытой на столе, и разделяет своё внимание между ней и сыном. Кевин с Сэмом поначалу пытаются следить за ходом беседы, но кроме ответов на вопросы, которых становится всё больше и больше, Кевину особенно сказать нечего, и Сэм совсем теряет нить обсуждения, когда ангелы переходят на енохианский — судя по всему, из-за того, что словарного запаса английского явно не хватает для выражения понятий, которые они затрагивают.

Он опускается обратно в своё кресло и решает вместо этого наблюдать за ангелами.

Посмотреть тут есть на что.

У него уходит почти всё время — больше двух часов дебатов — чтобы осознать с внезапной, поразительной ясностью, что Михаил есть и всегда будет лидером.

Это понимание настолько неожиданно, что на мгновение застигает его врасплох.

Он никогда особенно не задумывался об этом. В его представлении Михаил был правой рукой Господа, его генералом, и после того, как Бог ушёл, даже ангелы, которые знали об этом, были достаточно осмотрительны, чтобы никогда не сомневаться в его авторитете.

Михаил, которого он видит сейчас, работает с тремя бунтовщиками — один упрямее другого, каждый из них показывает это по-разному — и он всё равно возвышается над ними.

О, это не заметно. По большей части, это проявляется в его вопросах; именно поэтому у Сэма уходит столько времени, чтобы увидеть. Но он спрашивает Люцифера, когда тот изображает безразличие, пока он опять не вовлечен в беседу наряду с остальными; он спрашивает Габриэля, когда он отклоняется от темы с какой-нибудь несвоевременной колкостью; он спрашивает Кастиэля, до тех пор, пока двое других архангелов не осознают, что у него есть что добавить, несмотря на то что он намного их младше. Именно последнее больше всего впечатляет Сэма; до сих пор атмосфера между Михаилом и Касом была сверхнапряжённая, и по понятным причинам, но сейчас Михаил относится к своему бывшему подчинённому как к равному. То, как иногда он сжимает челюсть или бросает пронзительный взгляд, выдаёт сознательные усилия, и Сэм честно не уверен, хуже или лучше от этого становится их результат, но этого достаточно, чтобы заставить остальных думать так же. Потому что, в конечном счёте, у Михаила действительно есть такая же необъяснимая сила притяжения, как у Дина, та же харизма; он так уверен в своих взглядах, что другие склонны принимать их тоже, к лучшему или к худшему.

В конце концов, итог обсуждения не так уж велик, только несколько идей, стоящих проверки, которые суммировал Михаил. Это всё равно первый подающий надежды курс действий, который у них есть, на случай, если план со Скрижалью не сработает, и впервые все четверо ангелов вроде как на одной волне и готовы работать сообща.

Когда Габриэль переходит обратно на английский и объявляет марафон «Хоббита» и «Властелина Колец» через полчаса, все его родные соглашаются прийти без колебания.

Что, оказывается, легче сказать, чем сделать, потому что у них есть только один диван, который и близко не такой огромный, как экран телевизора. Габриэль наколдовывает себе кресло, которые выглядит до нелепости удобным, только затем, чтобы выслушать упрёк от брата, что он тратит энергию так скоро после ритуала; Архангел делает странное лицо, словно не совсем уверен, злиться ему надо или чувствовать себя тронутым, но подчиняется. Это оставляет их с одним диваном, которого хватит на четверых, если они будут сидеть притиснувшись друг к другу, и никто из них не горит желанием это делать. Даже без миссис Трэн, которая решила, что предпочитает свои книги фильмам, им всё ещё не хватает пары мест.

В итоге, люди оказываются на диване вследствие того, что им он действительно нужен для удобства — Винчестеры сидят с двух сторон, Кевин между ними. Между Касом и Дином возникает короткая недоперепалка, по итогам которой Кас приносит стул из библиотеки, чтобы он мог сесть рядом с Дином, потому что, по словам охотника, просто стоять рядом будет чертовски стрёмно. (Что любопытно, Михаил, решивший встать у стены под углом, с которого ему едва будет видно фильм, таких жалоб не получает).

Успешно распределив места, все они устраиваются поудобнее, когда Михаил выключает свет, и начинается повествование. Со всех сторон звучит знакомая музыка.

Именно тогда входит Люцифер, опоздавший лишь для вида, рассматривает, кто где расположился, и усаживается на ковер с той стороны дивана, где сидит Сэм, опираясь спиной о подлокотник дивана — так, словно для него это самая естественная вещь в мире.

Сэм перестаёт дышать.

У его ног сидит Дьявол, непосредственный словно подросток на ночёвке у друзей, и сколько бы он ни пялился в неопределённом направлении в сторону экрана, этот факт не может выйти у него из головы.

Они даже не касаются друг друга.

Не касаются, но пространства между ними так мало, что Сэм может сказать, что от Люцифера больше не исходит холод — тепло, разделяемое ими, словно невидимый мост, соединяющий две соседние страны, что не всегда находятся в состоянии мира.

Естественной реакцией было бы отодвинуться дальше, чтобы освободить место.

Нет, это не совсем так.

Это было бы естественной реакцией, когда Люцифер только сел, но Сэм упустил свой шанс. Теперь это стало бы заявлением, и не тем, которое он хотел бы делать.

Какая бы на то ни была причина.

Со своего угла Сэм не видит всего ангела. Плечо, обтянутое мягкой поношенной футболкой, длинная линия одной руки, которой он опирается о согнутое колено, расслабленная ладонь. (Будь прокляты эти ладони). Одна сторона лица, озарённая исходящим от экрана светом, редкий блеск глаза.

Его волосы выглядят такими мягкими.

Они дразняще близко от кончиков пальцев Сэма.

Он реально мечтает, чтобы у них никогда не было того разговора об осязании. Потому что он всё ещё помнит, каково было узнавать касания; делить дыхание, чувствовать, как нежная рука движется вверх по его боку, как игривые пальцы массируют кожу головы. Учиться привязанности, а не удару кулака, близости, что необязательно оправдывалась кошмаром (когда он сжимался в комок, дрожа словно забитый зверь, в руках у Дина).

Замечательно, теперь он думает о Джесс. О той самой Джесс, которую он потерял, чтобы в конечном итоге монстр, сидящий у его ног, мог выбраться на свободу и надеть его как перчатку, которой должен был совершить убийство.

Вот только когда он смотрит на Люцифера сейчас, он не может заставить себя увидеть монстра.

Не может он, при всей честности, увидеть и ангела, сущность, чьё величие превосходило человеческое понимание, и чья воля угрожала стереть его с лица земли. Вместо этого он видит мужчину — живое существо, личность, слишком непонятную иногда для человека, но достаточно близкую. Он видит это тело — непринужденный наклон бёдер, беспокойные руки, тень знающей ухмылки на этих губах. Он видит личность внутри этого тела — бесконечное любопытство, убеждение, отчаяние, надежду. Он помнит невзначай подаренные сны и обрывки разговоров, что застревают в мыслях словно колючки репейника. Каждый обрывок — провокация, обещающая открыть для него новые горизонты.

Как будто его воспоминания пишутся заново, чтобы освободить место для Люцифера, которого он узнаёт сейчас, чтобы дать шанс им обоим. Ему следует быть обеспокоенным, он знает, что следует; однажды что-то разобьёт стену, которую он строит между «прежним Люцифером» и «нынешним Люцифером», и ему останется собирать осколки, виня себя за свою глупость.

Но не сегодня.

Сегодня он снова подросток, время от времени сдвигающийся так, чтобы его пальцы «случайно» оказывались всё ближе к голове Люцифера; его сердце бьётся где-то в горле, и живот сжимает возбуждение, а не страх.

Где-то здесь скрывается предостерегающая история о Дьяволе и соблазне, и о запретных вещах, но может ведь он позволить себе это, этот маленький эксперимент, который он в любой момент способен свести в шутку, или даже лучше — в случайность; он человек и не способен сидеть как статуя часами напролёт, и кто осудит, если его рука упала туда, куда не следовало, пока он был увлечён фильмом?

Он только смутно осознаёт, что происходит в фильме, когда наконец-то касается кончиками пальцев волос Люцифера — едва ощутимо, словно проводя рукой по колосьям во время прогулки по пшеничном полю.

Люцифер не реагирует. По крайней мере, насколько Сэму видно краем глаз, уставившихся в экран ради сохранения алиби и предлога «забыть» свою руку там, где она есть сейчас. Он не двигается ни ближе, ни дальше, должно быть, несколько минут; может, ему нужно сознательно позволить себе такое мимолётное касание, чтобы вообще было заметно?

Пальцы Сэма вздрагивают сами по себе, и волосы Люцифера такие мягкие, как он и думал — пушатся словно мех, маня коснуться увереннее.

Всё ещё никакой реакции. Идеальная возможность поступить разумно — отодвинуться и притвориться, что ничего из этого не случилось.

К чёрту разумное.

Даже идиот бы не поверил в то, что следующее поглаживание Сэма не было целенаправленным — краткое, нежное движение, которое заканчивается тем, что кончики его пальцев оказываются рядом с виском Люцифера (с той стороны, которую не может видеть Дин; Сэм едва способен признаться себе в том, что делает, какое там брату).

Ему кажется, что взгляд Люцифера устремляется к нему. Он не уверен, потому что ещё не готов его встретить; это стало бы слишком серьёзным вызовом в территории, на которую он пока не хочет вторгаться.

Его пальцы вновь дрожат и затем расслабляются в волосах ангела, когда Люцифер сдвигается, приподнимая голову так, чтобы инициировать ещё одно касание, и Сэм воспринимает это как приглашение.

Он всё ещё понятия не имеет, что делает, или куда хочет зайти — если вообще хоть куда-либо — но они остаются в таком положении до конца этого фильма.

И весь следующий, после того как Сэм возвращается с неизбежного перерыва.

И следующий.


	17. Chapter 17

В его волосах рука — пальцы бережно проходятся короткими поглаживаниями с левой стороны, прямо над ухом.

Он не знает, что и думать, и ещё меньше понимает, что делать.

Сказать, что он не выбрал своё место с определённой целью, означало бы солгать, а он действительно не любит ложь. Особенно, когда правда настолько интереснее. У физической близости между ангелом и сосудом существует подтекст. Между людьми он тоже есть, иной. И ещё находиться рядом с Сэмом, ниже него, играя на его гордости, играя с этим подтекстом, волнительно. Он знал, что Сэм поймёт хотя бы последнее из значений. Как мог он упустить такую прекрасную возможность спровоцировать его?

Но он определённо не ожидал, что его будут гладить словно огромного кота.

Спустя полчаса он вроде как начинает понимать, почему кошки это позволяют.

Это… приятно, да. Само чувство — нет никакой причины, почему ему должно быть приятно то, как пригибаются волосы с каждым движением пальцев Сэма, но всё так и есть. Это также успокаивает: повторяющиеся движения служат напоминанием, что у него на самом деле теперь есть тело (и что это не так уж плохо). По какой-то причине это помогает привыкнуть к сосуду лучше, чем могли бы его собственные касания, и, в то же время, заставляет радоваться, что он решил это сделать. Конечно, вкус — интересное чувство, как и остальные ощущения: тепло, холод, даже боль, но есть нечто особенное в осязании, в касании кожей кожи (и волос, как сейчас), что делает нахождение в сосуде ещё более стоящим.

Да, Люциферу весьма нравятся эти поглаживания. Настолько, что он двигает головой всякий раз, как пальцы Сэма ненадолго останавливаются, просто чтобы аккуратно напомнить о своём существовании, и он вновь успокаивается, когда касания возобновляются.

Что не меняет того факта, что он не знает, как это воспринимать. Он в курсе, что люди обычно не делают такое друг для друга, что наводит на мысль о том, что, может быть, вся суть в восприятии, и Сэм не специально делал это так приятно. Что, в свою очередь, напомнило о первых намеках с его стороны и привело к выводу, что вне зависимости от того, было это изначальным намерением или нет, осознание того, что Сэм делает что-то приятное Люциферу, его не останавливает. Кажется, его усилия, направленные на то, чтобы заставить свой бывший сосуд принять его обратно в свою жизнь, окупаются очень неожиданным образом.

Он точно не станет жаловаться.

Но не может он и принять происходящее за чистую монету. Горькая правда заключается в том, что они начали как враги, хоть и не по воле Люцифера, и что они поступали неприятно по отношению к друг другу. Он действительно верит, что однажды Сэм будет доверять ему, может, он даже понравится ему, но он также знает, что так быстро это не произойдет. Что бы Сэм ни делал сейчас, это наверняка часть какого-то запасного плана.

Ещё больше причин наслаждаться происходящим, пока оно длится, верно?

 

Они не обсуждают это наутро. Люцифер не ожидал ничего другого. Он знает своего Винчестера. Что более важно, он не против трудностей. Он разберётся, что всё это значило, не обращаясь за ответами.

Рано или поздно.

 

o.O.o

 

— Ребят… ребят, вам обязательно нужно пялиться на меня, пока я занимаюсь делом?

Прежде чем кто-то ещё реагирует на жалобу Кевина, Дин ослепительно улыбается и хлопает того по плечу.

— Конечно, обязательно.

С воскрешения прошли необходимые три дня, и все они собрались в библиотеке, чтобы узнать, является ли их Пророк до сих пор Пророком. Люцифер не знает, какого исхода желать сильнее. С одной стороны, если Кевин всё ещё остаётся Пророком, это будет знаком того, что Господь пока одобряет их действия. Может быть. С другой, мысль о том, что всё внимание Отца, возможно, фокусируется на нём каждый раз, как Пророк смотрит на него, сбивает с толку. Одно дело, что Бог смутно осознаёт всё, что происходит, и последствия этих событий (или, по крайней мере, это то, во что он хотел, чтобы верили ангелы) Другое дело, когда за тобой наблюдают так пристально. Люцифер привык к чувству, что о нём забыли навсегда. В нём есть свобода. Пусть даже это свобода преступника, уже осуждённого, признанного неисправимым и сокрытого от мира так глубоко, что никакой из его поступков не имеет значения.

Теперь он вновь может действовать.

Он вновь может быть осуждён.

Он бросает взгляд на Михаила, но тот слишком занят неотрывным наблюдением за Пророком, который, в свою очередь, перестал ёрзать и разглядывает Скрижаль.

— Окей. Я определённо что-то вижу, — объявляет Кевин через мгновение, немного рассеянно. Это всё, что он произносит. Несколько минут он не двигается и ничего не говорит, а затем, — Вы издеваетесь?

Он поднимает взгляд и смотрит сначала на Михаила, затем на Люцифера.

— Нет, серьёзно. Вы надо мной прикалываетесь?

— Что там? — спрашивает Дин.

— Это рецепт.

— Какого-то оружия против ангелов?

— Ага. Если у них смертельная аллергия на сливочный сыр, ваниль и сахар. Что за фигню вы там понаписали?

Габриэль моргает, а затем кривляется.

— Я бы сказал, доказательство, что у Папы есть чувство юмора.

— И что он очень пристально следит за нами, — мрачно добавляет Михаил.

Его заявление встречено долгой напряжённой тишиной. Люциферу приходит в голову, что для команды, которая предположительно являет собой сторону Господа во всём этом беспорядке, они не очень-то рады Его вниманию. Только Кастиэль выглядит слегка обнадёженным, и даже он не уверен в том, стоит ли ему. Это удивительно, правда. Учитывая короткий, но впечатляющий список прегрешений ангела, чудо, что он не выглядит таким же нервным как остальные.

— Это всё, что там есть? — спрашивает Сэм.

— Нет. Под рецептом идут ещё слои, но у меня уйдёт какое-то время, чтобы до них добраться. Клянусь, если окажется, что следующий месяц я буду поваренную книгу расшифровывать, я кого-то прикончу. Вы уверены, что это копия ангельской Скрижали?

— Это копия того, что нам показали и назвали ангельской Скрижалью, — отвечает Михаил, — Но всегда была вероятность, что мы не сможем скопировать то, что увидели.

— Ты забываешь о хорошей новости, — говорит Габриэль, — У нас-таки есть Пророк. Как ты себя чувствуешь, парень?

Кевин на мгновение задумывается, затем пожимает плечами.

— Ощущение, что если я продолжу пялиться на эту штуку, то мигрень будет обеспечена. Ничего нового.

— Можно взглянуть на тебя?

— Ага.

Габриэль прижимает два пальца ко лбу Пророка и ухмыляется.

— Отлично выглядишь. Ни тучки на горизонте.

Парень делает вялую попытку испепелить его взглядом.

— Спасибо.

Габриэль только ещё ярче ухмыляется.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

С этим покончено, и Кевин смотрит на всех присутствующих.

— Окей, а теперь не могли бы вы оставить меня одного? Не думаю, что разберу что-либо вразумительное до завтра, так что смысла вам тут торчать нет.

Вслед за этим они постепенно разбредаются заниматься своими делами в библиотеке или ещё где-то. Люцифер обращается к Михаилу, но тот не выглядит заинтересованным в беседе. Он вновь наблюдает за Пророком, хотя за прошедшие дни научился делать это чуть менее заметно.

— Эй, Кевин? — зовёт Габриэль, выглядывая из-за двери в библиотеку.

— Мм?

— Запиши-ка мне тот рецепт, а?

 

o.O.o

 

Они хорошо работают сообща, он и его братья. Это во многих отношениях удивительно, но правда. Они дополняют друг друга: Габриэль со своей безграничной фантазией, Кастиэль и его способность всё видеть с неожиданной стороны, Михаил как глас разума, и Люцифер как знаток устройства Завесы. Он всегда интересовался устройством Вселенной, другими реальностями помимо Небес и всеми теми пространствами, что находятся между ними.

Есть причина, по которой ему так хорошо удаётся посещать сны.

Но странно не это, если не учитывать то, что крошка Кастиэль способен не отставать от них… по большей части. И не то, как они склонны забывать о своих различиях, едва только появляется что-то получше, на чём можно сфокусироваться, хоть это тоже важно, и Люцифер даже не надеялся вновь познать это.

Нет, дело в другом. Странность заключается в том, над чем они работают. Нет никакого древнего ритуала, который они могли бы раскопать и использовать, никакого плана, никаких готовых решений. Они создают нечто новое с нуля. И это так отличается от того, что он помнит, от заданий Отца, который всегда знает все ответы. Не то чтобы Бог никогда не просил их самостоятельно найти выход, но они всякий раз могли прийти к нему, если не были уверены — и даже когда он отказывался отвечать, что иногда случалось, по крайней мере, они знали, что их план не окончится полнейшей катастрофой.

Сейчас нет никакой надёжности, ничего, кроме их собственных знаний и (по большей части, Михаилова) терпения обсудить всё, что только может пойти не так.

Это волнительно.

А также подчас раздражающе.

— Ты это серьёзно. Хочешь позволить им продолжать.

— Не вижу иного выбора. Души — не просто сила, у них есть цель. Особенно, если они организованы по всему миру, что сейчас весьма вероятно. К этому времени их уже, должно быть, миллионы в Завесе. Мы не сможем ими управлять, — убеждение Кастиэля выдаёт тяжесть его прошлого опыта, — Я также верю, что они будут сотрудничать добровольно и куда более эффективно, если мы дадим им выбор. Это их право — отправиться в Рай.

— А что, если они не захотят? — спрашивает Габриэль будто мимоходом и подбрасывает монетку, с которой играет без остановки уже больше часа. Люциферу жутко хочется перехватить её в воздухе в следующем броске.

В ответ на вопрос Михаил нахмуривается.

— С чего бы им не захотеть?

Габриэль ловит монетку и наклоняется в сторону старшего, ставя локти на стол между ними.

— Потому что на Небесах скучно, большой брат. Эти люди создают что-то своё. Ты слышал пацана. Общие зоны, всё, что только можно представить. Люди — существа социальные, Михаил, почти такие же, как мы, и скучно им становится ещё быстрее. Не думаю, что эти ребята сильно обрадуются твоей маленькой аккуратненькой клетке. Если подумать, ты осознаёшь, какой хаос могут устроить в твоей идеальной системе несколько смелых, уверенных в себе душ? Потому как я на что угодно готов с тобой спорить — таких будет немало.

И вновь замкнутый круг.

Они заканчивают это обсуждение, когда в библиотеку в четыре часа утра забредает Дин, осматривает их сонным взглядом и, пытаясь звучать хоть относительно вежливо, требует у Люцифера кружку его экстра крепкого кофе.

Теперь они достаточно уверены в том, что с помощью тех ресурсов, что есть сейчас, барьер между Завесой и Небесами разрушить можно. Иными словами, если души согласятся помочь.

Они всё ещё не знают наверняка, можно ли провернуть это без разрушения Вселенной в долгой перспективе, но, по крайней мере, сейчас они хотя бы могут обсуждать эту самую перспективу, а не часы и дни. Что означает, что приводить в жизнь их с таким трудом составленный план почти так же рискованно, как ничего не делать.

Ну и ну.

 

o.O.o

 

Судя по всему, Отцу нравится держать их в напряжении. Спустя два дня тяжёлой работы всё, что Пророк смог обнаружить в Скрижали, помимо рецепта чизкейка, это несколько абзацев, которые он уже переводил, и обрывки, не имеющие никакого смысла. Он просит у них пояснений насчёт этих частей, но это — словно пытаться угадать сцену из книги, тыкая пальцем в её обложку.

Михаил, естественно, воспринимает это как замечание, и признаёт, как много они гадали, когда создавали эту версию Слова Господня.

Пророк кривляется, говорит «Супер», размышляет какое-то время и затем просит их создать все остальные правдоподобные версии — не потому что одна из них может оказаться нужной, но потому что он надеется, сравнивая их, создать правильное Слово. Даже Люцифер вынужден восхититься такой самоотверженностью.

Они с Михаилом приступают к работе над этими версиями.

Габриэль делает чизкейк.

Он оказывается вкусным.

 

o.O.o

 

Они быстро входят в легкий ритм. Ночью разработка планов прорыва на Небеса, затем завтрак, работа над Скрижалью, обед, обсуждение других планов и всего, что по возможности пригодится, с Пророком и охотниками, ужин. Всё было бы почти хорошо, если бы им не нужно было в любой момент ждать следующего хода Метатрона.

Они могли бы устроить ещё один ночной киномарафон.

Однако есть и другие возможности, чтобы попытаться разгадать, что же тогда произошло. Не так уж трудно поймать Сэма за разглядыванием его рук, как только он замечает это впервые и начинает обращать внимание. Он принимается использовать их ещё чаще, в маленьких незначительных жестах, предназначенных для того, чтобы Сэму было на что смотреть.

Спустя пару дней он пользуется возможностью дотронуться — всего лишь легким прикосновением пальцев, когда он наклоняется, чтобы взглянуть на абзац в книге, на который указывает Сэм. В награду он получает тихий вдох, пусть Сэм и убирает свою руку, словно одно это ощущение было чересчур.

Он не начинает избегать Люцифера. Наоборот, он ищет его общества, незаметно вторгаясь в его личное пространство. После этого они ещё несколько раз якобы случайно касаются друг друга. Не всегда по инициативе Люцифера. Или, возможно, у Сэма просто очень хорошо получается идти ему навстречу.

Этого недостаточно.

Люцифер обнаруживает, что хочет большего, хочет усадить Сэма и исследовать так же тщательно, как он исследовал себя: скольжение кожи, мягкость волос, разные места, где ощущения от прикосновений отличаются, податливость мускулов и сопротивление сухожилий, твердость кости. Это пугающе ново, эта нужда исследовать, что позволяет человеческое – по-настоящему человеческое – тело, что оно воспринимает как приятное, а не то, что его разрушает.

Но с другой стороны, ведь это же Сэм – единственный человек, способный заставить его следовать неожиданными путями и сделать секундную потерю контроля стоящей того в конечном счёте.

Один раз, когда он проходит мимо его стула, он поддаётся искушению воссоздать момент, похожий на ту ночь, и проводит пальцами сквозь занавес волос по шее Сэма у затылка, гладя кожу. Сэм вздрагивает так сильно, что сминает рукой страницу, которую читал, и посылает ему обескураженный взгляд, затем быстро проверяет, видел ли их кто-нибудь. После этого он посылает ему ещё один, более пристальный взгляд, и возвращается к своим поискам. Щёки его краснеют.

Возможно, это всё-таки было слишком.

 

o.O.o

 

Немного неожиданно, что на следующее утро Кастиэль идёт за ним, когда он хочет быстро ополоснуться в душе в перерыве между планированием и дальнейшей работой над Скрижалью с Михаилом.

Кажется, этим утром простыми удовольствиями ему не насладиться.

И не притвориться, что у них всё хорошо. Учитывая то, как Кастиэль смотрит на него, когда Люцифер оборачивается и реагирует на его присутствие приподнятой бровью, он думает, а не стоит ли ожидать клинка промеж рёбер. Это заставляет задуматься обо всём, что он сделал за последнее время, но он честно не может припомнить ничего такого, что вывело бы младшего брата из себя.

— Ты утверждаешь, что твой нынешний сосуд был дан тебе Богом. Говоришь, что он идеально тебя вмещает.

Кастиэль звучит так, словно у него есть доказательство, что это не так, мелкий паршивец, и Люциферу приходится напомнить себе, что просто отмахнуться от него может быть слишком рискованно, учитывая обстоятельства. Или, по крайней мере, неудобно. Определённо безопаснее решить всё мирно.

— Да? — робко говорит он.

— Тогда почему ты опять загоняешь Сэма Винчестера в угол?

Он прищуривается, горя желанием напомнить серафиму, что он ещё слишком молод, чтобы высказывать безосновательные обвинения, но держит себя под контролем.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Сэм – мой друг. Ты причинил ему достаточно вреда. Оставь его в покое.

Такой серьёзный. Такой целеустремлённый. Такой глупый — так, что и раздражает, и умиляет.

— Всегда стремишься защитить, Кастиэль. Он знает об этом? Или же причина, по которой ты решил выступить против меня вместо того, чтобы обсудить это с ним, заключается в том, что ты знаешь, что он тебе не обрадуется?

Судя по тому, как младший прищуривается, глядя на него, бесится и отказывается отвечать, он попал в точку. Это хорошо. Значит, он не единственный, чью заботу отвергают. Но Кастиэль — упрямый как бык, надёжный Кастиэль — всё ещё остаётся проблемой. Не говоря уже о том, что у Люцифера слабость к проявлениям верности. В особенности, верности тем, кто ему дорог. За это он может простить многое.

— Я не пытаюсь вновь сделать Сэма своим сосудом. Это я тебе обещаю.

— Тогда что ты пытаешься сделать?

И это на удивление хороший вопрос. Стать ближе, определённо, но как именно и до какой степени?

— Быть может, мне просто нужен друг? — предполагает он, не особенно ожидая, что Кастиэль поверит ему.

Но единственное, что произносит Кастиэль:

— Это будет трудно. Ты был худшим из всех врагов, что у него когда-либо были.

Это слегка задевает, пусть и означает, что, по крайней мере, он важен.

— Не по моей воле, — мягко напоминает он серафиму.

— Неправда. Ты сделал свой выбор в самом начале. Ты решил стать врагом человечества. Сэм Винчестер входит в его число.

Ладно, а вот это задевает ещё сильнее.

— Может, я научился делать исключения, — отвечает он чуть резче.

— Этого недостаточно.

— Не испытывай моё терпение, младший брат.

— Этого недостаточно, если ты хочешь быть его другом, — упорно продолжает Кастиэль, не обращая внимания на предупреждающий тон голоса Люцифера, — Сэм — охотник. Он защищает людей, заслуживающих и не заслуживающих того, от всего, что им угрожает. Он пожертвовал собой, чтобы защитить человечество от тебя. Ты думаешь, его устроит быть исключением?

И Люцифер обнаруживает, что ему нечего сказать на это.

— Если ты хочешь быть его другом, — продолжает Кастиэль уже не так строго, — ему нужно доверять тебе. Доверять не только, что ты не нападёшь на него или на тех, кто ему дорог, но и в отношении всего человечества. Если ты хочешь этого, ты не можешь продолжать оставаться Врагом.

Кастиэль пристально смотрит на него. С какой целью, Люцифер не уверен. Может, тот ожидает увидеть реакцию, которую он дать не способен. Но, в конечном итоге, серафим решает, что тишина была достаточно долгой, и перемещается, намереваясь пройти мимо. Вместе с этим мысли Люцифера приходят в движение.

— Кастиэль, — зовёт он.

Серафим оборачивается.

— Да?

— Ты сказал, что это будет трудно. Стать Сэму другом. Не невозможно, — и ведь эта часть была самой странной, это намеренное отсутствие категоричности.

Кастиэль недолго рассматривает его, а затем выражение его лица смягчается.

— Я прошёл через многое с Сэмом и Дином. Если они и научили меня чему-то, так это тому, что каждый совершает ошибки — и каждый заслуживает второй шанс. Если действительно хочет этого.

Последнее сопровождается пронзительным взглядом, скрытым предостережением, в котором смысла больше, чем во всем разговоре, и Люцифер легко кивает, показывая, что это он осознаёт, в отличие от всего остального, что пока не способен переварить.

На этом Кастиэль останавливается. Люцифер смотрит ему вслед какое-то время, затем вздыхает, как можно дальше прогоняет из головы все лишние мысли и отправляется работать над Скрижалью, потому что у них тут война, которую предстоит выиграть.


	18. Chapter 18

Возможно, самое время Сэму признать, что он понятия не имеет, что делает.  
  
Не то чтобы он «делает» особенно много. Коснулся кончиками пальцев тут, встретились взглядом через комнату на мгновение там. Немного постоял слишком близко, чтобы затем сглотнуть волнение и сохранять серьёзное выражение лица, когда Люцифер отвечает тем же и поднимает ставки ещё чуть-чуть выше.  
  
Он никогда не чувствовал себя более живым. Он никогда не чувствовал такого к кому-либо: каждый нерв воспламеняется ожиданием, едва только Люцифер просто заходит в одну с ним комнату. Это самый настоящий адреналиновый кайф, и он наслаждается каждой его секундой. Этого достаточно — каждый чёртов раз — чтобы заставить его забыть о здравом смысле и двинуться дальше, рискнуть ещё немного, увидеть, как другой человек (разве что он не совсем человек, не так ли?) отреагирует на новый вызов.  
  
Это свободное падение в ещё одну зависимость. Он знает, он уже это проходил. Вот только теперь ему нечем себя оправдывать. Мир не нужно спасать, некому мстить, некого освобождать от одержимости.  
  
Просто это — единственное, что заставляет его хотеть просыпаться по утрам.  
  
Вот так легко. Вот так эгоистично. И это должно быть так несложно прекратить. Он видит все предупреждающие знаки, он знает, что погружается в безумие, знает Люцифера. Нет лучшего предостережения, чем провести с ангелом маленькую вечность в Клетке, пусть он и помнит лишь фрагменты. И, как будто одного этого не достаточно, вся его жизнь — урок за уроком о том, что всякий раз как он осмеливается выбрать что-то для себя, он подводит кого-то другого.  
  
Иногда целый мир.  
  
Но в нём есть часть, что всё ещё бунтует против всей этой несправедливости. Одна маленькая упрямая часть, что настаивает несмотря ни на что — в этот раз будет лучше, в этот раз ему обязательно повезёт, и всё образуется.  
  
Конечно же, нет.  
  
Ему следует прекратить это сумасшествие, действительно следует. Не то чтобы у него нет ничего другого, ради чего стоит жить. Брат в безопасности и здоров, ему больше не грозит стать безжалостным убийцей, у Каса всё хорошо, Кевин снова с ними; у него есть его исследования и союзники, и надежда, что вместе они как-нибудь справятся с текущим кризисом. Ну правда, его жизнь не бывает лучше. Ему не следует желать большего, определённо не следует рисковать всем этим ради того, чем бы ни был этот танец влечения и притяжения между ним и Люцифером.  
  
Но затем Люцифер входит в комнату, и его тело оживает, чувства обостряются, каждая мысль фокусируется на ангеле, и всё, что он способен cделать — бросить вызов и отвечать, и узнать, как близко он сможет подойти к точке невозврата, прежде чем один из них поддастся безумию.  
  
  


o.O.o

  
  
  
Первой уезжает миссис Трэн. После больше недели следования за Кевином, словно сторожевой пёс, она неожиданно объявляет, что ей нужно вернуться на работу. Они обсуждают это, но уступают перед аргументом, что если Метатрон следит за ней, он поймёт, что что-то затевается, когда она слишком задержится. Конечно, если он не следит (и едва ли бы он чувствовал угрозу от призрака, верно?), то с ней всё будет в порядке.  
  
Где-то в этой логике, возможно, скрывается ошибка, но почему-то на поверхность та так и не всплывает. Миссис Трэн ничего не может сделать для их миссии, и она — не из тех женщин, которые легко мирятся со своей бесполезностью, что означает, что скоро она бы довела их до белого каления, как тёща, которая пробыла в гостях слишком долго. Любимая и обожаемая тёща, но всё-таки. Так что она собирает вещи, готовит всем завтрак по своему вкусу, ест вместе с ними, взглядом заставляет помыть посуду и отправляется за багажом.  
  
Все они собираются в холле, чтобы проводить её. Вскоре она появляется, держа голову высоко поднятой. Её приличного размера чемодан со стуком катится по цементному полу вслед за ней.  
  
Она останавливается у подножия лестницы и поворачивается к ним, крепко сжимая ручку чемодана, до тех пор, пока Кевин не сдаётся и шагает вперёд, чтобы крепко её обнять. Она шепчет на ухо что-то, предназначенное только для него, затем неохотно отпускает.  
  
— На этот раз вы защитите его, — твердо сообщает им она, как будто может пригрозить, чтобы они старались лучше. Будто бы ей нужно грозить им стараться лучше. Рядом с Сэмом Дин тревожно ёрзает. Сэм не лучше.  
  
— Я защищу, — объявляет Михаил.  
  
Это определённо не звучит как пустое заверение, и этого достаточно, чтобы привлечь внимание всех. У него уходит мгновение, чтобы осознать, что все они смотрят на него.  
  
— Как я сказал, это мой долг. Я намерен его выполнить.  
  
— Нет, это не твой долг, — легко возражает Люцифер со своего места, где он маячит позади всей группы, засунув руки в карманы и улыбаясь странной усмешкой самыми уголками губ. — Мы больше не архангелы.  
  
— Это не важно. Мы всё ещё одни из самых могущественных ангелов в Творении на данный момент. Я знаю, что ты не упустил из виду этот факт, — взгляд, который он посылает Люциферу, пронзительный, но тон голоса слишком мягок для упрёка.  
  
Губы Люцифера поджимаются в изумлении, и выражение лица чуть смягчается.  
  
— Это то, что я могу сделать, — продолжает Михаил только для него. — Так что я это сделаю.  
  
Люцифер пожимает одним плечом, выглядя странно довольным самим собой, словно они только что закончили какой-то предыдущий разговор так, как он хотел, и не протестует. Сэм едва сдерживает смех, когда ему приходит в голову, что только что он стал свидетелем того, как сам Дьявол выступил в роли адвоката дьявола.  
  
— Моё мнение кто-нибудь учитывает? — вмешивается Кевин.  
  
Судя по обескураженному взгляду Михаила, который тот посылает ему, он явно не ожидал возражения.  
  
— Это было бы… необычно. Разве ты не хочешь быть в безопасности?  
  
— В безопасности да. Чтобы за мной следили двадцать четыре на семь? Не очень.  
  
Михаил смотрит на него в течение нескольких секунд в очевидной растерянности, до тех пор, пока Дин неожиданно не приходит к нему на помощь.  
  
— Всё нормально, Кев. Ему необязательно быть рядом, чтобы присматривать за тобой. У Пророка до тебя, Чака, в заднице сидел Рафаэль, и он появлялся только, когда Чаку грозила опасность.  
  
— Что будет трудно повторить без энергии Небес в нашем распоряжении, — говорит Михаил, вновь обретая какое-никакое равновесие. — Но да. Для всех будет лучше, если мне не придётся повсюду следовать за тобой.  
  
Кевин рассматривает его с каким-то сомнением, но спустя мгновение смягчается:  
  
 — Окей. Хорошо. Мы поговорим об этом.  
  
К чести миссис Трэн, она не пытается убедить сына позволить Михаилу следить за ним настолько пристально, насколько возможно, но благодарит ангела перед уходом.  
  
Что делать с этим, он, кажется, тоже не знает.  
  
  


o.O.o

  
  
  
В этот раз Люцифер идёт сразу за Михаилом, не заморачиваясь с окольными путями, когда под рукой у него есть кое-что поинтереснее.  
  
— Ты просто обязан был заявить об этом перед ним, не так ли? — с хитрой ухмылкой спрашивает он, как только они оказываются одни в кабинете.  
  
— Я не планировал изначально, — отвечает Михаил на пути к их третьему черновику Скрижали, уже почти законченному. — Но не то чтобы это можно было сохранить в секрете от Него. Я действительно намерен присматривать за Пророком. Он бы узнал.  
  
Люцифер согласно хмыкает и подходит ближе.  
  
— Так что вопрос: зачем тебе вообще это делать?  
  
— Потому что кто-то должен.  
  
Губы Люцифера кривятся в ироничной усмешке.  
  
 — Правда?  
  
Лишь до такой степени он осмеливается надавить на Михаила по этому вопросу, и, учитывая то, как выражение лица Михаила становится напряжённым, хорошо, что он не стал расспрашивать дальше.  
  
— Дело не в том, что он вмещает Бога — если ещё вмещает. У Отца должны быть другие способы создать Пророка. Но мы всегда знали, что они важны — способ Его Слову достичь человечества. Защищать их было одним из последних приказов Отца, прежде чем он ушёл. И посмотри, что случилось.  
  
— Ты был заперт со мной, а Рафаэль с Габриэлем умерли, вот что случилось. Жаль мальчика, но это не твоя вина.  
  
— Ты так уверен? Не так трудно понять, что важность заключается в принципе, Люцифер. В отсутствие архангелов кто-то другой должен был быть назначен или должен был принять эту обязанность на себя . Никто этого не сделал, даже в более спокойные времена между войной на Небесах и Падением. Наши родные либо не удосужились задуматься, либо просто не стали тратить силы. И это моя вина. Я был их лидером, убедиться, что на Небесах не начнутся беспорядки, было моей ответственностью.  
  
Люцифер пожимает плечами.  
  
— В твою защиту, ты знал, что будешь поблизости до Апокалипсиса, а после это не должно было иметь значения.  
  
Пронзительный взгляд Михаила прибивает его к месту.  
  
— Ты собирался уничтожить всё воинство, если бы победил?  
  
Даже после всего того, что они сделали и наговорили друг другу, этот вопрос все ещё ранит.  
  
— Конечно же, нет, — возмущённо отвечает Люцифер. — Они мои родные.  
  
— Тогда всё, что потеряли бы Небеса — это Земля. Им всё равно пришлось бы существовать без меня. И я не смог подготовить их к такому развитию событий.  
  
Люцифер ухмыляется.  
  
— Как будто ты хоть на секунду мог поверить, что проиграешь.  
  
— И насчёт этого я тоже ошибался.  
  
Люцифер делает испуганный вдох. Они о многом не поговорили с тех пор, как оба успокоились достаточно для того, чтобы прекратить швырять друг в друга худшее, что у них было, там, в Клетке. Не то чтобы уладили свои разногласия, скорее решили — опять же, без обсуждения — что они не стоят разрушения робко строившегося между ними мира. Но их прошлое всё ещё здесь, как бы глубоко оно ни было погребено — медленно кипящее пламя пока умиротворённого вулкана — и время от времени неосторожная реплика (иногда его собственная) напоминает ему, по какой нетвёрдой почве они ходят.  
  
Не то чтобы он не доверяет своему брату. Доверяет. Оба они выучили свой урок. Нет такой силы на Небесах, Земле или в Аду, что заставила бы его пойти против Михаила теперь, когда вернул его, и он знает, что Михаил разделяет это чувство. Но у него всё ещё есть вопросы, ему нужны ответы, и если Михаил начал это, если Михаил намекнул…  
  
Он выдыхает и сдерживает рвущийся наружу вопрос. Он жжёт его горло подобно кислоте — само по себе доказательство, что ничем кроме обвинения это прозвучать не могло.  
  
— Тебе нравится убиваться над тем, что невозможно изменить? — вместо этого спрашивает он и напрягается от яда в собственном голосе. Кажется, он не проглотил его так хорошо, как думал.  
  
Михаил в ответ замирает, лишь на секунду, и затем его крылья — когда это он начал так же прятать их? — вспыхивают гневом и вызовом.  
  
— А тебе, тебе нравится это? Быть уменьшенным до такого, помогать вместо того, чтобы возглавлять, кружить вокруг человека, который должен был быть твоим, как голодный кот в ожидании объедков?  
  
— Он всё ещё может быть моим, — отвечает он оскорблённо, а затем умолкает, потому что он действительно имеет это в виду. Каким-то образом.  
  
— Зачем? — спрашивает Михаил, но Люцифер едва обращает на это внимание. — Он тебе не нужен! Ты действительно настолько горд, чтобы не принять подаренный Отцом сосуд?..  
  
А затем он прерывается, когда видит, что ничто из сказанного на Люцифера никак не влияет. Воцаряется краткая тишина, во время которой Михаил рассматривает его — разочарование и недовольство сменяют место беспокойству, а Люцифер ощущает себя более чем слегка запутавшимся и потерянным.  
  
— Что такое, брат? — тон Михаила мягок, словно только что они не были на грани ссоры.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы он был моим сосудом, Михаил, — медленно говорит он, мысленно пробуя слова. Они ощущаются искренне — искренней, чем он ожидал. Это не «я смирился с тем, что больше никогда не почувствую то единство вновь», это — «обладать им было великолепно, но это не то, чего я хочу сейчас».  
  
Михаил хмурится.  
  
— Почему тогда ты говоришь, что всё ещё можешь заполучить его? Зачем ты пытаешься?  
  
— Потому что мне нужно… — но он не может закончить. Не потому что отказался бы дать чувству название, но потому что действительно его не знает. Не знает названия тому, как он смотрит на улыбку Сэма, как потворствует их странным разговорам, как будит искру вызова в его глазах, линии плеч и бёдер, и жгучему желанию. Нужде обладать им полностью, и не в смысле обладания им всем, делая всего лишь частью себя, а защищая и оберегая его. Узнавая, каким бывает Сэм Винчестер, когда он свободен и приходит к нему не из-за судьбы, предначертанной им, а потому что решает сам.  
  
— Мне нужно что-то другое, — договаривает он неубедительно, ничего не в силах с собой поделать. А затем освобождает свои крылья, выравнивает их в одну линию с крыльями Михаила и позволяет брату просто быть рядом, пока смятение не исчезнет.  
  
Лишь намного позднее, когда они почти завершили работу на день, он осознаёт, что, может быть, у него есть название для этого чувства. Потому что то, как он успокаивается, когда Сэм принимает его, очень похоже на то, как правильно всё ощущалось в самом начале, когда рядом с ним был Михаил, а Рафаэль с Габриэлем их дополняли, и присутствие Отца ощущалось ими всеми, из-за чего вся Вселенная казалась тёплой. Похоже на то, что он всё ещё ощущает сейчас, когда Михаил принимает его, несмотря на их прошлое.  
  
Но оттенок у этого чувства отличается. И как способен он ощущать что-либо подобное к человеку, когда он мог воспринять всё, чем были его близкие, а то, что мог воспринять в Сэме — лишь как душа переходит в плоть? (Вот только однажды он ощутил вблизи и душу Сэма, не так ли? Но могла ли битва, которую они вели, считаться за близость, или может быть, он осознал это позднее, когда разбирал его на части, слой за слоем, пока душа не была распята, вся в дырах и все же невозможным образом вмещающая бесконечность в каждом своем клочке? И разве не противоположно это тому, чего он хочет сейчас — исцелять, заботиться? Как ему предстоит разобраться во всем этом?)  
  
Он вскользь замечает обеспокоенный взгляд Михаила, качает головой и вновь сосредотачивается на Слове, которое они пытаются передать на глину.  
  
Чем бы оно ни было, это странное чувство — смесь чувств, скорее — у него будет время расшифровать его позже.  
  
  


o.O.o

  
  
  
Вторым уходит Кастиэль. Это как-то связано с грандиозным планом, который ангелы подготавливали по ночам. Они хотят привлечь душ в Завесе, но, судя по всему, как в пространство, не относящееся ни к Земле, ни к Небесам, туда нелегко попасть обычному ангелу, потому что она стремится выбросить их в ту или иную плоскость. В отличие от организованного Рая, недавно убитому человеку было бы слишком тяжело освоиться там, так что временная смерть не стоит риска. Это делает Люцифера единственным, способным попасть туда, и даже он не уверен, что у него получится принять форму, которую человеческие души смогут воспринять. Не говоря уже о том, как отлично бы сработало, если бы он представился и затем попытался убедить кого-нибудь пробиться на Небеса. Кас обещает расспросить кого-нибудь из жнецов своего ранга, утверждает, что всё равно не планировал оставаться надолго.  
  
Что грустно, и не только из-за Дина. Им как будто легче дышать, когда Кас здесь, потому что они неожиданно напряжены рядом друг с другом. Словно они не замечали, сколько усилий у них уходит на то, чтобы поддерживать какое-то равновесие, пока Кас не предоставляет третью точку зрения и не позволяет им разделить с собой часть бремени.  
  
Но у Каса есть его собственная жизнь, и он уже достаточно откладывал возвращение к своим потерянным родным, и, в любом случае, не очень честно перекладывать на него их проблемы. Именно поэтому неожиданно, что вечером перед его уходом в комнату Сэма кто-то стучит, и Кас заходит внутрь.  
  
Он садится на стул слегка неловко, словно ему всё ещё приходится вспоминать, что ожидают в подобных ситуациях, и самого по себе этого достаточно, чтобы сказать Сэму — о чём бы он ни пришёл поговорить, это будет что-то довольно личное.  
  
— Что такое, Кас?  
  
Что интересно, Кас не поднимает голову. Вместо этого он просто смотрит прямо на Сэма и спрашивает этим своим серьёзным, терпеливым тоном:  
  
— Ты и Люцифер. Вы осознаёте, что делаете?  
  
Сэм застывает, всего лишь на мгновение, а затем странное чувство облегчения переполняет его, потому что это Кас, а не Дин, кто узнал первым, и отсутствие осуждения бодрит.  
  
Вот только самым честным ответом было бы «Не совсем», а это не прокатит ни с кем, даже с Касом. (Но разве в этом не есть смысл: признаться кому-то, позволить спасти себя от этого безумия?)  
  
Он трясёт головой и выбирает ближайшую полуправду, потому что не хочет лгать, но говорить правду и лишиться острых ощущений тоже не желает.  
  
— Это всего лишь способ убить время, Кас. Мы… пытаемся разобраться, что между нами происходит. Это ничего не меняет.  
  
— Это опасно.  
  
— Не больше, чем его присутствие здесь. Не то чтобы я доверял ему, поверь мне.  
  
— Я имею в виду, кроме очевидного, — говорит Кастиэль и на мгновение замирает так, как он всегда это делает, когда собирается объяснять что-то, плохо поддающееся переводу на человеческий язык. — Люди и ангелы испытывают эмоции по-разному, Сэм. Понять друг друга бывает очень сложно. И Люцифер есть… Люцифер был ярчайшим из ангелов, самым пылким. Он примет всё, что ты ему предложишь, и я не уверен, что он не попытается взять больше. Будь осторожен с тем, что даёшь.  
  
Сэм медленно кивает. Такую точку зрения он не рассматривал, но в то же время это не звучит как что-то, применимое к их ситуации. Он вполне уверен, что они с Люцифером друг другу под стать: каждый предъявляет права на частицы другого — личное пространство, внимание и рассудок. Это не ощущается как позволение, это ощущается как тренировочный бой, дурашливый с опьяняющим привкусом опасности.  
  
— Я буду осторожен, — обещает он, потому что он осторожен. По большей части. Насколько способен. — Спасибо, Кас.  
  
Как склоняет голову и покорно отвечает:  
  
— Не стоит.  
  
Сэм посылает ему улыбку и надеется, что не солгал слишком сильно.


	19. Chapter 19

— Парни? Парни, думаю, я что-то нашёл.  
  
С того места, где Кевин сидит, окружённый тремя Скрижалями и кучей заметок, он выглядит измотанным до смерти, и это означает, что его состояние теперь наконец-то совпадает с тем, как он обычно выглядит в режиме Пророка на полную катушку. Он даже не кажется особенно взволнованным, лишь довольным, что его работа может, в конце концов, принести какие-то плоды. Прошла неделя с тех пор, как Кас ушёл, и все они становятся всё более и более раздражительными, отлично осознавая, что участвуют в гонке, не имея возможности сказать, насколько сильно их опережает противник.  
  
У них уходит несколько минут на то, чтобы собраться, которые Кевин использует, чтобы прикончить сэндвич, стоявший рядом с его локтём на протяжении более двух часов, и выпить что-то, кроме кофе. Когда наконец-то входит Габриэль, он вытирает губы и говорит:  
  
— Итак, сначала о главном: это не ангельская Скрижаль. По крайней мере, не та, что я переводил до этого. Думаю, это что-то вроде первого наброска, с кучей всего того, что не попало в итоговую версию. Так что, если чары для повторного открытия Рая существуют, они должны быть где-то здесь. Плохая новость заключается в том, что эти дополнительные кусочки рассеяны по всем экземплярам, — он показывает на три Скрижали, — это не круто. Но думаю, кое-что у меня есть. Не контрзаклятие, но, кажется, я знаю, откуда у Метатрона взялись суперсилы.  
  
Дин нахмуривается.  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду, что он не усиливает себя при помощи Скрижали?  
  
— Не совсем. Скрижаль — часть процесса, но не источник энергии. Источник — Небеса.  
  
Дин лишь слегка трясёт головой, чтобы пропустить детали.  
  
— Окей, но ему нужна Скрижаль, чтобы это работало, так?  
  
Кевин пожимает плечами.  
  
— Может быть. Она определённо была нужна, чтобы установить соединение, но я не уверен, нужна ли она ему, чтобы его поддерживать. Или заново устанавливать каждый раз. Я проверю позже, но здесь есть ещё кое-что. Те части, которые я перевёл до этого — которых не было в настоящей Скрижали — они больше не об ангелах, а о том, как всё утроено. И походу, не только ангелы черпают силы с Небес, это действует и в обратную сторону. Рай сам по себе уязвлён без ангелов внутри. Его, мм… материя? Суть?  
  
Он поглядывает на ангелов, но когда те не предлагают лучшего варианта, двигается дальше со словами:  
  
— Что-то вроде того. Так или иначе, если я всё правильно прочёл, Метатрон использует что-то вроде заклятия, которое должно позволить ангелу на время стать почти подобным богу, но давление, оказываемое на Небеса, огромно. Заклятье должно поддерживать множество ангелов, возможно, даже всё Воинство — размером до всех недавних сражений, не после — а иначе оно напрямую ослабляет Рай. Так что весьма вероятно, что Метатрон может пользоваться своими силами лишь через короткий промежуток времени. Конечно, эти «короткие промежутки» всё ещё могут означать, по меньшей мере, часы. Там всё-таки нет уравнения для высчитывания затрат и производства.  
  
— То есть он не может позволить себе сражаться с нами, не подрезав ветку, на которой сидит, — суммирует Дин.  
  
Габриэль кривится.  
  
— Или же ты мог бы сказать, что это мы не можем себе позволить долго с ним бороться, если не хотим прожечь в Небесах парочку впечатляющих дыр. Не забудь, что он самолюбивая скотина. Окажись его шкура на кону? Он использует всю энергию, что есть, до последней капли, — он вновь поворачивается к Кевину. — Там есть что-нибудь о том, насколько всё может стать плохо?  
  
Кевин виновато пожимает плечами.  
  
— Как я понял, до полного уничтожения Рая.  
  
Несколько секунд они пытаются усвоить эту информацию. Сэм не может не поглядывать на Люцифера, но тот выглядит таким же напуганным и мрачным, как и остальные ангелы.  
  
— Значит, нам нужно либо застать его врасплох, либо разрушить связь, прежде чем он утянет за собой Небеса, — заключает Дин. — Супер.  
  
— Ага, и остаётся только гадать, сколько Вселенная протянет без Рая, — добавляет Габриэль.  
  
— Эм… Насчёт этого… — Кевин открыто ёрзает под пристальным вниманием ангелов, — Простите, парни, но ответ может быть «вечно».  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — голос Михаила резок, и Кевин тут же идёт на попятную.  
  
— Я не уверен, окей? Но там есть намёки на то, что Рай — что-то вроде отдельной сущности. Что его можно исключить из порядка вещей, типа того? Не было нужды вчитываться в это раньше. Я проверю.  
  
— Так произошло в будущем, которое показывал Захария, — Дин нахмуривается. Он всегда хмурится, когда приходится говорить об этом. — Ангелы махнули рукой на Землю и свернули Небесную контору. В том будущем Кас из-за этого лишился силы.  
  
— Это не то же самое, что и уничтожение Рая, — говорит Михаил с выражением лица более непроницаемым, чем обычно.  
  
Сэм хмурит брови, начиная кое-что понимать.  
  
— Да, но это имеет смысл. Вы когда-нибудь задумывались, почему вообще существует заклятье, заставляющее всех ангелов пасть? В смысле, зачем давать кому-то такую власть? Зачем давать ангелу шанс изгнать остальных, если это якобы означает ослабление самого Рая? И почему большинство из них приземлились на континенты?  
  
Он ловит момент, когда до Дина доходит.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, это какой-то фиговый план эвакуации? Мы тонем, всем покинуть корабль?  
  
— Именно.  
  
Дин гримасничает.  
  
— Это…  
  
— Совершенно не имеет смысла, так как мы не позволим Метатрону уничтожить Рай, — встревает Люцифер. Тон его голоса идеально вежливый, и на губах играет лёгкая улыбка, но воздух вдруг леденеет, как будто между них прошёл призрак.  
  
Габриэль кажется единственным, кто не застыл на месте, хотя он в кой-то веки серьёзен.  
  
— Ненавижу с ним соглашаться, но я согласен.  
  
— Ага, — медленно произносит Дин, поглядывая на них. — Нам нужно вернуть ангелов обратно, всё, что они делают здесь, это создают проблемы.  
  
Он обращает на Люцифера пронзительный взглядом.  
  
— Кончай театральничать.  
  
Люцифер с невинным видом пожимает плечами. Температура начинает подниматься к нормальной отметке.  
  
— Как ты и сказал, — Михаил кивает Дину, вновь обращая их внимание к насущной проблеме. — Нам нужно застать Метатрона врасплох или пресечь установившуюся между ним и Небесами связь, прежде чем встретиться с ним лицом к лицу. И нам нужно сделать это до того, как он привлечёт больше родственников, потому что с новым каждым ангелом он будет способен использовать энергию безопаснее и дольше. Кевин, если можешь, сфокусируйся на том, как именно установлена связь?  
  
Кевин посылает ему странный взгляд — насколько Сэм знает, это первый раз, когда Михаил обратился к нему вот так — но кивает.  
  
— До тех пор я предлагаю устроить засаду.  
  
— Ага. Нам нужно спустить его на землю и заставить ослабить бдительность, — у Дина звонит телефон. Он бросает им виноватый взгляд и достаёт его из кармана. Хмурясь, он поворачивает его немного, чтобы показать Сэму высветившийся на экране неизвестный номер, а затем отвечает.  
  
— Кто это?  
  
Ответ краткий, но он заставляет Дина сжать губы.  
  
— Зависит от того, кто спрашивает.  
  
На этот раз некто на другом конце линии говорит немного дольше. Дин бледнеет и крепко сжимает трубку. Все ангелы напрягаются. Должно быть, они услышали, в чём дело.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
Объяснение не занимает много времени, но какие бы там ни были плохие новости, Дин ещё и начинает злиться. Он мельком бросает взгляд на Михаила, прежде чем ответить.  
  
— Эй, постой, сестрёнка. Я тебя не знаю. Я ничего не скажу, не убедившись, что тебе можно доверять.  
  
Неразборчивый голос звонившей в ответ на это становится всё более отчаянным, но он все ещё слишком тихий, чтобы Сэм мог разобрать больше пары слов:  
  
— Пожалуйста… должны встретиться… единственный шанс… Метатрона сейчас. А затем ещё что-то, ещё тише.  
  
Это заставляет Дина вновь задуматься.  
  
— Этот номер твой?  
  
Говорившая, должно быть, ответила утвердительно, потому что он продолжает:  
  
— Ладно, слушай. Вешай трубку и выбирайся оттуда, где ты. Не высовывайся и не делай долгих звонков. Я перезвоню через час.  
  
По всей видимости, некто на другом конце линии так и поступает. Дин убирает телефон от уха. Мгновение он сомневается, словно пересказ новостей может каким-то образом сделать их более реальными. И Сэм знает брата, может видеть панику за каменным лицом в том, как он тут же находит его взгляд, словно нуждаясь в поддержке, чтобы прийти в себя. Он собирается сделать догадку, и тут Дин заговаривает.  
  
— Метатрон схватил Каса.  
  
Сэм ожидал чего-то плохого (с их удачей он должен быть благодарен, что Кас не погиб), но он всё равно замирает.  
  
— Как? Что случилось? — спрашивает он, не обращая внимания на то, что повторяет недавний вопрос Дина. — Кто это был?  
  
— Какая-то Ханна. Говорит, что была правой рукой Каса. Метатрон каким-то образом умудрился связаться со всеми ангелами в их штаб-квартире, сказал им, что Кас работает на Люцифера, и, по видимости, этого было достаточно, чтобы они обернулись против него. Чёрт бы побрал Каса за то, что всегда доверяет не тем парням.  
  
Сэм вздыхает, пытаясь найти, что сказать.  
  
— Он не убьет его, — встревает уверенный и абсолютно спокойный Михаил. — Кастиэль слишком много знает.  
  
— Значит, он будет его пытать, — срывается Дин. — Мне должно стать легче от этого?  
  
Михаил и глазом не моргает, фокусируя всё своё внимание на старшем Винчестере.  
  
— У Кастиэля сильная воля, Дин. Это даст нам время, а в нём мы больше всего нуждаемся в данных обстоятельствах.  
  
— Эта Ханна, — перебивает Сэм прежде, чем они опять начнут спорить. — Ты помнишь её? Ей можно верить?  
  
Михаил на мгновение задумывается.  
  
— Ханна…ничем не примечательна. Хороший и решительный солдат, сосредоточенный больше на поддержании спокойствия и порядка в строю, чем на личных достижениях. Я не выбрал бы её своей правой рукой, особенно в критической ситуации. Однако, — он приподнимает уголок губ в редкой демонстрации своего изумления, — я сказал бы почти то же самое и о Кастиэле до того, как он оказался достаточно умел и решителен, чтобы спасти праведного человека из Ада.  
  
— Другими словами, ты не очень хорошо знаешь своих близких, — невпечатлённо заключает Дин.  
  
Михаил какое-то время его изучает. Когда он отвечает, его голос звучит иллюзорно спокойно, что Сэм не знает, как понимать, но это сильно напоминает ему коронный, обманчиво мягкий тон Люцифера.  
  
— До Апокалипсиса и всех последующих войн у меня были тысячи младших братьев и сестёр. Я мог бы сказать тебе имя, способности и достижения каждого. Этого было достаточно.  
  
— Что ж, у меня было всего два брата, и одного из них я потерял благодаря тебе, козёл.  
  
Михаил прищуривается, его лицо становится вдруг пугающе нечитаемым.  
  
— Парни, — Габриэль пытается предотвратить драку прежде, чем она начнётся, но уже слишком поздно.  
  
— Если бы ты исполнил свой долг, как следовало…  
  
— Пошёл ты со своим долгом! Мой долг был защитить брата и планету, ублюдок!  
  
Сэм тут же встаёт между ними, двигаясь на автопилоте, когда раздаётся резкий, отчетливый звук щелчка пальцев.  
  
Дин давится воздухом. Изо рта у него появляется нечто, похожее на ватные шарики, глаза лезут на лоб, и на одну секунду Сэм замирает, ощущая ледяную волну паники. Позднее, возможно, он сумеет объяснить молниеносную мысленную цепочку — Дин умирает, вторники, Трикстер — но в следующее мгновение он осознаёт, что толкает Габриэля к стене, протягиваясь за ангельским клинком, засунутым в его куртку, и рыча в лицо, чтобы он вернул Дина обратно, потому что в этот раз Габриэль как на ладони, в этот раз он знает, чем его пронять…  
  
Он даже предвидит удар сразу за тем, как удивление Трикстера сменяется долгожданным ужасом при виде блестящего лезвия. Он слишком медленный, чтобы блокировать его, слишком сфокусирован на наступлении.  
  
Это словно попасть под несущийся поезд. Он летит задом наперёд, оглушённый. В ушах стоит хруст его собственных ребер. И только когда он сшибает собой стол и приземляется на спину на пол за ним, начинает ощущаться боль.  
  
И ещё как ощущаться. Он не может дышать, едва остаётся в сознании и знает, что это плохо, хуже, чем когда просто перехватило дыхание, хуже, чем сломать одно-два ребра, потому что с таким он знаком, а то, что он испытывает — другое. Такое чувство, что Габриэль пробил дыру через его рёбра и остановился только перед позвоночником, превратив всё, что между, в кровавое месиво.  
  
Он отдалённо осознаёт, что остальные переполошились. Белый шум в ушах приглушает их взволнованные голоса. Дин бежит к нему и что-то кричит — ватные шарики пропали, ха. Потом рядом оказывается Люцифер, выглядящий озадаченно, затем обеспокоенно. Следом он моргает, и что-то касается его лба.  
  
Боль исчезает, и он не знает, из-за того ли, что он исцелён или же умирает.  
  
Но затем его касаются руки, ощупывая и проверяя, нет ли ран, и он вполне уверен, что «Эй? Ты с нами? Сэмми!» — это не первое, что он бы услышал после смерти, так что он открывает глаза.  
  
— П-рядок, — машинально бормочет он, стараясь дать себе время разобраться в ситуации. — Я в порядке, Дин.  
  
Затем Дин, естественно, пытается помочь ему сесть, и он подчиняется без раздумий, слишком занятый всем остальным.  
  
Разве Дин не умер? Он же видел его, умирающим очередной нелепой смертью, нет? Он пытался остановить Трикстера…  
  
Ха.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Ты мне скажи. Вы с Габриэлем сорвались с катушек.  
  
— Габриэль попытался заставить нас замолчать при помощи сладостей, — как ни в чём ни бывало говорит Михаил со своего места где-то рядом с архангелом. — Ты напал на него из-за этого, и он переборщил с самозащитой, ранив тебя.  
  
— В сущности, он бы убил тебя, если бы я не успел вовремя, — поправляет Люцифер и поднимается на ноги с того места, где он присел сбоку от Сэма. — Габриэль.  
  
Одно только это слово. Он даже не поворачивается к младшему брату, но Сэм бы не хотел, чтобы с ним когда-либо говорили этим тоном.  
  
— Ну уж прости, что у меня аллергия на прокалывание ангельским клинком! Откуда, ты думаешь, она взялась?  
  
— Я не хотел, — он был вполне уверен, что только собирался пригрозить, потому что… Ох. Чёрт. — Ты не собирался убивать Дина, да?  
  
— Что? Нет! Я…  
  
Небольшая пауза, а затем уже мягче:  
  
— Проклятье.  
  
Повисло очень неловкое молчание.  
  
— Прости, парень. Я лишь пытался заткнуть этих двоих.  
  
Сэм никогда не думал, что услышит в голосе Габриэля такое искреннее сожаление.  
  
Или что он почти извинится за то, что в первую очередь заставило Сэма так остро среагировать. Он обдумывает, что сказать, чтобы должным образом признать это, но в итоге всё, что у него выходит:  
  
— Я понимаю.  
  
Потому что сказать «Пустяки» нельзя, это — далеко не пустяк. У них бы не случилось этого разговора, если бы это было так, но он понимает. По большей части. Достаточно, чтобы оставить это в прошлом.  
  
— Извини, что налетел на тебя.  
  
— Да всё норм. Не ты заслужил этот удар.  
  
Сэм качает головой, потому как не ему распутывать этот клубок проблем, и решает сменить тему.  
  
— Сладкое? Что ты сделал?  
  
Дин отвечает вперёд Габриэля, выглядя преувеличенно недовольным:  
  
— Заткнул нам рты долбанными зефирками.  
  
В ответ на это Сэм издаёт немужественный смешок, за которым следуют ещё и ещё, и, не успев оглянуться, он уже смеется, не в силах перестать. Люцифер пялится на него, словно мечтая проверить, всё ли в порядке у него с головой, и это только ещё больше его веселит.  
  
Может, это просто нервы, но, чёрт побери, он чуть было не умер из-за недопонимания, вызванного зефирками. Даже для Винчестеров это слишком долбануто, чтобы не быть смешным.


	20. Chapter 20

У них уходит некоторое время, чтобы успокоиться и вернуться к обсуждению того, что делать с Ханной. Очевидно, что им нужно встретиться; загвоздка заключается в том, что место должно быть такое, чтобы ей было сложно устроить им ловушку, но в то же время, чтобы там было безопасно, если она говорит правду. Они даже не знают, каков предел у сил Метатрона, не знают, может ли он отследить её или их, как только они покинут Бункер, и если да — то как.  
  
— Итак, Габриэль идёт первым и находит безопасное место. Затем мы с Сэмом подбираем Ханну по дороге и, если всё в порядке, отвозим её туда. Если она всё ещё захочет говорить с вами, летите к нам, — после довольно долгого обсуждения суммирует Дин, уточняя у Михаила.  
  
— Вы не можете отправиться одни, — мгновенно возражает Люцифер.  
  
— Чёрта с два не можем, — не заводясь, отбривает Дин непререкаемым тоном. — Что, по вашему, мы без вас делали всё это время? Мы способны себя защитить.  
  
— Да, это так, когда приходится, — терпеливо, словно разговаривая с маленьким ребёнком, отвечает Люцифер. — Теперь у вас есть мы.  
  
Сэм еле сдерживается, чтобы не стукнуть себя по лицу.  
  
— Люцифер…  
  
Взгляд Люцифера тут же обращается к нему.  
  
— Нравится вам это или нет, вы уязвимы. Здесь ты смертен, Сэм. Если что-то случится, мне нужно быть рядом. Я больше не могу просто воскресить тебя.  
  
Сэм бледнеет, осознавая, когда — где — он не был смертен.  
  
— Ага, возможно, — Дин подхватывает нить разговора, давая Сэму время взять себя в руки. — Но именно за вами охотится Метатрон. Он безумно уверен в себе, так же, как и вся ваша братия, и не думает, что мы способны помешать. Вы же? Да он на вас насядет, едва успеете выйти за пределы охранных чар. Нам повезло, что он ещё этого не сделал. Так что вы остаётесь здесь, сидите тихо, а большие мальчики выполняют доставку.  
  
— Ведите себя хорошо, ребятки, а то мне опять придётся сделать что-нибудь глупое, — лениво тянет Габриэль.  
  
— Думаю, на этот раз я буду на твоей стороне, — бормочет Сэм.  
  
Габриэль расцветает лицом и мгновенно поднимает руку, протягивая пальцы.  
  
Сэм вздрагивает.  
  
— Стой!  
  
К его удивлению, Трикстер даже не протестует, просто расслабляет пальцы, показывая открытую ладонь в жесте капитуляции, и укладывается обратно на кресло.  
  
В неуютной тишине, что за тем следует, они все неуверенно рассматривают друг друга.  
  
— Слова Люцифера имеют смысл, — в конце концов, медленно произносит Михаил, прощупывая почву. — Из нашей компании вы наиболее уязвимы.  
  
— Да, но Дин тоже прав, — отвечает Сэм. — Метатрон недооценивает нас, так что, если это не ловушка, у нас будет куда больше шансов подобрать Ханну, не привлекая его внимание. А если это всё-таки ловушка, нужно будет лишь помолиться вам.  
  
— Раньше у нас и такой подмоги не было, — добавляет Дин. — Мы отправляемся.  
  
  
После этого особенно нечего обсуждать. Габриэль замечает, что, возможно, им сначала надо попытаться достучаться до Каса, на всякий случай, и они соглашаются, что необходимо послать ему молитву. Не стоит предупреждать Метатрона, что они почуяли, что происходит, и начали действовать, не говоря уже о том, что ангелы могут легко подделывать голос.  
  
Так что Дин молится, сообщает Касу о том, что они узнали, и просит связаться с ними.  
  
Как и ожидалось, ничего не происходит.  
  
Борясь с разочарованием, Сэм предоставляет Дину позвонить Ханне, а сам спешно направляется в ванную, когда нужда становится уже почти срочной. Как по закону подлости, тут в коридоре его догоняет Люцифер.  
  
— Сэм, — голос у него низкий, решительный, почти строгий и посылает волну мурашек предвкушения вниз по спине. Прямо сейчас именно его собственная реакция и авторитет в этом голосе раздражают Сэма так скоро после напоминания о Клетке.  
  
— Что? — огрызается он.  
  
— Разумно ли рисковать собой вот так?  
  
Сэм посылает ему искажённую пародию на усмешку.  
  
— Мы — Винчестеры. Мы не разумные. Мы эффективные.  
  
— Сэм, — это звучит почти уязвлённо.  
  
— Слушай, это нужно сделать. Мы можем сделать это. Вот и всё.  
  
Люцифер подходит ближе, слишком близко. Движение откровенно преднамеренное.  
  
— Обещай мне, что будешь осторожен. Обещай, что отправишь молитву, если будешь в опасности.  
  
Сэм невольно отводит взгляд, прежде чем вспоминает, кто он такой, и кто сейчас изображает беспокойство по отношению к нему.  
  
— Я не идиот, Люцифер.  
  
Губы Люцифера сжимаются в тонкую, недовольную линию. Он наклоняется вперёд. Руки поднимаются, ладони обхватывают шею Сэма. Охотник испуганно втягивает воздух и замирает, застывая от угрозы и интимности жеста.  
  
— Ты смертен, Сэм, — как будто одного напоминания не было достаточно.  
  
— Если бы я не осознал, что происходит, ты бы умер сегодня. Ещё несколько минут, и я бы не смог вернуть тебя. Я не… — Его пальцы дрожат, на секунду хватка становится слишком крепкой, и руки Сэма взлетают, ловя запястья Люцифера, твёрдые словно камень под его касаниями. Люцифер как будто не замечает. Его голос становится ещё ниже, грубее, более требовательным. — Меня сделали слабее того, каким я был раньше, Сэм. Я не смогу присматривать за тобой так, как когда-то мог.  
  
— Ты никогда не присматривал за мной, — выпаливает Сэм. — Ты следил за мной, потому что я был тебе нужен, и единственная причина, по которой ты спасал меня от всего, заключалась в том, что так я бы не сумел от тебя сбежать. И не заставляй меня начинать о том, что ты сделал, когда мог «присматривать за мной» сколько душе угодно.  
  
Люцифер выглядит ошеломлённым так, как он не имеет права выглядеть.  
  
Кажется, он так же не знает, что сказать. В эту секундную тишину Сэм со всей очевидностью осознаёт тяжесть ладоней на его шее, их слабое тепло. Как бьётся пульс в запястьях, которые он сжимает — один этот пульс подтверждает, что они реальны, только он кажется таким хрупким в этих нечеловечески сильных руках.  
  
Эти руки должны бы казаться сдавливающими, угрожающими, особенно учитывая тему, которую Сэм только что поднял, но нет. Каким-то образом весь разговор их словно не касается, и они возвращают его обратно к той игре касаний и вызовов, что происходит между ними. На мгновение он разделён на двое: одна половина его всё ещё слишком зла на Люцифера, а другая уже хочет поднять ставки, рискнуть и стать ещё ближе. (И разве то, что он может испытывать два этих чувства одновременно, не подтверждает безумие происходящего? Словно два кусочка пазла не сошлись и наложились друг на друга).  
  
Он сглатывает, скорее, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию, и не удивляется, видя, как взгляд Люцифера перемещается на его горло. Чего он не ожидает — так это то, что тот сглатывает в ответ. Не ожидает ощущения больших пальцев Люцифера, на пробу касающихся его волос. Сэм впивается пальцами в его кисти достаточно сильно, чтобы оставить синяки, если бы на месте Люцифера был человек. Движение прекращается.  
  
— Люцифер, — это должно было звучать как предупреждение. Оно выходит хриплым, больше похожим на поощрение. Чего именно, Сэм не знает, но между ними словно что-то возникло, вероятно, какое-то взаимопонимание.  
  
Ему, наверное, следует перестать придавать этому некий особый смысл.  
  
— Обещай мне, — повторяет Люцифер, его пальцы снова сжимаются для выразительности, словно бы тяжести одного его взгляда недостаточно. — Позволь мне оберегать тебя.  
  
Сэм выдыхает от удивления и затем просто забывает дышать. На мгновение забывает обо всём, пойманный необъятностью этого обещания, тем, каким чужим и непостижимым кажется Люцифер внутри сосуда. На одну секунду он желает согласиться, отступиться и быть охраняемым чем-то столь могущественным и больше никогда ни о чём не переживать.  
  
Затем реальность обрушивается на него, и он отскакивает — или почти отскакивает, хватка у Люцифера слишком тверда.  
  
— Мы уже это обсуждали. Я сам должен отвечать за себя.  
  
Губы Люцифера кривятся так, как будто он испытывает нетерпение.  
  
— Да, знаю. Я лишь прошу позволить мне помочь тебе, когда ты в опасности.  
  
Сэм моргает. Он вполне уверен, что это не то, о чём они говорили — по крайней мере, не всё это время. Может, он всё ещё под впечатлением того, что случилось раньше.  
  
— Люцифер, я серьёзно. Я не дурак. Мы союзники, конечно, я позову, если понадобится помощь. Только если это не ловушка для тебя, а так, да.  
  
Что-то полыхает во взгляде Люцифера.  
  
— Даже тогда, — тихим голосом упрямо произносит он.  
  
Честное слово, он выглядит так, словно намеревается помчаться в любую ловушку на своём пути, сияя величием и Благодатью, и, если нужно, пробивать себе путь боем. Сэму ли не знать. Он узнаёт этот настрой.  
  
Он качает головой, ощущая, как ладони Люцифера скользят по его коже.  
  
— Слушай. Дело вот в чём: Метатрон будет преследовать вас, потому что вы — единственные враги, которые действительно могут что-то сделать. В этот раз от нас ничего не зависит. Мы с Дином делаем, что можем, чтобы помочь, но пока что это не очень много. Нравится тебе это или нет, в этой борьбе нами можно пожертвовать. Так что в первую очередь беспокойся насчёт Метатрона, а потом уже о том, чтобы спасти нас, хорошо?  
  
Руки на его шее снова сжимаются, словно в предостережении.  
  
— Тобой нельзя пожертвовать, Сэм. Я не могу. Ты особенный, единственный…  
  
— Но это не так.  
  
Этого достаточно, чтобы заставить Люцифера замолчать, но не достаточно, чтобы заставить его понять, поэтому Сэм сжимает его запястья, будто так сумеет донести суть своих слов.  
  
— Я человек, Люцифер. Не более особенный, чем любой из нас. Да, мне на долю выпало побольше дерьма, чем большинству, но есть те, кому повезло ещё меньше, но людьми они стали куда лучше. Я совершил ошибки, которые стоили жизни тысячам людей — и да, я всегда делал всё, что мог, чтобы исправить последствия, но это не делает меня особенным, так поступил бы любой порядочный человек. Ты не можешь поставить меня на некий пьедестал и притвориться, что всё станет нормально. Это так не работает.  
  
Наверное, это не очень умно с его стороны — думать, что в данный момент выражение лица Люцифера очень хорошо описывает слово «капризное».  
  
— Почему нет?  
  
— Потому что однажды ты осознаешь, что я человек. Что у меня есть слабости, что я так же, как и остальные, могу быть развращён — как думаешь Руби смогла уговорить меня выпустить тебя? Что ещё более важно, я не хочу быть чем-то особенным. Я просто хочу быть нормальным. Но нет, я не нормальный — большое спасибо демонской крови — хотя пытаюсь делать что могу с тем, что имею.  
  
Люцифер рассматривает его лицо так, словно не уверен, серьёзен ли Сэм.  
  
— Ты особенный для Дина и не противишься этому, — в конце концов, произносит он с оттенком упрямого вызова.  
  
— Это другое дело. Дин не считает, что я лучше остальных. Он не понасышке знает, что иногда я могу быть тем ещё дерьмовым примером человечества. Но ему не всё равно, потому что мы семья. Потому что мы вместе выросли, потому что знаем друг друга лучше, чем кто-либо ещё. Потому что порой мы — всё, что есть у друг друга.  
  
— А Кастиэль?  
  
Сэм не может сдержать улыбку.  
  
— Кас сейчас уже тоже как семья. Пойми, я не говорю, что тебе нельзя заботиться о ком-то больше, чем о других. Я о том, что есть разница между заботой о ком-то, потому что тебе что-то нравится в этом человеке, и потому что считаешь, что он лучше, чем все остальные. Первое — это отлично, более чем. Второе… нет. Особенно в твоём случае.  
  
Люцифер прищуривается, глядя на него.  
  
— И что это должно означать?  
  
— Это значит, что я не уверен в том, что ты не попытаешься стереть с лица земли остаток человеческой расы как только посчитаешь, что это сойдет тебе с рук, — прямо отвечает Сэм.  
  
Люцифер смотрит на него долго и напряжённо, так, что впервые за всё время его хватка начинает источать опасность. Как забавно было бы, если бы он решил, что Сэм не стоит всех этих хлопот, и просто свернул ему шею.  
  
Это лишь заставляет Сэма уставиться на него в ответ.  
  
Он почти ощущует разочарование от потери контакта, когда Люцифер, наконец, убирает руки с его шеи, мгновенно закрываясь внутри себя.  
  
— Значит, это твои условия. Ты не позволишь мне заботиться о тебе до тех пор, пока я не приму остальное человечество.  
  
У Сэма возникает стойкое чувство, что куда-то пропала часть их разговора. У него уходит мгновение на то, чтобы прийти в себя.  
  
— Скорее, мне трудно поверить, что ты беспокоишься обо мне, всё ещё ненавидя всех остальных, но… думаю, что-то вроде того.  
  
Люцифер холодно и недовольно кивает.  
  
— Понимаю.  
  
Затем он разворачивается и уходит. Сэм лишь смотрит ему вслед, не представляя, что только что поизошло.  
  


o.O.o

  
  
— Габриэль.  
  
Почти в ту же секунду Люциферу приходит в голову, что, возможно, навестить брата в его маленькой комнате было не самым дипломатичным решением, особенно учитывая, что он не может никуда улететь. Глаза Габриэля насторожены и отлеживают каждое его движение, хотя у него уходит всего секунда на то, чтобы продолжить гладить кролика, сидящего на его коленях, и улыбнуться — искажённо, ярко и искусственно.  
  
— Люцифер! Наконец-то пришёл устроить разнос за то, что я сломал твою игрушку?  
  
И это, вероятно, объясняет его настороженность. Ему реально следовало лучше всё продумать, следовало выбрать другое место и другое время. Не здесь, не прямо после того, как Габриэль вернулся из того места, где предстояло рандеву, и оба Винчестера уехали на встречу с Ханной. Поговорить сейчас удобно, потому что им всё равно особо нечего делать в ожидании новостей, но в то же время сейчас самый лучший момент для нападения.  
  
Габриэль как будто неожиданно забыл, что его старшие братья больше не архангелы, и не важно, что он сам много раз весело напоминал им об этом. Эта ошибка в суждении беспокоит почти так же, как и ошибочное утверждение, которое Габриэль только что сделал.  
  
Габриэль боится, и он действует в страхе. Это не уважение и не преданность, которые он когда-то испытывал к Люциферу. Это интуитивный страх смерти, которого у ангела быть не должно, и всё это оставляет горечь во рту Люцифера.  
  
Он тот, кто научил Габриэля бояться смерти.  
  
Конечно, это не его вина, не полностью. Не больше, чем самого Габриэля. Никто не заставлял младшего брата восстать против него и напасть. Люцифер имел полное право защищаться. Он ощущает не вину. Но глядя на Габриэля сейчас, у него возникает неожиданная, незванная и неприятная мысль.  
  
Оно того не стоило.  
  
Люцифер имел полное право заставить Габриэля заплатить за свои действия, и он яростно желает, чтобы он не делал этого.  
  
Это даже не было необходимо. Он мог поступить так, как планировал Габриэль: ранить, вывести из строя. Вернуться, когда всё закончится, дать второй шанс. Но он был слишком уязвлён, слишком отчаялся, чтобы даже рассматривать такую мысль.  
  
То, что он сделал, было справедливо, но…  
  
Он желает, чтобы один-единственный раз он выбрал милосердие, а не справедливость. Учитывая, что всё, что сделал Габриэль, Люцифер сделал до него: отстаивал свои убеждения перед кем-то более сильным и не отступал до самого конца. И неожиданно, прежде чем он успевает себя остановить, у него вырывается:  
  
— Я не понимаю, брат. Ты провёл века как Трикстер, наказывая людей за их преступления. Ты познал самое худшее, что есть в человечестве. Почему ты на их стороне?  
  
Губы Габриэля кривятся в отвращении.  
  
— Серьёзно? Старая песня?  
  
Люцифер в досаде сжимает и разжимает кулаки, с горечью готовясь умолять, потому что всегда так, всё всегда заканчивается так, что его осуждают за вещи, которых он не сказал и даже не подумал.  
  
— Я не пытаюсь переубедить тебя. Я прошу объяснить. Я не понимаю.  
  
Мгновение Габриэль рассматривает его, а затем закатывает глаза.  
  
— Потому что те мерзавцы, которых я наказывал, были исключением из правила, Люцифер. Вот почему я преследовал их.  
  
— Все люди несовершенны.  
  
— Естественно. Новость дня — мы тоже. Или ты реально думаешь, что мы бы оказались в такой ситуации, если бы были идеальны?  
  
— Но они не лучше! Они — монстры, ужасная смесь животных инстинктов и жалких осколков ангелького сознания. Им был дан дар свободной воли, и посмотри, что они сделали с ним. Почему мы должны служить им?  
  
Это бессмысленный всплеск эмоций, он знает это. Все, кто когда-либо дерзнул согласиться с ним, мертвы, а у Габриэля ещё меньше причин слушать его, чем у остальных. Он знает, какую реакцию ожидать.  
  
Но Габриэль лишь рассматривает его какое-то время, хоть раз будучи серьёзным, хоть раз не возмущаясь, не выказывая недоверие или других чрезмерных эмоций.  
  
— Я не знаю, — в конце концов, говорит он непривычно честно, что особенная редкость в последнее время. — По-твоему, я похож на Папу? Не думаешь, что он позволил бы мне запомнить хоть что-то о том времени, которые, вы говорите, мы провели вместе, если бы был доволен тем, как я относился к человечеству?  
  
Это достаточно неожиданный ответ, чтобы заставить Люцифера замолчать от удивления. Габриэль пожимает плечами и продолжает:  
  
— Если просто предположить? Я не думаю, что это недостаток. Мне кажется, Отец просто хотел увидеть, что произойдёт, если дать животному самосознание и больше ничем его не ограничивать, кроме, ну, собственной животной природы. И, чувак, когда даёшь людям волю, тако-о-ое может случиться, — он оживляется. В глазах появляется знакомый огонёк, который каким-то образом делает всё проще, приближает к тому, как было раньше, когда Габриэль был способен восхищаться чем угодно, что было в новинку. Но в его голосе звучит тяжесть, убеждение, которого раньше не было, опыт слишком горький, чтобы от него можно было отмахнуться, как он привык делать.  
  
— Они меняются, Люцифер. Постоянно. Каждая страна, каждый век — всё по-другому — ха! Да каждая деревня и десятилетие, если знаешь когда и где искать. И естественно, некоторые вещи остаются неизменными. Они всегда будут любить и ненавидеть кого-нибудь. У них будут братья и сёстры, родители и дети, они будут спорить с соседями и затем притворяться, что всё в порядке. Некоторые из них простят вещи, которые прощать не следует, а другие захотят мести ужаснее, чем совершенное преступление. Кто-то будет счастлив жить обычной тихой жизнью, а кто-то попытается изменить мир. Кто-то поддастся худшему, что живёт внутри него, а кто-то постарается достичь идеала в своём собственном несовершенном понимании и потерпит такую сокрушительную неудачу, что мама не горюй, но… — он делает вдох. — Но большинство людей, по крайней мере, пытаются жить достойно, Люцифер. Им приходится выбирать, что значит быть хорошим, а затем придерживаться этого понимания, и, естественно, некоторые подбирают такое себе определение и некоторые лажают, но они хотя бы пытаются. А если нет… — он лениво усмехается.  
  
Выражение лица вдруг становится абсолютно, совершенно не ангельким.  
  
— Тогда приходит моя очередь веселиться.  
  
В какой-то момент речи кролик соскочил с его колен, устав от сопровождающей рассказ жестикуляции. Габриэль, кажется, этого не замечает.  
  
— Смысл в том, что они нормальные. Достаточно неплохие. Интересные. Сколько веков уж прошло, и мне ни разу не было с ними скучно. Ну или, — он машет рукой, — их легко было растормошить. Так что хоть убей, но я не хочу, чтобы они вымерли. И не хочу, чтобы они были в уютненьком Раю у Михаила. Не говоря уже о Преисподней.  
  
И Люцифер ощущает соблазн, такой сильный, признать ничью. На данный момент очевидно, что человечество никуда деваться не собирается, до тех пор пока не уничтожит само себя, и отступить в сторону, чтобы позволить этому произойти (или не произойти, каким бы ничтожным ни был шанс) кажется так легко. Ради Габриэля и Сэма принять нейтралитет, ведь он слишком долго боролся со всеми, и отказаться от своей миссии ради близости, которой он желает, больше не кажется такой уж ужасной сделкой.  
  
Вот только всё равно выбрать лёгкий путь неожиданно ощущается как предательство всего, чем он является, всего, что он отстаивал. Кажется, что если сейчас он отступится, все его страдания будут напрасны. Всё в нём восстаёт против этой мысли — ощущение почти физическое, словно прибой бьётся о берег. Он не может.  
  
Ему остаётся единственный, трудный выбор. Ужасающий. Он сжимает зубы и делает вдох — жесты человеческого тела, которыми он учится наслаждаться.  
  
— Расскажи мне ещё. Ты знаешь людей лучше, чем кто-либо. Расскажи.  
  
Габриэль недоверчиво приподнимает бровь, будучи достаточно заинтригованным.  
  
— Что именно? Хорошую сторону? Плохую?  
  
— Правду. Всю.  
  
Он не может просто сдаться. Ни ради Габриэля, ни ради Сэма, хотя он способен временно сдерживать себя ради них и мира с Михаилом. Рано или поздно он поступит в соответствии с тем, во что верит. Но он может позволить Габриэлю продолжить то, что Сэм начал на кладбище Сталл и позднее, невольно и неосознанно — в Клетке.  
  
Он может дать им шанс изменить его мнение.


	21. Chapter 21

_— Михаил? Ханна у нас. Кажется, она не опасна. Ловушки не было, такие дела._  
  
Молитва Сэма Винчестера являет собой произведение искусства. Она звучит громко и ясно, несмотря на отсутствие срочности. Уже не впервые Михаил задумывается о том, как может человеческая душа, очернённая демоном, быть по ощущениям столь невинной в молитве. Он понимает, почему Люциферу это нравится, хотя то, как брат в открытую сияет, когда Сэм взывает к нему, и думает, что Михаил не замечает, слегка нелепо и более чем подозрительно.  
  
 _— Мы на пути к нужному месту, — продолжает Сэм, — Ханна настаивает, что ей необходимо поговорить с тобой, так что, думаю, встретимся там. Позвоните, если поменяются планы. Кгхм. Аминь?_  
  
Под конец молитва звучит обрывисто, словно Сэм, несмотря на то, что знает Кастиэля уже много лет, всё ещё не привык так общаться. Хотя, с другой стороны, возможно, он не привык именно к церемониальности. Отношения Винчестеров и Кастиэля, в самом деле… исключительные.  
  
— Сэм передаёт, что Ханна кажется искренней, — мгновенно привлекая внимание, пересказывает Михаил братьям и Кевину.  
  
— И настойчивой, — добавляет он. — Мне придётся встретиться с ней. Люцифер, я хотел бы, чтобы ты пошёл со мной.  
  
Габриэль выразительно приподнимает бровь, а Люцифер невесело ухмыляется.  
  
— Мне казалось, мы не хотим, чтобы она выступила против нас?  
  
— Теперь мы союзники. Если из-за этого она захочет выступить против нас, лучше пусть это случится рано, чем поздно. Я не собираюсь скрывать тебя.  
  
Габриэль поудобнее разваливается на кресле и нагло тычет в Михаила пальцем.  
  
— А раньше ты любил секретики хранить, — лениво замечает он намеренно вызывающим тоном, которым в последнее время пользуется слишком часто.  
  
Михаил с трудом подавляет вздох. Он помнит, как запретил Габриэлю разносить весть об исчезновении Отца. Помнит связанную с этим ссору. У них их было мало, и эта также была последней перед тем, как младший архангел сбежал. Габриэль, посланник Господа, раньше любил правду.  
  
До тех пор пока не взял и придумал себе целую поддельную личность.  
  
— И это не сработало, — отвечает Михаил настолько терпеливо, насколько может. — Я способен учиться на своих ошибках, брат.  
  
— Несите благую весть, — бормочет Габриэль ехидно, чем разочаровывает, но не удивляет. Еще удивительней, что после этого он утихомиривается и переводит взгляд с Михаила на Люцифера. Архангел выглядит почти задумчивым, но, возможно, лишь потому что готовится лицезреть шоу. Михаил и в лучшие дни не способен разобраться в тонкостях выражений человеческого лица, а у Габриэля они чаще всего заведомо обманчивы.  
  
Он поворачивается к Люциферу. Тот едва заметно улыбается краешками губ.  
  
— В Рай я всё равно не вернусь, — бросает он.  
  
— Я и не прошу, — хотя Михаил хотел бы, и Люцифер знает об этом. Его готовности сдерживать себя должно быть достаточно.  
  
Люцифер разводит руками и ухмыляется.  
  
— Тогда отлично. Веди.  
  


o.O.o

  
  
Ханна умело скрывает дрожь, когда узнаёт его, затем приподнимает подбородок и, прежде чем направиться к Михаилу, на мгновение стойко перехватывает его взгляд. Люцифер с трудом удерживается от улыбки.  
  
Она вполне ровня Кастиэлю. По крайней мере, в том, что касается отношения к нему. В отношении же к Михаилу Ханна проявляет куда меньше агрессии, чем её командир. Она смотрит с таким видом, словно не в силах поверить, что находится рядом с ним, и никак не может решить, хорошо это или плохо. Ханна уважительно, но сдержанно, почти настороженно кивает ему.  
  
— Михаил, — затем почти без промедления и почти тем же тоном, — Люцифер.  
  
— Ты не удивлена видеть нас обоих, — констатирует Михаил.  
  
— Кастиэль рассказал, что встретился с вами, и что вы уладили свои разногласия, — ускользает она от чёткого ответа на невысказанный вопрос, после чего бросает взгляд на Винчестеров. Это даёт понять, что напряжена она не только из-за присутствия архангелов. — Мы можем поговорить наедине?  
  
— Лады, — отзывается Дин, притворявшийся, что рассматривает устройство кухни в их явочной квартирке. — Нужно перетереть важные ангельские штуки, а? Пойдём, Сэмми.  
  
Стоявший прислонившись к комоду Сэм делает обиженное лицо, но без удивления выпрямляется. Люцифер мысленно делает себе пометку позже разузнать, в чём тут дело: либо это неприязнь Дина к ангелам в целом, либо когда-то между ним и Ханной произошла какая-то размолвка.  
  
— В общем, не станем вам мешать, — соглашается Сэм. — Ханна, будь здесь, как дома, сколько понадобится. Мы на связи.  
  
Ханна нехотя чуть кивает ему и следит за тем, как охотники направляются к двери. Но когда Дин выходит, Сэм на мгновение замирает. Он оглядывается — и звучит ясное, словно звон колокольчика:  
  
 _— Люцифер?_  
  
Люцифер не прячет улыбку, вызванную этой молитвой, хотя и не может понять её тепло. Оно обычно отсутствует, когда они разговаривают вслух. Это тепло кажется чертой, свойственной только Сэму — и одновременно чертой подлинно человеческой.  
  
— Я тебя слышу, Сэм, — довольно подтверждает он.  
  
Люцифер готов поклясться, что видел, как Сэм улыбнулся краешком губ, ещё раз коротко кивая и поворачиваясь, чтобы уйти вслед за братом.  
  
Сэм ушел, и мир ощущается куда враждебнее, особенно под пристальным вниманием Михаила и Ханны. Люцифер пожимает плечами. Он смотрит прямо на Ханну. Улыбка сползает с его лица.  
  
Ханна быстро понимает, что никто ничего объяснять ей не собирается, и поворачивается к Михаилу.  
  
— Кастиэль поведал мне, что ты не намерен возглавить Воинство, — сразу переходя к делу, заявляет она.  
  
— Это так.  
  
— Очень жаль, — убеждённо отвечает Ханна. — Это главная причина, по которой братья встают на сторону Метатрона. Им трудно поверить, что ты бы так бездействовал, если бы действительно вернулся.  
  
Вот это «ничем не примечательный ангел». Насколько Люцифер помнил, мало кто из ангелов когда-либо осмеливался в открытую критиковать Михаила, и ещё меньше из них впоследствии об этом не пожалели. Лицо Михаила становится невыразительным словно маска. Только по глазам видно, что в теле всё ещё присутствует дух.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, они считают, что Михаил каким-то образом находится под моим контролем, — Люцифер радостно помогает ей вырыть себе могилу.  
  
— По словам Метатрона, ты управляешь Клеткой, — выдаёт она.  
  
Люцифер сжимает зубы, а на вопрос очень спокойно отвечает Михаил:  
  
— Ей не управляет никто, кроме Отца.  
  
— Потому именно Отец единственный, кто мог незаметно выпустить вас, — тут же откликается Ханна. — Михаил, в чём твоя миссия? Зачем ты здесь, если не вести нас?  
  
Михаил поджимает губы и вновь отрешается от всего. По лицу сосуда ничего невозможно понять.  
  
— У меня нет миссии.  
  
Ханна долго молчит. Люцифер не знает, что именно выбило её из колеи — что у ангела может не быть миссии, или же что её нет у Михаила.  
  
— Даже той, что выбрал бы ты сам? — наконец, куда мягче прежнего спрашивает она. В её серьёзных голубых глазах почти плещется сочувствие.  
  
Михаил колеблется. Втягивает воздух, будто собираясь ответить, затем вновь медленно выдыхает, не сказав ни слова.  
  
— Мы не созданы для такого, — давит Ханна. В её всё ещё участливый голос возвращается убеждённость. — Мы должны были поддерживать порядок, вместе оставаться сильными, каждый выполнять возложенные на нас обязанности. Этой путаницы не должно было случиться.  
  
— Но она случилась.  
  
— Да, и нужно сделать всё, что можно, чтобы в ней разобраться. У нас есть выбор. Мы обязаны сделать его правильно. Должны избрать путь быть ангелами, братьями и сёстрами. Быть воинами Господа, а не сражаться друг с другом. Но нам нужен лидер. Им можешь стать ты или им может стать Метатрон. Кастиэль в плену, а больше ни у кого нет шанса объединить нас всех.  
  
Пока брат продолжает молчать, Люцифер посылает ей улыбку, нарочно скорее раздражающую, нежели приятную.  
  
— А если Михаил откажется?  
  
— Тогда править будет Метатрон, — спокойно отвечает она.  
  
Улыбка Люцифера становится искренне веселой и, может, чуть злой.  
  
— Не слишком ли рискованно предъявлять нам ультиматум?  
  
Когда Ханна перехватывает его взгляд, в её глазах что-то вспыхивает.  
  
— Меня дважды просили присоединиться к Метатрону. Я оба раза отказалась, рискуя жизнью, в надежде, что есть лучший выбор. Зачем мне вновь рисковать, если другого выбора нет?  
  
Она не дает ему времени на ответ и снова обращается к Михаилу.  
  
— Мы всё ещё солдаты. Если Падение что-то доказало, так это то, что нам необходим лидер, или мы обратимся к хаосу и разрушениям. Это не ультиматум, такова наша природа. Мы способны меняться — и мы изменились. Не думаю, что мы смогли бы вернуться к тому, как всё было раньше, — она замолкает, а затем неуверенно продолжает, — Не думаю, что я хочу возвращаться к тому, как было раньше. Приятно иметь право голоса, и не только в качестве помощника командира, а просто как ангел. Но нам нужны… границы и цель, а их мы сами себе дать не можем.  
  
Михаил лишь смотрит на неё — так долго, что Люцифер спрашивает себя, собирается ли тот вообще ещё что-то сказать за сегодня. По-видимому выразив всё, что хотела, Ханна смотрит на Михаила, позволяя тишине длиться столько, сколько нужно.  
  
— Я тоже не могу, — в конце концов, болезненно ровным голосом проговаривает Михаил. — Я не знаю, чего хочет Отец. И не в силах обещать, что он вернётся, даже если мы всё сделаем правильно.  
  
Толком не успев осознать, что делает, Люцифер подходит ближе к брату, но затем останавливается, потому что, в самом деле, не может ничего сделать. Точно не перед Ханной. Возможно, и вообще. Михаил слишком утратил веру, и Люцифер последний, кто способен как-то это исправить. Ему не следовало бы даже хотеть этого.  
  
Какое-то время Ханна обдумывает сказанное, после чего легонько пожимает плечами.  
  
— Не уверена, что даже вернись он, мы заметили бы разницу. У нас всегда был только ты.  
  
Михаил вздрагивает.  
  
— Бог никогда не являл себя перед нами таким, каким Он являлся тебе, — напоминает Ханна ему. — Нет причин думать, что это изменится, если Он вернётся. Естественно, было потрясением узнать, что Он отсутствовал столь долгое время, но как нам оплакивать то, что, оказывается, мы утратили целые тысячелетия назад и даже не заметили потерю?  
  
Ханна умолкает и вновь начинает с осторожностью:  
  
— Я сожалею о твоей утрате, но её нельзя сравнить с нашей. У нас был ты. И… хоть не всё было благополучно, но этого хватало.  
  
С лицом Михаила происходит нечто странное, что Люцифер не в силах расшифровать.  
  
— Этого хватало, ведь вы полагали, что данные вам поручения исходили от Отца.  
  
— Нет. Потому что эти поручения давали предназначение и объединяли нас. По крайней мере, большинство.  
  
— Предназначение было ошибочным.  
  
— Ты знал об этом в то время?  
  
— Разумеется, нет. Я верил… — остаток предложения застревает у Михаила в горле, и он оставляет его недосказанным.  
  
— Тогда в чём разница между той ситуацией и нынешней? Кто бы ни занял твоё место, лучше он ничего не придумает. Так же, как ты и поступал тогда, новому лидеру придётся принимать решения, не зная волю Господа. Возможно, Кастиэль правильно предположил, может, одному ангелу не следует нести на себе такую ответственность. Но от этого путь наш не становится яснее, лишь больше будет тех, кому придётся вслепую его нащупывать.  
  
И это Люцифера ещё здесь называют умелым искусителем? Он немного разочарован, что сам не додумался зайти с такого угла, потому как очевидно, что до какой-то степени это сработало. Достаточно, чтобы запомнить и после использовать, по-всякому переиначивая. Как именно — придётся обдумать позже. Может быть, вот он — отсутствовавший ключ к тому, чтобы убедить Михаила хоть раз поступить так, как он действительно хочет.  
Не сразу, конечно, что печально, ведь чем больше времени у него это займёт, тем сложнее будет собрать последователей. Но Михаил всегда был и будет слишком упрям для собственного блага. Вызванная Ханной новая волна задумчивой тишины впечатляет, но Люцифер знает, чего ожидать, когда брат наконец-то выпрямляется и произносит без тени сомнения:  
  
— Так и быть.  
  
Люцифер моргает.  
  
— Я приму командование над Воинством. Сообщи об этом всем, кому сможешь. Мы сделаем то же самое.  
  
Люцифер в открытую пялится на него. Он бы усомнился, что всё верно расслышал, да только в остальном ошибки быть не может. В голосе и позе Михаила сквозит полная убеждённость, и смотрит тот таким взглядом, словно уже представляет, через сколько битв придётся им пройти и победить. Он впервые наблюдает это, когда Михаил находится в сосуде, но узнал бы где угодно и когда угодно. Потому что вот он — его брат, настоящий Михаил, а не сломанная, подавленная тень, что выбралась из Клетки.  
  
Ради этого можно забыть, что не он подтолкнул брата к перевоплощению.  
  
Ханна выглядит так, словно поверить не может своей удаче, но будучи солдатом, как и остальные, в присутствии своего генерала быстро превозмогает удивление.  
  
— Что мне следует сказать им?  
  
Михаил не то чтобы колеблется — в таком состоянии никогда — но какое-то мгновение собирает всю свою решимость.  
  
— Правду. Бог выпустил нас из Клетки. Мы заключили мир, и нам был дан второй шанс, пусть и не как архангелам. Поручения у нас нет. Отец поведал нам очень мало. Мы знаем, что Он не задумывал Апокалипсис, что не следует вмешиваться в дела человечества. В конечном итоге, его судьба зависит лишь от самих людей. Знаем, что Отец не доволен поступками Метатрона. Остальное же — наши решения и наша ответственность. Я созываю братьев и сестёр не потому, что так повелел Господь, а потому что Он даровал нам свободу воли, и я буду поступать с ней так, как считаю правильным. Метатрону нельзя доверить управление. Он не Бог, его не заботит, что будет лучше для наших близких. У него нет иной цели, кроме как утолить свои собственные амбиции, его правление угрожает существованию самих Небес. Метатрон не способен возглавить Воинство, и я призываю братьев и сестёр отречься от него и присоединиться ко мне.  
  
Люцифер победно ухмыляется и с вызовом и торжеством расправляет крылья, едва вспоминая о том, что нужно не выпускать их за предел чар, которые наложил Габриэль. Бросая вызов не брату, но Вселенной. Любому, кто попытается встать у них на пути. Ханна вздрагивает. Михаил поглядывает на брата краем глаза, но, что любопытно, оставляет крылья спрятанными, словно более ему не нужно напоминание о своей свободе. Затем, будто по какой-то внутренней подсказке, он поворачивается и перехватывает взгляд Люцифера.  
  
— Ты со мной?  
  
Ничто в его тоне не намекает на то, что он ожидает от брата сомнений, а Люцифер и не сомневается — он едва ли не заходится смехом от ликования.  
  
— Да. Конечно, да, — а затем, так как много раз Михаил с энтузиазмом предлагал ему что-либо лишь потому, что оно было нужно ему самому, Люцифер добавляет, — Если ты только всё ещё не настаиваешь, чтобы я вернулся на Небеса, когда всё закончится.  
  
Говоря это, он улыбается, но Михаил приходит в себя и какое-то время глядит ему в глаза, вслед за тем серьёзно обещает:  
  
— Я не стану принуждать.  
  
Улыбка Люцифера смягчается, и в знак благодарности он кивает.  
  
На некоторое время Ханна предоставляет их самим себе, а затем осторожно спрашивает:  
  
— Это всё, что следует передать?  
  
— Да. Следи за теми, кто клянется в верности. Тех, у кого нет другого убежища, собери здесь. Кто сейчас в рядах Метатрона должны оставаться там, пока я не призову. Когда придёт время, они сыграют свою роль, а до тех пор я хочу, чтобы Метатрон не знал, кому верить.  
  
— Что только справедливо, ведь и мы тоже не будем, — замечает Люцифер.  
  
Михаил чуть заметно хмурится.  
  
— Верно.  
  
Ханна нерешительно поглядывает то на одного брата, то на другого, затем вновь обращается к Михаилу:  
  
— Что вы планируете делать с теми, кто не присоединится?  
  
Ответ на этот вопрос занимает у Михаила некоторое время.  
  
— Я не покараю их только за то, что они приняли сторону Метатрона или воздержались от выбора. Коль я решился возглавить их лишь на основе той информации, что обладаю, и благодаря свободной воле, то же должен позволить и им. Но если встречу в битве, щадить я не буду. Однако это должно остаться между нами. Пусть сами для себя решат, чей гнев им более страшен. Мы не можем позволить себе списать со счетов тех, кто присоединится из страха, когда докажем, что способны победить.  
  
Ханна кивает.  
  
— Если больше нет вопросов, нам нужно заняться составлением плана. Мы будем на связи.  
  
— Безусловно.  
  
После этого они расправляют крылья и возвращаются в бункер, покидая первого солдата в новом воинстве Михаила.  
  


o.O.o

  
  
Михаил приземляется в своей комнате. Люцифер следует прямо за ним. Для проявления хороших манер у старшего сейчас слишком мало терпения, а Винчестеров всё равно ещё нет дома, и встретить их они не могут. Михаил до сих пор не оправился, но не от короткого полёта, а от последствий своего решения.  
  
Люцифер приземляется запыхавшийся от смеха, словно брат освободил какую-то его часть, что ранее не смогла выбраться из Клетки. И вновь Михаил осознаёт, как кардинально они отличаются. Холодок, что пробегает сквозь него из-за этой мысли, не даёт ему впечататься в брата для поддержки, как в те времена, когда вокруг сквозило безнадёжностью, но, по крайней мере, всё было определено, и их различия не имели значения.  
  
Вместо этого он позволяет образу, что принял ради Ханны, разрушиться и видит, как улыбка исчезает с лица Люцифера, едва лишь тот замечает.  
  
— Только не говори, что передумал.  
  
Да будто он мог.  
  
— Нет. Или так, или бросить родных на произвол Метатрона. Ханна была права: больше никого не осталось. Больше сомневаться я не могу.  
  
Люцифер согласно хмыкает и ещё мгновение наблюдает за братом. В нём борются хорошее настроение и беспокойство, это легко читается по его крыльям, которые Люцифер до сих пор не спрятал. Возможно, он не сделал этого ради Михаила, потому что тот замечает момент, когда беспокойство побеждает.  
  
— Что такое, брат?  
  
Может, различия всё ещё не важны. Может, они оба хотят этого достаточно сильно, чтобы не позволить им что-то значить.  
  
— Я не изменил своего мнения, Люцифер. И всё ещё думаю, что это не то, чего хотел Отец, когда выпустил нас. Но я не могу просто смотреть. Лишь надеюсь, что мне будет позволено привести близких к победе, возможно, исправить некоторые из прошлых ошибок. Однако потом…  
  
Михаил не может заставить себя закончить, но Люцифер договаривает за него:  
  
— Ты всё ещё думаешь, что Он покарает тебя.  
  
— Возможно.  
  
— Даже несмотря на то, что веришь, что поступаешь правильно.  
  
— Да. Всё равно это неповиновение.  
  
Люцифер открывает рот. Закрывает. Открывает снова. Качает головой.  
  
— И когда это я стал тем из нас, у кого больше веры в Отца?  
  
Михаил вздрагивает, но затем находит в себе силы слегка улыбнуться.  
  
— Ты всегда был таким, если под верой в Него имеешь в виду то, что в конце концов Он увидит всё так, как видишь ты. Вот только не знаю, в Него это вера или же в себя.  
  
Люцифер обдумывает сказанное с почти что робкой ухмылкой. Затем он вновь становится серьёзным.  
  
— Даже если ты прав, я не позволю тебе пасть одному, — обещает он, и Михаил дрожит, потому что оба они понимают, о чём речь.  
  
— Не хочу тянуть тебя за собой.  
  
Люцифер пожимает плечами и наполовину ухмыляется, но именно по крыльям, с которых легко читать эмоции, Михаилу становится ясно, что скрывается за этим фасадом: упрямая привязанность, которой поди брось вызов.  
  
— Не упускай из виду то, что сказал Отец. Он долго ждал, прежде чем прийти, так как желал, чтобы мы примирились друг с другом, сильнее, чем чтобы мы примирились с ним. Как по мне, он что хотел, то и получил.  
  
Когда-то в этом заявлении Михаил услышал бы одно лишь презрение, но не верность. Он отводит взгляд.  
  
— Ты не боишься? — звучит тихо и без выражения.  
  
Люцифер немного раздумывает над этим.  
  
— Не особо, — в итоге откликается он. — По большей части, потому что не считаю, что Отец в ближайшем будущем захочет с нами поговорить. И даже если захочет, и даже если ему не нравится, что мы делаем, я всё равно…  
  
Он останавливает себя, хмурится и затем продолжает намного медленнее, почти что неохотно:  
  
— Нет, думаю, я вновь достаточно Ему верю. Он изменился. Сомневаюсь, что Он намерен когда-либо вновь вернуться к управлению, открыто поощрять и наказывать, но если же… я считаю, что в этот раз он выслушает твои доводы. И они хорошие, Михаил.  
  
На это Михаил ничего не отвечает, желая, чтобы слова Люцифера звучали для него столь же убедительно, сколь, судя по всему, всё это кажется брату.  
  
— Не понимаю, почему ты завидовал людской свободе воле, — взамен произносит он. — Она ужасает.  
  
На сей раз Люцифер долго не раздумывает и мрачно ухмыляется.  
  
— Оно того стоит. Ну же. Нам ещё надо войну спланировать и победить. Потом будем переживать о наказании.  
  
Такой настрой Михаилу тоже не даётся легко, но в данной ситуации иного выбора у него нет.  
  
Он кивает, выпрямляет спину и направляется к Габриэлю с Кевином, которые ждут их новостей.


	22. Chapter 22

Одна особенность из тех, что Сэм давно заметил за своим братом — можно легко понять, насколько Дин напряжен, по тому, как быстро он расслабляется за рулём. Благодаря ей он начал подозревать, что Метка выходит из-под контроля. Так он понимает, что Дин всё ещё не до конца избавился от её влияния (хотя трудно сказать, что давит на него сильнее — следы Метки или ситуация, в которой оказался Кас).  
  
Именно так он знает, что от встречи с Ханной лучше не стало.  
  
Вина-то даже не её. Они же знают ангелов. Когда они договаривались подобрать Ханну на дороге, чтобы, таким образом, место встречи сложнее было отследить, им следовало сказать ей одеться соответствующе, а не так, словно она собиралась неспешно прогуляться по магазинам. Когда они доехали, сумасшедшая дамочка, не нуждавшаяся в том, чтобы её подвезли, уже стала объектом обсуждений, которые распространялись с каждым проезжавшим мимо болтливым водителем.  
  
К счастью, они выбрали относительно пустынную трассу, поэтому, хотя их попытка всё провести незаметно с треском провалилась, до безопасного места они довезли Ханну без происшествий. Зато этого как раз хватило, чтобы они с Дином сразу не поладили. Первое впечатление о себе она ничем не улучшила, когда потребовала поговорить с Михаилом так, словно он единственный, кто имеет значение.  
  
И хотя Сэм пытается быть справедливым, сам он тоже не то чтобы ей доволен. Одно дело не желать иметь что-либо общее с ангельской политикой и знать, что Кас тоже не хотел бы в неё ввязываться. Совсем другое — быть использованными просто как полезные связи и, более того, видеть, как хладнокровно Каса списывают с позиции лидера.  
  
Сэм старается помнить о том, что в прошлом Кас был не лучше — солдатом, приученным подсчитывать потери и двигаться дальше любой ценой — и что у Ханны было намного меньше времени привыкнуть к иному, но даже так он не может винить Дина за его паршивое настроение.  
  
Как не может он и винить его за выбор более долгого пути назад в Бункер. Объехать стороной место, где они подобрали Ханну — меньшее, что они могут сделать.  
  
Этого недостаточно.  
  
Когда впереди на дороге из ниоткуда появляется фигура, Дин ругается и давит по тормозам. По инерции Сэма бросает вперёд, и ему приходится выставить руки, чтобы не удариться о приборную панель. В следующий миг они осознают, кто стоит у них на пути. Сэм тянется за пистолетом, каким бы бесполезным тот ни был, и машина на мгновение перестает сбавлять скорость, пока Дин раздумывает, а не вдарить ли газ взамен. Выбор он делает быстро. Скорее всего, ничего не выйдет, и так он только разобьёт Импалу.  
  
Они останавливаются в нескольких футах от Писаря, который топает ногой и хмуро смотрит на них, словно разочарованный учитель.  
  
Несколько секунд ничего не происходит. Затем Дин решает и отрубает двигатель. Принимая это за знак, что сейчас его очередь, Сэм выбирается из машины. Ему не нужно смотреть, чтобы знать, что Дин делает то же самое.  
  
Метатрон качает головой.  
  
— И снова Винчестеры. Я думал, мы поняли друг друга в последний раз: если вы не слушаетесь, я забираю у вас Кастиэля. Что мне надо сделать, чтобы вы усвоили урок?  
  
Где-то рядом с Сэмом Дин так же яростно сверлит Метатрона взглядом.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь?  
  
— Вернуться к тому, как обстояли дела до того, как вы всё испортили! — восклицает Метатрон в раздражении, таком же фальшивом, как и все остальные его маски. — У меня есть то, что нужно вам, у вас — то, что нужно мне. Мы поменяемся, и всё будут счастливы. Неплохо же, ну?  
  
Сэм сдерживается, чтобы не послать его делать кое-что анатомически невозможное, и вместо этого заставляет себя задать очевидный вопрос.  
  
— И что же это?  
  
Метатрон бросает прикидываться. То, что проглядывает под фасадом теперь, Сэм считает настоящим Метатроном: нечто холодное, уродливое и полное еле сдерживаемой ярости.  
  
— Михаил и Люцифер. Я хочу, чтобы их схватили и доставили ко мне, — он вновь пытается изобразить веселье, которое так старательно показывал до этого, но либо слишком сложно, либо он не особо и старается. — Признайте, предложение хорошее. Кастиэль в обмен на двоих ангелов, которые всё разрушили. Он же как родной вам, так?  
  
— Пошел ты в задницу, — рычит Дин.  
  
Губы Метатроны искажаются в ярости.  
  
— Или же я могу притащить его сюда прямо сейчас и казнить у вас на глазах.  
  
Сэм втягивает воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, но Дин так просто не поддаётся.  
  
— Но ты этого не сделаешь, потому что тогда потеряешь заложника. Старайся получше.  
  
На мгновение кажется, что Метатрон прикончит его на месте. Затем он берёт себя в руки.  
  
— Хотите, чтобы я подсластил сделку? Ладненько. Двоих за двоих. Вы доставляете Михаила и Люцифера, я отдаю Кастиэля и Гадриэля. У вас с ним есть незаконченное дело, у меня — с ними, все мы сможем сделать со своими врагами, что хотим.  
  
Сэм делает ещё один, более тихий вдох. Игра изменилась. Или у Метатрона есть причина сомневаться в верности Гадриэля, или он изначально собирался использовать и затем избавиться от него. В любом случае, это значит, что между Метатроном и его главным помощником можно вбить клин.  
  
Вероятно, на каком-то уровне неправильно то, что, обдумывая эту новую информацию, он ни капли не прельщается возможностью отмщения. Он перестал желать этого где-то в промежуток между тем, когда увидел ангела жутко избитым Дином и рассказом Люцифера об истинной природе «проступка» Гадриэля. Ненавидеть Стража было легче, проще, но Кас заставил Сэма размышлять, а как обычно, когда он начинал размышлять, то уже не мог остановиться. Метатрон ошибается: для Сэма Гадриэль больше не ненавистный враг, а просто мужчина, настолько загнанный в угол, что он сделал бы всё, что угодно, лишь бы выбраться оттуда. Да, опасный, отчаянный противник, но всё же ему Сэм скорее предложил бы выход из ситуации и не стал бы убивать голыми руками, как когда-то хотел.  
  
Он ничего не отвечает, Дин тоже.  
  
Метатрон переводит взгляд с одного на другого.   
  
— Что? Честно ведь? Я знаю, он вам нужен.  
  
— Ага, — невпечатлённо соглашается Дин. — Не настолько, чтобы сдать двух парней, которые заставляют тебя так нервничать.  
  
Метатрон подпрыгивает, словно укушенный.   
  
— Они не заставляют меня нервничать. Они меня злят. Вы серьезно думаете, что я сам за ними прийти не могу? Я просто считаю, что так будет легче для всех. — Он снова ёрзает, словно птица, усевшаяся на ветку почистить пёрышки, и осторожно выбирает иной подход. — Мне нравится Кастиэль, понимаете? Он… миленький, когда пытается. Поэтому я хотел дать вам шанс вернуть его назад целым и невредимым. Может, у вас получится уговорить его перестать мне докучать. Со мной ведь можно договориться. Если он признает поражение — публично — я оставлю его в покое.  
  
Он поднимает палец.  
  
— Его и вас тоже. Вам нужно разобраться со своими проблемами, так? Поэтому не мешайте, и я отстану. Признайте, это щедро.  
  
— Это куча дерьма, — кратко отвечает Дин.  
  
Тон голоса Метатрона резко становится ледяным.  
  
— Ещё раз для отсталых учеников: победа за мной. Если вы продолжите противиться мне, это будет стоить вам всего. Если будете работать со мной, сделаете то, что я от вас хочу, я проявлю милосердие. Милость даже. Если вы не будете колебаться слишком долго.  
  
Он посылает им последний пристальный взгляд.  
  
— Подумайте об этом. Жизнь Кастиэля в ваших руках.  
  
С такими прощальными словами он исчезает.  
  
Сэм ничего не говоря смотрит на Дина. Тот смотрит в ответ.  
  
— Сукин сын.  
  
Слова хорошо передают всё, что чувствует сейчас и Сэм.  
  
— Мы не можем так поступить, — говорит он. — Сделаем так — Метатрон победит.  
  
Это имеет смысл. Именно поэтому Писарь в принципе настаивает. Сэм слишком практично рассуждает, чтобы на его точку зрения влияла идея преданности их союзу. И уж конечно это никак не связано со странным стремлением защитить, которое он ощущает всякий раз, как представляет Люцифера в какой бы то ни было близости от Метатрона.  
  
У него нет никаких причин хотеть его защищать.  
  
Дин хранит молчание.  
  
— Дин, ты ведь сейчас не серьёзно обдумываешь это, а?  
  
На секунду Дин сжимает губы — крохотный знак недовольства, что многое говорит о том, какое у него настроение.  
  
— Нет, но нам нужно вытаскивать Каса оттуда. Ты слышал Ханну. Она плевать хотела на Каса — как и Михаил, и Люцифер с Габриэлем. Это должны сделать мы. И только между нами — Метатрон думает, что мы и Кас ничего не сможем сделать, но Кас был там, когда ангелы составляли свой некий план. Он способен сделать не меньше, чем они. Метатрон не из тех, кто избавляется от кого бы то ни было так быстро. Он напыщенный, самовлюбленный кусок говна. Он бы позлорадствовал. Подержал бы у себя немного, чтобы заставить заплатить. Так что если придётся, мы можем обменять их и спасти позже. И с нами останется Габриэль.  
  
— Не надолго, если мы сдадим его братьев. Ты знаешь его. Едва Габриэль поймёт, что не может доверять нам, он сбежит.  
  
Дин усмехается.  
  
— Он нам не доверяет. Габриэль никому не доверяет.  
  
— Да, но он любит своих братьев, помнишь? Он злится на них, но всё равно любит. Ему не понравится, если мы отправим их прямо к Метатрону. Возможно даже, что в этом и заключается его план. Если мы сделаем то, что он хочет, он уничтожит Михаила и Люцифера, мы снова застрянем в какой-нибудь альтернативной реальности — если повезет — а Кас, скорее всего, дойдет до предела, пытаясь разобраться со всем в одиночку. Единственной помехой останется Габриэль, а Метатрон уже доказал, что способен с ним справиться.  
  
— Потому что он напал неожиданно, — напоминает Дин. — Ещё раз не прокатит.  
  
— Как только Метатрон наберёт достаточно ангелов на Небесах, ему не понадобится атаковать внезапно. Габриэль не может летать. Он станет лёгкой добычей. И он уже потратил много сил, чтобы вернуть…  
  
— Молчи! — предупреждает Дин достаточно быстро, чтобы Сэм успел заткнуться и нахмуриться в недоумении.  
  
— Мы не знаем, как этот ублюдок достает информацию. Может, он вообще стоит тут рядом невидимый и подслушивает. Он же долбаный суперангел, забыл?  
  
Сэм моргает.  
  
— Ага. Прости. Поговорим об этом позже, наверное.  
  
— Обязательно. А потом сделаем то, что, чёрт возьми, должны.  
  
Дин кажется недовольным перспективой достаточно, чтобы выглядело искренне.  
  
Когда Сэм усаживается обратно на переднее сиденье, он надеется, что это было всего лишь театральным представлением специально для Метатрона.


	23. Chapter 23

Они возвращаются в Бункер и обнаруживают, что Михаил, Габриэль и Люцифер о чём-то спорят на обрывистом, яростном енохианском. Кевина нигде поблизости нет. Над столом в зале совещаний парит шар света, такой яркий, что на него больно смотреть. Он сияет разными цветами и принимает новые формы всякий раз, когда кто-то из ангелов особенно резко указывает на него.  
  
Ну ладно, это Габриэль и Люцифер активно размахивают руками, Михаил же намного более собран, но шар реагирует и на него.  
  
— Что это за чертовщина? — с самого верха лестницы вопит Дин.  
  
Все трое ангелов вздрагивают и поворачиваются посмотреть на них. Габриэль жестом гасит шар. На секунду комната погружается во тьму, затем загорается обычное освещение.  
  
— Всего лишь иллюзия, — произносит Габриэль тоном, намекающим, что архангел закатил бы глаза, если бы не рассматривал Дина, как ястреб, — Кто пописал в твой кофе сегодня утром?  
  
Теперь, когда их вниманием завладело что-то ещё, неожиданно кажется, будто никакого спора не было и в помине. Габриэль стоит спиной к Люциферу, чего почти никогда не случается (хотя, возможно, это потому, что между ними стол), а Люциферу и Михаилу на вид так же уютно рядом друг с другом, как и всегда.  
  
— Где Кевин? — рявкает Дин следом.  
  
На этот раз Габриэль всё же закатывает глаза.  
  
— В библиотеке. Надоело нас слушать. Интересно почему? Ах да! Наверное, это как-то связано с тем, что он ни слова не понимает из того, о чём мы говорим.  
  
— Кевин Трен — пророк, а не стратег, — осторожно добавляет Михаил, как будто это нуждается в уточнении. — До тех пор, пока он не переведёт следующую часть Скрижали, ничего нового он добавить не сможет.  
  
Должно быть, Дин приходит к тому же выводу, что и Сэм, потому что, когда он машет рукой куда-то в сторону стола, он кажется намного спокойнее.  
  
— Так значит, эта штука…  
  
— Самый лучший вариант схемы Рая, Завесы и ещё некоторых важных штук, который мы смогли создать, — подтверждает Габриэль. — Нельзя позволить Метатрону долго оставаться там.  
  
— Значит, разговор с Ханной прошел нормально? — предполагает Сэм.  
  
— В нём стала ясна необходимость действовать, — отвечает Михаил. На мгновение он выглядит ещё более сдержанным, чем обычно. Затем, очевидно, принимает решение и встаёт чуть прямее, непонятным образом выглядя более живым. — Я решил возглавить Воинство ещё раз, по крайней мере, в этой борьбе.  
  
Дин сжимает перила лестницы.  
  
— Значит, хорошо, что Кас ушёл с дороги, так?  
  
Михаил на секунду выглядит озадаченным.  
  
— Кастиэль не хотел вести за собой. Он лишь взял на себя эту роль, потому что нашим родным нужен был кто-то, кто объединил бы их в тяжелом положении. Но он не собирался руководить Раем после поражения Метатрона. Он сам сказал мне это.  
  
— О? А в вашем плане есть пункт по спасению Каса или на это уйдёт слишком много хлопот?  
  
Михаил хмурится, очевидно, не понимая, в чём проблема.  
  
— Спасение Кастиэля не является приоритетной задачей. Нанесение одиночного удара с целью спасти его ничем не оправдано. Скорее всего, он окажется в безопасности, как только мы привлечём внимание Метатрона, и с того момента нам придётся действовать быстро.  
  
— Ага, но знаешь что — Кас в приоритете для нас. Я не согласен на план, в котором он лишь «скорее всего» будет в порядке.  
  
Михаил хмурится ещё сильнее.  
  
— Эй, — Габриэль привлекает внимание к себе, звуча удивительно мягко. — Каса, вероятно, держат в Небесной темнице. Нам туда, очень мягко говоря, не по пути, как ни посмотри. Имею в виду, даже если мы пошлём кого-то проверить, как он, всё так или иначе закончится задолго до того, как удастся до него добраться. Если только мы не завербуем одного из тюремщиков, хотя я не уверен, что это хорошая идея. После этих парней Ад покажется миленьким. Они наверняка кайфуют при Метатроне, если он им подкидывает достаточно работы. Поверьте мне. У Метатрона не будет времени, чтобы вытаскивать Каса и использовать его против нас, или же приказывать кому-либо что-то ему сделать. Если только Метатрон не окажется там внизу, вместе с ним, когда мы сделаем шаг…  
  
Габриэль останавливается, затем указывает на старшего брата.  
  
— Михаил, нам нужно убедиться, что Метатрон не будет внизу, когда начнётся веселье. Нельзя давать ему время где-нибудь отсидеться.  
  
Это звучит как лишь ещё одна заметка в ряду многих, и Михаил кратко, почти нетерпеливо кивает. Сэм немного жалеет, что они прервали ангелов, потому что так у него снова была бы возможность понаблюдать за Михаилом, увидеть, остаётся ли он всё таким же лидером теперь, когда лично заинтересован в происходящем.  
  
Ему интересно, позволяет ли Габриэль брату руководить.  
  
Запоздало он думает о том, позволяет ли Люцифер. Хотя не так уж и трудно догадаться. Сэм не уверен насчёт того, как много они решают вместе, но он не сомневается, что в этом сражении Люцифер будет на стороне Михаила.  
  
Он отходит от брата, чтобы спуститься по лестнице и присоединиться к компании.  
  
— У вас есть что-то, что может сработать?  
  
— Кое-что многообещающее, — выдаёт Габриэль. — Мы поняли, как попасть на Небеса, но всё ещё не знаем, как застукать Метатрона без штанов. А, для вас у нас тоже кое-что есть.  
  
— И что же? — подойдя поближе к Сэму, скептически вопрошает Дин.  
  
— Нам нужно дать всем знать, что Майк снова в деле. Мы не можем использовать ангельское радио — слишком рискованно и слишком вызывающе, пока у Рая неприёмные часы — но если вы двое пошлёте молитву, поверьте, все услышат.  
  
— Забудь об этом, — отрезает Дин. Звучит словно непроизвольная реакция. Сэм умудряется смягчить выражение лица до того, как оно станет слишком хмурым, но не может не послать брату говорящий взгляд. Дин выглядит раздражённым, хотя и пытается это скрыть за своим обычным вызывающим поведением, высоко поднятым подбородком и дерзким взглядом в сторону Габриэля. Что-то не так. До этого у Дина не возникало никакой проблемы в том, чтобы общаться с помощью молитвы.  
  
Габриэль закатывает глаза, что, кажется, уже стало его любимым действием за сегодня.  
  
— Я не прошу продать душу вашей бабушки, нужно всего лишь воззвать. Кевину нельзя, и левый чувак, похищенный где-нибудь на дороге, не сможет достучаться до всех. А вы сможете.  
  
— У вас обоих очень ясные и сильные голоса, — добавляет Михаил. — Ваше участие также сделает очевидным то, что мы работаем вместе. Это поможет убедить тех, кто иначе мог испугаться, что мы замышляем ещё одну полномасштабную войну.  
  
— Чувак, так вы же и планируете новую полномасштабную войну.  
  
— Нет. Мы планируем единственный удар. Даже если бы у нас было достаточно сил, ещё одну войну допустить нельзя. Метатрон скорее разрушит Небеса, чем сдастся.  
  
— Если мы согласимся, — ради Дина Сэм оставляет это «если», — как сделать так, чтобы нас не услышал Метатрон?  
  
Габриэль корчит рожу, и отвечает Михаил:  
  
— Это невозможно. Единственный другой способ — взывать к каждому ангелу по отдельности, но это не стоит усилий. Мы не знаем, кто окажется преданным Метатрону. Рано или поздно кто-то сообщит ему.  
  
— Это одна из небольших заминок в нашем плане, — признаёт Габриэль. — У нас не получится всё провернуть с той небольшой кучкой ангелов, что смогла привести Ханна, но, воззвав к братьям, мы заставим Метатрона сделать ход.  
  
 _«Он его уже сделал», хочет сказать Сэм, но оставляет все комментарии при себе._  
  
— То есть никаких взываний, пока вы не решите, как заманить его куда надо, — наполовину суммирует, наполовину грозит Дин.  
  
— Да, — соглашается Михаил, но пронзает Дина взглядом.  
  
— Нам лишь нужно узнать, с нами ли вы в этом деле, — почти нараспев произносит Люцифер. — Это всё, что сейчас важно.  
  
Дин пялится на него, очевидно недовольный тем, как его заткнули его же словами. Люцифер улыбается краешком губ, но не отводит взгляд в очевидном вызове.  
  
— Да, мы с вами, — в конце концов, подтверждает Дин, и Сэм по правде не может определить, лжёт он или ему просто не нравится, что его попросили кому-то подчиниться.  
  
Напряжение не уходит.  
  
Затем Люцифер смотрит на него, чуть более задумчиво. И Сэм уверен, что он молчаливо просит не его собственного выбора, а подтверждения выбора Дина.  
  
Он заставляет себя расслабиться и слегка кивнуть — и ненавидит себя за это.  
  
Он начинает ненавидеть себя ещё больше после того, как Люцифер посылает ему легкую успокоенную улыбку и тоже расслабляется, а за ним и Михаил с Габриэлем.  
  
  


o.O.o

  
  
  
Если судить по непрекращающемуся потоку енохианского, раздающемуся из командного зала, они ни на шаг не приблизились к решению проблемы. Когда Сэм забредает внутрь под резкий, вызывающий головную боль свет созданной Габриэлем карты, кажется, ангелы всё ещё спорят. Громко и постоянно перебивая друг друга в стремлении продумать переворот.  
  
Теперь не так уж трудно заметить, что Михаил действительно изменился. Например, он больше не задаёт вопросов, а если и задаёт, то Сэм не способен их различить. Но, похоже, он утратил свою холодность. О, он всё ещё держится прямо — в тот день, когда он ссутулится, случится бесповоротный конец света или типа того — но из его позы пропала неестественная закостенелость марионетки. Теперь, сконцентрированный и напряжённый, он полностью контролирует своё тело, и остальные повторяют за ним, хотят они того или нет.  
  
Габриэль, в частности, явственно не хочет. За этим забавно наблюдать: время от времени он делает вид, что не в восторге от всего, или вставляет недовольные реплики, пытаясь изменить настроение беседы. Но сам не замечает, как вновь оказывается втянут в её ритм, что всякий раз происходит как будто легче.  
  
А ритм у обсуждения действительно есть. Странный, прерывающийся, словно стук трёхногой лошади. У Сэма уходит чудовищно много времени, чтобы заметить, что ангелы не перебивают друг друга, а скорее заполняют пробелы между репликами, и либо им вообще всё равно, что скажут другие, либо не сложно начинать говорить одно предложение и заканчивать ещё два одновременно.  
  
После этого открытия не так уж сложно понять, что ритм сбивается потому, что обычно так разговаривали вчетвером. Вот почему Габриэль стоит за столом прямо напротив Люцифера, а не посередине между ним и Михаилом, и место по левую руку от старшего остаётся пустым. Вот почему этого никогда не происходило при Касе.  
  
Потому что Кас — не один из них. Это не Каса здесь не хватает. Кас — лишь один из многих младших собратьев, и ни у кого из троицы нет причин особенно его любить.  
  
Наблюдая за тем, как они разговаривают, стараясь не обращать внимания на пространство, где должен был стоять Рафаэль, Сэм, наконец, понимает, что Дин был прав: им нельзя доверить спасение Каса.  
  
Кас убил Рафаэля и оставил в их жизни пропасть, которую никогда не заполнить.  
  
Он выдыхает и чуть твёрже опирается спиной на стену, пытаясь игнорировать неуютное ощущение, поселившееся в плечах.  
  
Это предел.  
  
Они с Дином не могут сделать то, чего хотят ангелы. Они не могут в открытую выступить против Метатрона, потому что, как только они это сделают, он убьёт Каса просто, чтобы их позлить. Возможно, стоит попытаться вести двойную игру, убедить Метатрона, что они лишь ждут правильного момента для нападения, но надолго этого не хватит.  
  
Других вариантов у них мало. Не то чтобы если они снова вернутся к прежнему составу, это будет автоматически означать конец игры — Дин был прав и насчёт этого тоже. Возможно, им даже удастся убедить Габриэля или даже Гадриэля работать с ними, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока с Метатроном не будет покончено, и Михаил с Люцифером вновь не будут в безопасности. О том, что будет после… стоит подумать в другой раз.  
  
Но от мысли о том, чтобы предать Люцифера, всё внутри Сэма сжимается.  
  
И вот это реально глупо.  
  
Люцифер не заслуживает верности — меньше всего его. Ради всего святого, он же Дьявол. Убийца, мучитель, враг человечества. Несмотря на всё то, о чём они говорили, несмотря на все те кусочки информации, которые заставили Сэма увидеть Люцифера в другом свете, даже давать ему хоть какой-то второй шанс — решение сомнительное. О большем не следовало бы и мечтать.  
  
Вот только Сэму не нужно мечтать — он живёт этим. Он хочет, жаждет, чтобы Люцифер стал лучше, чтобы ему можно было доверять, чтобы он хотел и мог меняться, потому что…  
  
Он не хочет обдумывать это «потому что». Ему нужна эта игра, которую они ведут, эта провокация, этот трепет. Чёрт, ему нужны даже те странные философские беседы между ними — возможность пораскинуть мозгами и не быть осмеянным. Он не хочет анализировать всё слишком глубоко.  
  
Но время вышло. На кону жизнь Каса, и у Сэма нет выбора. Поэтому он сжимает зубы, смотрит на Люцифера на другом конце комнаты и заставляет себя признать…  
  
Он никогда не чувствовал себя таким живым, как когда был одержим Люцифером.  
  
И от этой правды во рту у него горчит. Но в нём есть часть, что однажды признала в Люцифере свою вторую половину; часть, что хотела стать единой с ним, утолить его печаль, разделить власть и уничтожить всё у них на пути, любого, кто осмелится причинить им вред. Он может продолжать отрицать сколько угодно, но эта часть его настаивает, что Люцифер был прав тогда и прав сейчас: Сэм — его истинный сосуд, потому что он — его почти идеальное отражение.  
  
Он жаждет искупления Люцифера потому, что оно даст надежду ему самому.  
  
И Люцифер — Люцифер, разорвавший его на куски и разобравший на части, желая выяснить, что им движет — знает это.  
  
Нет никакой причины верить, что он не использует это знание.  
  
Ангел разбирается в человеческих душах достаточно, чтобы ведать, как их извращать. Как забрать из них всё самое лучшее и сделать с этим самое ужасное. Как использовать малейшую слабость.  
  
Он — виртуозный искуситель.  
  
Зачем ему всё это пока остаётся чуть менее объяснимым. Однако Люцифер прямым текстом заявил, что в первый раз, когда его только что выпустили из Клетки, он навестил Сэма, потому что ему было скучно.  
  
Как будто он уже один раз не попытался уничтожить его из чистого любопытства.  
  
Сэм сжимает зубы в неожиданной злости. По большей части, на себя.  
  
На другом конце комнаты Люцифер поворачивается и перехватывает его взгляд, и в резком свете иллюзорной схемы в его глазах нет ничего даже отдалённо человеческого. Это больше, чем Сэм может выдержать. Одним отрывистым движением он отталкивается от стены, отворачивается и уходит прочь, широким шагом направляясь в библиотеку и от неё по ближайшему коридору.  
  
Позади оживлённая дискуссия сходит на нет.  
  
Затем вслед за ним раздаются торопливые шаги, и они лишь заставляют его ускориться. Это не помогает: в ритме шагов ощущается сбой, слышно сбивчивое дыхание, и Сэм останавливается ещё раньше, чем Люцифер его нагоняет.  
  
— Сэм, что такое? — спрашивает он, звуча мягко, обеспокоенно и реально, и в голове Сэма одновременно случается несколько вещей.  
  
Он думает «Что же ты делаешь со мной, ублюдок». Думает «Я тебя теряю». Думает «Я хотел верить тебе хоть чуть-чуть дольше, потому что я хотел, я хотел…».  
  
Он хватает Люцифера, сжимает в кулаках ткань его рубашки и толкает изо всех сил. Даже в этот момент Люцифер не столько теряет равновесие, сколько позволяет себе сделать шаг назад и оказаться прижатым к стене, но это не важно. Это не важно, потому что сейчас он там, где нужно Сэму, потому что Сэм может видеть, как его глаза широко раскрываются в удивлении, потому что он может…  
  
Он снова толкает его, затем наклоняет голову, и их губы сталкиваются.  
  
Губы Люцифера под его губами раскрываются почти мгновенно, и Сэм берёт от этого всё, что можно, зная, что у него есть лишь несколько секунд получить то, чего хочет, прежде чем Люцифер сориентируется и возьмёт реванш.  
  
Сэм думает — горько, отчаянно, настолько, насколько вообще способен в данный момент — что он может уступить Люциферу победу сейчас, когда совсем скоро должен будет его предать.  
  
Секунды проходят.  
  
Люцифер ничего не предпринимает.  
  
В действительности, он вообще не двигается, оставаясь полностью неподвижным под руками и губами Сэма.  
  
Неправильность всего происходящего, наконец, прорывается сквозь глухой шум в голове, заставляя его оторваться, чтобы вдохнуть и посмотреть на Люцифера пытливым взглядом.  
  
Люцифера, с приоткрытыми губами, алыми от поцелуев, уставившегося на него в полнейшем шоке широко распахнутыми глазами. Этого хватает, чтобы Сэм удержался от желания продолжить. Достаточно, чтобы он нахмурился, ожидая подвоха, ожидая, когда Люцифер продолжит свою программу и воспользуется шансом получить то, на что он надеялся со всем этим спектаклем.  
  
Люцифер закрывает рот. Сглатывает. Моргает. Остаётся всё там же, зажатый между стеной и Сэмом, словно малейшее движение способно расколоть реальность вокруг. И Сэм медленно, болезненно осознаёт, что это совсем на него не похоже. Он боец, мятежник, которому давным-давно пришлось научиться заботиться о себе, справляться с удивлением и думать на ходу.  
  
Если только удививший его — не тот, кому он доверяет.  
  
Пальцы Сэма расслабляются, и ткань рубашки выскальзывает из-под них. Грудная клетка Люцифера под несколькими слоями одежды ощущается слабым теплом. Но он держится неестественно неподвижно, и Сэм сглатывает.  
  
Никакого коварного плана не было.  
  
И искушения не было тоже, ясно как день. И это едва ли справедливо, это просто не имеет смысла. Зачем бы ещё Люциферу это делать, чего он ожидал, когда…  
  
Когда он касался Сэма так, словно каждое касание кожей кожи было новым и волнительным опытом.  
  
Вот дерьмо.  
  
Всё это время Сэм был так занят, подозревая Люцифера в худшем, а затем убеждая себя, что держит всё под контролем, что даже не подумал о том, о чём Люцифер самолично откровенно рассказал ему.  
  
Это всего лишь второй раз, когда у него есть тело.  
  
Первый раз, когда он может неторопливо исследовать его.  
  
Вкус.  
  
Касания.  
  
В этом не было никакого сексуального подтекста.  
  
Сэм отпускает его, словно ошпаренный, и делает быстрый шаг назад.  
  
— Чёрт. Мне так жаль.  
  
Люцифер моргает, чуть более осознанно, но всё ещё не до конца придя в себя. Проводит кончиком языка по губам, пробуя послевкусие. Это невинно, соблазнительно и неправильно.  
  
— Мне так жаль. Я подумал… — как будто то, что он думал, имеет значение. Как будто он мог сказать что-либо, не звуча при этом как очередной козел, оправдывающийся со словами «Я знаю, ты хотел этого». Из всех людей ему в особенности не следовало забывать, что он имеет дело с ангелом.  
  
— Это была ошибка. Такого больше не повторится.  
  
Люцифер хмурится, совсем немного, вот-вот собираясь начать задавать вопросы, и Сэм не готов к этому. Не сейчас.  
  
Он отступает ещё на пару шагов, подняв руки в жесте поражения, затем поворачивается и сбегает настолько быстро, насколько может, не переходя на открытый бег.  
  
Люцифер не пытается позвать его назад.  
  
  


o.O.o

  
  
  
Он стоит на том же месте, всё ещё прислонившись к стене, куда его оттолкнул Сэм.  
  
У него покалывает губы, и он прижимает подушечку большого пальца к ним, но ощущение не то. Совсем не то.  
  
Мысли текут еле-еле, и он не пытается их ускорить. Времени достаточно. Сэм, может, и сбежал от него — что сбивает с толку не меньше, чем всё произошедшее — но направился он в сторону своей комнаты. Он никуда не денется.  
  
Это хорошо, потому что Люциферу надо многое обдумать.  
  
Он понятия не имел, что тело способно ощущать такое.  
  
Не знал, что оно может чувствовать против его воли. Что оно может переполнить его эмоцией, по природе чуждой, и не позволить помешать этому. Что нечто столь простое, как физическая близость, может превратиться в лавину прикосновений, вкуса и запаха и оставить в глубоком потрясении.  
  
Он надеется, что только Сэм способен вот так обойти его защиту, потому что даже одного такого человека уже много.  
  
И всё-таки.  
  
Это же  _Сэм_. Его истинный сосуд, человек, обещанный ему с начала истории человечества, человек, который сделал бы его целым, научил меняться. Единственный, кого он всегда будет жаждать, как пустыня жаждет дождя: не потому что не способна существовать без него, но потому, что хочет стать чем-то новым.  
  
Временами он думает, что принял бы что угодно от Сэма. Позволил бы разрушить, переиначить, превратить себя в нечто новое.  
  
Однако он не поддаётся этому искушению. Каким бы исключительным Сэм ни был, он всё ещё человек, так что идея быть воссозданным по его подобию Люциферу не по нраву.  
  
Но это. То, как горизонт вдруг расширился, как его захлестнуло эмоциями. Как его манит неожиданная возможность ощутить близость.  
  
Ему очень хочется ещё совсем чуть-чуть уступить.  
  
  


o.O.o

  
  
  
Той ночью Сэм даже не готовится ко сну. Всё равно поспать не удастся. Он слишком занят планированием.  
  
Или же, возможно, слишком шокирован тем, что сделал. Если бы на месте Люцифера был кто-нибудь другой — или если бы тот был человеком — всё не было бы так страшно. Он совершил ошибку, он извинился. В худшем случае, Люциферу бы было просто очень неуютно рядом с ним или он захотел бы ему врезать при следующей встрече. Но так как Люцифер это Люцифер…  
  
Сэм даже не уверен, сколько правил нарушил, поцеловав его.  
  
Считай, почти набросившись. Бесполезно отрицать, что подстегнули его гнев и влечение одновременно. И от того, что он предполагал, что Люцифер среагирует соответственно, суть не меняется.  
  
Много чего он напредполагал насчёт него за последние несколько недель. Такое чувство, как будто всё прошедшее время с его возвращения Сэм провел, окутанный дымкой самообмана. Его преследовали то навязчивые страхи, то глупые желания, и всё это было приправлено нездоровой дозой безрассудных решений. Теперь всё в прошлом. Шок и смущение прояснили сознание, позволив, по крайней мере, попытаться обдумать всё с трезвой головой.  
  
Он надеется, что эта ясность в мыслях — не ещё одна иллюзия. И, невзирая на то, что Сэм старается не впасть в иную крайность, представив, что Люцифер невиновен во всех своих грехах только потому, что он не виноват в данном случае, он не может не прийти к единственному выводу: Люцифер искренне хочет получить второй шанс. Не потому что ведёт себя безукоризненно с самого возвращения, наоборот. Потому что совершает ошибки, давит там, где не следует, защищает свою точку зрения. Потому что такой же упрямый и гордый, как всегда, и не стремится угодить, делая и говоря лишь то, что нужно Сэму (а он ни на секунду не сомневается, что Люцифер мог бы, потому что знает его достаточно, чтобы обвести вокруг пальца). Но в то же время он учится и мыслит широко, даже несмотря на то, что это дорого ему обходится. Люцифер уважает границы личного пространства Сэма, пускай иногда ему и трудно осознать, что да, вот это вот его границы и для них есть чертовски серьёзные причины.  
  
Он старается.  
  
Этого не должно быть достаточно, только не после всего, что он сделал. Но они с Дином и Касом совершили столько непростительных ошибок, что хоть памятник ставь. Каждый уже получил свой не второй, не третий и не четвертый шанс, но всё ещё пытается добиться от этой жизни большего. Так что не Сэму судить.  
  
Проблема в том, что угроза, нависшая над Касом, от этого не испарится. Лишь ещё невыносимее думать о предательстве. Если бы только они могли посвятить во всё это Люцифера и Михаила, обратить ситуацию против Метатрона… Но ему пришлось бы заставить Дина согласиться, а затем и ангелов, и если уж не первое, то последнее точно кажется почти невозможным. У них нет другого аргумента, кроме того, что ради Каса они готовы рискнуть всем. И, откровенно говоря, едва всё станет известно, худшее, чем они могут пригрозить — это разрыв их союза.  
  
Что не особо страшно, ведь они не очень-то помогали. И если был хоть крохотный шанс уговорить Люцифера сделать это только ради него (и заманчивого риска), он, кажется, только что похерил его, заставив ангела испытать нечто слишком человеческое.  
  
Ему определённо предстоит ещё раз извиниться и всё объяснить.  
  
Что с ним такое, что ему претит мысль о том, что Люцифер будет смотреть на него с отвращением?  
  
И какого же черта, после того, как Сэм поцеловал его — и переспал бы, если бы всё пришло к этому — он даже не задумывается о том, что его несостоявшийся любовник думает о нём?  
  
Он практически с благодарностью отвлекается на стук в дверь. Скорее всего, это Кевин. Дин почти никогда не стучит, не позвав его по имени, а от ангелов этого вообще не дождёшься. Даже Кас смутно осознаёт, почему это нужно, и через раз забывает.  
  
Сэм выпрямляет спину, сидя с краю на кровати. Он пытается сделать вид, что всё ещё не спит без особой на то причины (должно сработать, потому что Кевин всё равно теряет счёт времени и, к тому же, привык уже игнорировать винчестерскую драму) и отзывается:  
  
— Заходи!  
  
Это не Кевин.  
  
На пороге с нечитаемым лицом стоит Люцифер. На мгновение Сэм в панике замирает. Не сейчас. Он не хочет обсуждать то, что случилось…  
  
— Сэм.  
  
Он вздрагивает от мягкости тона голоса Люцифера, его легкого укора. Но чары спадают, и это позволяет ему кое-что заметить.  
  
Люцифер не выглядит разозлённым. Он спокоен, собран и задумчив.  
  
Он весьма целенаправленно остаётся на одном месте, не вторгаясь в пространство Сэма. Этого хватает, чтобы тот, устыдившись, пробормотал:  
  
— Входи.  
  
Возможно, ему кажется, но, заходя в комнату и закрывая за собой дверь, Люцифер выглядит довольным, пускай он всё ещё держит между ними дистанцию.  
  
— Извини. Вообще-то я уже собирался ложиться спать.  
  
В ответ на эту ложь взгляд Люцифера мрачнеет.  
  
— Нет, не собирался.  
  
Сэм напрягается, собравшись спорить, но затем со вздохом сдаётся.  
  
— Да, — признаёт он. — Я просто… Слушай. Мне жаль. Я всё неправильно понял, и в этом только моя вина. Ты никогда не давал мне повода думать, что тебе нужно нечто больше… Больше, чем просто прикосновения, но с человеческой точки зрения это выглядело очень похоже на флирт. То есть, даже если это и был флирт, мне не следовало…  
  
Теперь он тараторит. Замечательно.  
  
-… делать этого, — ощущая себя шестнадцатилетним подростком, кое-как договаривает он и проводит руками по волосам. — Давай я начну сначала. Извини, что поцеловал тебя, не удостоверившись, что мы на одной волне. Это было неправильно, и мне правда жаль.  
  
По выражению лица Люцифера невозможно ничего понять, и Сэм не может смотреть на него слишком долго.  
  
— Это было неожиданно, — наконец, цедит ангел неспешно, словно пробуя слова на вкус.   
  
Сэм фыркает, всё ещё не глядя на него.  
  
— Ага, это я понял.  
  
Люцифер молчит. Сэм ощущает, как тот пристально рассматривает его.  
  
— Я не сказал, что имею что-либо против.  
  
Этого достаточно, чтобы заставить Сэма поднять голову. Люцифер всё ещё старательно строит безэмоциональное лицо и смотрит пронзительным взглядом.  
  
— Я просто не ожидал, что могу получить это от тебя, — мягким тоном заканчивает он. Звучит не печально или как-то ещё. Скорее, просто как факт.  
  
Сэм понятия не имеет, что на это ответить.  
  
Когда Люцифер подходит ближе, он сдвигается на кровати, чтобы не прервать зрительный контакт. Сжимает одеяло в кулаках, ощущая, как сердце начинает биться быстрее, потому что второй шанс или нет, а от неторопливой походки всё ещё веет опасностью. Ему приходится заставлять себя сидеть смирно и просто смотреть на Люцифера, игнорируя инстинкты, которые вопят, что следует встретить его стоя и в идеале — с оружием под рукой.  
  
Что бы ни хотел сейчас доказать Люцифер, после сегодня этот шанс он заслуживает.  
  
Затем кровать прогибается под весом ноги, второй — и вот у него на бедрах сидит ангел. Из комнаты словно испаряется весь воздух. В горле пересыхает, а голова начинает кружиться.  
  
Он не понимает.  
  
Сэм замечает, что его руки сами по себе оказались на бедрах Люцифера, для устойчивости, и фигура ангела одновременно и замечательно крепкая, и слишком неподатливая. Кажется, ему не составляет труда удерживать равновесие в таком положении. Он касается руками плеч Сэма, но больше ради контакта, чем для опоры.  
  
Сэм сглатывает. Тело покалывает в предвкушении, несмотря на то, что он упорно пытается убедить себя — это не прелюдия, а некий урок. Его взгляд приковывают губы Люцифера, узкие и чуть сухие, и больше всего на свете ему хочется зацеловать их снова.  
  
— Сэм, — Никто другой не зовёт его так же нежно по имени, с такой важностью, словно обратить на себя внимание Сэма — всё, что ему нужно от этой жизни. — Я знаю о сексе достаточно, чтобы понимать: человек не занимается им с кем-то, кого нельзя пересилить, если только не верит, что другой не сделает ему больно — или же если он хочет, чтобы ему сделали больно.  
  
Эти слова, наверное, важны. Очень важны. Но Сэм хоть убей не может расшифровать их значение. Он слишком занят, напрягая всю силу воли, чтобы сидеть спокойно. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока он не ощущает, как руки Люцифера движутся вверх по его шее, цепляясь за волосы, удерживая голову одновременно невероятно осторожно и так, что никуда не деться.  
  
— Сэм.  
  
И он не может удержаться от попытки притянуть Люцифера ближе, но тот не двигается с места. Теперь он выглядит упрямым и рассматривает его глубоким как безжалостное зимнее море взглядом.  
  
— Ты доверяешь мне или хочешь, чтобы я сделал тебе больно?  
  
Сэм выдыхает. Вопрос проходит сквозь него словно электрический ток.  
  
Два невозможных варианта ответа.  
  
Но Люцифер здесь и не двигается, ожидая, спрашивая разрешения — о, пожалуйста, лишь бы это было так — и Сэм мгновенно принимает решение. Едва оно успевает сформироваться, как он закрывает глаза и чуть напрягается в руках Люцифера, пытаясь стать хоть немного ближе.  
  
Его пальцы с тем же успехом могли быть отлиты из металла, если бы не слабое тепло, исходящее от них.  
  
— Сэм, — а вот это звучит уже определённо с укором. Он тут же открывает глаза, неуверенный, а не перепутал ли всё. Уже наполовину испугавшись, что да, опять.  
  
— Мне нужно услышать, — говорит Люцифер нежно и, может быть, лишь может быть — словно он не такой уверенный, каким пытается казаться. И это последняя капля.  
  
— Я доверяю тебе в этом, — отвечает он. Его сердце определённо не должно болеть так сильно от желания убедить, от сожаления, что он не может дать больше (пока нет).  
  
Люцифер принимает всё — и разрешение, и ограничение — а затем медленно наклоняется, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Сэма. И хотя он всё ещё будто сделан из металла, а не плоти, глубоко внутри него словно гудит неизвестный механизм.  
  
Дрожит. Он дрожит, так тихо, что это едва ощущается, и если какое-то безрассудство ещё оставалось в Сэме, в этот момент оно погибло. Взамен его заполняет стремление защитить и восхищение, от которого перехватывает дыхание, и нежность, столь сильная, что ужасает его.  
  
Это ему здесь доверяют.  
  
Ему хотелось бы сказать, сделать что-то, чтобы успокоить Люцифера, но он не способен подобрать ни слова и не может двигаться в страхе, что даже малейшего прикосновения будет слишком.  
  
В этой тишине его мир медленно сужается до масштаба дыхания Люцифера. Каждый выдох, который тот делает, ощущается на его лице лёгкой прохладой. В конце концов, он расслабляется и чуть наклоняет голову, так, чтобы они соприкасались носами. Осмеливается начать большими пальцами вырисовывать круги на тазовых костях, надеясь успокоить, расслабить Люцифера.  
  
В этот раз первым наклоняется и целует Люцифер, а Сэм без сопротивления открывается ему. Поначалу они всего лишь осторожно и очень неспешно исследуют губы друг друга, их форму, текстуру и ощущение.  
  
Сэм выдыхает низкий звук — звучит как что-то между стоном и хныканьем. Люцифер вздрагивает и проводит кончиком языка по его верхней губе. Сэм в ответ слабо прикусывает его нижнюю губу, а затем чуть отстраняется, чтобы руками провести по торсу, к плечам, и погрузить пальцы в жёсткие волосы на затылке. Люцифер коротко и невольно выгибается, словно коснувшись электрического провода под напряжением. Он закрывает глаза. Сэм едва сдерживает стон и замирает, боясь, что это было чересчур.  
  
Но в следующее мгновение Люцифер открывает глаза, и в них нет ничего, только желание. Он снова целует, неловко, но настойчиво, пытаясь получить всё, что позволено сейчас, и то, что не следовало бы позволять, если судить по тому, как он дрожит от каждого движения языка и каждого касания рук. Он откровенно рычит, когда Сэм пытается замедлиться ради его же блага.  
  
Этого достаточно, чтобы завести. Заставить его прикасаться, сжимать в руках и исследовать, погружаясь так глубоко, как Люцифер позволит, наслаждаясь теплотой рта и прохладным дыханием, которое каждую секунду напоминает о том, что есть нечто космическое и недостижимое в сущности того, кто сейчас находится в его руках. Люцифер на вкус словно электричество, соль и лёд — и под этим нечто тёмное. И Сэм не может насытиться, полностью отдавшись ощущениям.  
  
Лишь намного позднее, когда Люцифер, наконец, отстраняется — его слишком сильно трясёт, чтобы продолжать — и Сэм просто держит за руки, пока тот придёт в себя, он осознаёт, что прошло будто несколько часов. Они оба остались в одежде. Сэм всё ещё не знает, как ощущается кожа под рубашкой Люцифера, и выпадет ли ему когда-нибудь шанс узнать.  
  
Это самое интимное, что случалось с ним за несколько лет.  
  
Когда Люцифер не очень уверенно поднимается с его колен, он выглядит так, словно каждый человеческий язык, который он знал, покинул его. Сэм очень хочет спросить, в порядке ли он, но раздумывает — гордость Люцифера за это спасибо не скажет.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, — произносит он взамен настолько нежно и тепло, насколько может. Он надеется, что сам себе не лжёт, видя в выражении лица Люцифера что-то вроде облегчения и ответной теплоты, когда тот собирается уйти, чтобы разобраться в себе.  
  
У них есть немного времени до утра.


End file.
